


Treaty: Bond

by AnimeFanime



Series: Treaty [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bath Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Firenze | Florence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Murder, Nightmares, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submission, Tennis, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 93,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second story in the Treaty series.  This sequel picks up shortly after Treaty: Claim ends.  </p>
<p>Omega Light Yagami has always been highly skilled at reading people and manipulating others to get what he wants, but he finds himself outclassed when facing an entirely new level of deception that he could never have anticipated, delivered in the form of L's enemy, Beyond Birthday.  The vengeful Alpha's plans are in motion.  B's goal?  To make L suffer...because just killing him wouldn't be nearly painful enough, now would it?</p>
<p>One thing is certain:  The ramifications from all of their choices will change their lives irrevocably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, just my OC's :)  
> ALSO, I may not put EVERYTHING in the tags, because I don't want to spoil things for you. Just an FYI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to the Chris Issak Song quoted within.

_What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

* * *

 

Morning sunshine filtered in through the bedroom windows and played across the young man’s features.  Light’s brunette hair glowed with hints of amber and honey where the rays fell, his eyelids fluttered, the peaceful countenance of sleep disrupted as the brightness beckoned him to start his day.

The gold flecked eyes finally opened and he stared at the ceiling for a few moments before turning his head to the side.  He smiled as he took in L’s serene expression in sleep, snuggled close to the Omega, with an arm across the young man’s waist…seemingly possessive even when unconscious. 

Light liked to think the dark circles under the Alpha’s eyes had diminished during the weeks they’d been staying there.  His fingers started to reach out, itching to touch, to graze across the other man’s skin, but he resisted the urge, wanting the detective to get as much sleep as possible.

Light slowly and carefully slipped out of bed, so as not to disturb the raven haired male.  The young man was chilled in the morning air, wearing only his boxers to sleep the night before.  He tip toed over to the chair where L had tossed his clothes before getting into bed and picked up the man’s long sleeved white shirt. 

He glanced over to make sure L was still dead to the world before holding the garment to his face and inhaling the distinct scent of his mate that still clung to it.  _I’ll just tell him I couldn’t find mine…_   He thought as he slid the shirt on.  The brunette would never admit that he really just wanted to wrap himself in the Alpha’s scent. 

 _No…I’m just borrowing it because it’s cold…uh-huh._   He stubbornly decided, pursing his lips as he hastily exited the room and headed downstairs. 

The white shirt hung long on Light, almost to the bottom of his boxers in fact _.  I never realized how baggy L’s shirts actually were until now…_   He thought, tugging excitedly on the sleeve ends as he made his way to the kitchen.  Looking forward to what he had planned.

Light padded softly into the tiled kitchen, thankful that the morning sun was pouring in at one of the big windows to warm the floor for his bare feet as he began to gather ingredients from the fridge.  They’d gone to market the day before and he had everything he needed to surprise the Alpha. 

The brunette grinned as he slid a red apron over his head and tied it around his waist in the back.  He bit his lip as a flush crept across his face, realizing just how ridiculous he was being.   _Ha, just great…turns out Light Yagami is a silly, romantic Omega after all._  

He snorted derisively and shook his head, a wry half-smile on his face as he turned on the stove.  _It’s ok to get a little nostalgic sometimes, right?  Doesn’t mean I’ve gone all soft…_ He thought defensively.

The young man was well into the process of combining the ingredients when a sharp pain shot through his head.  He clutched at the edge of the countertop, a momentary wave of dizziness striking him.  Light took slow breaths, his eyes closed while he waited for the room to stop spinning.  He sighed gratefully when he opened them again and the disorientation had passed, but was still rather annoyed when a persistent ache in the front of his skull lingered. 

Making his way over to the sink, Light grabbed some medicine and downed it with a glass of water.  _At least I’m past having to take the stronger drugs now._   He thought gratefully, still not pleased with being at less than one hundred percent of his normal self.  

The Omega instinctively reached up to run his fingers over the healing wound on his forehead, hidden under his golden brown locks.  They’d been fortunate that L had the basic medical training to stitch it up.  There would likely be very little scarring, and what was there would fade over time. 

Light scowled and dropped the hand to his side.  _I hate it._   The injury just served to remind him every day of all that had happened.  The young man pushed those thoughts out of his mind and headed back to the stove to start cooking.

***

About twenty minutes later, Light had finished the French toast and had put the slices in the oven on low to stay warm while he poured himself a cup of coffee.  The brunette couldn’t help smiling as he walked over to the large paned window, his caramel gaze taking in the quiet back yard garden.  He took a sip from the steaming cup before setting it down on the counter and raising the sleeve of the shirt up to his face, closing his eyes as he took another deep breath of L’s lingering scent.

“Well…this brings back memories.”  L murmured as he wrapped his arms around Light’s waist from behind, kissing his neck.  “Is that French toast I smell?  Mmm, yes…but there’s something else even more delicious…”

The Alpha nuzzled into the young man’s neck playfully, nipping and nibbling along it, causing the brunette to chuckle and squirm against him.  “Hmm…I think I found it.  Right…here…”  L ran his tongue in a circular motion around Light’s scent gland before latching on with his mouth and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ngh…” Light groaned, his arms scrambling to steady himself against the counter as he tilted his head to the side, allowing L unencumbered access to his throat.  The detective’s hands slid from around the brunette’s waist, traveling a short distance to take hold of his hips and pull him flush to his body.  Light panted, breath coming out short and quick as the feeling of the other man pressed against him set off a longing inside that felt suffocating in its intensity. 

L finally released his mouth from Light’s neck and licked the scent gland once more, clearly admiring the bruising mark he’d placed there.  “Yes, that was definitely it…”  He whispered as he began to kiss along the line of the Omega’s shoulder.

“Je t'aime...je te veux tellement.”  L’s voice vibrated against the soft tanned skin as he murmured seductively in French, wrapping his arms around Light’s body again. 

The man had recently discovered that talking to Light in any number of foreign languages during foreplay was a huge turn on for the young man and had been teasingly using it to his advantage when the opportunities arose ever since. 

 _Oh fuck, forget breakfast…It’ll keep…_ The brunette quickly decided.

“Mmmhh…now you’re…ah…just playing dirty…”  Light barely managed to get out, swallowing hard as desire built hot and heavy in his groin, his body responding with every word, every brush of the man’s lips against his ear, every…. 

“Oh, god…”  Light threw his head back against L’s shoulder as the man’s hand slid under the apron and palmed his erection. 

"I think you like it dirty…”  The raven muttered lowly.  Light’s cock twitched and he could almost hear L smirking. 

“I think…I like _this_ …”  The young man hissed out, not to be outdone as he pressed back hard against the other man’s thick length…nestling it between the taut globes of his ass.  The detective let out a shuddering breath.

“Fuck…I like that too…”  L groaned out, slowly rutting against Light.

The younger man grinned as he took in the shakiness in the Alpha’s voice.  _He’s coming completely undone…I fucking love it…dammit I want him now…_

The brunette let go of the counter and slid his hands under the white shirt to grasp the waist of his boxers and slide them down enough so that they dropped the rest of the way to the floor on their own.  “L…please…” 

A strangled growl erupted from L’s throat.  The hands on his hips pushed the shirt further upward, tucking it around the waistband of the apron so that the younger man’s ass was fully bared to him.

“God that’s beautiful.”  The Alpha whispered darkly, causing Light to shudder with desire as he heard him quickly unzip his jeans and kick them off.  The raven then grasped a supple cheek in the palm of each hand and parted them wide as he kneeled down behind the young man. 

“Hmm-ah…”  Light gasped at the sudden exposed feeling.  He quickly found himself melting into a moaning heap against the counter as the Alpha ran one of his fingers teasingly over the small puckered entrance that was becoming slicker with arousal in every passing moment.

L silently encouraged Light to spread his legs further apart with a gentle caress of his thumbs as his hands slid down to the brunette’s inner thighs.  _Holy shit._   Light thought deliriously, groaning as he laid his head on the cool counter top and let those amazing fingers work their magic.  One of them quickly found its way past the tight ring of muscle, sliding all the way to the knuckle in his hot, wet hole, while the other hand began to stroke his aching length.

“Fuck, L….dammit…ugh…”  Light muttered, the frustration in his tone had the raven chuckling in response.  The young brunette didn’t want it to end so quickly, but god, he was so close…

“Should I stop?”  L replied slyly, pulling his long, slick covered finger from Light’s ass in a teasingly slow fashion that made the Omega grit his teeth and whine, scratching at the counter’s surface with his nails.

“No…just fuck me, for godsake!”  Light cried out, releasing a burst of intoxicating pheromones that he knew would drive the man over the edge. 

***

B raised an eyebrow at the desperation in the young man’s voice.  The Alpha sneered, truly enjoying what a little slut L’s mate was being for him.  He had to admit that fucking the young man was definitely turning out to be the best part of pretending to be the raven haired detective by far. 

The young man was insatiable and the hours of surveillance videos he’d watched hadn’t done the golden-eyed brunette beauty justice.  In person, he was stunning, even B had to admit that. 

That knowledge only made it more satisfying that he’d stolen the pretty thing away from L.  _He doesn’t even know if Light is alive or dead._   He felt his cock twitch with excitement at the thought of L’s agony…

His musings were short-lived, as he was suddenly enveloped in the seductive scent oozing from every pore of the Omega in his grasp.  Beyond shuddered as it took his breath away. 

 _Holy crap…_   The dark haired man was suddenly harder than he’d ever been in his life.  It was like his cock knew the only thing that would make the urge dissipate was to bury itself in that wet, pink little pucker.

“Light…what are you…”  The Alpha muttered.  “Your scent is…it’s like…I can’t even...”  He finally just growled, words having escaped him for the moment.  He tried taking a calming breath, which only served to excite him further as he simply absorbed the heady pheromones faster.  B’s hand moved almost of its own volition to begin stroking his straining length, coating it in the pre-cum that dripped copiously from the tip.

“L…I need it…”  Light moaned, sending out another burst of his scent and fully driving Beyond over the edge.  The man didn’t even think as he gripped the Omega’s ass and roughly spread both cheeks before driving in hard, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside of Light.

“Oh god…oh god…oh god…”  The young man gasped out, writhing beneath the other man’s hands as he tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion of the large Alpha cock in his ass. 

“I’m sorry babe…I just lost control of myself.  You drive me crazy…”  The Alpha leaned closer to whisper in Light’s ear, concealing a not-so-sorry smirk in the curve of the brunette’s neck as he ‘accidentally’ ground impossibly further into the young man with the motion, ensuring he was enveloped balls deep in the wet heat. 

The Omega gasped and nodded lazily.  “S’alright…s’not your fault…” Light’s words slurred together, eyelids fluttering as his inner walls clenched deliciously around Beyond, massaging his cock in a pulsing rhythm that had the older man using every last bit of his restraint not to start pounding into Light.

“You ok?  I’m going to move now.”  B whispered softly, lovingly…hiding a devilish grin as he placed a soothing kiss at Light’s nape.  _Gotta be gentle with him still…or at least let him think I’m considerate about these things.  It’s what L would probably do after all…be attentive and shit._   Beyond rolled his eyes at the thought of the other Alpha and was relieved when Light finally nodded again to encourage him.

B pulled out gradually, his length dragging across the young man’s silken walls, stimulating Light’s prostate with the bulbous head of his cock.  He let himself slide back into that deliciously hot sheath inch by inch, maintaining a slow and steady pace that he knew would drive the younger man insane. 

 _He’s so damn sexy when he loses it._   B thought to himself with a pleased grin as he thrust home and a strangled cry of desire filled his ears.  _Now that’s more like it.  You like getting fucked hard.  Don’t you Light?_  His eyes narrowing, struck with inspiration as he lifted one of Light’s legs and bent it at the knee, propping it up on the counter before continuing.

 _Damn…this angle is good…real good.  He’s so fucking hot like this.  So damn pretty.  God I could fuck him for hours.  Just have him sit in my lap and let him warm my cock all day like a good little Omega slut…shit._   Beyond’s mind raced as he began to pound into Light, who moaned incoherently with pleasure in his near bruising grip, taking every inch that the man had to give him. 

 _Such a fun, little fuck toy, aren’t you baby?_ B thought, grinning inwardly.

“Ahh…ngh…I’m….”  Light shuddered, a guttural moan erupting as his body was racked with a violent orgasm that caused him to writhe and buck in B’s grasp, as the Alpha continued to ceaselessly drive into him.  The young man came in white hot streaks all over the inside of the apron he still wore.

Beyond relished that sudden tightness, the vice like squeeze that gripped his entire length as he thrust his hips at a punishing rhythm.  The obscene sound of skin slapping skin filled the air as he slammed against the young man's firm, round ass again and again. 

“Fuck…yes.”  He groaned as he began to empty himself inside the panting young man.  He pulled out before he was finished, painting the Omega’s ass with the last of his release.  _Fucking gorgeous._   He thought, eyeing his work lustfully.

He immediately slid his still hard cock back inside the hot little hole, causing Light to whimper beautifully, as he continued to fuck him with long, slow strokes…enjoying how sensitive the younger man was post orgasm, helplessly writhing beneath him.  B grasped his length as he finally let himself slip out, stroking the blunt tip of his cockhead against the young man’s entrance and smiling as he spread the sticky white seed he’d recently left behind all over it. 

_Mine…_

“I love you…”  The young man breathed out from where his face lay on the sunshine speckled counter.  The Omega’s gold hued eyes were half-lidded and glazed over as he looked toward Beyond and grinned lazily.

B bit back the smirk that wanted to make an appearance as he watched his come drip from the Omega’s ass.  Instead, he gazed at Light with a perfect imitation of caring and affection on his face, leaning in close to kiss him softly and run a thumb across the young man’s cheekbone.

“I love you too, Light.”  He sweetly replied.

***

“You know…I think they might have been even more delicious this time around.”  The Alpha leaned forward and licked the corner of Light’s mouth, catching a small dab of powdered sugar that lingered.  The brunette blushed and ducked his head slightly.  Beyond wasn’t sure whether the gesture was because he was shy from the compliment or the little taste he’d just stolen, but the older male found it incredibly arousing in its innocence.

 _You are still truly so young and innocent in a lot of ways, aren’t you?_ He examined the gorgeous creature in his lap unguarded, as Light partially turned away from him, focused on setting the empty breakfast plate aside on the table.  _Beautiful…_   He thought with fascination, reaching up to brush overly long strands of golden brown hair out of the younger man’s eyes. 

“Did you want to get a haircut today?” B asked quietly, running his fingers along Light’s scalp, trailing back until he could massage his nape.  “We could go shopping, pick up a few things in town…some clothes?”  He saw the other man’s happy, relaxed eyes spark and knew he’d hit pay-dirt. 

Beyond made sure to keep the younger man entertained since coming off the heavier pain meds and bedrest.  The last thing he needed was the little troublemaker snooping around or getting bored.  _No, can’t have you pulling a stunt like you did at Wammy’s.  I’m not interested in playing hide and go seek, sweetheart._  

He’d learned from L’s mistake and figured the Omega likely just needed more attention when he had acted out like that.  _It’s just basic psychology L, c’mon…_ He thought, with smug satisfaction as the days went by and he came to realize his assessment was correct.  It didn’t take much to keep the younger man happy for the time being, especially after all of the recent drama.

“Oh, and Watari should be sending us secure phones that will work with the terrible cell service over here soon as well.  I’m sorry you haven’t been able to call your parents.”  He rubbed Light’s back consolingly, giving the young man his most sympathetic look possible. 

It hadn’t been hard to convince the young man of why they could have few outside connections, given L’s need to be super secure.  Light was all for being cautious, particularly after the recent events with the Syndicate. 

“But I sent your email message for them to Watari through the secure uplink on my laptop and he’s forwarding it on to them through our servers back at Wammy’s…I’ll let you know when we get something back, ok?”  B tipped up Light’s chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Of course I could stay in our own little world here with you forever and be happy.”  The younger man smiled bashfully at B's remark.  _Oh, look at the starry-eyed Omega…you like that romantic shit, don’t you?_ He thought mockingly.

“You’re an idiot…”  Light mumbled, blushing hard and burying his face in B’s neck.  The raven haired Alpha chuckled, enjoying the sensation of the brunette nuzzling his throat, trailing kisses along it.

 _It’s almost too easy._   He thought with a wicked grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback!!! Pretty please? With sugar on top? :)
> 
> Just remember...much will be revealed as the story unfolds.  
> B's plans, where's L? What happened to Max? Nick? 
> 
> So buckle up buttercup! It's coming your way :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	2. Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Nickleback song quoted within

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

* * *

 

L pulled the hood down low on his jacket and pulled up the built in balaclava, covering the lower half of his face so only his dark onyx eyes were visible.  He hadn’t expected to need to protect his face from view quite this much tonight if things had gone smoothly...but now he couldn’t take a chance, given that he was going in alone. 

He cautiously approached the front doors of the estate, keeping an eye out for movement of any kind as he reached them and went inside.  The Alpha scented the air to determine if he could pick up on anyone else and only caught the faintest of traces lingering from much earlier.  There was a stronger scent in the atmosphere that overpowered the others…that of rusting iron…

 _Blood…_ The raven thought, eyes narrowing as he scanned the large entry area, gaze moving to the staircase that would hopefully take him to where Light was.  He took a couple of steps forward to head up it, but turned swiftly as he caught sight of something in his peripheral vision, instantly taking a defensive posture. 

It took only moments for him to assess that there was no immediate danger.  Unfortunately, he was able to confirm that a far greater threat loomed as he took in the two guards lying on the floor.  Their bodies were sprawled haphazardly, a knife plunged deep into the base of each of their skulls.  _Never knew what hit them, poor bastards…_

 _It’s still an effective method for him apparently._   L thought clinically, having seen this method of killing before in crime scene photos of Beyond’s murders.  L started up the stairs once more, increasingly eager to find Light now that he knew without a doubt that Beyond was on the premises.

 _Left or right?_  L considered, as the hallways intersected at the top of the stairs.  He looked around briefly for any sign that Beyond might have headed one way or the other after attacking the guards and could find none.  _Shit…_

The Alpha veered to the right and hoped that he was heading closer to where Light was.  Both paths took circular routes that eventually met on their way through the manor, based on the floor plans he had viewed, with Max’s own room expected to be positioned toward the back of the property based on the size of the rooms on the blueprints.  L moved swiftly counting the doors, seeing no one, picking up a few scents behind doors, but nothing familiar.

_Light where are you…?_

The scent of strawberries hit him as he rounded a corner, the faint undertones of vanilla still lingering and then…

L’s fingers clutched at the sheets as he buried his face in the pillows.  His eyes closed tightly in the dark of his bedroom as he held on for as long as possible to the sensory memory from that night.  Light’s actual scent had long since faded to nothing around their home, leaving no lasting impression to show that he’d ever been there…except L’s memories and the young man’s few possessions.

“Light…” He finally breathed out into the cold room, raising his head slightly from the pillow as his hand slid out along the surface of the blankets, seeking.  The detective couldn’t help the instinctive need welling up within, still reaching out to the other side of the bed to pull the absent younger man close and share each other’s warmth.  He knew it wasn’t logical, but he kept hoping that one day he’d wake up and the golden eyed brunette would be gazing back at him.

L knew that was one reason why he found himself sleeping even less than before, if that was even possible, because waking up with that moment of hope and losing it again…and again was like having his heart ripped out and handed to him. 

The raven’s eyes slowly hardened with the realization that he was alone as he fully wakened, sitting up and sliding out of bed with a sigh.  His hand slid up to wrap around Light’s canary diamond ring where it hung from a chain around his neck.  L brought it to his lips and felt the smooth metal slide across his skin as he made the same assurances he had ever since that day.

“I will find you Light.  I promise.”  He whispered before letting it go to hang from his neck, a constant weight that grew heavier every day that went by and the brunette remained missing.  Guilt wracked the detective every time he recalled that night nearly a month ago, wondered if he could’ve done something differently.

 _It’s the same every time I close my eyes._   A shudder ran through L’s body as he wearily forced himself to stand, propelling his body forward and pulling on a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt, dropping the ring back under it before heading out of the room barefoot.

The circles under his eyes had only grown more pronounced over the last month, as he spent more and more sleepless days and nights chasing every possible lead in an effort to catch a break in finding his mate.  L ran a hand through his messy hair, putting it into further disarray as he padded quietly into the kitchen and looked out the nearby windows at the pitch black sky, then the clock.

 _Ok then…_   He’d long since lost all sense of time and schedule in his breakneck paced efforts that would destroy a lesser man.  The clock declared it to be 3am.  He made himself a cup of tea, one of the few things Watari trusted him to do in the kitchen without burning it to the ground.  He smiled slightly at the thought, until his eyes wandered to the countertop where he’d watched Light putting the finishing touches on their French toast…

The smile drained quickly from his face and he walked briskly from the room towards his office.  Upon arriving he threw himself into the work at hand, following up on any inquiries he’d made with various contacts, researching possible sightings of people who might look like Beyond or Light, constantly monitoring for suspicious travel in and out of the country…every angle he could possibly think of, day in and day out…

“When did you wake up?”

“Why does it fucking matter?”  L muttered around the lollipop hanging from his mouth as he continued to work, not bothering to turn around to look at white haired gentleman.

“L, look at me.”  The other man’s voice said quietly, firmly.

“What Quillish?  What!?”  L snarled, spinning around in his chair to face the man who had always shown considerable patience with him.  The Alpha quickly remembered himself as their eyes met, reeling in his anger as he took in the genuine concern on the Beta’s face from where he stood in the doorway.  Bright sunlight streamed in from the hallway into the dark, heavily draped room.

“I apologize…I …”  L murmured sheepishly, both of his hands reaching for his fatigued eyes, rubbing them tiredly before resting his fingers lightly on his crouched knees as he curled in on himself in the chair.  “About 3am…”

The older man’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly.  “Well at least you got some sleep…it’s better than nothing I suppose.  Just remember, you’re not doing anyone any good, including Light if you aren’t functioning at your best due to exhaustion.”  He gave L a small smile and turned to leave.  “I’ll bring you something to eat.”

“Thank you.”  The detective replied quietly, standing and walking over to a wall with various items pinned along it, clues to Beyond’s timeline of activities leading up to the incident at Max’s home and any leads that may have been discovered afterwards.

He reviewed what he’d been able to discover so far over the recent weeks.

 _Beyond arrived in England several days before us, flying into Heathrow from New York._   The raven nibbled his thumb, narrowing his eyes.  _He used Leon Larsen’s credit card to get here and purchased…jam upon arrival._   L rolled his eyes.  _Moving on…_  

 _At some point, likely when Matt discovered the attempted system breach, he broke in here and installed surveillance equipment…tch…_   L was still incredibly disgusted by that whole situation and quickly focused on the next bit of information. 

 _He killed Davis Mitchell and stayed in his home from around that time until the incident at Max’s, based on what we’ve been able to determine from the last date the man was seen._    L ran a hand through his hair and looked closely at the utility bills, the dates, the usage.  They’d been able to determine when B had likely left due to the drastic drop in energy consumption according to the records.  All of the former tenant’s computers had been wiped clean and shut down upon discovery.  It was unlikely that he had come back there at all after what happened at Max’s.

But it was something and it had been a lucky break obtaining this information.  L had been on the lookout for suspicious deaths and the unfortunate landlord of Mr. Mitchell’s flat had been the “lucky” one to be thoroughly disturbed upon discovering the grisly remains in the bath tub. 

Davis had scheduled to have a poorly working showerhead replaced several weeks ago and had given the landlord free rein to come fix it when the parts arrived if he wasn’t there. 

Needless to say, the showerhead still wasn’t replaced, as the man had run from the bathroom, before becoming violently ill.  Upon hearing of the unusual case of the dissolved body, L asked for another, more thorough fingerprint sweep and investigation of the scene with his own team of technicians and they were able to turn up two lone fingerprints of B’s that the original team missed.  _But that was enough…_

L looked ahead to the night of the raid in the timeline. _The bomb…_   He had to give it to B.  He hadn’t seen that coming.  One of the men on the squad had been killed instantly. Two were currently in comas.  The three that had been furthest back had suffered contusions, broken bones, concussions, but they lived…

He’d honestly thought them all dead and was grateful that wasn’t the case, but it didn’t make the loss of the one man or the injury of the rest any less difficult. 

L sighed, progressing further down the chain of events and information, finding the guards and going upstairs, down the halls, searching…

Turning the corner and that scent… _strawberries…_

_Light…_

and then…

then…

the metallic aroma of rusted iron…

everywhere.

L choked trying to take a breath of fresh air, as he was taken back to that night, seeing it all over again.  A spray of blood freshly painting the walls ahead of him, glistening as it ran down in drying rivulets.  He recognized the blonde lying motionless on the floor immediately and given the pool of red that spread out under their body, it was clear they were dead. 

L’s took in the icy blue eyes that stared off at nothing, throat slashed wide and looked around the scene.  _Why did I smell Light?_   _Where…?_ The Alpha looked at a nearby wall, bearing a blood stain separate from the scene before him and drew closer to scent it. 

 _Yes._   L smiled slightly upon confirming it was the Omega’s, then frowned because this meant his mate was bleeding, hurt.  He growled lowly.  _I need to find him.  He was here.  Recently._  

He looked back to Nick.  Eyes widening.  _No…did Light do this?  No, no…it was probably Beyond…yes, it had to be._  

His brow furrowed in confusion.  If it was Beyond, then why couldn’t he pick up even a hint of the Alpha’s scent in the hallway?  It wasn’t something he was likely to ever forget.  However, only the dead Beta, Light...and something else familiar lingered, but L was sure it wasn’t Beyond.  _How odd._

 _This looks like something he would do.  Did he kill Nick and hurt Light?  Is he somehow masking his scent?  I have no idea what’s going on…_   The detective’s mind raced, his eyes scanning the hall quickly for any clues, taking a closer look at the body. 

He swiftly noticed something lying partly beneath one of Nick’s arms.  L wrapped his sleeve over his fingers and carefully removed the object, not wanting to ruin any potential fingerprints. 

 _A straight razor…_   L made a snap decision, closing the razor and sliding it in his pocket.  _I’ll get this dusted for prints and figure it out…no need to get any outside authorities involved if possible._   He took one final glance at the dead man on the floor before walking away.  _If it was Light who killed him, I’m sure it was in self-defense…_

_Yes, I’m sure of it…_

_Either way he’s hurt and I have to find him._   He’d spent less than a full minute assessing the situation in the hall, but it felt like every second was precious as he moved quickly, noting further drops of blood here and there, like a trail of bread crumbs as he reached the back staircase and descended.  Light’s scent was stronger as he reached the service entrance to the manor, knowing he couldn’t be far behind the younger man as he stepped out into the chilled night air. 

 _He probably came through here about five minutes ago based on the strength of his scent._ L thought as he walked away from the door and down a set of stone steps, looking around the gravel driveway that led out the currently open gates.

_No…_

_No…_

L squeezed his eyes tightly shut, dropping to his knees.  The hardwood of his office floor was no more forgiving than the ragged stone had been that night when he’d fallen to the ground with his head in his hands, disbelieving...

_Gone…_

_No…_

He clutched at the ring through the thin fabric of his shirt and forced himself to take slow, deep breaths.  _He’s coming back, I’ll bring him back.  I haven’t lost him yet, I won’t accept that._

 _I won’t lose…_   Stubborn resolve flowed through him and L pushed to his feet, back to reality now as he forced his eyes to the myriad of information and clues in front of him on his office wall.  Reviewing the possible leads, potential sightings…

_If I could just get one clue…something concrete…_

He’d just have to keep searching, as long as it took.  There was no other option in his mind.

 _I can’t imagine…don’t want to imagine what Beyond is doing to you right now Light._  He’d seen every single official crime scene of B’s and many that weren’t even attributed to him.  The man was a monster. 

An Alpha on the same level of intelligence as himself, but with a sadistic curiosity and no qualms regarding how much blood was spilt on the road to achieving his goals or how much suffering he caused.  In fact, the more pain he could inflict, especially if it was on L, the better.

The guilt from that knowledge ate away at L more than nearly anything else.  That he had put Light in this position…it was really all his fault for ever stepping into the brunette’s life.

Light’s screams haunted his dreams when he wasn’t remembering the night at Max’s house.  Imagined visions concocted from his subconscious of the other man being tortured at B’s hands.  He could only hope that the younger man was not driven completely insane after too much time in Beyond’s merciless care. 

The Alpha couldn’t imagine nearly a month of torture and abuse.  He tried not to think about what B was going to do to Light once the young man’s heat hit.  L’s hands balled into fists at the mere wisp of the idea in his head, nails cutting into the skin until he smelled it again…

…rusted iron…blood… 

There were no strawberries this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: *holds out arms to L* Hug?  
> L: *turns his back on AF* Did you bring it?  
> AF: *rolls eyes* Yes, I brought the deluxe sundae bar setup you requested. Now, will you please hug it out and forgive me for writing all of that angst?  
> L: *examines nails and turns around* I suppose...just promise you won't do that again!  
> AF: I make no promises L, you know that. So give me my freaking hug and eat your ice cream.
> 
> Feedback me...I need your sweet, sweet reader lovin' after all that angst...cry, rant, *praise* :) whatever floats your boat babies...
> 
> We had some revelations about what happened in the house that night and what L has been up to since then...thoughts? Then there was Nick... :(
> 
> I'm on Tumblr  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	3. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to The Cab song quoted in this fic.

_Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,_

_warms me up like a summer night._

_Can you tell that I need ya with me?_

_Let me drink you down tonight._

_Intoxicated – The Cab – Symphony Soldier_

* * *

 

Beyond didn’t so much as flinch as he plunged the syringe into first one scent gland, then the other, having grown used to the daily routine during the last month.  A necessary evil to ensure that Light had no suspicions regarding his identity.  The pheromone altering serum had exceeded all of his expectations, completely masking his natural scent from the young Omega. 

 _Worth every fucking penny_.  He smirked and tossed the syringe into a container he would dispose of away from the house later, not willing to take the chance that Light would discover them in the trash and ask questions.  After so many weeks of injections, someone could probably take a tissue sample from Beyond’s scent gland, compare it to a sample from L’s and not be able to tell the difference in a lab.  The long term effects of the experimental drug were still being determined.

 _I still can’t believe it’s this damn good, to fool someone’s mate...really, science is a beautiful thing._ Beyond could easily admit he’d always had an appreciation for how certain chemicals and compounds could be combined together to create any number of effects.   Pain, poisoning, paralyzing, euphoric feelings, unconsciousness…there were an endless amount of ways to trap one’s prey or make them suffer most using these means if you knew exactly which drugs to use. 

Beyond had been employing these tactics long enough that he had a network of contacts around the world who had information on all of the latest little goodies.  It wasn’t long before he’d heard about the PHa serum experiments secretly being conducted and he’d wanted to know more.  It was the last piece in the puzzle regarding being able to imitate L perfectly.  It hadn’t been difficult for B to provide the necessary samples to the black market chemists who were willing to replicate L’s scent down to the exact chemical composition. 

All they’d needed was a single piece of hair and there happened to be several raven strands caught on the shirt he took from L’s home when he installed surveillance.  Beyond had originally been looking into this option as a possible way to sneak into Wammy’s or at least fool Quillish, so he could get close to L without interruptions, but then the detective had gone and gotten himself a mate...

 _I think I found a much better use for this stuff than I’d first planned..._   He thought with a grin as he started putting things away.  The ability to alter someone’s pheromones had originated within multiple country’s covert intelligence groups and spread to the more nefarious members of the international criminal world in the last year. 

Yes, Beyond had known it was fairly experimental and he’d taken a big risk in trusting that it would work properly…  _But it sure did fucking work, didn’t it…_   He smirked, thinking of the clueless young man back in the main house. 

The general public had no idea that it was even possible of course, with the fear of backlash being tremendous if it was discovered that multiple government spy organizations were now using scent and pheromone modification in their efforts against other countries.  B happened to know that several “doubles” were already in place in high level government positions around the world due to the use of this new medical technology in conjunction with heavy amounts of plastic surgery and body modification.

He’d figured that if the serum hadn’t worked, he always could’ve tortured Light the old fashioned way instead.   _That would’ve been fun too._   He sighed happily at the thought _.  A little been there, done that, eh, but fun, nonetheless._

He peered in the box of vials on the table in front of him and counted out how many days’ supply he had left remaining, scowling slightly.  They’d been there almost four weeks now and Beyond was starting to grow anxious. 

 _He should’ve been showing signs of going into heat soon already since he’s not on suppressants right now.  Like a bigger appetite, body temperature spikes, mood swings, his scent increasing…something._ But to B’s dismay, the young Omega had displayed no such symptoms as of yet.

 _Dammit, this must be because he was on those pills so long, it’s thrown his whole system out of balance._   Having watched the surveillance videos, B recalled how suddenly the young Omega had gone into heat last time, but was hoping it wouldn’t be the same this round.  _I have things I wanted to prepare…I’ll just have to play it by ear…_ He narrowed his eyes as his gaze fell on a small bottle of prescription pills in the box.  He quickly grabbed them, shoving them into his pocket.  _This part will all come down to timing…it might not work out properly, but it’s not the top priority anyways, secondary…_

Beyond moved to the mirror, gazing into what were fast becoming unfamiliar burgundy hued eyes so he could re-insert the dark contacts he took out whenever he went out to the small side building next to the house to “work”.  These times usually just meant catching a few hours of sleep without the damn lenses in his eyes, away from Light. 

 _I’ll have to make the best of the situation and just watch him carefully..._   He mused, blinking rapidly as the contact slid into place and he faced his enemy in the mirror once more.  B turned and left the small office, locking it up as he did so and heading back to the house.  It was in the dark hours of morning before dawn that the dark haired Alpha returned, heading directly upstairs to the bedroom. 

 _I’ll just take a small nap…yeah._   Beyond always told himself that, but half the time he’d ended up curled around Light’s warm body and before he knew it, he was blinking his eyes open in surprise, mid-morning sunshine bright on his face. 

 _I don’t think I’ve ever slept this well._   He begrudgingly admitted to himself as he made his way quietly down the hallway and crept into their room.

Beyond stopped in his tracks as he entered, gazing at the form in the bed.  Light lay on his stomach, the sheets fallen down to pool at his waist and expose the long lean back of the Omega.

 _Moon…Night…God…_   B had to admit the Kanji used for the younger man's name was fitting, as he leaned against the doorframe and took in the sight of the lithe body laid before him like an offering… framed perfectly by the pale rays that poured in from the window.  

 _A little bit of heaven on earth, aren’t you little God?_   Beyond ran a finger slowly across his lower lip, eyes widening with glee as he took a few steps closer to the bed and caught the increased strength of the Omega’s scent pulsing in the air.  _Oh yes…_

 _He’s closer…finally and the timing really couldn’t be better_.  B’s eyes darkened as he was enveloped by the heady aroma of strawberries, his hand moving to palm the growing arousal through the fabric of his jeans.  _Fuck, I want him right now..._   A devilish smile crossed his face, just thinking about having the Omega in heat, slick dripping down his thighs…he shuddered in anticipation, fingers clenching excitedly.    

He took a deep breath to calm himself.  _I’ve come too far to do something stupid now._   He chastised himself as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, nestling in against the slightly flushed younger man.  Light let out a soft grumble as he was jostled before settling back against Beyond’s chest with a sigh.

The Alpha’s lips skimmed along Light’s shoulder, the smooth slightly tanned skin just begging for him to lick, bite, taste…  B breathed in the delicious scent rising from the young Omega and felt desire rush through him.  He bit back a chuckle at his reaction.  _You’re too tempting little god…_   He smirked and placed a kiss on the nape of Light’s neck, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him. 

_Yes…far too tempting…_

_My pretty little god…_

***

Light’s eyes shot open as he felt his stomach rumble with hunger.  The arms that held him close in the morning sun tightened further as L stirred next to him.  The Omega’s stomach angrily made its will known once more, causing the young man to cringe.  _What time is it?  I’m so hungry…_ Light yawned softly.

“What is that god awful racket?”  L murmured, rubbing the younger man’s stomach with his hand and nuzzling Light’s throat before placing playful kisses along his shoulder.  The brunette blushed in embarrassment, suppressing laughter as he kicked his mate’s leg away when it tried to nudge its way between his own from behind.

“I think it might have been a wild animal that got inside our room overnight…”  Light whispered jokingly in an attempt to deflect from his own bodily noises.  “You should go check it out, oh brave Alpha of mine.”  L huffed and pressed his lips once more to his neck.

“Mmmm…I think I should stay here…and protect you my love…we both know you can get into…a lot of trouble…when left on your own.”   The detective replied between kisses to every square inch of skin he could find on Light’s shoulders.

The younger man bristled at the remark, a wave of anger sweeping through him. _Really?  Seriously?  You know what L…_  Light abruptly pulled away from L’s embrace, sitting up at the edge of the bed.  The raven looked at him in confusion as Light stood and threw on a robe, shooting him a dirty look as he walked swiftly from the room.

“Thanks for reminding me how incapable I am of taking care of myself.  I’ll try not to burn the kitchen down while I get breakfast, dear.”  He called out, pleased with his little jab at L’s non-existent cooking skills, as he strode from the bedroom and headed straight downstairs to get something to eat. 

He opened the fridge and went on autopilot, pulling out all of his favorites for breakfast…  He normally only made this stuff when L was busy working, but today…  _Fuck what he wants.  He can make his own breakfast or eat what I give him._   His eyes gleamed mischievously as they landed on the bottle of champagne that he’d bought for mimosas with the French toast, but had failed to open because they’d gotten so…distracted. 

 _Whatever, I’ll do what I want…_   Light thought defiantly as he pulled it out, grabbing the orange juice and setting them both on the counter.  _If it’s trouble you think I get into L, I can provide plenty of it…_   He grinned.  _I’ll have a lot of fun causing it too._

 _Well…what’s the saying?  It’s always happy hour somewhere in the world…ha…maybe all of this time in a small town is finally getting to me._   Light mused, holding back a chuckle as he quietly popped the cork and poured himself a drink, enjoying it as he began to make breakfast.

The smell of all of his morning staples back in Japan started to fill the air and he couldn’t help but grin as the meal quickly came together.  Miso soup, steamed rice and natto, tamagoyaki…

 _Yum…_   Light thought as he plated the food and poured his third mimosa of the morning.  _Not like I have any other plans after all…except causing trouble of course, because that’s what I do apparently._   He giggled, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound as he walked towards the table, the alcohol buzzing through him as he sat down. 

 _Day drinking is as good a plan as any._   Light decided as he took a drink and began to eat voraciously, surprised when he’d put down the entire meal in less than ten minutes and was still hungry. 

 _Huh, must be the alcohol…_   He decided, rising from his seat to get seconds of the delicious meal he’d made.

His cheeks were flushed and pink when he finally made his way back to the table.  _Where is L?  I thought he would’ve been down here by now…_ He wondered as he consumed his food. 

 _Probably avoiding me.  Coward._   The golden eyed Omega speared his food angrily in a sudden flash of annoyance, fork scraping on the plate.  _He should be on his knees begging for my forgiveness!_   Light’s eyes darkened as he considered the possibilities. 

 _I could **make** him beg…_   He licked his lips at the thought and let out a shuddering breath, feeling a rush of desire run through his body.  _Oh yes, that would be very nice…_   He’d been working on his pheromone and scent control once he’d recovered enough after the events at Max’s and was feeling pretty confident in his manipulative abilities once more. 

Light had swiftly regained the level of control he’d had before going off the suppressants and had now far surpassed it in his own estimation.  _Now it’s just a matter of testing the theory…_   He’d wanted to keep it from L until he was sure he had a better handle on things again. 

The brunette was truly curious to see if he could bend one of the strongest Alphas he’d ever met to his will.  _Everyone is always underestimating Omegas…treating us like we can’t take care of ourselves…ha!_    Light sneered and cleared his now empty plate.

The brunette eyed the champagne as he neared the counter.  _Be a shame to let it go to waste I suppose._   He convinced himself as he poured the last of it into his glass and left the empty bottle on the countertop. 

 _Well…how should I go about this…hmm._   The Omega pondered, sipping his drink.  His eyes were remarkably focused and calculating for those brief moments, regardless of his alcohol intake as they peered at the base of the staircase from the kitchen door and a grin spread across his visage.

 _I know one way to get his attention real fucking quick._   Light thought naughtily, as he released a strong desire fueled burst of his scent that he knew would act like a siren call to the other man.  _Just enough to get you going, L…_

He smirked, raising an eyebrow as he heard something clattering to the ground upstairs.  Light resisted the urge to laugh and give his position away, quietly tip toeing barefoot to the other end of the house as he heard L come inelegantly racing down the stairs.

_This should be fun…_

The Omega bit his lip in anticipation.  _It’s been awhile since we’ve played a good game of hide and go seek, L._

***

 _Oh my god…_   Beyond staggered as he felt the Omega’s unique scent hit him and he swore he could literally taste it.  Better than any jam he’d ever consumed, sweet on his tongue as it raced down into the pit of his stomach, to his groin…invading his body at the core.  _Fuck…_

He dropped the bottle of pills he’d been holding in his hand, forgotten for the moment as it skittered across the floor and he strode from the room, moving towards Light and that delectable smell…

_Mine…_

B’s pupils dilated as he all but ran down the hall and took the stairs two at a time on his way down, barely restraining the growl that wanted to escape as he arrived at the spot where it had originated from.  He scented the air curiously, eyes narrowing predatorily as he stalked into the kitchen.  In moments, his gaze alighted on the remnants of Light’s breakfast, while his body slowly began to calm, the initial rush fading.

 _What the fuck was that?  I knew he had some talent with pheromone control from their conversations, but I didn’t know he could…wow._   Beyond ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and bit back a thrilled giggle. 

 _Oh my, you just get more fun by the minute…such wonderful entertainment_.  His eyes darkened with lust before landing upon the empty champagne bottle sitting on the countertop, widening slightly in surprise.  _Oh, what’s this?_

 _Do I have a drunken Omega running around the house just waiting for me to take advantage of him?_   He smirked.  _I think my little god is feeling playful today…_   B’s thoughts were interrupted as another wave of pheromones, stronger this time, hit him hard.

 _Oh, yes…mmmh._   His eyes burned with a fierce need as flames of desire licked up and down his body.  _That’s nice, really fucking nice…_

He smiled wickedly as he silently, but swiftly crept through the house, eager to chase his prey as ingrained Alpha hunting instincts kicked in.  The feeling he got was different this time.  The scent was almost…coaxing him.  As if Light were dangling a shiny object before him and saying “come here Alpha, come play with me.” 

This was unlike the first wave, which had been more of a call to take immediate action, lust driven in its simplicity.  Beyond reached for the handle of the closet near the front entry.  _Gotcha love…time to spread those gorgeous legs and give it up._   He thought as he flung it open, dismay coloring his face as he found it empty.  _Fuck!  Sneaky little bitch…_   The dark haired Alpha shut the door softly and closed his eyes, listening for any sound in the house.

**_*creak*_ **

Beyond grinned and his eyes shot open, looking to the ceiling where he’d heard the sound originate.  _Bedroom…_   He deduced, speeding to the stairs and making his way up in record time. 

The Alpha walked in, slowing his pace as he heard water running in the master bathroom.  _What the…_   It stopped suddenly, and seconds later Light walked out with a glass in his hand, a sheepish smile upon seeing Beyond standing in the doorway. 

 _I want him…now…_   B thought as he gazed upon the younger man, whose cheeks were adorably flushed from the alcohol, eyes widening as he felt the pheromones radiating off the clearly still worked up Alpha male.  Light’s eyes began to glaze over a bit in response, losing focus as he crossed the room and picked up a bottle of pills from the dresser. 

 _Is that the same one I dropped earlier?_   The Alpha’s eyes darted to the floor to confirm his suspicion that it was no longer there and that they were one and the same.  He wanted to be sure, considering that the bottle was identical to another Light already had…

“Umm, when I was downstairs…uh, I ended up in the office and noticed what day was marked on the calendar, so, I thought that I should probably come take this before I forget…”  Light shook the bottle with a smile and took out a pill, quickly ingesting it and setting down the glass of water when finished.

“Sorry if I caught you off guard earlier and made you knock anything else over up here.”  The brunette looked around the immediate area with concern, searching for other dropped items or messes.  “I appreciate that you remembered and left them out for me…at least one of us is being responsible.”

“I’m glad you took a break to take care of that then, if you feel better now.  Although your latest game of hide and seek was quite exciting I must admit.”  B remarked slyly, happy with the turn of events and always enjoying the chance to throw out knowledge that affirmed in Light’s mind that he was L…not that the young man had any doubts.  “The playing field wasn’t quite as large as the first time, but…”  B smiled sweetly as he trailed off, the picture of a happy mate as he made his way to Light and kissed him gently.  The Omega nuzzled into his neck.

“I’m sorry about storming off earlier.”  Light mumbled quietly, turning his face and hiding it. 

 _You should be._    The Alpha thought, struggling not to roll his eyes in annoyance.  _No, I can’t think like that.  I have to be very careful right now and treat him especially well.  I’m so close…_

“Shh, it’s ok.”  He comforted, rubbing the brunette’s back before moving his hands down to knead Light’s hips, sliding his thumbs back and forth rhythmically under the waistband of the Omega’s boxers.  “It was thoughtless of me and with you being pre-heat it’s only-“

“What, huh?  I...”  Light’s alcohol fogged eyes seemed to sober swiftly in realization as he let out a groan.  “Aww shit…I know what the symptoms should be and all, but I didn’t have a typical heat last time so I just…”  The Omega’s voice grew quiet, his molten gold hued eyes flashing with a myriad of emotions as they drifted back to Beyond face.  The primary feelings of nervousness and anticipation on the younger man’s face tugged at something inside the Alpha. 

 _God he’s so vulnerable sometimes…_ It made Beyond want to spread the younger man out and make him writhe beneath him, fuck him until he was so thoroughly debauched that there could be no hint nor trace of innocence left. 

 _I want to break him apart and see how he puts himself back together again._ He swallowed a growl, his restraint practically at the breaking point as he reassured himself that there would be time for that down the road.

 _Replace the Light with darkness…so poetic and fitting…_   B thought as he told himself to take a calming breath.  He distracted himself further by running his fingers through Light’s hair. 

“It’s going to be ok, Light.  I’m here, just like last time and I’m sure it won’t be as long as your first heat was.”  He kissed the Omega deeply, feeling the younger man melt against him and let out a needy moan.  “I’ll take care of you.  I promise.”  Light gazed at him from only inches away and smiled blissfully.

“I’m going to go unwrap all of the new pillows and blankets you bought…I’ll be in the heat room…”  Light murmured shyly, kissing him briefly once more, before turning in his arms to go.  Beyond listened until he was sure he heard the heat room open down the hall and then proceeded to enter their bathroom.  He opened up the medicine cabinet and took out an identical bottle of pills to the one out in the bedroom, thankful the young Omega hadn’t opened the cabinet and seen the duplicate bottle while he was in there.  He stuffed it in his pocket before heading out to find Light.

“I’m just going to quickly wrap up some notes on a few cases and transfer things over to Near and Mello for the next week or so.”  B lied smoothly, flawlessly, with a smile on his face.  “Then I can completely focus on you…sound good?”  The Alpha inquired, kneeling down next to Light on the soft flooring, noting the slight sheen that covered his skin. 

 _Shouldn’t be long now…_   He considered delightedly.  _Wow, maybe even in the next couple of hours._   He thought as he took in the increasingly potent scent spilling from the Omega.

“Sounds great…don’t take too long.”  Light purred, grabbing him by the hair and kissing him deeply before releasing him and returning to his task of organizing his “nest”.   B took the younger man at his word, hastily exiting before he did something stupid like shove the brunette on his back and fuck him senseless.  _Later…_   Beyond thought darkly.

The dark haired male headed out to the small building next to the house and unlocked the office within to deposit the pill bottle inside the trash container with the old syringe from the prior night.  He sat down in a comfortable recliner and sighed happily, knowing that he needed to spend at least an hour down in the office space, so it seemed like he was completing the amount of work that he’d informed Light he was there doing.

 _Perfect…_   B yawned and rested his eyes, deciding a nap was in order, given how much he would be exerting himself in the coming days.  _Everything is going according to plan…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: *sings and hums quietly while writing* It's gettin hot in here...so take off all your clothes...
> 
> Light: *glares and throws book at AF's head* 
> 
> AF: Owww! What the fuck, Light?!?!
> 
> Light: I think you know what AF...I think you know... *huffs and stomps away*
> 
> AF: *shrugs and goes back to singing/writing* I don't care...I love it...I don't care...
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback my lovelies!!! It's delicious....feed me :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #TreatyFic


	4. I'm On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Bruce Springsteen song quoted within.

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby,_

_Edgy and dull,_

_And cut a six-inch valley_

_Through the middle of my skull._

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_

_And a freight train running through the middle of my head_

_Only you can cool my desire_

_Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire_

_I’m On Fire – Bruce Springsteen – Born In The U.S.A._

* * *

It called to B, pulling him from unconsciousness.  He breathed deeply of strawberries and vanilla, opening his eyes slowly and feeling slightly drunk from the potent scent.  Lust shot through every nerve of his body, tingling down through his toes, to his fingertips.  Afternoon sun poured in through the windows.

_Afternoon?  Light!_   The Alpha was suddenly wide awake and running from the room, exiting the small building.  _I can’t believe I slept for that long…_   A pang of guilt ran through him as he opened the door to the house and was hit with an even stronger wave of the Omega’s heat amplified scent, now clearly tinted with distress the closer he got.  He rushed up the stairs, hearing the desperate whimpering that echoed down to the entry from the heat room. 

_Shit, shit, shit…_

He skidded to a stop at the open door to the dimly lit room and peered in cautiously, the cries immediately stopped as two gold hued eyes fixed on him from the shadows.  A low growl rose up from where Light lay curled up naked amongst the blankets and pillows, a tense ball of need on the floor. 

“Where were you?”  The Omega gasped out, as B stared unabashedly at the sight laid before him, eyes following the line of Light’s arm to where it disappeared behind his back as he fingered himself, slick dripping down to coat his thighs.  _Holy crap…_

“I’m so…ungh….mad at you….how could you…ahh-hnnh…leave me alone…like this?”  Light snarled accusingly, biting his lip as he threw his head back and pumped his fingers deeper, the wet sound of them sliding in and out filled the space around them. 

B was frozen to the spot, transfixed by the angry Omega roughly finger fucking himself.  _Oh my god…_   He’d banged the hell out of Light over the last month, but this sight was something else entirely.

“Don’t just stand there…fuck me for godsake!”  Light whined out desperately as he rocked his hips back onto his own hand. 

_Right…_   B finally snapped out of his stupor, removing his clothes in record time as Light panted, licking his lips and eyeing the other man’s cock like it was the answer to all of his prayers.  B felt a growl escape him as he advanced on the Omega, closing the door behind him.   

With every inch he drew closer to Light, the more affected he became by his scent.  Desire rushed over him like a tidal wave that threatened to drown him.  _Hmm, but what a way to go…_ He thought happily as he pulled Light’s fingers out of the way and pushed the suffering brunette flat on his stomach, spreading the slick drenched globes so he could lick across the soaked pucker.  B’s tongue circled the twitching rim, as Light moaned and fell apart beneath him, babbling incoherently into the pillows.  “Ghhd…ysss…mrrre….”

The Alpha kneaded the ass in his grip roughly as he poked his tongue inside.  He was rewarded with an adorable squeak from Light that had him chuckling, so he did it again and again, going deeper, tasting the sweet slick as he tongue fucked the Omega’s tight little hole.  “Dammit stop teasing me and put it in…fucking knot me…”  Light moaned breathlessly. 

_Hell yes, don’t mind if I do..._   B thought as he sat up and positioned his throbbing erection at Light’s entrance and thrust in hard, not stopping until every inch of his dick was sheathed inside the silken, wet heat. 

“Always feels so good inside you…damn…” B muttered, running his hands up and down along the smooth skin of the younger man’s back, so hot to the touch under his fingertips. 

_Perfection…_   He thought as his hands returned to Light’s hips holding him in place as he ground subtly against the brunette, whose body clenched and twitched around the Alpha as he adjusted to being impaled on the rigid length. 

“Mmm…I want you to move…now…”  Light sighed out happily, circling his hips with Beyond balls deep inside and pressing back impossibly closer against the older man’s pelvis. 

_Oh shit that’s good…_   B just about came undone from that little move, but managed to scrape together just enough self-control to stay focused as he slowly began to withdraw, his length coated with slick as he pulled out until just the tip remained inside. 

“You’re so wet Light…shit…”  B thumbed around the rim of the slippery entrance that pulsed around his cockhead, earning him an needy moan as Light shuddered beneath his hands.  “Such a slutty, greedy, little hole…you like being filled up, don’t you babe?”  Light looked over his shoulder with an absolutely wrecked expression on his face and nodded, much to B’s delight.

“Please…put it back in…” The younger man practically sobbed.  B grinned. 

_Damn, he just desperate for it, I could probably get him to do just about anything…_   The dark haired Alpha bit back a smirk as he placed the brunette’s hands on his own ass cheeks.

“Show me where you want it Light.”  He murmured, keeping one hand on the Omega’s hip and taking his cock in hand, teasingly feeding the tip in and out. 

“Ungh…please, L…”

“C’mon babe, spread them wide so I can fuck you nice and deep.”  The young man finally lewdly pulled his taut cheeks further apart and B obliged his earlier request, watching with hooded eyes as his cock slid back into Light’s snug heat, sheathing himself inside once more…slowly, inch by inch, enjoying the sight of his length disappearing deep into the Omega’s ass.   He ignored Light’s pleas for him to go faster, wanting to savor every moment. 

_After all…you and I will be parting ways, soon…_   B’s eyes darkened at the thought, finally picking up the pace as he began to pound into the younger man.

“Yes…god yes…right…fucking…ungh…there…”  Light cried out as B’s hips slapped rhythmically against the flesh of his ass, rubbing against his prostate with deadly accuracy on each pass.  B could feel Light get tighter and tighter and knew the brunette was close, so he let loose completely, fucking him as hard and deep as he could as his knot began to swell.

_Oh fucking hell… I’d almost forgotten how good it felt to knot…not since A…_   Beyond thought as he let out a low groan to match Light’s, draping across his back and biting his shoulder possessively.  The brunette gave a strangled cry as he came all over his stomach and the floor, tightening almost painfully around B’s nearly fully formed knot. 

The Alpha pulled out one last time before slamming in past the rim, barely able to slide his massive knot past Light’s entrance as he seated himself deep within, locking them together and releasing hot spurts of cum that had both of them sighing with relief.

B quickly rolled onto his side, so he didn’t collapse on top of the Omega.  He held Light close as they settled into a comfortable position and pulled a lightweight blanket over their bodies, which were chilling rapidly as the sweat cooled on their limbs. 

The dark haired Alpha gave a small groan, grinding against Light slightly as more cum spilled from his cock where it was knotted inside the Omega.  The younger man moaned at the sensation as it stimulated his prostate and the scent of arousal rose again in the air.

_Oh shit…again already?_   B smirked against the brunette’s shoulder as he placed gentle kisses there, his hand sliding around the younger man’s body to find that Light was, in fact, already hard again. 

_He’s the best toy ever…so responsive._   The Alpha thought as he propped himself up on one elbow to he could see Light’s face as he began to stroke his straining need.

“I’ve got you babe, relax.”  Beyond murmured softly, kissing the younger man deeply as he turned his head and gave B a dazed look of pleasure.  The older male swallowed up the desperate little sounds that bubbled up from Light’s throat as their lips continued to meet.  Beyond set a steady pace and moved his hips with Light’s as the golden eyed Omega began to thrust slowly into the man’s hand.

“I’m..nghh…gonna come.”  Light managed to get out.  B kissed him again, licking and devouring his mouth.

“Come Light.”  B growled out, trying to push him over the edge.  “I want to feel you tighten up even more around my knot…feel you spill all over my hand.  I wanna lick you off my fingertips…tastes so good.”  The Alpha whispered dirtily, as he bit down on Light’s lip and tugged, causing the younger man to completely lose it.

“Shit…oh fuck…”  Light cried out as his back arched and he came, eyes shut tight, brow furrowed in overwhelming desire, mouth fallen open and gasping as his head finally fell to the side, completely and utterly spent…

Beyond thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

Light gazed at him after he’d regained his senses and smiled happily.  “I love you.”  He whispered.

“I love you too.” Beyond replied automatically, snuggling in close and wrapping them up together, so they could rest until the next wave of Light’s heat hit.

_Beautiful…_   B thought as his eyes slid shut.  _Mine…_

***

Light’s eyes slowly opened, he wasn’t sure what time it was but he could feel the warmth beginning to build in his body once more.  This heat seemed much more manageable already, with the periods of rest during his heat so far being at least twice as long as his prior heat. 

_Of course maybe we’ve just gotten really good at fucking the heat out of me…_   Light bit back a chuckle as he grinned lazily and rolled over to examine his sleeping mate.  A pulse of need ran through him and he let out a shuddering breath as his eyes travelled L’s naked body where he lay face down beside him.  The pale skin, dark raven hair, a mouth and lips that knew how to do absolutely sinful things to the Omega’s body.  The younger man blushed as he recalled several instances in particular in the last day alone… 

_Want…_   Light thought, as his arousal grew hotter and he reached out a shaking hand, letting his long elegant fingers graze along the detective’s bare back, trailing down from the dip between his shoulder blades to trace his spine. 

_Mine…_   The brunette’s heart felt like it might not be able to hold everything he was feeling right now.  He smiled happily, continuing his quest as his wandering hand mapped out L’s lower back and skimmed over the curve of his ass.  The Alpha sighed, but didn’t wake. 

_Need to be even closer…not close enough…never enough._    The Omega thought as desire spiked in him and the room flooded with a demanding call to his Alpha to satisfy him.  L’s eyes snapped open, barely having a chance to register what was happening as Light rolled him over onto his back and climbed on top of him.

“Mmm…what a nice way to wake up…” L murmured, sensually running his hands up and down Light’s sides before bringing them to rest on his waist.  The brunette let out a pleased groan as L swiftly sat up, crushing Light to his chest as he devoured his mouth hungrily. 

Light wrapped his legs around L’s waist to sit in his lap, his arms snaking around his neck as the Alpha held him close.  They ground against each other as they kissed, hands roaming across every inch of available skin, building to a near fever pitch. 

“Need…you…inside…”  Light mumbled desperately against L’s lips, barely able to pull away from their kissing to speak.

“God yes…”  L replied eagerly, helping Light to raise his hips up off his lap enough for him to position himself at the brunette’s slick entrance.

“Nghh…oh yes…mmm…just like this.”  The younger man muttered as he lowered himself down on L’s length until he’d taken every inch.   A happy sigh escaped him as he looked into the dark eyes across from him and saw his feelings mirrored there. 

It felt so right, just to have L buried deep inside of him, bodies pressed against one another.  They stayed like this for god knows how long, kissing deeply and nuzzling each other.  “I love you so much.”  Light whispered as he ran his fingers through L’s raven hair and gazed into his mate’s dark onyx eyes.  “I want to bond with you.”

L beamed, grinning widely and kissing Light softly as he cupped the Omega’s face in his hands.  “I was really hoping you’d say that.”  The Alpha murmured.  “It’s what I want too Light.  I love you.”  He ran a hand down the brunette’s back with a featherlight touch and pulled him tighter against him, kissing up his shoulders to mouth at his scent gland, causing desire to spark again in Light’s gut. 

“Mmmm…L…you know what to do right?”  Light had taken the required Dynamics Sexual Health course back in school and if he remembered correctly, it was actually quite simple…  “Ahhh…”  Light moaned quietly as L cupped his ass and began to gently lift him up and down on his rigid shaft.  O _h wow…that’s really, really…_   The brunette’s head fell back, his toes curling in ecstasy.

“Ngh…that’s nice…”  L muttered as he lowered Light fully, sheathing himself once more and holding him close.  “Hmm…yes, uh, you bite one of my scent glands and I bite one of yours at the same time…hard enough to break the skin…draw blood…with the intent of bonding with each other.”  The Alpha murmured as he kissed along the younger man’s collarbones before trailing kisses up his neck and pausing over Light’s scent gland.  L gave a sensual lick of his tongue across it that made the brunette shudder with pleasure, then placed a soft kiss there.  “Ready?”  The Alpha asked quietly.

_God yes._   Light thought as his lips brushed across L’s scent gland, taking in the scent of apples and giving the other man all the answer he needed without saying a word.  He felt teeth on his neck and had a moment to think about how much he loved L, that he wanted to be with him forever, bonded…in the next they were both biting down…hard…

_Oh my god…_   Light thought as euphoria spread through his body and he felt like he was floating.  The only thing that could hold him to the earth, keep him from drifting away into the darkness was this man in his arms. 

As blood hit his tongue, he felt it tie them together, the red liquid that poured forth became a string of fate…binding them, encircling them, tightening around them until it felt like they merged and became one person…

One heartbeat…

One breath…

They moved languidly against each other, gazing into each other’s eyes as they sought completion.  Light leaned forward and rubbed their necks against one another, pressing their bloody bonding marks together, wanting every bit of their scents to mingle and mix together.  Light knew it wouldn’t be long before he smelled of strawberries and apples as his body chemistry adjusted to the bonding mark. 

The thought was enough to finally push him over the edge, painting both of their bodies with his release.  He felt L’s knot grow impossibly large as he rocked gently into Light and came, moaning loudly and filling the Omega with his seed.

“I love you Light…god…I do…”

The younger man felt so much emotion coming from his mate, felt so close to him…more than ever before. 

“I love you too L…”

Light was awash with a sudden wave of melancholy emotion from his mate that receded and was locked up as quickly as it appeared.  _What’s wrong…is he ok?_   He leaned back slightly, still a bit dazed and ran his hand through L’s dark hair soothingly, nuzzling his cheek to try and comfort.  The older man wouldn’t quite meet his eyes as he held Light and waited for his knot to go down.

The Omega’s eyes began to close, resting against L’s shoulder, tired from the last couple days of heat and worn out from the intense bonding process.  He took a deep breath as he drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Light’s last thought before he was pulled under was to wonder where the ever so faint, but pleasant scent of pomegranate was coming from.

***

Beyond stalked towards the small side building, a stormy expression on his visage as he threw open the door and slammed it before screaming as loud as possible.

“What the FUCK?!”  B sputtered out angrily, running his fingers through his hair before quickly removing them, as it reminded him of when Light ran his hands through his hair…

“Goddammit!”  He snarled as he made his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, removing the contacts and gazing into burgundy red eyes. 

“This is who you are.”  The Alpha muttered, unable to keep his eyes from drifting to the bonding mark on his neck…unable to help the satisfied feeling that ran through him upon seeing it.  A second later he was punching the mirror, glass shattering and falling into the sink haphazardly.  _I’m pathetic._   He thought as he gazed upon his broken reflection and examined his now bloody fist, pulling a shard of mirror out from between the knuckles and discarding it in the trash.

_It’s time to end this.  I’d planned to wait until the end of his heat but…_   Beyond felt himself start to waver and knew that if he didn’t do it now, he wouldn’t be able to.  _This has always been the plan…but maybe…no, there is no maybe.  This is about making L suffer.  Light is just a tool towards that end._

B strode to the refrigerator and began to empty the contents, including the remaining vials.  He loaded them in a cooling container and pulled out a different vial of medication and syringe.  He swiftly measured out an appropriate amount before closing everything up and grabbing the luggage as well, taking it all outside and loading it into the car.

He took the syringe in hand, along with his laptop and went back in the house, trying to stay calm as the Omega’s scent surrounded him once more.  _Just fucking do this._   He told himself, leaving the laptop downstairs before making his way up to the heat room.

Beyond wasn’t sure how long he stared down at the peacefully sleeping brunette.  _Finish this…_  He ordered himself, hardening his resolve and kneeling down next to Light, gently grasping one of his arms and searching until he found a good vein.  He carefully slid the needle in and the young man winced, his eyelids fluttering open to view Beyond’s profile with a smile on his face, which faded as he watched the Alpha pulled out the needle, having quickly finished the injection.

“What was that?” Light blinked rapidly and B knew it wouldn’t be long... “L…” 

Beyond ran his fingers over the younger man’s hip, ignoring Light as the Omega tugged on his sleeve and even tried to push up to a sitting position, but by then the fast acting drug was already taking effect as he slid limply back down to the floor.  “What…did…”  He continued to look at Beyond who finally turned his head to meet Light’s gaze.

“Your eyes…why are they so red?”  The brunette raised a hand to touch B’s face, almost childlike in his less than lucid state, confusion clear on his face.  The Alpha startled slightly, looking away quickly, having forgotten that he took them out.

“Go to sleep Light.”  Beyond whispered softly, removing the hand from his face, as it was becoming nearly impossible not to lean into the Omega’s touch.  He heard a heavy sigh and when he looked again, Light was asleep.

Beyond rapidly exited the room, closing the door behind him.  He went downstairs immediately and opened the laptop.  _Ok…time to leave a trail of breadcrumbs for you L…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L: What’s this I hear about a trail of breadcrumbs…like in Hansel and Gretel? *eyes widen in excitement*
> 
> AF: *rolls eyes* No L, there will not be a house made of gingerbread and candy in the next chapter.
> 
> L: *pouts* There better be something good at the end of the trail…
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback me, oh beautiful readers! :)
> 
> I’m on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	5. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Imagine Dragons song quoted within.

_All I believe_

_Is it a dream_

_That comes crashing down on me_

_All that I hope_

_Is it just smoke and mirrors_

_I want to believe_

_But all that I hope_

_Is it just smoke and mirrors_

_Smoke and Mirrors – Imagine Dragons – Smoke + Mirrors_  

* * *

  

Matt kicked the door to his room closed behind him, hands fully occupied as he gave his full attention to the game before his eyes.  He grinned as he sat down in front of his computers.

“Yeah mother fucker…who’s the boss now?”  He muttered under his breath, chuckling as he finally defeated the level he’d been working on for the last half hour.  The smiling red head sighed happily and absentmindedly tossed the handheld device over on to his bed, turning his attention to the monitors before him. 

It was mid-day and early April sunshine filtered in through his windows.  _It’s a perfect day…hmm, where is Mello anyways?_   He wondered as wicked ideas of what he’d like to do with the blonde ran through his mind, none of which involved clothing.  _The only thing that might make this day even better-_

Matt’s ideas evaporated as his eyes drifted to one of several laptops, the one that he had monitoring for one thing and one thing only ever since Light’s disappearance…

The young Beta immediately sat up, fingers flying across the keyboard as he attempted to trace the person who was hacking into Wammy’s system.  In only moments, there was no doubt in his mind that he’d seen this work before.  B’s signature was all over it. 

Matt traced the connection as it pinged off god knows how many different locations around the world as he followed it back to its origin, praying that Beyond didn’t disconnect…letting the other man hack into their systems to his heart’s content if that would keep him online…

Just as L had instructed him to if such a thing occurred.

 _Yes…YES!_   Matt grinned as he narrowed down B’s exact location and downloaded the details.  He quickly ended the trace and switched tactics to preventing Beyond from accessing or corrupting any further data.  After only a few minutes, Matt was able to completely cut off the Alpha’s connection.

“Yeah mother fucker…who’s the boss now?”  He sniggered, emailing the details to L as he grabbed his phone and headed for the detective’s residence, already dialing as he stepped from his room.

“Yes Matt?”  The Alpha’s voice held a weariness that the younger man hoped would soon be dispelled.  Perhaps he was being overly optimistic, especially in contrast to Mello.  The blonde Alpha believed that Light was probably already in bloody little pieces somewhere, but Matt thought that the young Omega was still alive.  He just had a feeling…

“It’s Beyond…I’ve found him L.”

“Where?”  The detective growled out lowly.

“Appears to be a coastal town to the west…Bude?  Anyways, I’ve just emailed the details and I’m heading to you now.”  The Beta replied briskly, gesturing to Mello to follow him as he passed him in the hall.  The blonde rolled his eyes and hurried to catch up with Matt.

“Good work Matt.”  L hung up.  Matt kept moving forward, turning his head to give Mello a goofy lopsided grin.

“Ok…you’re officially creeping me out.”  The young blonde laughed.  “What’s going on?” 

“Best boss level…ever.”  Matt chuckled in reply, as they strode down the hall, growing closer to L’s residence…closer to catching Beyond…and hopefully closer to bringing L’s mate home.

_Please let Light be ok…for both of their sakes._

***

L watched as the last bits of the sun faded from the sky.  He sat anxiously in the back of the stealth helicopter the government had provided to take the elite team out to the house they had quickly identified in Bude.  The British government was incredibly eager to sort all of this out. 

It would kill two birds with one stone for them really.  Capture a serial killer and potentially save the Omega mate of a highly respected Alpha.  L was happy to take whatever help he could get if it would bring Light home.

The rental they were heading for was under a long term lease to a “lovely young man” according to the elderly couple who owned it, but currently lived in London.  They’d met the dark haired renter only once when signing the rental agreement and thought he was “simply charming”. 

 _Lewis Lachlan…nice name B._   _At least you’re consistent about one thing._  L gritted his teeth for what had to have been the hundredth time as he thought about how B had been mere hours away from him, even less by helicopter, as they moved at a quiet, rapid pace through the sky.  He leaned his head on his tucked up knees and hoped Light was alright…that he would recover from whatever B had done to him. 

The crime scene from Leon Larsen’s home flashed through his mind, but it was his mate he saw with cuts across nearly every inch of his body instead of the original victim.  He shook his head to clear the disturbing imagery from his tired mind, digging his fingers into his knees, thankful when the pain brought him back from the edge. 

“ETA two minutes…everyone on standby to move out”

For L, those minutes felt like an eternity as they finally touched down on a nearby field a couple hundred yards away from the house.  The Alpha watched intently from the helicopter through night vision binoculars as the team of ten disembarked, heading swiftly towards the home. 

The first thing L noticed was that there were several sets of lights shining through the windows.  It definitely appeared that someone was home.  _Knock knock B…_   L thought as he peered through the window of the helicopter, his eyes narrowing in anger.

The team circled the house.  Covering the front and back entrances, going to the small side building as well.  Entering them one by one, clearing the rooms as L listened to their communication on the radio, waiting for them to find something, anything…but after awhile…

“The house appears to be empty.  We‘ve cleared all of the floors.  Ryuzaki…would you like to come inspect the premises?”  L already knew this was coming after it took them so long to try and find something, but his heart dropped even further.  It was a long couple of seconds before he could respond.

“Yes, I will be right down.”  L replied, striding out of the helicopter with purpose on his way to the house.  _I am going to find something B…you can’t cover all the variables all of the time and when you slip, that’s when I will catch you._

***

Beyond looked over his shoulder briefly at his passenger as they drove down the winding countryside road towards their destination.  It was dark and he was guessing that right about now, L was finding himself sorely disappointed.

 _Ha…I’ll return him on my terms, thank you very much!  Makes this even sweeter L…that you’ll know there wasn’t anything you could’ve done to get him back.  I could’ve kept him indefinitely._   B’s grin slowly faded as the…ugh…feelings…he’d experienced earlier in the day washed over him again.  _I’ll get used to it_.  He gritted his teeth. 

The Alpha slammed a hand on the steering wheel in annoyance.  _Distance…yes, that will help lessen it…_   He hadn’t gotten any closer to the younger man than to wrap the naked Omega tightly in a blanket before hauling his sleeping form out to the car and placing him in the backseat.

As it was, he’d kept the windows down, so as not to be overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent of the Omega’s slick and the combination of their bodily fluids that stained the young man’s skin, evidence of the last couple days of vigorous sex between them. 

He’d defiled the brunette so thoroughly, cum covering so much of Light’s taut, supple body, that he couldn’t barely pick up on the young man’s sweet strawberry and vanilla scent.  He longed to taste it on his tongue one more time, but told himself it was for the best, because he was already having a difficult time controlling himself even without that delicious aroma tempting him.  Just the scent of slick was driving him nearly mad with want.  He’d been hard for god knows how long, everything in his body told him to pull over on the side of the road to fuck the young man, unconscious or not.  _No…I can’t…I might not be able to stop…_  

B ran a hand through his dark hair and let out a relieved sigh as a non-descript entry gate came into view ahead.  All concerns melting away as he pulled off to the side of the road about 30 yards away.  _Now for the cherry on top of this little sundae…._     

He figured he was safe at this distance as he got out of the car, not wanting the cameras to pick up an image of the vehicle he was driving.  _Would ruin all the fun if you followed after me…_   Beyond’s actions were swift, as he removed his unwitting cargo and placed him on the ground before the gates. 

He froze in place as he stood, eyes narrowing as he scented the air.  _No…L?_   His gaze darted around in surprise, letting out a low growl before realizing after several long seconds that they were completely alone.  B chuckled softly and relaxed.  _This place messes with my head sometimes…_

He didn’t bother to hide from the cameras, not worried about whoever may be monitoring.  B sneered as he glanced towards the buildings lit up in the distance.  _Doubt anyone’s watching…this is around dinner time at Wammy’s if I remember correctly._   He giggled and walked away.

B got in the car again and immediately sped down the road, ignoring the tugging inside of him that wanted to turn around, to go back and retrieve the Omega lying in the dirt.  _Just think about the positives of being free from him._    The Alpha assured himself.  _No injections.  No contacts.  No pretending to be a loving, sappy and adoring mate._

He held the wheel in a white knuckled grip with one hand, keeping his eyes forward as he drove into the darkness.  Using the other hand, he pushed the buttons to roll all of the other windows down, letting the air whisk away any of the lingering scent of the younger man on the cool night breeze.

***

Matt hadn’t been able to stand waiting around for news regarding how the operation was going in Bude.  He’d been bouncing in his chair in front of a laptop in L’s office until Watari had walked in and tossed a set of car keys at him, told him to go for a drive. 

The older gentleman smiled at him, knowing that Matt had snuck in more than once to check out the cars in L’s private garage.  “Get out of here for a little while.  There’s nothing we can do right now except hope for the best.”  He stated before finally walking away.

 _Hope for the best…huh…_ Matt peered up at the cloudless night sky, noting that it was a full moon tonight.  The red head couldn’t help that his thought’s strayed back to the young Omega whose name was represented by the Kanji for the object currently illuminating the darkness.

The tech genius sighed as he neared Wammy’s again, feeling more relaxed now, but still eager to hear news.  He tapped some ash from his cigarette where his hand hung out the window and took a drag, blowing the plume of smoke out of the car.  _I’ll find Mello when I get back, maybe I just need a good fu-_

Matt’s looked on with curiosity as an unfamiliar car came speeding up the road towards him as he rounded the last curve leading to the school gates.  In only moments the car was passing him, the driver smirked at him.

 _L???_    Matt slammed on the brakes, eyes full of anger.  _No…that was…Beyond…what the hell is he doing here?_   The red head hit the gas, driving swiftly ahead another 100 yards or so on the narrow road towards the area near the gate, where he’d have ample room to turn the car around and pursue the Alpha, but as he circled the vehicle he noticed something large lying on the ground in front of the gate.  He looked closer, the brightness of the moon helping to illuminate what was there.

 _Is that a…foot?_   Matt’s eyes widened, all thoughts of pursuing Beyond were instantly dismissed as he stopped the car and jumped out, running towards the dimly lit gates.  As he grew closer, the Beta became surer that it was in fact a body as he saw hair peeking out of the top of the blanket wrapping.  _Please be alive, please be alive…_

He fell to his knees next to the unmoving figure and pulled back the top of the blanket to reveal his face.  “Light fucking Yagami…”  He whispered in disbelief, as he tentatively reached out to press his fingers at the pulse point on the brunette’s neck, carefully avoiding the bloody bite mark that marred the skin there. 

“Thank god.”  Matt muttered as he found a strong steady pulse.  He tucked the soft fabric back around Light, who appeared to be completely dead to the world and called Watari.

“Yes Matt?”

“Beyond dropped Light off at the gate…just left him here.  He has a steady pulse, but is unconscious.”

“Dear god…alright, I’ll be right there with help.  Are you sure he’s gone?  You’re safe there?”  Watari inquired worriedly.

“Yeah, saw the coward driving the other direction just a little while ago.”  Matt replied bitterly.

“Thank you Matt.  Could you please call L while I gather assistance to help with Light?  I don’t want to delay telling him.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you.  We’ll be down shortly.”  The older gentleman replied and hung up.  Matt took a deep breath and dialed the detective, both nervous and excited to tell the other man that his mate was home.

***

L stood in the doorway to the heat room on the second floor for several long moments, fists clenching as he took in the scent of Light’s slick mixed with another Alpha’s semen… _Beyond…_   He snarled internally, taking a step back and swallowing down a wave of nausea, sickened by the game B was playing.

 _Light…how could you not…_   He shook his head.  _No, that’s not fair.  Why would he ever have reason to think that I had a carbon copy of myself running around that could trick him?_   _I still don’t understand how he masked his scent…unless he got ahold of something that could…_

L was aware through his various networks of informants that there were some highly illegal drugs floating around on the black market that could alter scent to a degree, but to be able to completely replicate another’s scent exactly…  _That’s a dangerous tool in the wrong hands, in anyone’s hands really…very dangerous._

The detective uncurled his hands and ran a finger along the smooth wooden doorframe before turning away and walking down the hall with a sigh, head hanging low as he thought over everything he’d seen in the house.  There were little indicators everywhere of exactly what B had been up to with Light over the last month. 

The toiletries in the bathroom…Light’s favorite products were all accounted for, even his birth control medication and vitamins were there. 

The closet…a mix of soft cashmere and various shades of khaki pants on one side, jeans and white tees on the other. 

The kitchen…where groceries filled the fridge, both healthy and sugary alike.

L’s concerns about Light being tortured, at least in a physical way, were seemingly unfounded. The Omega appeared to have been living in domestic harmony with someone he obviously thought was his mate for the last month. 

L’s hands rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the images that came to mind as he gazed down upon the rumpled sheets in the bedroom.  He wondered just how many times B had made love to Light here, laughing on the inside as he had the Omega crying out L’s name beneath him, How many times did he make a mockery of the trust and love that filled the young brunette’s eyes as they held each other close.  The raven turned on his heel, his throat tight as he moved swiftly down the hallway once more, trying to refocus himself.

 _Their departure though…it seems so sudden.  All of these things left behind.  Was it because we found him and he knew we were coming?  Or because Light finally figured it out?_  L worried as he made his way down the stairs.

The Alpha’s phone rang as he reached the first floor. 

“What is it.”  He answered bluntly, not in the mood to talk at all.

“Ryuzaki, you need to come back.”  Matt’s voice replied urgently. “Light’s here and-“

“What?”  L wasn’t sure if he heard the other man correctly…not wanting to even hope… 

_Maybe I’ve finally lost it…am I imagining things now?_

“He’s here, unconscious, but here and ok.”  L could practically hear the smile in Matt’s voice.

_Thank god…_

“I’m on my way.”  L hung up the phone and ran out the door of the house, up to the helicopter to inform the squad leader that they were departing.

He needed to get home.

_Light…_

***

Quillish walked out to meet L as the helicopter touched down.  The detective kept his hoodie pulled over his face as he disembarked, always wary of curious eyes within the halls of Wammy’s not too far away.  He peered out from the black hood at the older Beta curiously as the helicopter departed and the sound finally died down. 

“Where is he, infirmary?”  L was eager to get to Omega.  _Just need to see him…with my own eyes._

“No…first I need you to sit down L.”  Watari gestured to the chairs on the patio.  “Please, I know you want to run straight to him, but I think I should inform you of Light’s current condition before you see him.”  L growled, but the white haired older man just stared impassively until the Alpha reluctantly took a seat.

“I’ll make this quick, as I can see you are determined to see Light as soon as possible.”  Watari muttered.  “Matt found Light unconscious at the front gate to Wammy’s.  B left him rolled up in a blanket and otherwise unclothed.”  L leaned forward in the chair, head falling into his hands as he continued to listen. 

_Shit…_

“It appears he has been in heat for a couple of days now, at least, based on what we could tell from his pheromone levels.  It also seems he had sex with another Alpha based on the…unmistakable evidence we found on his body.”  L swallowed the snarl that tried to bubble up out of his mouth and continued to listen, nibbling on his thumb anxiously.  “We’re running tests to determine conclusively if it was Beyond.  We have samples of his DNA from other crime scenes to compare it with obviously.” 

The Beta continued.  “We also ran a blood panel to see if we could determine why he’s unconscious and found that there is some sort of sedative in his system, but we’re not sure exactly what it is or how long it will last.”  Watari hesitated before continuing.  “I also took the liberty of checking for pregnancy, signs of poison, things of that nature and nothing came back positive.”

L smiled bitterly at the older gentleman.  “Be grateful for the little things…?  Tch…”  L stood angrily and ran a hand through his hair.  “I saw Light’s birth control medication back at the house they were staying in anyways.  I don’t think his goal was to get him pregnant thankfully.” 

The Alpha frowned.  _But why not though?  That would’ve been a nice big ‘fuck you L’ for Beyond to get Light pregnant.  What am I missing here?  I feel like there’s some crucial element we’re overlooking…_

“L, there’s another thing you should know.  I had Mello and Near confirm it for me.”  Watari’s expression was pained as he spoke.  “Light has been bonded…”

 _Ah, there it is…_ L finally saw the grand scheme of pain that Beyond was inflicting upon him in that instant.  His stomach turned and he sat back down in the chair.  _Yes…quite clever aren’t you B…really twisted the knife on this one._  

L leaned back, pulling his knees tightly to his chest.  _Light couldn’t be bonded if he didn’t have a heat, he couldn’t have a heat if he was pregnant._   _That’s why he didn’t knock him up._ The detective scowled angrily.

 _You convinced him you were me and got him to bond with you…then sent him back here to rub it in my face…bravo asshole, well fucking played._   L was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the next part of what Watari said.

“…the boys were picking up some odd things in Light’s scent and I’d like you to tell me what you think.  You can recall Beyond’s scent right?”

“Yes…”  L bit out through gritted teeth, not looking forward to smelling B on his mate one bit.  _Pomegranate.  Wish I could forget._

“Let’s go inside…I’ve placed him in the heat room.  Oh, that’s another thing, he _is_ still in heat, so try to control yourself and don’t go around attacking me for at least a few minutes, alright?”  Quillish shot him a wry look before opening the French doors. 

 _Mmmm…_   L smiled, his entire body instantly blissed out by the scent of his mate’s heat induced pheromones.  The Alpha couldn’t help himself, grinning ear to ear at Watari before running off and heading straight ahead to their room, not caring about anything besides seeing Light again.  The scent of the younger man was a heady thing as he walked towards the small room and opened the door with trembling hands, nervous and excited.

Light lay quietly sleeping, curled up in the blankets and pillows as if he’d never left.  The air left L’s lungs in a rush and he had to remind himself to breathe as his body carried him inside to sit beside the Omega. 

He felt…lost…

…but Light’s body became a map for him…guiding him home as his fingertips travelled the silky smooth skin of the brunette’s exposed arm, trailed up from the wrist, along the forearm, journeyed to his shoulder and slid down across his collarbones.  L pressed his palm gently against Light’s chest, just to feel the brunette’s steady heart beat…to convince himself that it wasn’t just a dream, that Light was _alive-_

L’s fingers touched the bite mark on Light’s scent gland that did indeed appear to be a bonding mark.  _I’m so sorry Light.  You didn’t deserve to be tied to this monster in any way…_

He heard a noise behind him and looked back at Watari.  “Thank you for giving him a bath.  I’m sure he’ll appreciate being cleaned up, especially once he finds out everything...”  L murmured, having noted that the Omega’s skin appeared to be free from any proof that Beyond may have hoped to leave behind.  He then turned back to Light, smiling as he ran a thumb across the brunette’s cheek.  The action earned him a soft sigh from the sleeping figure, the sound tugging at his heart in a wonderful way.

“You don’t smell Beyond then?”  Quillish asked quietly.

 _Huh...I..._   L’s brow furrowed as he scented the air.  He’d been so overwhelmed by the tempting fragrance that he’d come to know and love, that he hadn’t even thought about it.  The scent in the air hadn’t changed since he’d walked in, but now that he drew in close to sniff directly from the bite marked gland, there was strawberry, vanilla and…

“It’s _very_ faint…I can barely pick up on it actually.”  L’s eyes darted to Watari in surprise.  “That’s…not normal.  It should be much stronger, nearly equal to Light’s own scent.”

“Yes.  That’s why I wanted to get your opinion, without giving you any preconceived-“  Watari began.

“Wait…so what did Mello and Near get when they smelled him?  Did they pick up on Beyond's scent at all?”  L asked curiously.  _I really have no idea what’s going on here._

“They smelled strawberry, vanilla…

…that hint of pomegranate you mentioned…

…apples and rain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: Hey Light! Wake the fuck up sunshine! *prods sleeping brunette with foot*
> 
> Light: *groans* Just five more minutes...
> 
> AF: Nope...time to face reality hot stuff! *sneaks a peek under the blankets* Oh my... *giggles and blushes*
> 
> Light: *tugs blanket back around himself* What the fuck AF! *grumbles* Pervert...
> 
> AF: *whispers to L and pushes him forward* Ok, now you try...he he
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	6. Seeds We Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Lindsey Buckingham song quoted within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬)

_Had a dream that you reached for me in the night_

_Touched me soft and slow_

_Everything was wrong but everything was right_

_Oh, the seeds we sow_

_Seeds We Sow – Lindsey Buckingham_

* * *

 

In his dream, the burgundy eyes never left him as he drifted, his body weightless as he glided through still, quiet water…

“Following me, again?  Silly…”  Light would whisper, trying to hide his smile every time he turned to find them still there. 

_I love you Light…god…I do…_

Light floated along in the dark pool that steadily grew hotter over time.    His limbs began to ache, desire racing through his veins.  As the drugs that had been keeping him there wore off, it was as if a fuse had been lit.  His back arched up off the floor as he let out a soft guttural moan, coming back to a murky reality. 

The young Omega felt warm, wet slick coating his thighs and bit his lower lip, whining lowly as his hands moved of their own volition in his foggy state, sliding down his body to relieve some of the painful pleasure that threatened to tear him apart.  The fingers of one hand firmly grasped his straining length, while the other sought his throbbing hole, plunging two digits in knuckle deep to pump in and out. 

All he could think was that he needed his mate, he wanted his Alpha...

_Where?_

Light lifted his head, delirious and finally peeked open a pair of half-lidded eyes that burned with lust as he scented the air.

_L…_

He couldn’t think past finding his mate as his need for his Alpha overrode everything and he crawled towards the door of the heat room, vaguely aware that something seemed different about his surroundings than when he went to sleep. 

He had a fleeting moment of clarity.  _Deep red eyes…a syringe…_   Then he lost it, the memory evaporating like water as it came in contact with the roiling heat coming off his body.  In his less than lucid state, all that was left was nature and need driving him…

“Light?”  The Alpha’s voice was cautious, as the door opened and he stood there framed by the daylight pouring in the door, looking down at the struggling Omega who sat on his knees before him. 

“L…”  Light breathed out.  _Mate…_   “Too bright.”  He whimpered, hiding his face against the detective’s leg as the door was closed, switching to nuzzling his thigh as he began to pick up the scent of desire from the Alpha. 

“Oh god…”  L gasped from above him as Light swiftly moved to unbutton his jeans.  “No!”  L quickly grabbed the brunette’s hand to halt his progress.  “Light…we can’t, please.  I need to talk to you.  Try to pull it together, ok?  If you still want to after, then-“

The Omega let out a nearly feral sounding growl as his golden hued irises turned upward to glare at his mate.  L’s eyes went wide in surprise before swiftly composing himself again, his gaze commanding and voice possessing a strong Alpha’s timbre as he spoke, demanding compliance.

“No, Light.  Stop and do as I ask.” 

The brunette cocked his head and looked at him incredulously as his other hand defiantly joined the first where it still sat positioned at the waist of L’s jeans.  Light’s eyes narrowed hungrily at the other man, hazy with the need to have the Alpha inside of him. 

 _No…want you now…_   The Omega thought to himself, unable to comprehend why his mate was being so damn stubborn.  It was starting to piss him off.

Light’s pheromones flooded the room to new levels, a month of practice controlling them was paying off in spades.  Even now he instinctively responded to L’s display of dominance with one of his own, yanking the startled Alpha forward by the waistband of his jeans to tumble on to the soft floor of the heat room.

 _Mine!_   Light thought as his head whipped around to follow the path of the fallen detective, who now looked at him in shock where he lay sprawled on his back, trying to sit up.

“Light!  Calm down, we need to…“

The raven haired male’s voice trailed off, seemingly hypnotized as he watched the young Omega’s lithe form prowl up his body, long pieces of his silky golden brown hair falling in his face as he stalked ever closer. 

“Shit…”  The Alpha gasped, pupils blown out with desire as Light pressed his back flat on the floor, straddling him.

_Mine...L…_

_Stay…be good._   Light thought, directing his pheromones towards the single minded purpose and message, trying to make the strong Alpha do what he wanted. 

 _Submit._  His scent sweetly enticed and encouraged obedience, causing the other man to groan.

“What are you doing Light?!  Stop this now.”  L murmured weakly, panting as he lay below the younger man.  There was an undercurrent of fear to L’s voice that Light found delicious from his current position of power. 

“You don’t understand-“  The Omega put his hand over L’s mouth, halting his speech and grinding against the detective, who let out a muffled moan.

“No.”  Light said authoritatively, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.  He removed the hand from L’s mouth so he could use both to attempt removing the jeans the man was wearing once again.  He quickly unbuttoned them, yanking the denim and boxers down in one quick tug before the Alpha knew what was happening.

As air hit his bare skin, the raven seemed to regain a foothold on reality, quickly sitting up with wide eyes and shaking his head as if to dispel the cloudiness he was feeling from the Omega’s scent.  “Pull it together…shit…can’t let this happen…”  L muttered lowly to himself, seemingly angry.  He scooted back slightly and pulled his limbs up in front of him to avoid being pounced on again, as he gathered his wits about him. 

The brunette’s expression swiftly changed from one of playful excitement at partially disrobing his mate to one of misery as he took in L’s reaction.  In Light’s heat ridden and still slightly drug dampened mind, all he could process was that this was the second time in only minutes that his mate had seemingly rejected his advances…and it broke his heart into pieces.

 _L doesn’t want me?_ His eyes immediately glossed over with tears that threatened to spill over to run down his cheeks.  L took in the devastated Omega’s expression with a mix of shock and concern on his face.

“Light…are you ok?”

“Don’t want me…” The young Omega whispered as he curled in on himself, covering his eyes with both hands as the tears began to escape down his cheeks.

Comforting arms quickly encircled Light, who let out a startled cry as L gathered him into his lap.  “No…No…I will always want you…it’s just complicated right now.”  The Alpha murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Light’s back. 

The Omega keened, his cock pressed tightly between their stomachs as he was held close.  He felt L’s thick, rigid length pressed against his rear, becoming slippery and wet from the slick dripping down Light’s ass and thighs. 

 _L does want me…mmm smells good…_   Light thought as he took a deep breath, running his nose along the length of L’s neck and nuzzling the scent gland.  The Alpha let out a shuddering moan that excited the younger man with a renewed fervor, as his formerly teary eyes snapped open and he shoved the now distracted man on his back once more.  His gaze sparked molten gold as he grinned naughtily at L.

“Not complicated...”  Light purred, pressing a hand firmly on L’s chest as he reached back to grasp the Alpha’s length with the other so he could swiftly guide the thick tip of it inside his tight, wet, eager body.  L let out a muttered string of expletives under his breath, quickly overcome, as the Omega proceeded to rock backwards and slide down to envelope his entire length, sheathing him inside. 

“Oh fucking hell…mmphh…”  L groaned, a look of resignation on his face as he gazed up at brunette with lost eyes as Light began to ride him, taking what he wanted from his mate. 

“Dammit…why does it have to be so good…so fucking good.”  L bit out, his head falling back into the pillows as he lost himself entirely to the whims of the Omega on top of him, gripping Light’s hips and bucking up when the younger man slid downward, bouncing his ass up and down on the rigid shaft that began to swell already with his knot.

 _Yes…yes…yes…_ Light’s mind chanted over and over as he felt L so deep inside of him, god, so fucking deep as he slammed down on the Alpha’s large cock.  The brunette reached up to tug on his nipples, firmly rolling them between his fingers and sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin, pushing him over the edge.

“Nghhh….ahh-hnh…”  Light groaned as he spent himself across L’s stomach, grinding down with a desperate whimper as he tightened around the massive knot filling him. 

“Light…oh god…”  L breathed out as he thrust a final time, coming hard and flooding Light with his hot release, knotting the Omega.  The younger man went lax, sprawling across L’s chest and resting his head on the raven’s shoulder with a contented sigh as the detective ran his hands soothingly along his back. 

Several minutes passed quietly, and the residual hazy film that had covered everything since Light had first woken began to lift now that his heat had been momentarily satiated.  As Light lay there with his eyes closed, enjoying the afterglow and the fullness of L’s knot pressed inside of him, he started to realize what he’d just done as he became lucid once more. 

 _Oh my god…I pretty much just forced myself on L…_   He couldn’t remember much, but it was enough.  He was horrified at how out of control he’d gotten, using his pheromones like he had.

Light blinked his eyes open slowly, and turned his head to look at L, who was staring at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought.  His full attention returned to the younger man as he felt him move to gaze at him.  “I’m sorry L.  I don’t know what came over me, but that’s no excuse.”  He murmured softly.  “Please forgive me?”

L looked at him in surprise.  Sad, wide eyes and a melancholy smile gracing his face before he let his head fall back against the blankets and pillows again, a hand moving to cover his own eyes.  Light was startled by the reaction and deeply concerned.  It was at this point that he finally looked at his surroundings, his jaw dropping open.

“L…how the fuck did we get home?  What the hell happened?”  Light had a sudden flash of memory again…a syringe…red eyes…

“Red eyes?”  Light mumbled, confused by the fuzzy memory of L. 

The other man’s hand flew from his face to stare at him as he said this.  That’s when Light could see the tears that filled the detective’s dark onyx gaze.  _Crying?  Was what I did really that bad?  Is this an Alpha thing?_   _Does he feel emasculated?_

The young Omega’s stomach churned anxiously.  _No…this is about something else entirely.  L isn’t one to let things like that get to him._    Light reached up to brush the tears that had fallen free away with his fingertips. 

“What’s wrong L?”  Light said softly.  He wasn’t sure how to fix this, but they were stuck together, quite literally at the moment, so he figured he had no choice but to try.  “You can tell me anything.  I love you.”

L bit his lip at that, smiling almost wistfully as he looked at Light.  “I love you too Light.  God…I’ve been waiting to say that and to hear you say it again too.  Ever since that day you were taken away.”  He ran his fingers reverently through the brunette’s hair.

“Now I know there’s something wrong with you.”  He tapped L’s forehead with a fingertip, smirking before he laid his head on L’s chest.   “I’ve said that plenty of times since then and so have you.”  L let out a choked sob at his statement, which the Alpha quickly stifled with his hand.

The young Omega sat up partially now to look down upon his mate, alarmed by the other man’s behavior.  “L, explain what’s going on now.”  He said firmly.  “Why are we home and I can’t remember getting here?  Why are you so upset?  You’re scaring me…”  L seemed to snap out of it at the last statement and calmed himself, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“I didn’t want to have this conversation like _this_ Light.  I didn’t expect to be completely… _overwhelmed_ , when I walked in here tonight.  I thought we could talk when you woke, but you were…”  L trailed off.

“Acting like a horny teenager?”  Light finished for him.  “Being a sex crazed Omega?”  The brunette sighed.  “I’m so sorry L, I was out of control.”  His head drooped down, genuinely ashamed.

L’s fingers caught his chin and tilted it up again, looking into his eyes with a loving smile on his face.  “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be Light, than right here with you.  Unfortunately, I worry that you won’t feel the same way once you know everything that’s happened.”  L’s eyes became downcast before he bravely met the Omega’s once again.

Light’s heart was beating rapidly.  _What is going on here.  This is freaking me out._   He examined L’s face for answers and his gaze drifted to-

“L…where is your bond mark?”  Light asked shakily, touching the Alpha’s unmarred scent gland on the left side where he was sure he’d marked him.  “Is that what this is about?  Did we not do it right?  I know you heal fast because you’re an Alpha, but there should still be a mark….right?  I thought we…it felt like…” 

He stared at L’s neck in disbelief.  _What is going on?!_ Light took in a gasping breath of air as he reached to his own neck and felt the still healing mark there. 

“Light…please calm down.”  L began to croon gently and the feeling vibrated through the younger man’s entire body, comforting him.

“Just tell me what is happening.  Don’t sugar coat it for me, L.”  Light replied firmly and heard the other man sigh wearily.

“To help you understand what is going on, first I’m going to need to tell you about a man who was once in line to be one of my successors, before Near and Mello ever came along.  His name is Beyond…”

***

**_*slam*_ **

**_*click*_ **

L gazed sadly at the door to the heat room as it was closed and locked behind him.  Light was furious on so many levels and for so many reasons…he was surprised the younger man didn’t spontaneously combust.

Once Light had realized that L wasn’t joking with him, he was livid.  L supposed a big part of it had to do with being deceived so completely given his own level of intelligence…it was a severe blow to his pride. 

The detective could only imagine how intimate they had become and the things they’d done…scratch that, he didn’t want to imagine that.  However, he did expect that Light was replaying all of those close moments in his head right now and feeling like a fool. 

The Omega was incredibly angry at the thought of being used in what he saw was a stupid abusive, deadly long term game between the two men.  _“I’m not a toy or chess piece to be moved around on the board by either of you!”_   He snarled at L. 

He was mad that L had not found him sooner…had really not found him at all actually.  _“Some great detective you turned out to be”._   The Omega had snapped at him, eyes flashing in a murderously similar way to a burgundy eyed serial killer he’d rather forget.

They hadn’t gotten any farther discussing things than that before L’s knot had gone down and Light had slapped and punched at him as he shoved him out the door.  The brunette had been vicious in his parting shot.  _“I’d rather suffer the rest of my heat alone than see THAT face another minute.”_   He’d yelled as he pointed accusingly at the Alpha with tears in his eyes.

The detective stood on the outside of the room for several minutes, a hand on the doorframe as he listened to the Omega try to hide his sobs in the blankets.  He’d thought his heart couldn’t be more broken than when Light was missing, but this was almost as bad. 

He ached to comfort Light, to explain everything to him further, to help him understand how much he loved him.  His hand slid over his shirt, grasping at the ring that still hung on a chain around his neck under the fabric.  L could only hope that one day he could earn back Light’s trust, that he’d forgive him and would wear it again.  _I’ll bring it up when the time is right…the most important thing is that he’s safe and alive._

In the meantime, he knew he’d need to prepare.  There was no doubt in his mind that Beyond would eventually return to kill either himself or Light or both of them.  He had to be ready this time.  _I won’t let you hurt him anymore B._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: Hey...B...how's it going? Enjoying the life of a "bachelor" now? *snickers*
> 
> B: *narrows eyes at AF, before flipping the bird and walking away*
> 
> AF: Well that was rude...
> 
> Feedback...the breakfast of writing champions...feed me...nom nom nom...
> 
> I’m on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	7. Back To Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Amy Winehouse song quoted within.

_You went back to what you knew_

_So far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked_

_I'll go back to black_

 

_Back To Black – Amy Winehouse – Back To Black_

* * *

  

**_Marco’s Pub – Brixton_ **

 

“Another.”  B muttered roughly from the interior of the black hoodie he wore, pushing the empty glass towards the bartender.  He glared at the dark wood surface of the bar and tried to ignore the wrenching twist in his gut, the tingling at his throat where Light had left his mark…

…a feeling that spoke of the link between a bonded Alpha and Omega…

…that told him his mate was in severe distress. 

 _Fuck…that little…ugh, how strong is he anyways?_   Beyond had never heard of a male Omega with this kind of reach and connection with the Alpha they’d bonded with.  He’d gone all the way to London and still…

B’s fists clenched and he bit back a growl as the dark brown liquid filled the glass.  He’d hoped that liquor would drown out the persistent feelings that plagued him.  The first sign that something had been off was the unexpected surge of lust that had reached out teasingly to bring him to his knees as the morning sun crept across the sky. 

It was like he could taste Light on his tongue.  _God…what’s wrong with me?_   He took a long drink, trying to wash away the flavor of the Omega from his lips even now, to no avail.

The undercurrent of sexual energy had faded quickly, leaving him adrift…and wanting.  It wasn’t long before feelings of anger, sadness and grief barreled through him like a freight train, determined to obliterate him.  It had faded, but remained a constant buzzing in his mind… 

 _He knows._   Had been Beyond’s first thought upon realizing what he was feeling.  _He knows what happened to him, what I did to him…_

And for some reason that knowledge absolutely gutted him.  There was no going back, no blissful ignorance, no playful moments to be had again, no breakfa-

 _Stop it!_   He pounded the rest of his drink, his hoodie falling off briefly as he tipped his head back. The dark haired Alpha tossed some money on the bar as he slid from his stool inside the seedy dive.  One of the first places he’d happened upon after settling into his flat nearby in the busy and shady section of London.  He’d rented it before even leaving town with Light, making sure it would have everything he needed when he returned from his time with the Omega.

Not that Beyond was worried about the crime rate.  He just needed a place he could disappear into for a bit and this kind of environment was so obviously full of criminal activity that he figured it’d be the last place L would look for him.  The Alpha had decided he would hide in plain sight.  _Well, maybe not completely_.  He smirked as he replaced his hood and headed for the door.

The smug expression was quickly replaced with a thoughtful one as he caught the movement of several men getting up from their places at the end of the bar to follow him.  They been sitting there during his time at the bar and he’d noticed one of them watching him surreptitiously a couple of times.

An expression of glee spread across Beyond’s face as he stepped out into the morning sunshine and took a left, sticking his hands in his pockets to run his fingers along the handles of the wickedly sharp switchblades inside, just begging to be used, desperate to be slick with blood once more. 

The tugging pain in his gut was finally overridden as his natural instincts to hunt, attack, defend, and protect came to the forefront.  He listened to the cadence of footsteps and gauged their distance before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and whistling nonchalantly as if he had not a care in the world. 

 _Ah, this will do nicely._   He decided as he spotted an alley that he’d noticed earlier on his walk to the pub.  It was long and narrow.  The buildings on both sides were fairly tall, with few windows facing along the inside, making the path considerably darker in comparison to the bright sunlight.

 _Perfect._   B slipped a cigarette between his lips and tucked the pack back in his pocket.  _C’mon little ones…let’s have some fun…_   He bit back a chuckle as he turned down the alley and heard the footsteps pick up, running now to catch up and try to trap him.

As the men rounded the corner they strolled quietly up the alley towards Beyond, who leaned with his back against the cool damp brick of the building ahead of them, seemingly searching his pockets for something.  He patted them down once more then pushed off the wall and gave the men a lopsided grin, eyes half lidded as he looked towards them and pointed towards the cigarette dangling from his lips before plucking it out to speak.

“Oi, do one of you blokes have a light?”

The men chuckled as they came closer.  “We were just about to ask you the same thing…” The one wearing a suit and standing between the other two replied.  _He’s the one who kept looking at me back at the bar._   B realized as he shrugged and scratched his head, smiling goofily.

“Well now we’re all just shit outta luck ain’t we?”  Beyond replied jovially as they drew closer.  The suited man seemed to stare at Beyond’s face as they approached, pulling out his phone to look at something before gazing back up with wide eyes.  “Yeah, it’s him…let’s grab him and get out of here.” He sniffed dismissively and started to turn away.

B let go of his cigarette, and by the time it hit the ground, he held an open switchblade in each hand.  As he’d let them drop down from where they lay tucked up in his sleeves, the Alpha had already taken a swift step forward.  He immediately slashed through the air, slitting the throats of the men on either side of the one with the phone. 

The look of horror the man shot Beyond as he heard his friends start to choke on their own blood was priceless as the Alpha launched himself forward with a feral growl to knock the man down on the ground.

His burgundy eyes flashed with an excitement that he quickly reigned in, as he realized that he was pressing the knife a bit too hard to the man’s neck.  A line of bright red blood welled up and began to pool in the hollow of his throat _.  Oops, it wouldn’t do to kill him before I get answers._   B’s eyes narrowed at the man as he plucked the phone from his grasp and dangled it playfully.

“Now…sweetheart…”  Beyond purred dangerously as he looked at the terrified man.  “I’d love to know why you were looking for me and how you know who I am?”

The man shot him a hateful gaze, which B had to give him credit for having balls to do under the circumstances.  _Still, not smart to piss off the man with the knives._   He considered darkly.

"We’ve been looking for you for the last month.  After what you did and the connections he has, did you really think you could hide forever?”

 _Fucking L…people everywhere…even in the fucking bars in Brixton…_ Beyond scowled and began to scroll through the phone, curious to see what L was sending out to his teams to identify him.  _I’ll make sure to disguise myself better from now on.  It was careless of-_

The Alpha raised an eyebrow and giggled as he came upon the surveillance camera image that the man had on his phone of B for identification purposes.  _Oh what a lovely surprise…_

He pulled up the man’s contacts and found the exact one he wanted, texting pictures of the two dead men laying on either side of him to the number.  Beyond then aimed the camera of the phone at the man beneath him on the ground.

“Smile real pretty for the camera now.”  The Alpha grinned sadistically as the man’s eyes widened in realization right before Beyond slit his throat clear across.

The dark haired male pressed send on that one too, pleased with how it came out.  _It’s a Kodak fucking moment._  He smirked as he stood, watching the man’s eyes glass over in his final moments.  Not twenty seconds passed before the phone rang.

 _Wonderful timing._   B thought to himself, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear as he reached down to snag the perfectly folded handkerchief from the front pocket of the man’s tailored suit so he could wipe his hands clean.  _Can’t walk around the neighborhood covered with blood after all._  

“Moshi Moshi”  B answered with an annoyingly peppy, saccharine voice.  The Alpha had a sly smile on his face as he began to utilize the handkerchief to remove evidence.

“Who is this?”  The voice on the other end replied cautiously.

“Ya know…”  B drawled.  “I was just admiring the lovely picture of me that one of your boys here has on his phone and thought to myself, well, I’ll just have to give dear sweet Max a ring-a-ding and say thank you.  You’ve made my morning so much more…exciting.”  Beyond replied in a playful tone that held a dark edge with every word.

“You…”

“Yes…now, is there something I can do for you?”  B replied in a clipped tone, shoving the fabric in his pocket now that his hands were cleaned off.  “I really have no personal problem with you-“

“Fuck you L!  You killed my best friend and you just snatched Light away from here in the middle of the night, bringing in some special ops team to my home!  I think I have a big fucking personal problem with you asshole.”

Beyond burst out laughing.  He couldn’t help it.  “Oh god…that’s too perfect.”  He doubled over laughing again until tears were coming out of the corners of his eyes.

“Ahh…that’s fucking funny.”  He put the phone back to his ear again, only to be assaulted with expletives and ranting.  “Oh shut up and listen Maxi-poo.”

“What did you just call me?”  The West Bank Syndicate leader growled angrily.

“I’m not L.”  B stated bluntly, more than happy to take credit for the fun he’d had at Max’s expense.  “Though L was responsible for arranging the assault on your house…umm, but the bomb _was_ me, oopsie!”  The Alpha giggled before continuing.

“Ooooh, and ya know what?  That little mess in your hallway upstairs?  Me again.  That one sure didn’t put up much of a fight.”  B snorted derisively.

“Where’s Light?”  Max barked out.  “Did you kill him like you did Nick?”  The man’s voice was strained, worried…

_He has feelings for Light._

Beyond’s eye twitched in annoyance.  Max had no claim on the young Omega, and the sooner B helped him understand that the better.

_Mine…_

“Oh no…I had soooooo much fun with that hot piece of ass and didn’t he just love every second of it.”  B grinned at the sharp intake of breath from the other end. 

“That sweet little Omega cunt milked my cock so good.”  Beyond let out a pleased groan and tried not to laugh.  “Mmmm hmm…the whore’s favorite thing to do was to ride me…just climb on top and bounce that gorgeous, tight little ass of his up and down on my cock until my hips were drenched with slick from every time he-“

“Shut up…”

“But you should have seen how beautiful he looked with his mouth stuffed full too.  Looking up at me with those pretty golden eyes of his that just begged me to fuck his face harder.  I’d put my hand on his neck and squeeze slightly, so I could feel my dick in his throat while he choked on it.  Baby boy deep throated cock like a champ…such a little slut for it.”

“Shut the fuck up!”  Max roared through the phone.

B chuckled.  “Hmm…you’re fun Max, I think I’ll let you stick around a little longer if you stay out of my way and tell your mob buddies to back off.” 

“Why would I do that?”  The Alpha replied angrily.  “You killed my friend, not to mention several of my guards…and you’re talking about Light in past tense.  What did you do with him?   Where is he? ”

Beyond barely fought back a snarl at the man’s persistence regarding Light.  “I sent him back to L.”  He replied with a forced carefree tone.  “I want to see what he does with a broken toy.” 

“Hmm…so you know where L is then?”  The man replied in a suddenly quiet voice, his tone betraying his dark and calculating thoughts even over the phone.

“Why yes, I do…silly me, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself properly.”  He grinned widely.  “I’m B.”

“B?  What the fuck kind of alphabet bullshit-“

“Listen Max, the earlier suggestion that you fuck off and tell your little cronies to leave me alone was a warning, not a request.”  B snapped as he felt the gnawing feeling in his gut begin to return. 

“Unless you want more of their bodies littering the streets and alleys of London?  Hmm?  You see, I’m just itching to draw blood right now and would love the excuse…so please, feel free to indulge me Max.  See how far that gets you.”  Beyond hissed.

“If you get in my way, I’ll come for you eventually after I get tired of killing thugs and mobsters.  And when I do, I’ll make you watch as I pull out your insides and shove them down your throat.”  The burgundy eyed Alpha growled out.

With that, B hung up and wiped his prints from the phone before tossing it on top of the dead man’s body.  _Well, that was the most productive morning I’ve had in a long while._   He sighed happily as he strode to the end of the alley, quietly humming a tune and making sure his hood was pulled up before stepping out on the sidewalk and heading away from the scene.

***

He’d been sure that he was searching for L for the last month.  The evidence had all pointed to the mysterious and elusive detective being the one he was viewing on the surveillance cameras he had installed throughout the halls and common rooms of the manor. 

There was the special ops team that had been pulled together in mere hours to come knocking at his door and catching him off guard, not many people had the clout to pull that off.  This man seemed to have arrived at the same time. 

There was the obvious speed and strength the man had exhibited as he attacked Nick, indicating a very powerful Alpha…likely high ranking in the packs, such as he knew L was.   

Then there was the look on Light’s face.  The smile he’d had when he’d seen the Alpha come into his view.  It was a look of recognition, happiness…  Max’s brow furrowed as he considered this, leaning back in his desk chair and flipping through the three pictures of the murdered men on his phone.  The precision of the attacks, the cleanliness of the cuts…it was like he was seeing Nick all over again.  His blood ran cold.

 _Nick…_   Max placed the phone down on the desk and rubbed both of his hands over his eyes, as if that would somehow remove the image from his mind of the blonde Beta lying on the hallway floor with his throat torn open.

When Anna had finally found him that evening and un-cuffed him from the bed, there were tears streaking her face as she dragged him down the hall towards where Nick’s body was, unable to speak as she began to sob again.  She’d come to work the next day and apologized for her ‘lack of professionalism’, not a trace of the night before on her face.  It was really too bad he wasn’t interested in her, the woman was pretty much fucking perfect.

 _No…the heart wants what it wants…_   He’d quickly forgiven Light’s erratic behavior that night.  Max told himself that the Omega had clearly been overwhelmed by the situation at hand. 

 _He’s young and just needs a firm hand and guidance.  I was a bit too free with giving him liberties and I blame myself in that regard._   He’d also been disappointed in Nick’s behavior as he’d watched the video footage.  It was sad that one of his friend’s last acts was to attack the injured young man. 

Max sighed.  He was truly frustrated in the lack of progress in locating L or the Omega during the last month.  Now to find out he wasn’t even searching for the right person, that was doubly annoying.  And there was still another piece he was puzzling over.  The appearance of the hooded man with the covered face.

The Alpha stood, shoving his phone in his pocket as he walked across the room, planning to head out for the day.  Max paused in the open doorway in sudden realization.  _That hooded man appeared to be looking for Light as well.  He almost seemed to be tracking him by scent from the way he checked the blood on the wall and followed drops of it downstairs outside._

The emerald eyed male’s hand curled around the doorframe angrily.  _Could that have been L?  I just assumed he was another member of the special ops team because of the jacket, but if B is messing with L…_

He ran a hand through his hair worriedly. _They’ve treated him like some sort of plaything, a pawn in a game between them…_

 _"I want to see what he does with a broken toy._ ” 

Max’s eyes narrowed. _It does make sense that it could have been him…considering that L would be likely to hide his face, just like that man did_.  Max felt like he had a clearer picture of what had been going on now and he had no intention of letting up on this ‘B’ person now. 

 _I’m not afraid of you B…Sounds like we both like to play around in the dark._ Max grinned wickedly.  Just like B, he’d been spoiling for a good fight for a while now. _I’ll track you down and when I do, I’ll torture L’s location out of you…then I’ll make sure both of you never hurt Light ever again._   Max had an extra spring in his step for the first time in over a month as he headed for the front door.  “Neither of you deserves him.”  He muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: *extends arm and fist bumps with Max* Yeah, what's up? Haven't seen you in awhile...what have you been up to?
> 
> Max: Good to see you too AF...I hope it's not so long of a wait next time *winks and pouts sexily*
> 
> AF: *narrows eyes skeptically* Oh don't be trying that on me...I know exactly who you have eyes for Mr and it isn't me!
> 
> Max: Can't an Alpha flirt with the author every once in a while? No harm right?
> 
> AF: Yes...I suppose so...
> 
> 30 MINUTES LATER
> 
> Max/AF: *look at each other as they lay on the floor, clothes strewn everywhere* 
> 
> AF: *jumps up and grabs clothes, running from the room* Umm...thanks for helping with that umm, 'writers block', hehe...I've gotta go do...that thing...with the thing. Bye!
> 
> B: *walks in the room* You too huh? *shakes head and walks away muttering* Poor bastard never saw it coming...
> 
>  
> 
> FEEDBACK!!!! My lovely bad boys came out to play this week and B's back to his old ways it seems...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	8. Wipe Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Maroon 5 song quoted within.

_Tonight before you fall asleep_

_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_I know I made you feel this way_

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_

_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

 

_Wipe Your Eyes – Maroon 5 – Overexposed_

 

* * *

 

 _No…no…this can’t be happening._   Light rocked back and forth on the floor of the heat room, biting down on a blanket to keep from screaming.  All he could think about was familiar, but unfamiliar hands on his body, all the ways and times they’d…

 _Oh god…_   Light ran his hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying to forget.  Tears fell in rivers down his face _.  How could I be so stupid.  So stupid. So stupid_

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

It felt like there was a hole in his chest, like someone had reached in and ripped out his heart.  It _hurt_.  God did it hurt.

 _I should have known.  I should’ve been able to tell._   Light thought as he lay on the floor and curled in on himself.  The young Omega let loose a fresh wave of sobs as his fingers sought out the bite mark on his neck.  _He’ll never want me now._  

Yes, he’d been right to push L away rather than face the inevitable rejection.  _I’m disgusting, used, filthy…_

 _L probably wishes that he’d never gotten me back…then he wouldn’t have to look at me._   Light dry heaved, his stomach empty from eating little during the days of his heat.

Now there was nothing to do but wait for more pain and suffering, the next wave of his heat.  He certainly wasn’t going to accept a pity fuck from L.  He’d decided resolutely.  The young Omega was on edge, anxious as the minutes passed by, but eventually he fell asleep.  His body and mind were exhausted from the trauma of discovering the truth and the most recent wave of his heat.

When Light’s eyes peeled open again he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he breathed a sigh of relief and thanked whatever guardian angel was still unlucky enough to be watching over him that his heat seemed to be over and he wouldn’t have to face a round of it all by himself.  _I’m not sure how long it’s been, but that’s gotta be much closer to a typical four day heat._   Light had a brief moment to be pleased with the improvement in that regard.

 _But with all that’s happened, I should probably go on suppressants again.  No more heats for a long time._   He tried to move his body as he became more aware of his surroundings and found that it wouldn’t respond well, beyond a few jerky arm movements.  He was stuck with nearly as weak of a post heat body as he had last time it seemed. 

Light wanted L so much, but he was terrified that the other man wouldn’t come if he called.

 _I don’t really have a choice.  I can’t stay here…_   Light sighed softly and reached out with his scent, beckoning L to come to him.  The young Omega knew that if L was anywhere in the house he would be there-

“Light?  Are you okay?”  L asked after only a few seconds from the other side of the door, a careful tone in his voice.

“No...”  Light replied softly, barely a whisper, but he knew L could pick it up given his better than average Alpha hearing.

“Can you unlock the door?”

“No…”

“Shit…let me track down a master key.”  Light listened as drawers were rifled through nearby, opened and closed until finally L returned and there was a turning in the lock.  The brunette closed his eyes, so he didn’t have to meet L’s own, not wanting to see the look of pity and disappointment that was surely on his face at having to be near his foolish mate.

“Can I pick you up and take you to the bath Light?”  The Omega nodded his assent and felt himself quickly wrapped in blankets and carried out of the room.  L held him tightly as they made their way in to the bathroom and he set Light down on a rug near the tub.

“Are you warm enough?”  L asked quietly, tucking the blanket snugly around the younger man and reaching to turn the water on to start filling the bath. 

“Mm-hmm.”  Light didn’t trust himself to speak in front of the other man at the moment and as the familiar scent of jasmine wafted through the air from the bubble bath, fresh tears filled his eyes. 

It was going to be the little details in retrospect that haunted Light, and he wondered how many more moments there would be that he’d come to think back on and wonder how he’d missed it, that he was living with a stranger.  

In just the short amount of time they’d been together before his disappearance, L and Light had taken several baths together in the days post heat given his weak state.  Aside from the one they took that first night in the Paris apartment, they had always used a wonderful jasmine scented bubble bath he was inhaling right now.  He remembered murmuring in L’s ear as their bodies slid against one another in the heat of the water, telling him how much he loved this scent.

L had smiled and whispered that he’d have to make sure they never ran out. 

In all the baths he’d taken in the last month with his stand-in mate, not once had the jasmine scent made an appearance, nor had Light brought up its curious absence.  He’d dismissed it as a simple thing that L must have forgotten about.  After all, the Alpha had stocked all of the other products and items Light liked to have…

He didn’t want to bring up something so trivial and make L feel bad for not remembering…

Not when everything was going so well…

When he was being so good to Light, treating him so sweetly…

_Stupid…like L would ever forget anything._

Light let out a choked sob that had his body twisting inward where he lay on the floor of the bathroom _.  How did I end up in this situation?  This can’t be happening…_

“Light, are you hurting?  Do you need any pain medication?” L kneeled on the floor, hovering over him anxiously, worry clearly evident in his voice.  The young Omega turned his head, glancing at L with tear filled eyes that blurred the man before him until Light blinked and let them roll down his face, clearing his view.  He felt L brush them away, the soft pad of his thumb tracing the curve of his cheek and causing Light’s throat to tighten. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Light reached out to catch L’s hand before it could retreat, and pulled it to his chest, holding it over his heart.  The Alpha’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t try to pull away, much to Light’s surprise.

“L…”  The brunette whispered hoarsely, not even sure what he wanted to say as his eyes filled to the brim again with hot, salty tears that traced lines down his face as they escaped.  L responded to the emotional outpouring with a sharp intake of breath, tightening his hand around Light’s. 

The Alpha ran his free hand tentatively through the younger man’s brunette strands, pushing them out of his face.  Light leaned into the feeling, chasing the touch that his body hadn’t even known it had been missing for the last month. 

The Omega made a study of L as the water continued to fill the large tub, managing to gather the strength to lift his other arm.  His fingers traveled along the contours and planes of the Alpha’s face and neck as L obligingly leaned in closer to ease the efforts of Light’s exploration.

Small things that he had not taken note of before in their brief whirlwind of marriage began to take shape.  Little differences between L and Beyond were discernible as he studied, things he would never forget again, should he be confronted with the other man. 

A small freckle just below L’s left earlobe, another a little to the right of the base of his throat.  Neither would be something to call out or notice on their own, but now that Light was looking for them, they were like beacons to him, reassuring.  As he ran his fingertips over both places again and again, he knew these would be touchpoints to keep him sane in the future…

If they had a future that is…

If L wanted someone like-

The Alpha pressed his hand over Light’s as it circled one of the small freckles and smiled comfortingly.  “I need to turn off the water.”  L shifted away for several moments before returning.  The room was steamy, but not unpleasantly so and filled with the fragrant floral aroma they both enjoyed.

“I’m going to get you in the bath now, ok?  Is it alright if I…?”  L gestured nervously to the blankets and Light nodded shyly, feeling a blush rising to his face when moments later, L was lifting him off the floor naked and setting him in the tub.  He thought back to his incredibly vague recollection of last time he’d bathed post heat, drifting in and out of consciousness.  This was definitely an improvement regarding his ability to be aware of his surroundings.  On that occasion, L had actually climbed in with him, holding him close and washing his-

Light felt L’s hands running through his hair.  “Let me do this, please?  Just rest.”  L murmured, helping the younger man tip his head back into the water to wet it before reaching for the shampoo and working it through the silky brunette strands, massaging his scalp expertly.  The Omega let out an embarrassingly happy little moan and had another moment of realization that while Beyond’s hands had been good on the occasions he’d washed Light’s hair, L’s…

…were fucking amazing.

Light let out a slightly hysterical sounding burst of laughter before he could stop himself.  L’s fingers ceased their ministrations.  “Light?”  He said with concern clear in his tone. 

“Don’t stop.” Light whispered pleadingly.

 _How?  How did I not notice…?  Was I that distracted so much by other things?_   He felt the guilt welling further in the pit of his stomach as L began to shampoo his hair again.  _Why is he being so good to me still?_

_Is it a sense of obligation?_

_Is it because he feels pity for me?_

Light’s brain raced on a circular track as L tilted his head back and rinsed it, then did the same with conditioner.  Once his hair was clean, the Alpha grabbed a soft body poof up and poured some body wash on it, coming around to the side of the tub next to Light.  He looked at Light with wide eyes and hesitated.

“Umm, is it ok if I…?”  L cleared his throat nervously as he held up the poof.

Light nodded tiredly as he felt what little energy he had fading quickly, his body relaxing more and more.  “But you don’t have to if you don’t-” 

“I want to Light.”  L quickly interrupted him.  “Please don’t ever think that I don’t want to take care of you.”  With that, L started to soap him up, his other hand reaching up towards his forehead and gently touching the still red, but swiftly healing gash, now exposed with his hair wet and pushed back from his face

“Does this still hurt?”  L asked quietly, barely concealed anger clear on his face. 

“No.”  Light rasped out, turning his head away, embarrassed.  He hated that injury, the mark it would forever leave on him. 

 _It seems I’m slowly collecting souvenirs from my encounters with Alphas._   A wave of self-loathing ran through him as he thought about the bite that now graced his neck as well.  _I’ll never be rid of them…_

In a moment of startling clarity that took his breath away, Light knew that any lasting signs they’d made upon his skin paled in comparison to the indelible imprint L had made on his heart.  None of them could touch that…he’d carved his place there with every touch…

…and smile

…and kiss

…and act of care and kindness

…and passion.

He was there first and there’d be no dislodging his place with the young Omega, of that Light had no doubt.  The brunette managed to lift a trembling, weak hand to cover the wound on his neck, overwhelmed with disgust.  Both at his own foolishness for being deceived so thoroughly, but for willingly allowing an Alpha other than his mate to mark him.  _How could this happen?_  

 _L shouldn’t have to see this…shouldn’t have to look at me.   God…I probably smell like Beyond now._ Light’s eyes widened in realization.  _He’s going to have to be around his worst enemy’s scent every day._   _I can’t ask him to do that._

“Light…Light?”  The brunette felt L’s hand on his cheek, turning his face towards him.  It was then that he became aware he was taking short panicked breaths.  Then all he could see were the dark onyx pools of L’s eyes, calm and cool, pulling him back from the brink.  They filled his vision. 

“It’s ok Light.”  He said gently.  The brunette let out a low, soft whine, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes.  His breathing grew steadier. 

 _So tired._   He felt himself drifting, warm water of the bath wrapping him in a soothing cocoon as he fell asleep.  Upon opening his eyes, the waters were dark and spread endlessly around him.

And the burgundy eyes followed him once more.

Light smiled at his dreamtime companion.  “Following me, again?  Silly…”

_I love you Light…god…I do…_

***

“How is he?”  Quillish inquired, entering with a covered tray of food and setting it at the bedside.  “Does it seems as bad as last time?”

“No, he was emotional, but lucid at some points and able to move his limbs considerably more than before.  However, he was still very weak.”  L sighed and brushed the younger man’s slightly damp brunette strands away from his face, peaceful in sleep where he lay nestled in their bed.

 _Right where he belongs._   L thought, as a flash of possessiveness ran through him. 

“I’m not sure exactly what that medication Beyond gave him did to affect him either.  If it simply knocked him out or did something else?  Because when he came out of it Quillish…I…”  L turned to look at the other man.  “I’ve never been in a situation where an Omega had the advantage...” 

The Beta’s eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this from the admittedly strong willed Alpha.  “Are you sure it’s not just your personal feelings towards Light that made you more vulnerable in this situation?  Perhaps that made you more susceptible to his um…advances?” Quillish coughed into his hand, hiding a slight smile.

L scowled at him.  “Yes, there’s always that possibility.”  He retorted.  “But I don’t know...It was…I’ll have to ask Light about it at some point…”  He trailed off. 

“I told him as much as I could about the situation with Beyond before he got so angry that he kicked me out…”  The raven gave Watari an overview of Light’s angry rants and accusations before turning back towards the younger man lying quietly in the bed.  He felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder from the older gentleman.

“Give it time.  He’s going to have a lot of trust issues, so make sure that he knows that you are going to be there for him no matter what.”  L gave Quillish a kind smile in acknowledgement and nodded. 

“That’s the plan, as long as it takes.”  L replied.  “Have Near and Mello found anything of use yet?  I’d like to see at least preliminary reports on anything they were able to dig up by tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll let them know to plan on presenting them to you then.  Excuse me while I go arrange that now.” 

“Thank you.”  L was hopeful that his successor’s research would be fruitful.  He was grateful that they had stepped up to offer their help in any way possible.  Near was diving into studies on bonding, specifically, the process and requirements surrounding an Omega being able to bond with multiple Alphas or breaking an existing bond with an Alpha.

L knew it was possible for an Omega to bond with more than one Alpha.  However, he’d honestly never had cause to read up on the topic of dual bonding.  The one thing he did know was that it was uncommon and generally accepted that most Omegas didn’t have more than one Alpha, due to the deep tie they usually had to their mate.   

Mello and Matt on the other hand were combing through every contact they had in covert operations in multiple countries, black market dealings, international cartels, and the like to see if they could discover what medication or scent altering method Beyond had utilized to be able to pose as L for so long. 

The detective knew they had to figure out exactly how Beyond had been altering his scent before they could proceed with understanding how to neutralize the threat.  Knowing that B was out there and able to perfectly imitate L well enough to deceive his mate was not a comforting thought to any of them.

***

When Light first began to wake, it was to the reassuring smell of mate and home.  He burrowed deeper into the fluffy comforter enveloping him in its warmth.  The Omega was only allowed mere moments of a reprieve before he let out a shuddering breath, all of the air leaving his body as the memories from the last day flooded back into his awareness, full consciousness becoming a reality once again.

The brunette rolled over in the dim light with a resigned sigh, a lamp across the room the only source of illumination.  His eyes widened in surprise as they landed upon L, asleep in the bed next to him.  The young man observed him in silence, his heart growing heavy, not sure what he was feeling as he took in the slight changes to the Alpha’s appearance in the last month that he had not noticed in his exhausted state immediately post heat or in the throes of passion before that...

The most pronounced were the dark circles under L’s eyes that Light had been so pleased were diminishing on Beyond’s face, but were actually worse than he recalled on his true mate.  Light closed his eyes, overwhelmed momentarily as he tried to reconcile all that had happened.  It was too surreal, that someone out there really looked so exactly like his mate.  Anger bubbled up inside, a strange contrast to the sorrow he already held as they mingled within him.

Light wasn’t sure how long he’d been sleeping, but he felt much better physically in comparison to after his first heat.  He glanced over at L, deeply slumbering and decided it was best to let him sleep _.  I’m not ready to deal with him yet…_  The Omega thought as the continued mixture of confusing emotions stirred within him. 

He was torn.  One minute all he wanted was to feel L hold him, the next he just wanted to beat the shit out of him for leaving him with his doppelganger for so long.  _I need to get my head straight…need some space…coffee, yes that’s it._   He quietly pushed himself up into a sitting position, waiting several moments for the room to stop spinning before scooting his legs over the edge of the bed.

 _I’m fine._  He told himself, already tiring slightly from the minor effort.  _Shake it off Yagami, you’ve got to toughen up._ The brunette scolded himself, placing his feet carefully on the floor and grasping onto the nightstand to gain his balance as he stood.  His knees started to buckle, but he quickly steadied himself with a gasp, glancing back nervously at the bed to ensure L was still asleep.

Light was thankful for the pajama bottoms and t-shirt that he already wore, but threw on the robe that sat on the chair next to the night stand.  Before he knew what he was doing, he held it to his nose and inhaled deeply out of habit.

It smelled of apples and rain.   He tried not to judge himself too harshly for being weak as he quickly wrapped himself in it, tying it as tightly around his waist as possible with his fumbling, still uncoordinated hands.  It seemed it would take more than Beyond Birthday’s manipulations to ruin L’s scent for Light.   That fragrance was too far ingrained in the Omega’s mind as pleasurable and happy for it to be associated with anything negative at this point. 

For that, Light was begrudgingly thankful.

The young man held on to the bed as he walked slowly along, grabbing on to the tall wooden post at the end like a lifeline and leaning on it.  A wry smile crossed his face in the dark room.  _See, piece of cake…ha, cake…_   He glimpsed back, reminded of L once more before setting his sights on the doorway about ten feet away. 

 _It’s not that far…I can totally do this._   He psyched himself up, even as he felt a bead of sweat trickling down his back from the strain of his efforts thus far. 

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Light propelled himself forward determinedly as he released the bed post, arms outstretched for the doorframe, legs wobbling like jelly beneath him.  Just as he started to pitch forward, he reached the door and slammed into the wall with a low groan, one of his shoulders taking the brunt of the impact.

 _Oww…_   He thought, biting his lip to keep a pained whimper from escaping, knowing that would surely wake the protective Alpha from his slumber.  As he straightened himself, breathing fast, he grinned weakly.

 _Fuck yeah, knew I could do it._   He scooted along the wall, leaning on it as he entered the hall and slowly made his way down the familiar path.  The Omega quickly came upon L’s office and peered inside. 

 _Well, I’m sure it wasn’t hard for him to throw himself into his work and stay busy while I was gone._   Light thought bitterly before giving the interior of the room one last glance.  _Like I told him, he’s the world’s greatest detective, if he wanted to find me he could’ve fou-_

 _What is that?_   Light’s eyes strained across the room that was only lit by a couple of monitors before reaching inside the room, hand fumbling along the wall for the switch.  As his finger found their goal and the room grew brighter, the Omega let out a sharp gasp as he saw what had been hidden in the shadows.

What covered nearly an entire wall of the large office…

Light grasped the back of a nearby rolling chair with shaking hands, pulling it close so he could sit down before his legs gave out under him.  His feet slowly walked the chair towards the wall, disbelief growing on his face as he saw what L had been doing for the last month.  Hands flying to his mouth to stifle a cry as he felt tears well up.

_He was trying…_

_He was trying so hard to find me…_

A timeline of events, clues, reports, possible sightings, who was involved, when, where, how…

An elaborate and obsessive web lay before him.  It spoke of a man with a singular purpose and goal.

Finding him…finding his mate.

Finding Light.

The young man wiped away his tears and felt a sudden wave of anger override his sadness.  _Beyond is going to pay for doing this._   _I’ll fucking kill him myself…that’ll sever our stupid bond._ His hands curled in to fists where they sat in his lap.

 _But first…I have to know my enemy._   Light slowly made his way over to the laptops in his rolling chair and turned one on.  It was password protected and encrypted, but to Light, that just made it more fun. 

The Omega made short work of breaking through L’s safeguards and it wasn’t long before he was in.  Light searched through the vast number of files on the Alpha’s computer until he found what he was looking for.  He sat back in his chair and a wave of fatigue hit him harder than before, eyes drooping, exhausted, but he was determined to keep going. 

Light opened the file on Beyond and was immediately greeted with a headshot of the other man taken during his recent incarceration.  The Omega’s gaze took in the burgundy eyes and felt a flare of recognition. 

 _Yes, I’ve seen these eyes..._   Anger spiked once more for the young brunette, giving him a burst of energy to drive him on as he glared at the screen.

 _Well, hello asshole…let’s get to know each other a little better shall we?_  Light thought as he settled in, resolved to learn everything he could about this man who had happily ripped his life to shreds. 

Light felt like he needed and had a right to know exactly who was really in his bed, his arms, taking liberties with his body, pretending to love him for the last month.  _I need to know…_   He told himself and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: I’m sorry Light…that was a rough chapter for you wasn’t it? *gives sympathetic look*
> 
> Light: Yeah, uh…when do you think things might be looking up for me, huh? *laughs nervously*
> 
> AF: *pulls phone out* Ooh…I have to take this… *runs off*
> 
> Light: I didn’t hear your phone ring AF… *glares at author’s swiftly retreating figure*
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback – Give it to me y’all…I made this chapter longer and filled with juicy angst for you…delicious!
> 
> I’m on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	9. Slow Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Fiona Apple song quoted within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in and out of town on vacation this week, so I apologize for the delay!

_You moved like honey in my dream last night_

_Yeah, some old fires were burning_

_You came near to me and you endeared to me_

_But you couldn't quite discern me_

_Does that scare you?_

_I'll let you run away_

_But your heart_

_Will not oblige you_

_You'll remember me like a melody_

_Yeah, I'll haunt the world inside you_

_And my big secret_

_Gonna win you over_

_Slow like honey_

_Heavy with mood_

_Slow Like Honey – Fiona Apple - Tidal_

* * *

 

L fought waking, just as he had been for the last month.  When he finally swam to consciousness, escaping the recurring dream that had regularly plagued him, he realized that the scent of strawberries didn’t fade and he smiled.

That was before he opened his eyes.  The raven sat straight up in bed in a panic when he saw that Light was gone.  _No…no…no…_   L snarled as he launched from the bed, fueled purely by instinct as he scented the air. 

 _Not again…can’t lose him again…_   All the Alpha could hear was the rapid sound of his own heart, threatening to beat right out of his chest as he darted from the room, sprinting down the hall in the dim morning light in search of his Omega.

He got as far as the living room and recognized that he’d lost the trail, quickly retracing his steps to eventually end up at his office.  L felt like he couldn’t breathe, frozen in place as he laid eyes on Light, slumped over the detective’s own desk asleep. 

 _He’s safe…He’s here…He’s safe…He’s here…He’s…_   L let out a choked sob of relief as he staggered forward, collapsing at the younger man’s feet and laying his head on the brunette’s knee.  The raven felt long restrained tears pour silently from his eyes as he rested there, letting the sound of Light’s steady heartbeat and familiar scent soothe him, reassure him.  Ignoring the ever present, but faint scent of pomegranate in favor of the strawberry and vanilla.

L suddenly felt long elegant fingers, that he’d come to miss more than air itself, carding through his hair.  “Shh…it’s ok.”  The Alpha stifled a cry, his hand covering his mouth as he heard Light’s voice comfort him. 

“I thought you were gone again…”  L managed to gasp out in explanation.  He heard Light’s breathing hitch and a fresh wave of guilt washed over him that his exhausted mate had to deal with his pathetic behavior.  Light’s fingers paused before starting their soothing rhythm once more.  “I’m so sorry Light…so sorry…”

“L…”  The Omega murmured in an almost admonishing tone before pausing for a time, eventually letting forth a heavy sigh.  “I’m tired.  Could you please carry me back to bed so I can sleep some more?”

The Alpha’s eyes shot open and he slowly looked up at Light.  _He’s going to let me help him?_   He thought in disbelief, his tear stained face clearly conveying his thoughts as the Omega scowled softly at him and wiped the raven’s eyes with his thumbs, seemingly straining from that small effort. 

 _How in the hell did he get all the way out here by himself last night?_   L wondered as he nodded his assent and stood, wrapping his arms around Light to carry him carefully to their bedroom.  The brunette placed his arms around L’s neck as he rested his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.”  Light whispered dazedly, eyes barely managing to stay open as they made their way from the office.  By the time L traveled the short distance down the hall, Light was lax in his arms. 

The raven gazed at the peaceful countenance of his mate’s face and wondered if maybe things might turn out alright.  _Can I even dare to hope for forgiveness?_  He thought to himself as he laid Light down upon the soft mattress and enveloped him with warm, cozy blankets. 

L sat on the edge of the bed for a long while, just watching the younger man sleep, as he had the night prior, shortly before crawling in bed next to him in case he was needed.  He couldn’t help mentally berating himself over and over again.  It was his job as Light’s Alpha to protect him and he felt like he’d failed…repeatedly, allowing two separate Alpha’s to take him from his care. 

Even last night, the young Omega had managed to sneak out of bed somehow without his knowledge.  It was simply unacceptable.  L’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he drank in the brunette’s features.  However the younger man’s beauty held only a fraction of the vast amount of attraction he had towards his mate. 

In the raven’s eyes, Light’s intelligence, perseverance, adaptability, sensuality…these intangibles were even sexier than the perfection of his honeyed gaze, the curve of his cheek, his lithe, toned limbs that seemed endless as they wrapped around L’s body…

The detective smiled softly, his tears a distant memory as he returned the favor Light graced him with earlier, running his fingers through the silky brunette strands and feeling his heart skip a beat as the young Omega unconsciously leaned into his touch.  “I love you Light…so much.”

***

It had begun to rain one day when they took a trip into town.  To say it was ‘pouring buckets’ would be a more accurate description to be honest, as they ducked under the nearest alcove.  The damage was already done to both of their exteriors as they glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

Light reached up and brushed the soaked strands of raven hair out of L’s face as the older male smiled, gazing affectionately at the bedraggled Omega before him. 

“You’re an absolute mess…”  Light murmured as his hand cupped L’s cheek and he grinned.

“Mmm…well you’re a hot mess.”  L replied, cocking an eyebrow and pulling Light in for a passionate kiss, not caring that they were standing in a public street within view of anyone who would care to see the Alpha demonstrate exactly who the younger man belonged to. 

The raven’s tongue delved deep, exploring Light’s mouth as his arms wrapped around the brunette’s body.  L let loose a low growl as their kisses grew more heated and the Omega felt almost feverish with desire.

“L…god…”  Light gasped out as he broke their kiss, pressing half-heartedly on his shoulders with a low needy whine.  He didn’t really want the other man to stop, but he wasn’t willing to go any further when they were on display like this.  “This is too…”  His eyes darted around at the mostly empty street and still felt a blush rise to his cheeks at their display of affection.  “…too public for this sort of thing.” 

L stared at him with heated desire and Light could feel the hard line of the Alpha’s thick cock pressing against his hip.  The younger man groaned and reached down to run his fingers along the outline of L’s erection through his jeans, leaning in to nibble on the man’s lower lip as arousal shot through him at the thought that he’d gotten his mate this hard, this fast.  _So hot…_

“Take me home and fuck me now, L…”

Light’s eyes shot open pulled from the dream that centered on a very real day that L and he had experienced together.

_No…_

_Beyond and I experienced together._

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, his anger growing by the second.

Light began to recall the details of the cases he’d read the night before on B…

Pages and pages…

Files and files…

Filled with some of the most horrific and admittedly brilliant crimes that Light had ever had the opportunity to review.

But at the moment, all Light could feel was rage as his fists clenched tighter, digging into his palms until they began to bleed, his gold hued eyes practically glowing with a fire that said it would burn down everything in its path in pursuit of its prey.  He felt like his blood was boiling as it built up inside of him while he sat there frozen in place.  It grew hotter by the second, filling him up until finally…

Light couldn’t take it anymore.  His eyes fell closed as he screamed out his anger at the top of his lungs and felt all of the impassioned, rage filled pheromones inside of him pour out, spreading far outside the walls of their home. 

He felt the shocked gasps of every life they washed over.  Both the young and old, students and teachers alike, within the walls of Wammy’s were staggered by the unidentifiable sensation that then bounced back at Light like a feedback loop, caressing him like velvet from the inside out and making him groan, not sure if it felt good or bad in his exhausted state. 

The young Omega collapsed back on the pillows breathing heavily as L, Mello and Near came running into the room from where they’d been working in the detective’s office.  Their eyes were wide as they stared at the brunette with a mixture of shock, concern and arousal.  L scented the air and glared at the two younger Alphas, growling slightly and causing them to bare their necks in submission, apologetic expressions on their faces. 

“Go back to the office…now.”  L snarled at his two young successors who were wisely beating a hasty retreat already.  Light watched through heavy lidded eyes, chest still heaving as the Alpha cautiously approached the bed.  L’s worry showed clearly on his face as he drew closer and the Omega relaxed with a soft sigh, not even realizing how tightly coiled he’d been until the tension finally left his body.

Any energy he’d had upon waking felt like it had been sucked right out of him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.  The young man saw L’s lips move, but heard no sound come forth from them as he sat down on the bed next to him and gave Light a kind smile. 

 _How strange._   Light thought as he strained to lift his hand, wanting to touch the other man’s lips in an instinctive effort to figure out the mystery.  He knew he must have made some sort of sound as L grabbed Light’s hand in his own and kissed the brunette’s fingertips before guiding them to the small freckle at his throat, also confirming his identity for the young Omega.

 _Ahh, he knew exactly what I was doing before…of course._   A slight smile briefly tugged at the corner of Light’s mouth at the Alpha’s thoughtful, reassuring gesture. 

The young man closed his eyes again, unable to fight his body’s need for rest once more.  He let sleep take him, confident that he was in the care of his mate.

But in the back of his mind, in a place he was afraid to admit existed, he ached for the blissful ignorance in memories that came only with the dreams like he’d had earlier.  He mourned the loss of the happiness surrounding that rainy day with L- 

 _No…Beyond._   Light reminded himself as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

That was what the young man wanted to punish the sadistic Alpha for most of all.  The wrenching away of those moments that he’d held close to his heart, which he’d cherished.  The other man had made a mockery of what Light had shared with him, probably laughed at him behind his back.

So that was the most unforgivable act in Light’s eyes in all of this.  His pride would not allow for it.  To be deceived so completely...it would weigh on his mind until he retaliated in some way, shape or form against the Alpha male.

_I hate you Beyond…_

***

“Come on…”  Beyond nibbled gently on Light’s earlobe.  “I have an idea.”  He flashed a wicked smiled at Light as he gestured to the store they were in front of, hiding under the awning from the rain.  He grasped the Omega’s hand, watching with heated eyes as the young man’s other hand flew to his mouth to cover a sound of surprise as they entered and he looked around.

Light blushed brightly.  “L!  This is a lingerie shop!”  He hissed at the dark haired male, eyes darting nervously to the excited looking shopkeeper who could clearly smell money as he scurried over, taking in the attractive pair.

“What can I do for you today?  Shopping for something for your lovely Omega here?  My you are a pretty little thing.”  He cooed at Light, who gave him a glare that should have caused the flesh to melt off the man’s face with the heated anger it was delivered with.  Beyond just laughed behind his hand and received an elbow jab to the ribs from Light in response.

“Oww…”  He muttered, giving him a half-hearted scowl as Light just smirked at him.

 _Oh…now you’ve done it sweetheart._   B thought to himself, releasing the young man’s hand so he could speak quietly with the shopkeeper a short distance away.  It only took slipping an obscene amount of money into the shopkeeper’s hand for the man to point out the area where all of the male Omega lingerie was.  The man then grabbed his keys from behind the cash register, walking past a very confused Light with a knowing smile.

“Have fun you two!”  He wiggled his fingers at them on the way out and locked the door.

Light slowly pivoted back towards the grinning Alpha male.  “What are you up to?  If you think I’m going to ever wear some kind of-“

“Calm down, this is just for fun.”  Beyond reassured him, hoping that Light’s natural instincts for all things soft and silky would win out in the end.  “Can’t we at least look?  If anything it will be good for a laugh?”

Light narrowed his eyes at the other man skeptically.  “I was all hot for it…ready to go home and-“  The brunette cut himself off and crossed his arms.  “Fine, lead the way perv.”

“Why of course…you pretty little thing.”  He replied, mimicking the shopkeeper’s voice.  Beyond was amused as Light struggled not to laugh, his lips curving into a smile as they started to walk across the room.

“Shut up…”  He muttered, biting his lip as the corner of his mouth curved up at the edge before something caught his eye.  B immediately steered them both that way, trying not to be too obvious about his studious observations of Light’s interests.  The Alpha paused in front of a wall of thigh highs and leg warmers and felt his cock twitch as he looked to Light and then back to the wall and then back to Light again.

 _Those long legs of his….oh god that would be…_   Beyond licked his lips and realized that the young Omega was smirking at him in amusement.

“Soooo…you like these, hmm?”  The brunette asked teasingly as his fingers ran across the various fabrics, colors and textures that hung in front of them before finally grabbing a pair of super soft black ones that would surely run all the way from his ankles to mid-thigh.  B just nodded wordlessly, swallowing hard at the visual in his mind that he hoped would be real very, very soon.

“Wow, this might be worth it just for the reactions I’m getting from you…who knew?”  Light said airily, winking as he tossed the leg warmers into the other man’s hands to carry as he proceeded to make his way towards a table of panties.  _Oh god…_   B thought, quickly following after him.

Twenty minutes later, Beyond was sitting in a chair in the private dressing room at the back of the store, taking calming breaths as he stared with open admiration at the Omega before him, running his fingers slowly along the inside of the waistband of the silky black boyshort panties that Light was standing in front of him wearing. 

“You look so hot…fucking amazing.”  He loved hearing the sound of the younger man’s breath hitching as his hands trailed down further to Light’s thighs, exploring the cloud like texture of the black legwarmers enveloping the ridiculously long, smooth, slightly tanned legs that B couldn’t wait to spread wide. 

“You shouldn’t be allowed to be this damn sexy…it’s going to kill me.”  The Alpha muttered, running his fingers back up Light’s inner thighs this time, sending a shiver through the younger man that turned to a low groan as B’s hand began to massage the brunette’s panty clad cock and balls.

“We’re in a store…what if someone…”  Light shaky voice admonished quietly, fingers of one hand carding through Beyond’s hair to steady himself.

“Don’t worry, he won’t be back for a long time, I made sure of it.”  B replied dismissively, focused on the task at hand as he stroked Light through the panties before taking hold of his hips as he leaned forward to mouth at the younger man’s straining length through the silky fabric.

“Ngh…shit…well, didn’t you just think of everything.”  Light groaned as B maneuvered him so that his pert ass was resting in his lap, straddling him.  The brunette’s lips immediately sought out the other man’s throat, kissing along the pale column as he let out soft little whines that went straight to the Alpha’s dick and made him delirious with his need to take the younger man.

Beyond growled lowly as he finally captured Light’s mouth, pulling it from the teasing caresses on his neck so he could delve inside with his tongue, nip at the soft lips with his teeth.  The sweet Omega in his arms was so responsive.  He felt like he’d died and gone to heaven as Light began to move slowly, rolling his hips again and again to grind against the Alpha’s rock hard erection.  Beyond’s hands slid inside the tiny black panties to cup Light’s ass cheeks firmly, relishing the needy whimper that bubbled up from the younger man’s throat.

“Please…please…L…unh…”  Light whispered desperately as B’s finger circled his slick entrance before pressing in.  “Yes…”   The brunette moaned out as the digit began to thrust and was soon joined by another, stretching the hot, tight hole as the Alpha scissored his fingers to open him up.  “Need you, now.”  Light bit out, tightening his arms around the other man’s neck

“Don’t want to hurt you babe…one more ok?”  B murmured, trying to hold it together and barely succeeding as he slid a third finger into Light.  The smooth slippery glide of the younger man’s fluttering passage milking his fingers, sucking them in, was almost too much for the dark haired male as he bit down on Light’s shoulder with a groan.

He felt the last bit of restraint snap inside of him as the Omega nuzzled at his scent gland and whimpered.  Then they were both tearing off the remaining physical barriers between them.  Light standing to step out of the panties and t-shirt, until all he wore were the leg warmers, while B shucked off his jeans and shirt, pulling the younger man back to straddle him as soon as he could.

Light held on to Beyond’s shoulders, eyes heavy lidded and full of desire as the other man’s cockhead pressed in past the twitching ring of muscle.  The brunette’s head fell back, mouth open and panting as he lowered himself and the Alpha filled him to the brim, inch by inch, impaling Light on the thick rigid length.  Beyond groaned at the feeling of how hot and tight the younger man was as he felt Light’s ass come to rest on the tops of his thighs, taking him fully. 

The older male explored the line of the Omega’s shoulder, pressing soothing kisses along it as he let the younger man take a moment to adjust, running his hands soothingly along Light’s back.  He glanced up briefly and then did a double take as he looked in the mirror of the dressing room to enjoy the salacious view. 

 _Wow…that is fucking fantastic._   He thought, hiding a naughty grin against Light’s shoulder, watching his hands slide down to grasp the supple cheeks of the Omega’s ass, gently massaging them and receiving a pleased moan from the younger man.

And that was when it got even better as Light began to ride him and he saw that bouncy, perfect little ass swallow up his cock again and again, stretching that tight hole deliciously.  He was transfixed with the moaning in his ear from the eager Omega taking his dick like he was fucking made for it, and watching it play out with a dark gleam in his eyes from over the younger man’s shoulder in the mirror.  He couldn’t help spreading those cheeks wider, getting an even better view of that glistening rim and trailing a finger down to trace along it, spreading the slick as Light shuddered with pleasure at the contact.

“Mmph…that feels…nhhh.”  Light moaned as his lips sought Beyond’s, dragging him from his voyeuristic endeavor.

“Yeah?  I think you need to see how good it feels.”  He muttered, voice rough with desire as he reluctantly pulled out and turned Light around to straddle him once more facing the mirror this time before sliding his cock into the warm, wet heat again. 

Beyond wrapped his arms around Light’s torso, holding him flush to his body, back to chest.  He slowly spread his own legs which in turn opened the younger man up to his full view.  He drank in the sight of the younger man’s weeping erection where it lay against his toned stomach and then lower to the place where Beyond was connected to him, pressed in balls deep.

“Look how fucking hot you are…”  B said with a growl, giving an experimental thrust as he watched Light lazily lift his head from where it had rolled back onto the Alpha’s shoulder, pupils blown wide with lust.  The moment when the younger man’s eyes widened, saw how exposed and on display he was as Beyond’s fat cock slid lewdly into his slick welcoming hole was priceless. 

“So perfect, god Light…you drive me crazy...make me want you so bad.”  The Alpha moaned as he continued to jut up into the younger man, kissing his shoulder, grasping at his torso like a man on the edge of losing it.  He wanted this little show to keep going and was willing to stroke the Omega’s ego to do it.  “I love you so much…how did I get so lucky?”  He murmured, knowing that saying some cute, lovey stuff would do the trick.  He was not disappointed as he felt Light begin to press back into his thrusts, a hand reaching back to tangle in B’s dark hair.

“Yes…How did you get so lucky?”  Light asked breathlessly, smirking at Beyond as his dark eyes met the Omega’s own honeyed gaze in the mirror.  The Alpha watched Light’s expression change to one of wanton abandon as he began to thrust at a steady pace, assured that his partner was clearly on board now.

“I want to see you come Light, show me, touch yourself…”  Beyond whispered low and sensual in the brunette’s ear, pleased as the Omega let out a whine, but complied, moving a hand to stroke himself while the Alpha angled himself better to ensure he was hitting the other man’s prostate with every continued thrust.  Beyond bit his lip and groaned, greedily enjoying the display Light was putting on as his pretty plush lips fell open with a moan and he drew closer to the edge, swiftly working his pre-cum soaked length.

When Light came only a minute or two later, he spilled into his hand, a few drops landing on the silky skin of his groin.  Only seconds later, it felt like B’s own orgasm was torn from his body as the younger man cried out with pleasure and clamped down on him, pulsing and rippling around his dick beautifully as he proceeded to spend his release deep inside the Omega, thrusting until he was sure every drop had been milked from his cock.

B slowly brought their legs back together as their heavy breathing filled the room and Light lay collapsed against his chest from the intensity of his orgasm.  Beyond kissed and caressed him, whispering words of affection, playfully telling Light how hot and sexy he was.  The brunette laughed slightly as B’s lips tickled his earlobe when he spoke and the older male wrapped his arms around the Omega, neither in a hurry to disentangle themselves.

_I love you Light…god…I do…_

Suddenly Beyond was in the dark again.  A place he was familiar with…a place where he was endlessly following after _him_.  That scent, voice, body, mind…ever haunting the Alpha.

_Following me, again?  Silly…_

In separate beds…

Miles and miles apart…

Beyond and Light opened their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: *looks at Light, L and B curiously as they all burst into the room* Wow...uh, what can I do for you boys? *laughs nervously* 
> 
> Light: *comes up to whisper quietly in AF's ear, eyes darting to look at both of the men* 
> 
> AF: *eyes widen upon hearing Light's message* Ohhhhhh...they were wondering who was bett... *looks both men up and down, grinning salaciously before turning back to Light with a wink* Oh honey, my lips are sealed, I won't say a word to them if you don't either.
> 
> Feedback please my delicious readers...feed my muses, they are hungry, savage beasts :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	10. Say It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Nelly Furtado song quoted within.

_In the day_

_In the night_

_Say it right_

_Say it all_

_You either got it or you don't_

_You either stand or you fall_

_When your will is broken_

_When it slips from your hand_

_When there's no time for joking_

_There's a hole in the plan_

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean everything to me_

_Say It Right – Nelly Furtado - Loose_

 

* * *

  

Burgundy eyes gazed upward from where he lay in bed, half-lidded and dazed.

He could still taste him on his tongue…scent it in the air…

_‘Silly’…_

_Strawberries and vanilla…_

_Light…_

Beyond’s eyes widened and he felt his pulse begin to race.  _What the fuck just happened?_

_What…_

_The…_

_Fuck!_

The Alpha leapt out of bed as if he’d been burned, suddenly wide awake and growling as his gaze darted around the drapery darkened room, fading sun peeking around their edges.  His chest heaved as he stood there in just the jeans he’d passed out in a few hours ago. 

Beyond had finally been able to get a little rest and would have liked to be thankful for it.  He found he was having trouble adjusting to his new sleeping arrangements.  Specifically, going to bed alone was not going well the last couple days.  It seemed he’d grown used to having a certain golden eyed brunette as a cuddle pillow.

The dark haired male anxiously stalked and paced around the small apartment for a minute before circling around to the bedroom again and falling back on the mattress once more, pulling a pillow over his face and screaming into it angrily.  _I did not sign up for this bull shit…_   He thought to himself, finally drawing the pillow away to rub at his tired eyes.  Beyond had no doubt that dark circles from lack of sleep were already beginning to reappear as he closed them and sighed wearily.

_I’ll get used to it…_

_Learn to ignore his scent…_

_This means nothing…_

_He means nothing…_

***

The fading scent of pomegranate was intoxicating as it invaded his senses…

Reminding him of dark dreams…

And burgundy eyes…

And a smooth voice like silk on his skin…

Light stared at the ceiling with wide eyes and watched the afternoon sun play across it, unmoving for several long moments as he tried to keep himself from losing it.  He was worried that if he moved a muscle, took too deep a breath, he’d fall apart.  His composure was fragile as he lay there, held together by the thinnest of threads.

 _I…I just can’t think about it right now…_   Light resolved.  _He’s already taken up too much of my ti-_   The brunette’s stomach rumbled, twisting painfully as he realized he still hadn’t really eaten since coming out of his heat.  Last night he’d slowly sipped a bottle of water from a fridge in the office, knowing he’d be unable to stomach any of the sweets stocked in there and too exhausted to try to make it to the kitchen. 

He’d been so focused on reading through the files on Beyond, he’d blocked out everything else, until finally he’d passed out.  Clearly the water that had kept the pain at bay had been absorbed, leaving his stomach desperately empty.

Light gasped as the pain caused him to curl in on himself, stealing his breath away as he rolled onto his side, writhing in agony.  “L…”  He whimpered.  The young man heard swift footsteps approaching, the Alpha’s voice speaking rapidly as he moved towards the bed.

“…I think he’s having stomach cramps.  Yes, just like after his last heat, could you bring some soup…and water as well?  He’s probably dehydrated.  Thank you Watari.” The clatter of L tossing his phone on the nightstand and then-

He was _there_ , climbing into the blankets with Light and instinctively taking hold of the younger man, bringing his back flush to his chest and enveloping him in his scent.  Something in the young Omega clicked into place as the smell of apples and rain that lingered on the bedding around him was amplified and washed over him. 

 _Safe. Home. Mate._   These words danced along the edge of his conscious mind, encouraging him to sink deeper into the other man’s arms.  Light’s whole body practically melted as L began to massage the scent glands at his wrists and croon soothingly, causing any pain to dissipate as he lay drifting in bliss. 

“Thank you…”  The young Omega breathed out gratefully.  “I’m sorry you have to do this…”  Light cringed internally, imagining that L must be scenting Beyond on him as he pressed close, his lips close enough to the brunette’s neck that he thought he felt them brush along his scent glands at one point.  “How can you stand it?”  Light whispered.  “I’m so sorry you have to scent _him_ on me...” 

“Light…”  L replied in an admonishing tone as he pulled the younger man closer to him, nuzzling the brunette’s neck.  “Regardless of your scent, that doesn’t define who you are or why I love you.  Please remember that, ok?”

“M’kay.”  Light mumbled dazedly as L’s rumbling croon kept the pain at bay, his limbs growing incredibly relaxed as he lay there, not bothering to question L at the moment regarding Beyond.  Light was in a happy little bubble until a short time later when he felt L begin to pull away from him and sit up.  He groaned, eyes closed as he let out a small whine of discontent when the Alpha started to gently pull him upright as well, knowing that it wouldn’t take long for the pain to begin to rear its ugly head again.

“Thank you Quillish....”  The young Omega opened his eyes upon hearing L say the other man’s name, genuinely pleased to see Watari once again.  The older male carefully set down the tray of food and brought over a couple of extra pillows, until both he and L felt they had Light propped up enough so that he could eat. 

“Thank you…”  Light said softly as the other man turned to leave, earning him a smile and nod of acknowledgement from the white haired Beta as he left them to their own devices.  He was secretly pleased when L didn’t hesitate to pick up the bowl and sat down on the bed next to him, preparing the first spoonful and guiding it to Light’s mouth.  The Omega knew he wasn’t as frail as after his last heat, but he still felt shaky and doubted he could hold his hand steady enough. 

Plus he always thought it was adorable when L doted on him like this, though he still would never admit it.  _Times like these when he takes care of me after my heat or when I’ve been hurt are..._  

Light was quickly reminded of his time in the house in Bude.  Days…nights…quiet afternoons and dim mornings where he would lay wrapped in blankets, nestled against cozy pillows in their bed as he recovered from his injuries during the time in Max’s home. 

_L…no, Beyond…was always close by…_

He’d maintained that loving expression on his face as he brought Light whatever he needed and wanted, took care of him, held the young Omega close as they spent long hours of his convalescence discussing a myriad of topics of both the intellectual variety and sharing personal stories.  They were a newlywed couple getting to know each other better, whispering and laughing softly with one another as he smiled at Light, sharing small affectionate touches, letting the young man know without words that he’d do anything for him. 

As L finished feeding him the soup, Light felt a knot in his gut, but this time he knew it wasn’t due to hunger.  He felt sick thinking about how he’d been so thoroughly tricked. 

 _How could it all be fake…when I was so happy?_   He wondered, blinking back tears as L turned to set the bowl down on the tray.  The raven looked worried, taking in the change in Light’s mood as he sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

L instinctively reached out to soothe the younger man, to brush away the slight bit of moisture that had escaped at the corners of Light’s eyes.   The Alpha froze as he started to do so, an apprehensive expression on his face as he pulled back his hand.  Light looked at him in confusion, before realizing that they still hadn’t had a chance to talk through everything that had happened.  _He’s still trying to figure out what’s ok…_

 _He doesn’t understand how much I need him, the real him, right now.  I have to get to know my mate all over again.  Surely Beyond didn’t know everything, wasn’t able to imitate every detail about him.  There has to be more, things to discover between just the two of us._  

Light reached out to grab the retreating hand and pulled it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there before guiding it to his cheek and resting his face against L’s palm as he gazed at the other man, pleased when he smiled broadly at him.  _Once I do that, I’ll be dreaming of you and not him, L…_

The younger man’s other hand sought out the small freckle at the base of L’s neck and found it, his fingertips proceeding to absentmindedly run along the smooth curved collar of the raven’s long sleeve white tee.  He brushed against something rougher and stopped to give L a curious look. 

“What in the world…”  Light murmured as he began pulled a thin chain out from where it was hidden beneath L’s shirt.  The detective grasped his hand, a nervous look on his face as he met Light’s eyes.

“I, umm, wanted to wait, because I didn’t want you to feel any obligation-“

“L, let me see.”  Light insisted, cutting him off mid-sentence, even more curious now as the older male sighed and released his hand to allow the Omega to continue.

Light couldn’t help the tears that filled his eyes, a grin simultaneously spreading across his face as he saw his wedding ring dangling from the chain.  He felt an overwhelming mix of feelings flooding through him.  “I thought it was lost after what happened at the spa…”  The brunette’s voice was thick with emotion as he beamed at L, wiping his eyes as he took in the Alpha’s surprised expression at his reaction.  “Why were you worried about showing me this?”  Light asked curiously.

“After everything that’s happened and how you reacted the other day, I wasn’t sure if you’d want it...”  L murmured, avoiding Light’s gaze as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  “I’ll continue to keep it safe…I’d understand if-“

“L, shut up and give me my ring.”  Light replied softly, raising an eyebrow and smiling at the wide eyed Alpha before giving a gentle tug on the chain.  L yanked it off his neck, breaking the thin metal links and unthreading the brushed platinum band set with sparkling canary diamonds. 

Light noticed a slight trembling as L slid the band on his finger.  The detective brought the brunette’s hand to his lips and kissed it before looking to the Omega once more, a peace and contentment that was not there moments ago shone in L’s eyes.  _We’re going to figure this out.  We have to…I love him so much.  I won’t let anyone or anything take that away._

***

He’d reluctantly agreed to help Light get dressed, but only in something comfortable enough that he wouldn’t mind falling asleep in it.  _He’s been so tired…might just pass out again in the office like before if he keeps it up._   L had only allowed this with the caveat that he would either be carried or rolled down in a desk chair and stay resting on a couch there the entire time with his laptop.

The adorable pout that had manifested on Light’s face just about destroyed the poor Alpha male, as he felt himself gazing in rapt fascination upon the plush, soft lips that just begged to be kissed, ravaged... 

 _Oh, the things you do to me Light.  How am I ever supposed to say no to you?_  He bit back a chuckle as he pushed the chair down the hall towards the office.  He’d been thrilled at the blush that crept over the younger man’s face when he’d teased him just a little while earlier, assuring him that it was ok if he actually wanted to be carried and that he was more than happy to oblige.

He noticed how Light’s shoulders tensed slightly as they grew closer to the room, the rolling of the chair having long since signaled their approach to the two young Alphas hard at work.  L scented the air and realized Matt had joined them as well and placed a reassuring hand on the younger man’s shoulder as they entered.  _This should be interesting…_

They all turned to glance at them as they entered and L scowled at their obviousness.  _‘Turn back around’._   He mouthed at them from behind Light, watching them quickly spin back to their laptops as he pushed the younger man towards the couch.  Light laughed softly behind his hand.

“That was subtle L…what did you just do behind my back to make them practically piss themselves.”  The brunette side-eyed the other two Alphas, who both stiffened slightly at the comment, while Matt let out a loud gleeful laugh.

“Oh, he’s fun…”  The red headed Beta remarked, smiling as his fingers continued to tap along the keys.

Light glanced over his shoulder at his mate, a playful glint in his eyes.  _‘Am I fun?’_ The young man mouthed silently before climbing from the chair to settle comfortably on the couch.  L grinned and nodded as the Omega’s gaze caught his again.

“The most…”  He murmured before crossing the room to grab Light’s laptop and bring it back to him.  He sat down next to the younger man as he started up the computer so he could provide access to the secure drives and had a startling moment of clarity as Light studiously avoided his gaze.  L sighed heavily before he even asked.

“You hacked in last night didn’t you?”

Another laugh from Matt in the background as Light charmingly bit his lip, looking at L with a slight smile as he shrugged.  The older male was half proud, half annoyed, but just shook his head resignedly.  “Well, I’m still going to give you the proper access through your own laptop, ok?”  L muttered as they swiftly went through the motions of getting everything setup in just a few minutes.

“Thanks…”  Light whispered, as L finished up.  The brunette laid a soft kiss on his cheek that L leaned into gratefully, wanting to soak up every touch he could after so long apart from his mate. The Alpha was overjoyed to feel like they might be moving towards trying to heal, that they both wanted to make this work.

“So what _did_ you, umm…look at last night?”  He raised an eyebrow at Light curiously. 

“I read your case files on Beyond Birthday.”

L felt a jealous rage flare inside of him, an angry possessiveness as he narrowed his eyes at the young Omega.  _Just hearing that name…_

_It makes me want to mark him…_

_Show him, everyone, who he belongs to…_

Light’s eyes widened and he let out a low whine as he felt a wave of the Alpha’s pheromones wash over him, gaze darting nervously towards the other men in the room and back to L.  A growing scent of arousal wafted off of the brunette, invading L’s senses and causing him to let out a low, rumbling growl.

_Claim…_

_Take…_

_Mine…_

Several pairs of footsteps beat a hasty retreat from the room, but neither L or Light paid any attention, fully engrossed in each other as the Alpha wrapped an arm around the brunette’s waist and pressed close, nuzzling the young Omega’s unmarked scent gland. 

 _Mine…_   He thought as his teeth scraped along the skin, causing Light to let out a soft moan and turn his head to the side, the long, swan like curve of his neck instinctively displayed for his Alpha. 

“Why Light?”  The detective asked, his voice low and dark as his lips brushed the Omega’s earlobe.  Light let out a shuddering sigh as he wrapped his arms around L’s neck.  “I don’t want you near anything to do with that monster, it’s not safe.” He snarled.

The primal urge to stake his claim was overwhelming, the young man in his arms intoxicating.  L tried to steady himself, holding back with every shred of willpower he had as the fingers of one hand clutched and unclutched reflexively at Light’s hip, his breathing ragged.

“Why?  Because I’m going to find that asshole and make him suffer…that’s fucking why.”  Light hissed out, running his fingers through L’s hair and yanking hard, forcing the other man to look him in the eyes.  What the Alpha saw there took his breath away.  Molten pools of gold burning with a fire that would destroy anything its path.  “I’m not a princess you can keep in a tower, L.”  Light’s voice was soft in that brief moment, however the young man before him was anything but.

_Damn…vengeful and driven is a good look on him…_

“Fuck no, you’re certainly not…”  L smirked, appeased for now with Light’s response, jealous instincts dismissed as he easily pulled his head free of Light’s grip to explore his neck again, taking in the scent with a groan.  “You’re so much more, so much better than that…” 

“God…you smell good Light.”  He murmured, placing a kiss on the brunette’s scent gland and breathing in the scent of strawberries and vanilla.  He was even getting used to the pomegranate, because it was part of Light now and that made it _wonderful_.  That was what mattered.

Light let out a small choked sob and L pulled back, immediately sobered at the sound.  “Light, what’s wrong?  Did I-“

“No, no…I just…”  He gazed apprehensively at L.  “I didn’t think you’d like my scent anymore, because it’s changed.  I’m relieved.”

L smiled, beginning to feel even further calmed as he held his mate close.  The additional reassurance that he was safe and physically nearby soothed the emotions that were telling him to dominate and protect what was his.  “Well, I don’t know if it was in his plans or not, but whatever B did to mask his pheromones has caused some interesting changes to your scent from the bonding.”  Light looked at him quizzically.

“Have you started to pick up on his scent yet, now that you’re out of your heat and less overwhelmed?”  L asked, watching Light’s expression suddenly fill with annoyance.

“I believe so…”  The young Omega grumbled.  “Pomegranate, right?”  L nodded, fighting another surge inside him, a desire to grow incensed at the idea of his mate actually smelling the other Alpha’s scent.

“Correct, but did you smell anything else?”

“No…I don’t…no.”  Light murmured thoughtfully.  “Should I be?”

“This was to be expected…I think it’s probably because the environment you’re in is already filled with the other scent and I’ve been around you constantly.”  L watched Light’s reaction carefully.  “You also smell like apples and rain according to Mello and Near.”

“What?  Wait a minute…”  Light trailed off, trying to wrap his head around it.

“I obviously can’t pick up on it, because it’s my own scent.  I can only get the strawberry, vanilla and pomegranate.  But the others confirmed that all five are present.”  He took the slightly shocked looking Omega’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Mello and Near have been conducting research for the last couple of days into what he may have used to accomplish this.  They’ve also been looking closely at the bonding process, what options might be available to you…to us.”  L nervously met Light’s gaze.  “I hope that’s ok.”  The young man nodded and seemed to be deep in thought.

L reached up to cup Light’s face in his hands, turning it gently towards him and giving the brunette a warm smile that he hoped conveyed all of the feelings that his heart could barely contain for the other man. 

“Regardless of what we find out, I want you to know that I love you and it doesn’t matter to me if we’re bonded or not.”  L murmured, drinking in the pleased expression that spread across the Omega’s face.  “Because there’s only ever going to be one person for me Light, and you’re it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: So, that was a little awkward…  
> Mello/Near/Matt: *glare at AF*  
> Mello: You think AF? I mean seriously…I don’t need to see that..  
> AF: Maybe you could learn something useful, new tricks… *looks at Matt briefly and winks* Just saying!  
> Near: Eww…that’s disgusting…
> 
> Feedback me my lovely readers!!! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr...come around and see me y'all!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	11. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Panic! At the Disco song quoted within.

_Baby we built this house on memories_

_Take my picture now_

_Shake it til you see it_

_And when your fantasies_

_Become your legacy_

_Promise me a place_

_In your house of memories_

_Those thoughts of_

_Past lovers_

_They'll always haunt me_

_I wish I_

_Could believe_

_You'd never wrong me_

_Then will you_

_Remember_

_Me in the same way_

_As I remember you_

_House of Memories – Panic! At the Disco – Death Of A Bachelor_

* * *

 

 

“So…we never got that romantic dinner date in London together.”  Light murmured as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of L’s neck.  The younger man was not playing fair and L knew it.  He leaned into the touch that Light was aware drove him crazy.

“Mmm, no we didn’t.”  L muttered.  “And I don’t know if I’m quite ready to take you back there yet after all that happened.”  The Alpha growled lowly.  “Especially knowing Max is there and not knowing where Beyond is right now.”

“What?”  Light paled considerably.   “Max isn’t in jail?  You told me-“  The Omega stopped himself and looked away. 

_Ah, Beyond lied to you about this too.  Not surprising._

“Clearly I was misinformed.”  Light bit out angrily.  “But…Max kidnapped me, that’s illegal, its-“  His voice was rising, growing more upset by the moment.

“In most cases, yes, but since he professes he did it to challenge my claim on you, it wasn’t.”  L interrupted, still annoyed at the whole situation.  “Apparently it’s perfectly legal to abduct an unbonded Omega under pack law…”  L fought back a growl. 

“It didn’t help that we couldn’t find you in his home when I took in a team to try and retrieve you.”   The Alpha squeezed the brunette’s hand and sighed in frustration.  “There was nothing we could do to charge him, and all of the deaths amongst his people just made him a more sympathetic figure…almost like he was a victim in all this.”  L snorted and shook his head.

“What do you mean?  Who died?”  Light’s eyes widened.  “I have a feeling there’s a lot I missed…”

L took a deep breath and steeled himself to explain what had happened.  Tell Light just how much blood covered the hands that had taken him from Max’s home that night under the guise of being his mate.

“I came upon the first two near the front entry of the house…”

***

Light rolled onto his side, facing the back of the couch as he pulled the blanket tightly around himself.  He felt L run his hand up and down his back soothingly.  “All those people…” 

 _Dead because Beyond came in there to take me._   Guilt coursed through him, even though Light knew it was irrational that he would feel responsible, he couldn’t help it.  He didn’t just feel guilty because of that though.  He actually felt bad because he _didn’t_ feel one shred of pity upon hearing that the blue eyed Beta was dead.  _Should I feel sorry that he died?_

 _Nick…_   Light had been terrified.  He’d feared that his life was going to end at the blonde’s hands in that hallway.  It had been his assumption that the Beta had gone to jail along with Max for assaulting him.   Light fought back a smile as he huddled in the blankets, not wanting L to see the blatantly pleased look that threatened to creep across his face. 

Of course, he still felt horrible about the guards who’d died and the assault team members who had been injured and killed by the bomb.  But Nick had not just insulted him repeatedly that evening, but also assaulted him, threatened his life and had very likely been on the verge of ending it.

 _Sometimes I just think that this world is rotten…and people like Nick really should be killed off._   He thought with disgust.  He didn’t condone what Beyond had done, he hated the dark haired Alpha.  _Yes, I hate him_.  But on the other hand, he couldn’t say that Nick didn’t have it coming.

The young man was surprised momentarily at how dark his thoughts had turned, how easily he had become judge and jury for a man in his mind.  It wasn’t like him.  _You’re just growing up that’s all…no more room for childish illusions around how justice really works…_ His mind whispered back.

“What happened in that hallway, Light?”  L asked quietly.  “You were there, weren’t you?  Your fingerprints were all over the razor that was used to kill Nick.  Last we heard from Aiber, Max had taken off with you up to his room…”  Light was quiet for several moments, trying to determine where to start.

“I managed to…incapacitate Max-”

“Yes, quite an alibi he had to cover his ass with all of those bodies on the floor…handcuffed to the bedpost.”  A hint of jealousy crept around the edges of L’s voice, a slight growl to it.  “How _did_ you manage to convince him to agree to that little scenario?”

“The only thing I was able to convince Max of was that he shouldn’t pin me down and rape me, L.”  The brunette snapped indignantly, unwilling to put up with any attitude from the Alpha.  “I didn’t do anything you didn’t encourage me to do when we had our little video chat.”  Light replied sharply.  “Anyways, when he realized I was trying to escape there was a struggle and when he hit me-“

Light felt sudden waves of anger pouring from his mate and took pity on him, freeing one of his arms from the blankets and reaching back to grab L’s hand.  He guided it to his waist and wrapped the man’s arm around him, pulling L down on to the couch to lie alongside him.  Light felt L take a calming breath, inhaling deeply of his scent as he pressed his chest against the younger man’s back.

“I got knocked off the bed, and that’s when I got this…”  Light murmured, reaching up to his forehead to graze across the still sensitive healing skin.  “My head slammed into something, I’m still not sure what…it’s kind of fuzzy, I’m guessing it was the nightstand maybe.  I was really disoriented at the time.  I just remember there being a lot of blood on the floor.”  L’s arm tightened around him and the Omega patted it gently. 

He had to remind himself that this was the first time L was actually hearing all of this.  Light had told Beyond weeks ago of course as they lay in bed, trying not to cry and occasionally failing to hold back the tears, as he recalled the events of that evening at Max’s.  The brunette had worked through most of the emotional fall out from that night with care and support from his pseudo-mate, but L…it was all raw and fresh for the Alpha holding him in his arms at the moment.

“It gets a bit hazy from there…it’s odd.  Like someone put a lens over everything and then there are gaps of time.”  Light sighed, still a bit frustrated that his usual infallible memory was not crystal clear regarding the events of that night. 

“I know that I left the room obviously and made my way down the hall, but I was mostly just thinking about how I needed to get to you and warn you that Max was going to have a sniper take you out if you came to the meeting with him, that I had to protect you.  He was fully planning on keeping me for himself.”  Light snorted derisively, flashing back to memories of the things the other man said in his lust fueled state. 

“He was sooooo fucking delusional L.  Even when he found out I could understand Russian and had heard all of the dirty secrets they’d been trying to conceal all evening, he just said it made me perfect for him.” 

Light laughed bitterly as he continued, sharing what he’d found to be some of the most ridiculous and disturbing of the statements made by the Syndicate leader.  “The sickest part was when he told me how we were going to have the most ‘ _amazing pups_ ’ and that he couldn’t wait to ‘ _breed’_ my…how did he put it, _’gorgeous ass_ ’.  Ugh…as if.”  The brunette’s mouth twisted into a scowl.

Light couldn’t help the rage that welled up inside whenever he thought about those words from Max.  It spoke to the stereotypical treatment of most Omegas as baby machines and homemakers that were only useful when they were spreading their legs or being a perfect little ‘wife’ for their Alpha.  _We are so much more than that and most are never given the chance._

The young man was so caught up in his thoughts that it took a few seconds to pick up on the low growl that was building at his back.  “I’m ok L.”  He calmly reassured his mate, who had begun to mouth at his neck, nipping possessively at the unmarked scent gland within view.

“Mine…”  L grumbled almost petulantly, his voice was rough with a restrained need to claim and mark his mate.

“Yes…I’m yours L.”  This seemed to mollify the Alpha, who let out a huff of breath against Light’s neck as he began to nuzzle the brunette’s nape.  “Are you _sure_ you want to hear the rest of this?”  Light asked tentatively.

“Yes…”  L muttered, so Light continued, telling the other man about how he’d made his way down the hall with the razor he’d stolen from Max and had been confronted by Nick, choked until he passed out and then when he woke up briefly…

“You were there…well I thought it was you, obviously it wasn’t.”  Light cleared his throat before continuing.  “I vaguely remember hearing him say something to Nick at some point during all of it, but then I was unconscious again.  I had that pretty bad knock to the head after all and Nick had done a number on me.”  Light’s hand reached up to his throat.  “I had, umm, bruises from his fingers on my neck for a while, too.  I’m honestly not sure what Nick was planning on doing with me, but I was scared L.”  The young Omega shuddered.  “I really thought he was going to kill me.”

Light didn’t need to say it, but he knew the thoughts hung heavy in the air for both of them.  If Beyond hadn’t come along when he did, would Light even be alive right now?

 _Even if Beyond’s actions were motivated by selfish reasons…I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if he hadn’t been there._   Light was conflicted.  He couldn’t be grateful to Beyond after all he’d done, but…

“Well I think that’s enough of a stroll down memory lane for one day if that’s alright with you.”  L murmured and Light nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  “Hmm, maybe you were on the right track earlier regarding what I owe you and I believe you’re right that we could use some time together away.”  L brushed Light’s hair away from his neck and placed a soft kiss there.  “How about that trip I promised instead?  A proper honeymoon?  We could be on our way as soon as you’d like, take the jet anywhere…”

Light grinned.  “You’ve gotten better at this romance thing, already planning to sweep me away…who were you practicing on?  Should I be jealous?”  The young Omega whispered playfully, snuggling back into L’s embrace.  The Alpha just chuckled in reply and continued to kiss Light’s neck, breathing in his scent like he couldn’t get enough.  “I think that sounds amazing…but what about investigating-“  Light asked.

“I’m sure that Mello, Near and Matt will have things well in hand and since we’ll be in one of the locations I use for work, it’ll be set up for us to get updates from them.”  Light made a small sound of discontent as L sat up, leaving him colder without the Alpha’s arms around him as he reached for his laptop.  “I’ll get the list of locations pulled up.” 

“Ah…you might like this one.”  L murmured after a few minutes of scrolling through the options.  “Lots of potential for daytrips and the flight only takes two or three hours.  It truly is a beautiful estate, though sadly under used.”  L side-eyed his mate, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he scrolled through the information.  “Tell me Light, do you happen to speak Italian?”

Light grinned and sat up to look over his shoulder at the screen.  _Now this is getting interesting._

***

“What is it Anna?”  The Alpha muttered, not taking his eyes off his sparring partner as he caught the woman’s scent when she walked in the room.  He grinned at the other man and crooked his fingers in invitation, encouraging him to continue.  James smirked and came at him without hesitation.  The auburn haired Beta was well used to Max’s tendency to multi-task during their sessions.

“Our friends within the Met have smoothed over the incident in the alleyway the other day.”  Anna replied as Max blocked the other man’s kick and managed to land a right hook to the Beta’s ribs, knocking him back several feet.  The dark haired male bounced on his feet, adrenaline surging through him.  To Max this was a necessity to maintain his combative skills, so he’d be able to deal with any physical challenges to his authority within his organization and on top of that…

 _…it’s just fucking fun._   He loved letting off steam this way.  It spoke to a very base part of him to trade punches with another person.  But he always made sure he sparred with a Beta.  It just got too dangerous between Alphas.

Last thing he wanted to do was rip a guy’s throat out like he did that one time a few years ago.  _God, what a mess that was._   Max thought as James caught his breath and started back at him for more.  _That’s what I’m talking about…c’mon._   The Alpha smiled darkly.

“Good…have you heard anything about finding our new friend?”  Max dodged a punch, but was unable to completely avoid the blow to his side that James landed.  The Alpha growled, glaring at the other man, who just shrugged and raised an eyebrow.  This is why Max asked him, of all his Betas, to spar with him after all, to provide a challenge… 

Max started to chuckle and stopped to grab a towel and bottle of water.  “I think we’re done for today.  I’ll see you tomorrow James.”  The Beta grinned and nodded, picking up his own things and leaving.  Max took a long drink of water and tried not to laugh as he caught Anna staring out of the corner of his eye at his bare upper body, her gaze trailing down lower to follow the beads of sweat as they dripped down to where his low slung pants rested at his hips… 

“Anna?”  He said sharply to get her attention.  Doing his best to ignore her distracted state as he pulled on a tank, hoping that would help. 

“Hmm, oh, yes…we managed to get quite a few case files on his criminal activity from our contacts as well and I have to admit it was…disturbing…”  Her voice trailed off.  The normally composed blonde’s eyes taking on a haunted look.

“Jesus, Anna.”  He reached out in concern to tentatively squeeze her arm, hoping it would break whatever spell she was under.  She jolted slightly, eyes coming back in to focus as she looked to Max’s face with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry, the one case file I looked at was incredibly, umm…graphic.”  The fair haired Beta gave him a tight smile and took on an air of forced cheerfulness as she continued.  “Anyways, the files are on a thumb drive on your desk when you’re ready to view them.” 

“I’ll take a look at them in a little bit.  Is that all?  No sightings?”  Anna shook her head.

“No luck, but we’ve got everyone keeping an eye out.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know if I have any questions about the files, but why don’t you head home.  It’s late.”  The Alpha watched her quickly go and let out a sigh as he headed to his office, unraveling the wraps that he wore when sparring from around his hands as he went.  He was deep in thought as he made his way through the house, willing to admit that he was curious to see just what kind of things that this Beyond Birthday character could have done to make Anna react so strongly.  After all, this was a person who knew exactly what Max did down in the black room and didn’t flinch.  _Well…most of the time anyways._

The Alpha tossed the wraps on his desk and sat down, popping in the usb drive and entering his password to gain access on his laptop.   He clicked open the first folder he saw and leaned forward to look closer as thumbnail size images of crime scene photos populated his screen.  

 _Wow…_   A look of dark fascination passed over Max’s face as he opened one up and grinned.   _Now this is getting interesting._

***

L sat perched on a chair in his home office.  He’d been working for god knows how many hours now, but was intent on wrapping up this particular case that evening.  _I’ve got a flight to catch in the morning after all._   He sighed and hopped up, heading towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

The raven haired Alpha frowned as he strolled through the house, trying to recall whether he asked Watari to pick up gummy bears while he was out or not.  As he reached the kitchen, L went to the pantry and rifled through it, grinning when he found a stash of cookies tucked away.  The detective popped one in his mouth and took an additional two in one hand before heading to make himself a cup of earl grey.

The room seemed darker suddenly as he stood there before the tea kettle as steam began to rise.  He set down the extra cookies to seek out a fresh teacup with just the light above the stove illuminating the room in his search.

 _Light…why does that remind me of something?_   He shrugged and tapped his foot impatiently as the water began to heat.  _Why isn’t it making any sound?_   He thought quizzically as the steam rushed out rapidly, his heartbeat starting to pound as the familiar terror of the memory set in.  _No…not again…_  

“Hello L…”  The detective turned slowly, forcing himself to stay calm as he caught the scent of pomegranate.  Across the kitchen island, his dark reflection smiled back at him, eyes narrowing as he watched L’s body tense and prepare to move. 

“What are you doing here Beyond?”  L surprised himself with how relaxed his voice sounded, even though he was anything but.  “Leave immediately.”  B giggled maniacally and started circling around the island that separated them, forcing L to move in counterpoint to maintain distance.

“You gonna make me Lawli-pop?”  B eyed the block of kitchen knives with a grin, his hand reaching out towards them.  “I’d love to see you try.”  He growled, burgundy eyes flashing a bright red as he pulled one free, giving L all the indication he needed that it was well and truly time to retreat. 

 _Shit, need to get behind a locked door, find a weapon…anything._   He thought as he sprinted down the hallway with the footfalls of the other Alpha hot on his heels.

“Ugnh!”  He grunted out as Beyond tackled his legs from behind and dragged him down before he could reach a room with a lock on the door.  The serial killer was no idiot and was well aware of how dangerous L’s legs could be in a fight, so he’d moved to take them out of the equation first.  He climbed on top of the struggling detective, pinning down his lower half with his own and shoving his face into the hardwood floor with a groan.

“Stop this now B.”

“No.”  The other man replied in a cold, controlled voice as he used the knife to rip through L’s shirt.  “Ooh, look at all of this lovely pale skin…”  L felt a tongue run across his shoulder blade and shuddered with disgust.  “…can’t wait to make it bleed…make it red.”

L’s eyes widened at the other man’s statement and he began to struggle anew, growling as he tried to press up off the floor.  Beyond grabbed a fistful of L’s hair and smacked his forehead into the ground, dazing him.  “You know darling, you’re only hurting yourself if you fight it…”  B traced the knife down to L’s lower back.  “Hmm where to start?  Ahh, how about…here!”  He sliced in on the detective’s right hip.

It felt like B was cutting forever, even if it was only seconds as he dragged the knife across L’s skin, splitting it open to let rivulets of blood pour down on to the tattered remnants of his shirt and pool on the floor.

“Ngh…hnh…B… _stop_ …”  He groaned in pain.

“Nope.”  The Alpha replied moving on to cut a long curve down from his shoulder.  “Oh, that’s much better L…so pretty…”  Beyond’s hand smeared the copious amounts of blood around and giggled before sticking one of his fingers in his mouth for a taste.  “Mmm, you taste delicious Lawli.” 

B’s hand trailed down to play with the waist band of L’s jeans.  “You know I’ve never fucked an Alpha…but I bet you’d be a lot of fun L.”  He whispered darkly, grinding himself against the raven’s ass and slicing into his skin once again to force a loud cry from his mouth.  “Oh yes, those are just the sounds I’m looking for…well, shit“  Beyond tensed as both he and L heard a gun cock and the other man rolled off him, diving into a nearby doorway as a shot echoed through the hall from behind them, a bullet embedding itself in the wall.

L tried to move as he lay there on the floor, but collapsed as his hands slipped in the blood pooling there.  He heard glass breaking, Quillish talking to him… 

“L…”

“L…wake up.”

The raven opened his eyes to dim early morning rays illuminating the room around him and felt a hand on his back, tracing along the scars.  L went rigid, growling lowly, still only half awake.  The soft touch along the almost imperceptible lines where Beyond had cut him immediately catapulted him back to the dream he’d only moments ago escaped.

“L, it’s just me.” 

“Light…?”  The tension left the Alpha’s body in a rush as he took a ragged breath, his voice rough with emotion.  His mate’s arms came around him and it wasn’t long before he calmed with Light’s soothing warmth to steady him.  “I’m sorry, I…that dream…I haven’t had it in so long…”

“It’s ok...it’s ok…”  The brunette murmured, continuing to hold him close and run his fingers through L’s hair until the other man eventually fell asleep once more.  Light smiled as he heard the other man’s breathing even out and wrapped the blankets tighter around both of them before letting himself drift off as well, happy to catch a few more hours of rest curled up next to his mate.    

***

Max straightened his tie in the mirror before turning to leave his bedroom.  The Alpha’s expression was dark and forbidding as he stalked down the hall, just daring the people he passed to approach him, test him.  He’d been like this ever since reading the files on Beyond Birthday the other night, a storm they were all trying to avoid, hoping to escape the destructive force.  James hadn’t been so lucky.  Max had broken several of the Beta’s fingers when they’d sparred again the following night.

He’d seen what the man could do and had been impressed at his ingenuity, both in his methods of murder and ability to evade capture time and again.  _The man is a criminal genius._   But to think of Light having ever been in Beyond’s sadistic hands drove him crazy with worry, fearing exactly what kind of state the young Omega might currently be in.  Nothing in the files indicated that the Alpha possessed even a shred of mercy or sympathy for his victims after all.

 _Then to be put back in L’s unworthy hands…tch…_   Max thought with disgust.  _From what I gather in the files, Beyond absolutely hates L.  He’s made it a mission to screw with L again and again when committing these crimes.  Of course I’m sure the feeling is mutual on L’s end._   The Alpha stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing as he considered this.  _I wonder if I can use this.  Play them against one another somehow…_

A dark smile crept across Max’s face as he made his way down the main staircase to the entry, grabbing his coat.  _Revenge can be a powerful thing and Light has been put in the middle of it all far too much.  Hmm, maybe you two will kill each other, save me the trouble of doing it myself…_

He chuckled as he opened the front door, stepping out into the bright sunshine that instantly warmed his face.  He strolled down the stone path towards the main gate.  _Yes, I think that sounds like the perfect solution._   Max sighed happily, thoughts of a certain golden eyed brunette filling his mind as he slid into the waiting towncar and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: Max… *knocks on bathroom door* Are you about done in there?  
> Max: *groans* Yeah, I’ll be right out…ngh…just give me a couple minutes.  
> Beyond: *whispers in AF’s ear, grinning naughtily* I saw him head in there with some of my crime scene photos a little while ago. I think you may want to give him a little privacy *winks and leaves*  
> AF: *stares at door for a few seconds in disbelief and shrugs before walking away muttering to self * Whatever works…who am I to kink shame?
> 
> Feedback please my lovely readers…what did you think?  
> Flashback to the break in at L’s house mention in Treaty: Claim! Max scenes! Upcoming trip!  
> Any guesses as to where they’re heading? 
> 
> I’m on Tumblr! Follow me there for extras like upcoming chapter info, character/story insights and other Death Note related pictures and information.  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic  
> Check out my other fics: Chambers, Illumination and Black Book.


	12. Just Give Me a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Pink song quoted within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I've based the Florence Villa on, if you're interested in a visual...  
> http://www.luxuryretreats.com/Europe/Italy/Tuscany/Florence-Area/Leila-109442

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

 

_Just Give Me a Reason – Pink – The Truth About Love_

* * *

 

The sun was setting as the car drew closer to his villa in Florence.  L smiled at the peaceful sleeping face of his mate and brushed a stray strand of hair from his face.   _I could look at him like this forever…_   The last rays of the day poured through the windows to illuminate the young man in glowing shades of gold that made him seem almost unworldly.

L fought back a laugh as he thought of Light’s name in kanji.  _Night Moon God…_

_No…_

_He burns too bright to be kept in the dark…_

_But he is heavenly to behold._   L decided as the younger man unconsciously burrowed closer in his arms.  He kissed the top of Light’s head, lips brushing against sun-warmed hair.  _Beautiful little god…_   He sighed and smiled once more.  _I love you so much..._

_***_

“Light…we’re here.  Wake up.”  L murmured softly.  The young man blinked his gold hued eyes open lazily.

“Hnh?” He looked around in confusion for a moment as he lifted his head from L’s shoulder and then let it fall back on it once more.  “How long have I been out?”

“Only about a half hour…and you snore so adorabl-“

“I do not snore!”  Light sat up, wide awake, snarling at L as he protested.  The Alpha started to laugh and Light scowled at him.  “Ha ha, very funny.”  The brunette reached for the door handle.  “Just for that…I’m going to make sure you eat some vegetables while we’re here in Florence.”  He said with a huff of annoyance as he proceeded to exit the car, pleased as he watched L’s face turn pale at the mention of leafy greens.  Light grinned.  _That’ll teach him a thing or two abo-_

Light stopped thinking.  All he could do at the moment was take in the beauty of the place surrounding them.  The pictures hadn’t done it justice.  He sighed happily.

_This is going to be wonderful…_

***

“L…stop…”  Light grinned as he tried to maneuver around the unfamiliar kitchen in the Florence villa.  He only succeeded in tucking himself further into L’s embrace, which was hardly discouraging to the other man as his hands wrapped around the younger man’s body.  The brunette was trying to finish cooking dinner and Light was eager to see if the little trick he’d thought up was going to work on the other man.  The Omega hid a smirk as he purposefully rubbed up against L’s groin before sliding away from him to head for the fridge and get out the cake he’d baked earlier in the day. 

L’s eyes widened and he broke out into a broad smile as he took in the chocolate confection, sprinkled with a light dusting of cocoa powder.  Light set down the cake and gave a dramatic wave of his hand towards it.  “ _This_ …could be yours L…for _dessert_.  All you have to do is…eat the dinner I made first.”  The Alpha’s expression went sour for a moment before Light saw something calculating flit behind his eyes, gaze narrowing as he walked toward the younger man. 

“Please Light…”  L’s voice said softly as he grasped the brunette’s hips, stroking in small circles with his thumbs as he leaned in to kiss gently along his neck.  “C’mon…just let me have the cake for dinner…”  Light let out a shuddering huff of laughter, trying not to show how much L’s ridiculous attempt to convince him was affecting him.  But after having the Alpha maintaining a polite distance most of the day as they settled in and Light continued to recover from all of the recent excitement, the sudden contact was maddening, sending Light’s senses into overdrive. 

“You’re terribly distracting…”  The brunette sighed resignedly, practically melting into L’s arms, letting the other man hold him close, almost feeling touch starved.  He was used to the almost constant small displays of affection that Beyond had ingrained in him to expect on a daily basis and it seemed his body was not about to let him forget it.  Light loved when L touched him and the Alpha was quite affectionate, but the Omega wondered at a recent hesistance in his actions.  Light had to imagine it was all part of them just getting used to eachother again, especially after everything that had occurred.  He knew it would take time and Light was happy for this chance to connect again away from the Wammy’s residence. 

When they’d arrived the night before in Florence as the sun was setting, he’d barely been able to eat dinner before going straight to bed once more, still a bit tired from his heat.  Today he’d felt tremendously better, almost back to normal again in his estimation, so Quillish had driven them to pick up the groceries Light needed to make dinner and given the young man a chance to see a bit of the area they were staying in.  Then the brunette had spent the rest of the day checking out the grounds.

The brunette had to admit, he was completely enamored with the villa and with the surrounding countryside.  The sweeping views from where they sat atop a hill were stunning and the home itself was…overwhelming.  There was a heated outdoor pool and even a tennis court.  Light couldn’t wait until he felt up for a game, as L had coyly mentioned he could play and the younger man was eager to see just how well…

Overall, the estate was far more spacious than was necessary for just L and Light.  However the nice thing about that was there were definitely no worries about privacy concerns with Quillish staying under the same roof.  The elder Beta eagerly headed to a bedroom at the far, opposite side of the villa from their own upon arriving, much to their amusement. 

Their own room on the upper floor was done in a rich Tuscan red and cream, conveying a warm, inviting environment that Light adored.  The young Omega had been thrilled to see that everything was clean and well prepared when they arrived due to the estate’s caretaker, who made sure the place was ready for them.  When L had said it was underused, he’d been concerned at first.

But now that he’d seen how beautiful it was…open and airy…so relaxing and peaceful…

Well, after just one day he was wondering if he’d ever want to leave.  Light turned his head and sought out L’s lips, brushing his own against them teasingly before pulling away. 

“Don’t worry L.”  He whispered sensually.  “They’ll still be plenty of room for dessert after you eat…

…your

…dinner.”

L’s brow furrowed in annoyance, pouting as Light wriggled out of his arms and went back to finishing up dinner, turning his back to the Alpha and hiding a grin.  _Oh that was way too much fun…_

***

“This is really good Light…not that dinner wasn’t too…”  L eyed the smirking Omega.  Light chuckled at L’s obvious rapture as he enjoyed the chocolate cake.

“Hmm, you like it huh?”  The young Omega asked playfully, resting his elbows on the table where they sat outside on the patio.  “What did you think Quillish?” 

The older gentleman smiled kindly as he rose from the table, grabbing their plates.  “Dinner was wonderful Light.  Thank you for cooking.”  He headed towards the house and turned before heading inside.  “I’ll take care of the kitchen, just enjoy the evening you two.”  The Beta gave them a knowing look that had them practically keeled over laughing after he’d left.

“Oh my…well, what do you believe he thinks we’re going to be up to…”  Light toed L’s knee with his foot from under the table and grinned.  The detective’s eyes darkened with lust, forkful of cake pausing in the air in front of his mouth as he gazed at the brunette thoughtfully.  A moment later the utensil was clattering onto the plate as L dropped it and swiftly rose to come round the table to where Light was, picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder, a smile on his face.  Light let out a yelp of surprise.

“I’m sure I can think of a few things…”  L murmured as he carried the young Omega through the house towards their bedroom.  “…but right now, what I want to do most is just kiss you senseless.”

L already knew he needed to be very careful and patient.  He forced back the part of him that wanted to pin the young man down on the bed and ravage him.  L didn’t want Light to feel there was any rush for them to have sex after all he’d been through with Beyond, especially since he was still just days out of his heat as well. 

After thinking he might never see him again, L was still just happy being able to touch his mate, be close to him, hold Light’s body tightly against his own.

 _I can control myself._ He told himself as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, lips meeting over and over until they were breathless and panting.  L was filled with a deep longing and need as he looked in the young Omega’s hazy eyes.  He barely choked it down before it could overwhelmed him, try to break through his fragile restraint that was hanging on by a thin thread at the moment as he felt the warmth of his mate’s body, ran his fingers across silky smooth skin.  _No…no…I can do this.  I can wait until Light’s really ready and fully recovered from his heat.  He’ll let me know when he’s sure he wants to take the next step._

***

Light’s eyes peered open, only the palest bits of early morning Tuscan sunshine filtered in though the cream colored draperies.  He glanced at his mate quietly in the dim room, watching as L slept.  The older male had an arm curled possessively across the brunette’s waist atop the comforter and as the Omega shifted slightly, the arm tightened almost instinctively, holding him there.

Where the young man really wanted L’s hands was a little bit lower down and definitely under the blankets.  He stifled a groan, very aware of his throbbing length, notifying him of its thoughts on its perceived neglect. 

Light had originally planned on taking things slow in regards to easing back into things with L, especially since he’d just had his heat.  He fully appreciated what a gentleman his mate was attempting to be in regards to waiting for him to be ‘ready’, but after the prolonged make out session last night after dinner that left him dizzy with desire, Light had decided he was definitely ready now…

As he gazed over at his sleeping mate and felt a pulse of need rush through him, Light could barely hold back the moan that threatened to escape.  _Yes, I am so damn ready._   The brunette smiled devilishly.  _I don’t think you’ll take a lot of convincing L…_   The young man yawned and let his eyes drift closed again, not wanting to get up and leave L wondering yet again where he’d gone.  _I’ll just sleep a little longer…_

***

“Oh god, yes…just like that B…”

L growled from where he sat tied and gagged to a chair next to the bed, watching Beyond have sex with…

“I love you so much…mmh…feel so good inside me.”  Light murmured breathlessly, his head falling back on the pillow, a bead of sweat running down his face as Beyond continued to…

The dark haired male hitched the younger man’s legs up tighter around his waist and leaned in to kiss and suck at the bond mark on Light’s neck.  His burgundy hued eyes turned slowly to look at L, flashing red briefly as he shot an insolent smirk his way.  The brunette remained oblivious to the detective’s presence just feet from them the entire time.

“I made love to him every day L…sometimes multiple times.”  Beyond murmured lowly as he continued to steadily thrust into the panting young man under him.  “He’d call out your name and it made me come so hard knowing that he had no idea…”

“…who was really…”  B hooked Light’s legs over his shoulders and pounded in balls deep in one fast slide. “…fucking his brains out.”  Beyond smiled darkly, grinding and circling his pelvis, causing the younger man to whimper deliciously. 

“I made sure to watch all of those lovely surveillance videos, so I knew exactly how he liked it and of course, how you liked to fuck him…very educational, I assure you.”  He grinned naughtily at L.  “Do you really think you’ll be able to give him anything that I haven’t already?  That the ‘real L’ will be able to live up to my version of it in the bedroom?”  He chuckled.

“Please…please…please…Beyond…”  Light whispered like a prayer to the man between his legs, as he reached up with both hands to take hold of the Alpha’s face.  B looked back down at him and his expression changed, suddenly loving and sweet.  It was more disturbing than anything else so far, because it really felt like L was looking at himself in the moment, aside from the red eyes that distinguished Beyond the most from him.

Words he would’ve said to his mate…

Things he would’ve done with Light…

Being done by the deranged killer before him instead.

“I’m here Light, it’s ok, I’ve got you…”  He leaned in to kiss the young Omega, nuzzling his cheek tenderly.  It was a kiss that spoke of passion and fire, but also of love and devotion…and it broke his heart.

 _I don’t want to see this anymore…_   He cringed and shut his eyes, shaking his head.

_No…_

_No…_

_No!_

L’s eyes flew open to bright morning sunshine and a warm body pressed against his own.  He tightened his arm around Light instinctively and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat by listening to the steady sound of the young Omega’s breathing as he slept next to him.  _It wasn’t real…just a dream…a nightmare._

 _I can’t let B get in my head.  That’s what he wants, to ruin us from the inside out.  Light and I will get through all of this._ With that, the Alpha quietly disentangled himself and slipped out bed, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face as he gazed down at the sleeping brunette. 

He threw on a robe and banished all thoughts of his doppelganger from his mind in favor of procuring breakfast for his gorgeous mate.  _Yes, that’s a much better use of my time._   L decided as he strode from the room purposefully to seek out Quillish.  He could already pick up the scent of food cooking when he was halfway to the kitchen and it smelled heavenly.

“Morning L…Light still sleeping?”  The Beta asked as he strode into the room and went straight to putting together tea and coffee for both him and Light. 

“Yes, I thought I might bring him breakfast in bed.”  L noted the approving look he received from the older man.

“Well that’s good timing, I was going to put this all in the warmer for you two, but since you’re here you can just take it right up.  Can you grab that tray over there?”  L hurried to bring over the one that Quillish had pointed at up on a high shelf that had collapsible legs for serving breakfast in bed. 

“Here you go…”  The white haired gentleman put a warm plate of food on the tray and placed a cover over it to keep it warm.  He also threw some Danishes and chocolate croissants on the tray, giving L a knowing smile as the Alpha grabbed the tea and coffee as well.

“Thank you Quillish…what would I do without you?”

“Burn down the kitchen?”  He called after the Alpha.

“Oh shut it…”  L muttered back, but there was no real venom in his voice.  He heard the other man chuckle behind him as he walked from the room and headed upstairs.  As he reached the room, he was pleased to see that Light was still asleep and set the tray on the nightstand. 

 _I think it’s time to wake up princess…_   He laughed and crawled atop the covers, peeling them back just enough so he could pepper Light’s throat with soft sensuous kisses, eventually trailing down to his collarbone…

He felt a hand card through his hair and grinned, peering up at his sleepy eyed, but happy looking mate.  “Morning…”  L murmured, leaning in to give him a brief kiss.  He was surprised when Light’s grip tightened, deepening the kiss as he let out the sweetest little moan that shot straight to the Alpha’s dick. 

 _God he’s so fucking sexy.  No…wait, breakfast…focus…_   He broke the kiss reluctantly and Light made a small sound of discontent, pouting adorably.  The detective couldn’t help laughing at the younger man’s expression.

“I brought you breakfast in bed.  You wouldn’t want it to get cold, would you?”  Light raised an eyebrow questioningly and smirked.

“And the kitchen is still intact…it’s a miracle-“

“Oh…so it’s like that this morning?”  L chuckled.  _Love when he’s sassy like this…I missed it._   “Of course Quillish helped me.”  He admitted and slid off the bed to grab the tray as Light sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

“Mmm…thank you.”  Light said gratefully as he took the cup of coffee from the tray and L settled on the bed next to him once more, taking his tea in hand.  “So…I don’t know if I’m quite up for lots of walking around sightseeing yet…maybe Rome later this week?”  L nodded in agreement. 

“There’s no hurry with anything.  We can stay here as long as we like, so don’t feel like we have any obligation to rush out and see everything all at once.”  The detective replied with a reassuring smile.  “Do you want to head into Florence today for a while, have lunch there later maybe?  We could go to the Uffizi?”  Light nodded.

“Let’s do that.”  Light side-eyed the older male, a small smile on his face.  “However, by lunch, I assume you mean real food and not just gelato…”  He teased, leaning in for a kiss.

“Uh huh…of course.”  L replied, letting out a small huff of laughter at Light’s accusation.  He reached over to his side of the bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand to let Quillish know their plans, so they could make transportation arrangements for the day.  Once L was done with that, he was unable to resist giving Light one more kiss as he jumped up to go shower and get dressed. 

 _Hmm, maybe while we’re in town we can go shopping for tennis gear._ He wondered as he reached the bathroom and turned on the water.  _Then we can make use of the court as soon as he’s up for it…_   L stepped inside and found his mind drifting back to the first pictures he ever saw of Light from the profile Matt had pulled together on the young Omega.  The way Light’s shirt had clung and strained just right across his toned body as he swung a tennis racket, skin glowing with a slight sheen of sweat. 

L suddenly found his hand wrapped around his growing arousal and began to stroke his length, imagining all of the things he wanted to do to the young man that he’d held back the previous night.  He’d always been so careful with him in general, but god, something in him just really wanted to…  L bit back a growl as images ran through his mind of tearing the young man’s clothes off and taking him roughly on the nearest flat surface, fucking him hard and deep until Light couldn’t see straight from the pleasure. 

Ever since the younger man had come home, L’s possessive Alpha instincts towards his mate had been in overdrive.  He wanted to protect him, yes…but also to claim him, to exert his dominance, to mark him…from the inside out.

“Ngh…”  The raven came with a low, quiet groan across the shower tile.  His breathing was loud in his ears as he wound down from his orgasm _.  Shit, I really don’t trust myself with him right now.  I can’t take the chance I’ll hurt him._   L worried at his lower lip as he leaned against the cool tiled wall. 

 _I have to get myself under control before we have sex again._   He reprimanded himself and hurried through the rest of his shower.  L was determined to keep his mate safe from his heightened primal urges.  _Light deserves a caring, gentle partner, especially after all he’s been through.  I know I can be that for him._

***

 _Oh my god…I’m going to die._   Light glared over at L from behind his book.  The Alpha was unaware of the frustrated Omega’s angry demeanor as he typed away near the window, sending a quick email to his successors to get an update.  It had been two days since they’d gone into Florence, yesterday they’d taken a quick day trip to Siena and today…

Light felt his skin prickling with irritation, because every time he’d tried to take things further with L than kissing and making out in the last two days, the other man had found some excuse to halt their progress.  _What do I need to do?  Put a sign on my forehead that says ‘I want to fuck’?_

The young Omega peered over the other man’s shoulder out the window and caught sight of the heated pool.  A slow smile spread across his face and he rose from his place on the couch, silently leaving to head up to their bedroom and change.  _Desperate times call for desperate measures…_

As much as the brunette hated to admit it, he was feeling pretty desperate right about now.  _After what happened in the heat room last time we…_   Light slipped on his swim shorts and was hit with a very real, visceral memory of being on top of L…riding him hard.  He glanced down at his slightly tenting shorts and scowled. 

“Down boy…”  Light whispered in annoyance, as he tried to will his growing erection away.  Something he’d had to do way too frequently in the past two days in his opinion.  The memory from the heat sex was…amazing.  However, the realization that he’d basically forced himself on L was not.  He refused to put his mate in that kind of position again.

 _Well, I didn’t mind the actual physical position so much…_ Light thought with a chuckle as he grabbed a towel and headed downstairs.  It was the fact that he’d used his influence and pheromones to dominate his mate that did not sit well with him.  He wanted L to take the lead, to show Light who he belonged to… 

 _Take back what’s yours dammit._   Light thought with frustration as he peeked in the study to make sure L was still there before going on his way.  He ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up sexily as he headed outside.

 _I won’t force him…no…but I’m not above manipulating him into getting what I want._   The young Omega bit back a mischievous grin that threatened to escape as he sauntered towards the pool, making sure to put an extra sway in his step.  Light was positive L was looking at his ass right now and wanted to milk it for everything it was worth, bending over to set his towel down on a chair in a far more provocative fashion than was necessary.  He stood tall again and stretched his arms above his head languidly, letting his long, lithe limbs speak the sweet words of seduction for him as he walked to the pool edge.

Light dove in, cocooned in the warm water for a few moments before he surfaced and began to lazily swim laps.  He began to count them, wondering just how many he would be able to complete before his mate would make an appearance poolside.

***

L had to relearn how to breathe during those brief minutes as he watched his mate cross the manicured lawn towards the pool in the late afternoon sun, painting his skin in shades of gold.  At first his eyes had darted back to the couch in confusion, having thought that Light was still sitting there with him.  However, he’d quickly refocused, directing his attention back on the gorgeous creature making his way to the water’s edge…

_…in just his swim shorts…wow, he’s so…_

_…is his hair always that sexy?  It’s all just fucked looking…_

_…oh god…_

He took a shuddering breath, hand palming his growing erection as Light bent over to set down his towel on a chair.  His luscious ass swayed seductively in the air, tempting him…

L felt a low growl building up in his gut as he licked his lips and felt himself moving without thinking, body propelling itself out of the study, towards the door that led outside and out on to the lawn.  He couldn’t resist any longer.  Everything about the younger man was like a siren’s call to the Alpha…

And he sure as hell was planning on answering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light: Hey AF! Can we get a slip and slide out here?
> 
> AF: Seriously?
> 
> Light: Yeah, I've never had room for one and I heard they're really cool...
> 
> AF: Ok Light...we'll get you a slip and slide *snickers* I'm sure you could just go slip and slide on L's dick instead...save me a lot of hassle *mutters*
> 
> Light: What was that AF?
> 
> AF: Nothing...don't you worry about a thing...
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback me! I need it like L needs cake... :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Come find me there for story and chapter insights, death note aesthetics and more fic related goodness!
> 
> User: animefanimefic
> 
> #treatyfic


	13. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any right to the Rihanna song quoted within

_No teasing,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can you catch it?_

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feeling ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

_Skin – Rihanna – Loud_

* * *

 

L was running on instinct…pure and simple.

Until he reached the pool, and as he gazed in rapt fascination as the long, lean form of the other man’s body traveled the length of the pool with ease, he realized how ridiculous he was being.

 _What the hell am I doing?_   He rubbed his eyes tiredly, head falling back to look at the clear blue sky above that was slowly darkening with hints of sunset peeking around the edge, beginning to color the horizon.

“L?  Are you going to come for a swim?”  The honeyed voice was enough to make his cock twitch and force himself to take a deep calming breath as his eyes lowered to meet his mate’s. 

Light’s gaze was filled with a tempting mix of challenge and need, raising an eyebrow as he rested at the edge of the pool below him, hair slicked back and painting a similar picture to their first night in Paris…

 _Oh fucking hell…_   L turned around and walked a few paces away from the water’s edge, running a hand through his hair.  “Uhm, I don’t have a suit…”  The detective finally managed to choke out, taking a moment to school his features to a calm façade before turning around.  _I can control my-_

_*smack*_

“Oops…looks like I don’t have a suit now either…” Light smirked and slowly floated back away from the edge as L stood there with wide eyes and a wet pair of swim shorts in his arms, soaking through the shirt he was wearing.

 _Fuck it._ He thought as the last bit of restraint inside of him snapped.

L took out his phone, staring at Light the entire time as he dialed.  “Quillish?  Take your time in town, actually feel free to spend the evening doing whatever…just give us some space for a few hours at least, ok?” 

The raven hung up and carelessly dropped the phone to the ground.  His shirt and jeans soon followed as he strode to the edge and plunged into the water, heading swiftly towards his tempting mate.

_You have no idea what you’re getting in to Light…_

***

 _About fucking time…_   The young brunette thought to himself as he hid the blush that crept over his face below the water, eyes peering out to examining his mate from head to toe as he stripped down to nothing.  The unveiling was a encouraging revelation for Light, confirming for the Omega that the detective was not as _*ahem*_ physically unaffected as he’d seemed to be acting for the last few days.  _Yes, it sure does look like someone’s happy to see me._   His laughter caught in his throat as L shot him a look full of blatant lust and desire before diving in the pool.

 _Oh god…_   Light’s pulse quickened and he swiftly traveled along the outside edge of the pool without thinking.  His Omegan instincts were driving him to move, to evade, forcing the Alpha to earn the right to claim him.  Light watched with interest as L moved like a shark through the water and reached the end the young man had originally been at, only to find Light almost to the other side of pool as he surfaced.

“Light…”  The Alpha growled, his head tilted to the side, eyes glittering as rays from the setting sun hit them.  “What are you doing?  Come here…”  His voice purred demandingly, carrying a weight with it that the young man had never felt before…not even from Bey-

The brunette’s eyes widened as he felt his entire body react with a gasp, a heat building inside of him as he reached back towards the edge of the pool to steady himself.  His grip was white knuckled as he panted with need, resting his cheek there and closing his eyes.  It was like L had pulled the trigger on something inside of him that had been waiting for his touch to release it.  Something primal…raw…

The scent of apples filled his senses and a second later he was yanked off the wall and spun around before being shoved back against it once more.  L growled lowly as he pressed up against him, slotting between his legs with an unmistakable air of possessiveness as he began to grind his rigid length against the young Omega’s own.   “Mine…fucking mine…”  He snarled as he nipped and licked along the wet skin of Light’s neck, eliciting a needy whine from the brunette that only seemed to spur on L’s display of dominance.

“Yes, god yes…”  Light murmured breathlessly, head falling back as he hitched his legs higher around L’s waist and harshly tugged at the Alpha’s raven locks.  The young man was lost in pleasurable sensation, not caring about the scraping of his back against the pool wall or the bruising grip of L’s hands.  If anything those things only enhanced the experience, adding a heightened edge to blur the line between pleasure and pain.

He felt L trace a finger down between the globes of his ass to quickly plunge inside his entrance with little preamble, easily sliding within given how slick and excited Light had become.  “So ready for me…is that why you were out here waving this-“  The Alpha added a second finger and pressed in deeper. “-tight, sweet, little ass around?  Hmm?  Teasing your Alpha isn’t very nice, Light.  I thought we’d established that…” 

 _Please, please, please…_ The young Omega thought as he moaned and writhed while L’s fingers fucked him, unable to speak around the pleasure that rolled through him.  Suddenly the raven removed his fingers, causing Light to whine in discontent.  L chuckled darkly at the sound and looked into the young man’s eyes, pupils blown with desire, before quickly turning Light around once more.  He shoved the young man roughly against the pool wall and began to rut against his ass.

“Do you need me to fuck that attitude right out of you little mate?  Did someone spoil you?”  The older male muttered, lips brushing against the shell of the brunette’s ear.  “Let you think that was the way to behave around your Alpha?” 

Light groaned, relishing the feeling of L’s cock sliding between his cheeks, gliding against his twitching hole with every pass.  “Please…fuck…please L…”  The young man whimpered needily.

“Mmm…you should beg more often, it’s a really good look on you…”  L replied as he anointed the thick head of his cock to Light’s entrance and slipped inside, not stopping as he pressed steadily deeper.  The raven grasped Light’s hips and continued to drive home until he bottomed out, leaving them both panting as L paused for several long moments, resting his forehead against Light’s shoulder. 

 _Fuck…_   Light couldn’t help the small little sounds that clawed up from his throat as he adjusted to his mate’s length.

“God, you feel amazing…”  L muttered as he pulled out until only the wide tip of his cock remained inside the young man’s pulsing channel before entering him fully once more in one long smooth glide. 

“Ngh…L…so good…”  Light gasped out incoherently as the Alpha set up a steady rhythm, fucking into him hard and deep.  He soon changed the angle of Light’s hips after a minute when he found his prostate, ensuring he was hitting it every time he pounded into the Omega.  “Oh shit…ah-hnh.”

L let out a low growl, biting and nipping at the nape of Light’s neck as the younger man let out cries of pleasure, digging his fingers into the Omega’s hips as he laid claim to his mate in the most intimate way possible. 

“That’s it…fuck…”  The older male rasped out, slamming in harder as he felt Light grow tighter and slicker, on the edge of orgasm.  The brunette’s head fell back on L’s shoulder, eyes closed as the delicious onslaught of raw, passionate fucking consumed both of them. 

“C’mon, give it up Light…”  The Alpha’s hips snapped forward once more, burying himself deep inside.  “Want to feel that tight little ass of yours come all over my cock.”  He bit down hard on Light’s unmarked scent gland, pushing the brunette past the point of no return.

“Ahh...ngh…”  The young Omega shuddered and tensed as he came harder than ever before in his life.  The only thing Light was aware of in those moments of mind numbing bliss were L’s strong arms wrapped around him as the Alpha thrust deep once more and stilled, groaning with a heated sound of satisfaction as he chased his own release inside the younger man.

They stayed like that for a long while, just holding one another, neither one willing to make the first move to separate.  Light rested his head on the edge of the pool as L placed his own on his mate’s shoulder, running his hands up and down the Omega’s sides.  They watched the colors of the sky change to radiant golds, blush and russet as the sun descended.  Light smiled.  There wasn’t any place else he’d rather be.

“I love you L.”

“I love you Light.”

 

**Later that week…**

_This is going to be fun._

L maintained a blank expression from across the tennis court where his mate stood.  He’d mentioned that he may have played a time or two…

…he simply forgot to mention that time he happened to become the British Junior Champion.

He couldn’t wait to wipe the condescending arrogance off Light’s face, especially after the younger man had quickly let him know that morning that he’d ‘go easy on him’.  He would even let L serve first out of consideration for his less experienced mate.  After all, Light had been a Junior Champion back home in tennis and wouldn’t want to ‘take advantage’.  Quillish had wisely kept his mouth shut and quickly left the room upon hearing the conversation at breakfast.  L was pretty sure he’d picked up on some muffled laughter from the elder Beta down the hall, which Light thankfully remained oblivious to. 

L bit his lip to hold back a chuckle as he tossed the ball up and swung, serving with a powerful precision that left his mate staring at him in surprise as the ball whizzed past him.  Light narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Alpha.

“Hmmm…quite a warm up swing you have there…”  Light smiled tightly.

L cocked his head to the side as if he had no idea what the younger man meant, only the smallest of smiles gracing his lips.  “He who moves first always wins my love…actually, that’s _fifteen-love_.”  Light scowled at his attempt to be humorous. 

“Ready this time?”  L asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  He was pleased with the steely determination that came over his mate’s face.  _That’s one of the things I love most about you Light, that fire in your eyes…_

L took out another ball and prepared to serve.  He had a feeling his spirited Omega was going to give him a run for his money.

***

L won the first set, much to Light’s annoyance.  _Asshole…you played me._   The Omega’s mind raced for how he could counter L’s little act of deceit as they took a break to grab a drink of water.

He surreptitiously stole a glance at L, curious for any signs of weakness or fatigue as the sun shone down brightly on both of them.  Light was surprised when he saw the hungry look that filled the other man’s eyes as they roamed the length of his body.  _Huh…interesting…_

The brunette set the water down and raised his arms above his head in a languid stretch, sneakily peering at L as his toned lean stomach was put on display, his shirt rising up with the gesture.  It took everything in Light’s power not to start laughing outright as L’s jaw dropped open and his hand seemed to be trying to crush the life out of his own water bottle. 

 _Well, that’s good to know.  Apparently, tennis is a turn on for you.  Maybe that will be enough of a distraction.  But if I really want to be sure to win…no, I’ll only do that as a last resort._   He thought with a chuckle as he picked up his racket once more and strode on to the court.

 _This is going to be fun…_   He thought as he took out a ball to prepare to serve, a backup plan in place as he gazed across the net at his mate. 

_You have no idea who you’re playing with L…_

***

Their second set was a challenge from the start with both men throwing themselves into every swing of their racquets.  The young couple’s competitive natures were on full throttle as they matched each other point for point, with L winning another point, bringing the score to 40 all.  The Alpha was feeling pretty confident, but knew he needed to focus.  It was Light’s serve now, and if he won the next two points, the set was his.

 _…and that’s just unacceptable.  I am not playing another set…_   He thought as he took in the lithe athletic form of the Omega across from him.  Ever since the beginning of the second set, all he’d wanted to do was finish this match up so he could get out of there, get his mate somewhere that he could strip him naked and…

 _Just win this set._   He told himself, biting back a low growl as Light sauntered over to grab a drink of water, delaying L’s anticipated ‘victory party’ even further.  The young man had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he caught L blatantly staring and sat down his water.

_Good, now we can get on with the-_

_Oh…my…god…_

His brain came to a full stop as Light took off his shirt, exposing his toned upper body.

“I hope you don’t mind…I’m so hot…”

_Yes…yes, you are Light…_

“…and there’s no one else here…”

 _No…no, there’s not, Light…_ L considered with a dark smile, tossing his racquet aside as he quickly strode forward, easily leaping over the net and making his way to his now surprised looking mate, who was slowly backing up until he finally hit the fencing behind him.

“What about our match?”  The Omega squeaked out with wide eyes as L grasped the links of the fence on either side of Light’s head and pressed himself against the young man, letting him know just how little he cared for tennis at the moment.

“Mmm…I’ll take a raincheck on finishing our game I think…”  He murmured in the brunette’s ear.  “Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?” 

L grinned as Light let out a choked little whine and shook his head.  The Alpha reached for the waistband of the younger man’s shorts and slipped a hand inside to stroke the Omega’s hardening length. 

“Shit, that feels good…don’t stop…”  Light breathed out hotly against L’s ear, sending a pleasant shiver down the Alpha’s spine, even in the bright mid-day sun.

“Oh, I think we can do better.”  He whispered, smirking as he dropped down in front of the brunette, pulling his shorts and boxers to his ankles, exposing him fully.  Light gasped and looked around, nervous eyes darting down to meet L’s before realizing that they really were completely alone with Quillish out running errands for a few hours at least. 

L didn’t really give Light much time to argue as he grasped his mate’s straining erection and licked the plush tip, swirling his tongue around it before pausing to lick a long stripe along the underside from base to crown.  Light’s head fell back, rattling the fence as he groaned.  L chuckled softly. 

 _He’s always so responsive, so sensitive to touch…it’s wonderful._  The Alpha put his talented mouth to use, enveloping his mate’s cock in the hot, wet cavern, letting Light in deeper and deeper until his lips brushed the younger man’s pelvis.

“L…L…I’m not going to last if you keep doing that…god…oh fuck…”  Light tapped weakly at the other man’s shoulder as L pulled off briefly, only to take his length in fully again and again.  The raven was unwavering in his commitment to see his mate come apart in full, pressed against the tennis court fence, completely debauched.

He gazed up at the young man and reveled in the sight of Light as he came, spilling himself down L’s throat with a long, loud moan.  His shaking body would’ve collapsed had it not been for L’s steadying hands beneath his thighs.  As soon as he was sure Light was finished, he pulled up the younger man’s shorts and threw the dazed Omega over his shoulder before heading for the house.  The brunette giggled deliriously as they made their way there and snuck his hands playfully inside L’s shorts to squeeze his ass. 

“Want to play another set?”  Light’s voice practically purred the innuendo to his mate.  L chuckled in response and continued inside, heading up to their bedroom.

“I’ll always want to play with you…”  L murmured as they entered the room decorated in rich reds and soft creams.  The Alpha tossed his grinning mate upon the plush mattress and crawled up to join him.  “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: Hey B, can I hang out with you for a bit? *sprawls on couch*
> 
> B: *shrugs and continues to sharpen knives *Sure AF, everything ok?*
> 
> AF: Yeah…just…that was a lot of smut to write in a short period of time, I mean a lot. I had them doing it-
> 
> B: Thanks, but I’m good, don’t need the details. *snaps at AF with a sour expression on his face*
> 
> AF: Oooh…did I hit a nerve B? *grins saucily*
> 
> B: Oooh…should I slice an artery? *eyes narrow as he gestures with a knife towards AF*
> 
> AF: *laughs nervously* No need to go there B…umm…my bad! Oh, will you look at the time… *runs from room*
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback me my dear sweet readers…I gave you smut and tennis  reward me handsomely with comments! lol
> 
> I’m on Tumblr! Come hang with me for chapter/fic insights, aesthetics, DN art and more.  
> User: Animefanimefic  
> #Treatyfic


	14. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Halsey song quoted within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for your patience!!! Writing four fics at a time is hard y'all...why did I decide to do that again? Anyways, here you go...enjoy :)  
> Cheers!  
> AF

 

_I was as pure as a river_

_But now I think I'm possessed_

_You put a fever inside me_

_And I've been cold since you left_

_Haunting – Halsey – Badlands_

* * *

 

 

“No!” Light screamed out from the bedroom, immediately alerting the Alpha.  A distressed scent filling the air as he sprinted up the stairs, climbing on the bed to take the scared and thrashing young man in his arms, trying to gently wake Light from his nightmare as he clawed at the invisible hands around his throat.

“Light…it’s not real…shh…”  He rocked the brunette in his arms softly back and forth.

“L…h-he was…I-I couldn’t breathe…”  The young Omega sobbed out, still half asleep as his fingers clung tightly to the other man’s shirt like it was a lifeline.  Light gazed up at him with a broken, pained expression, causing something to twist inside the gut of the other man. 

 _I wish I’d had more time with Nick, really been able to make the little shit suffer for what he did to you sweetheart…_   Beyond’s eyes widened in surprise at his own protective and vengeful thoughts.  He quickly hid his expression as he kissed the top of Light’s head, running his fingers through the Omega’s hair in a soothing rhythm.

“You’re safe Light.  It’s ok…”  He let out a low rumbling croon and felt the younger man’s body relax in his arms, allowing himself to be guided back down on to the mattress.

“Don’t leave…”  Light whimpered, hand grasping at his forearm with a trembling grip.  Beyond sighed internally. 

 _This is all part of the façade, just have to keep it up…and is it really that terrible anyways?_   He gazed down at the tear stained beauty, who looked at him with pleading eyes.  He quickly rationalized that L would stay, that Light expected it from him…therefore he had to stay. 

_Not because I want to…_

_No..._

“Of course.  I’m not going anywhere.”  He gave the young Omega a reassuring smile and laid down, curling his body around Light’s, chest pressed to the brunette’s back as he resumed a quiet croon.  Beyond’s eyes began to slide closed as the shared warmth of their bodies lulled him. 

He felt Light’s fingers intertwine with his own where they lay on the young man’s waist.  The Omega pulled their joined hands up to his chest, sighing softly as he gave a brief squeeze.  “I love you…”

“I love you too Light.”  He murmured, happy to have his Omega safely in his arms.

_Not your Omega…_

_Not yours…_

_Idiot…_

Beyond’s burgundy hued eyes opened to the darkness of his apartment.  The faint harsh beams from the street spilled in between the drapes to provide the only illumination.  The Alpha stared, unseeing across the room from where he lay curled up on the bed, much in the same position he had been dreaming of.  However, this bed was not nearly as warm as the one he’d just left behind.  One that held his-

He sighed resignedly and rolled over to the other side, even though he knew it would do little good.  The dark haired male blinked slowly, dark bruise like circles more pronounced than ever under his eyes. 

_Pathetic…_

He was exhausted.  Every time he tried to sleep over the last week or so since returning the young man to L, the Alpha was hit with memory after memory of Light.  Moments of passions, afternoons of lazy affection, comfort as he recovered, even ridiculous things like grocery shopping, running errands... 

He felt like he was living with a ghost…like he was being haunted by the young man.  The taste of him was on B’s tongue even when he was awake.

Beyond scowled, scrunching up his eyes tightly as he let out a low growl.  “Fuck…”  He muttered.  _I can’t keep living like this…_ He sat up and propelled himself from the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights as he headed to the kitchen. 

The Alpha ran a hand through his hair as he made his way, fingers trailing down to hover over the bonding mark that seemed to radiate heat, seeking something, even though he knew that was impossible.  He clenched his fist tight, snatching his hand away and using it to search the dark countertop instead.

Beyond grasped the bottle of whiskey he’d been searching for and opened it, pulling a glass tumbler from the cupboard with his other hand.  With a heavy sigh, he began to pour, hoping that he might be provided some dreamless slumber with a bit of liquid sleep aid…for even just a little while.

He felt such an ache inside of him.  He just wanted it to be gone.  Beyond brought the glass to his lips and downed half the contents in one go, the burn helped distract him for a few moments at least.  He was grateful for that.

The dark haired male licked his lips, chasing a few errant drops of alcohol from them as he turned to make his way back to the bedroom, grabbing the bottle off the counter as he went.  He was highly skeptical that one glass would do the trick.  He took another sip before sitting down on the edge of the mattress, setting the booze on the nightstand.  Beyond stared into the glass of amber liquid, mesmerized as it sparked with glints of gold when the streetlamp glow peeking in from the window hit it just right.  _Just like his eyes…_

The Alpha began to giggle, slowly at first until eventually he was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.  _Can’t even have a fucking drink without thinking of…_   A sudden wave of rage ripped through Beyond and he found himself throwing the glass across the room. 

He watched it shatter against the wall, spraying glass and whiskey everywhere.  He went silent now, burgundy hued gaze narrowed as he reached out for the bottle and took a swig directly from it.

_I guess I have two options then._

_Take him and keep him this time…_

_…or kill him and break the bond._

_Because that would work…right?_

_I’d forget him if I broke the bond…_

***

“Light?  Mello and Near are ready to provide their reports…”    L trailed off as he walked further into their bedroom in the Tuscan villa, eyes filling with concern.  He couldn’t feel the carefully masked tension that surely thrummed through the younger man’s body, but the way Light held the hairbrush in his hand with a white-knuckled grip spoke volumes from where he stood before the mirror, avoiding L’s gaze.

L strode up quickly behind him and carefully removed it from his grasp, setting it down on the table and wrapping his arms around his mate.  “What’s wrong Light?”  He asked softly, placing a kiss on his neck and breathing in the delicious scent of him.  “Hmm?”  One of the raven’s hands moved to take Light’s own.  “You can tell me...”

“What if…”  The brunette hesitated and sighed heavily before continuing, his voice small and quiet.  “What if they haven’t found anything helpful?”  He turned his head to the side, looking into L’s dark charcoal hued eyes.  “I guess I’m just not used to leaving research and information gathering in someone else’s hands…not that I haven’t enjoyed having this time to ourselves…”  Light blushed and averted his eyes, sending a surge of renewed desire through the detective. 

_He’s so cute when he gets like that…stop it…focus and listen to him…_

“But I trust myself to get results and it’s hard to put faith in others I barely know.”  Light met his gaze once more.  L could tell that admitting his concerns had already lifted a huge weight off the young Omega’s shoulders, even if it had been difficult.

“Light, if you feel that the research and investigation that they’ve done is sub-par in any way or has any holes, you and I will complete our own follow up as well.  Hell, we can do that regardless, to make sure they didn’t miss anything, ok?”  L kissed his cheek.  “I just want you to be comfortable, that’s all that matters to me.”

Light turned in his arms, smiling as he captured L’s lips in a brief kiss.  “I fucking love you…”  He whispered as he pulled away, laying his head on the older male’s shoulder with a sigh.  L smiled and ran a hand up and down the brunette’s back.

“I love you too Light.”  He murmured, happy to have his Omega safely in his arms.

_My Omega…_

_Mine…_

_***_

“It’s most likely that Beyond was utilizing a fairly new, experimental pheromone altering serum called PHa.”  Mello informed them as he shared the details of what he’d been able to discover on Beyond’s methods for imitating L.  The blonde pulled up a report on the screen for them to look at regarding the serum’s known methods of creation and delivery.

“He only would’ve needed a piece of hair or a blood sample to have L’s scent replicated down to the exact chemical composition.  He could’ve gotten that when he broke in to plant the cameras, for example.”  Both men’s faces turned sour at being reminded of the hidden peep show they’d been forced to provide before turning their full attention to the young Alpha again. 

“Once he’d received the serum, it was just a matter of injecting it into his scent glands around the same time every day.”  Light blanched at the uncomfortable sounding idea, resisting the urge to squirm in his seat.

 _How…when…where exactly was he…_? Light started to wonder how he’d missed that, along with the contacts that had concealed the burgundy hued eyes.  The Omega’s gaze narrowed upon realization.  “Tch…”  L glanced over at him with concern.

“Light is everything-“

“I’m fine…just…he used the small side building as his office and I never went in there on my own, never had cause to…”  Light fumed.  “He went off on his own at least once a day and it was usually over there.”  The brunette rubbed at his eyes wearily and sighed.  _This does no one any good._   “Please, just…continue Mello.”  He urged.

“Okay, as I said before, this is an experimental and highly classified drug, so we can’t find another case of something like what has occurred with your…bonding happening to someone else.”  Mello gave them an apologetic shrug. 

“It doesn’t help that the main use for this drug seems to be either for spying in the intelligence community or by criminal organizations with illegal intentions.  So it’s not like there are official trials being done in the public eye to test all variables of physical reaction.  If records are being kept, they’re off the books…”  The blonde trailed off, switching to a list of known chemists.  “From what we know of B’s contacts within the black market drug trade, he definitely has the connections to get this made.”  Mello highlighted several of the ones capable of producing PHa who were also known associates of Beyond. 

L nodded as he reviewed the names, brow furrowed in concern as he gazed up at the screen.  “Any word on B’s whereabouts or sign of him at all?”  He nibbled his thumb thoughtfully. 

“Nothing solid.”  Mello shook his head.  “I’m having Matt comb through the police reports for anything suspicious in the last week or so, in and around London.  I figure he might attempt to…”  The young man hesitated.

“Go ahead Mello, what is it?”

“I don’t think he’s done with you, so I doubt he’s gone far.”  Mello muttered, looking to the floor.  “If it was me…”  He stopped himself and cleared his throat.  “Or more accurately, if I put myself in his shoes…I imagine I’d hide out in a shady little borough of London and wait for the next opportunity to screw with you again…or finish the job.”  He raised his eyes to the screen once more.

“Hmph…and on that note, remind me never to get on Mello’s bad side, L…”  Light joked with a forced smile for his mate, trying to hide just how accurate he felt the young man’s assessment of the situation probably was.  The young Omega watched as L’s hands twitched slightly, eyeing him possessively.  Light knew it was taking everything in the other man’s power not to forcibly take him in his arms immediately. 

He could feel the tension radiating off the Alpha in waves.  The urge to hold Light tightly, to nip at the tender flesh of his body and leave his mark, asserting his ownership instinctively over his mate.

The brunette sighed and stood, knowing that the other men couldn’t see him anyways.  For security reasons, they still could only see the gothic black L on their end of the screen.  Light gently straightened the Alpha’s legs from their crouched position, so he could slide into his lap. 

“Is that better?”  He whispered at a volume that only L would be able to pick up on as the raven ran his hand along the long, lean length of Light’s thigh before resting on his knee.

L gazed into his eyes, seemingly searching for something as he let his fears bleed through for just a moment, cupping the side of the younger man’s face in the palm of his other hand.  Light leaned into the touch and smiled reassuringly.  “I’m ok…”  He murmured.  “I’m here…with you.  We’ll be alright L.” 

The Alpha leaned in, touching their foreheads together as he let out a sigh.  “Thank you Mello.  Near, please go ahead with your part of the report.” He rested his head on Light’s chest, wrapping his arms around the Omega’s waist as he turned his attention back to the white haired male on the screen.

“I’ve sent you several medical options to review based on my research.  Ranging from cosmetic to…gland removal.”  Light could tell that Near was doing his best to ignore the sudden low growl that filled the air and traveled through the computer to the room where the young Alpha sat trying to give his report.  Clearly the detective was not a fan of the more severe end of the spectrum of treatments based on his reaction. 

“Hey…cut it out.”  Light muttered as the growling grew louder and L’s arms tightened around him.  “Near is simply giving us all of our options…and he’s not done yet.  Are you, Near?”  L ceased making the sounds, an agitated look on his face.

“No, I’m not.”  Near quickly reassured.  “To switch to the subject of actual bonding…even though it isn’t as common of a practice as it was even a few hundred years ago, it is possible for what would be classified as a strong Omega, like Light, to bond with multiple Alphas.” 

Near’s eyes lit up as he continued to explain.  “It was actually quite fascinating to explore.  There are many documents on Omega abilities and bonding that have been restricted from the general public on the topic that are available through the pack’s private library that we were able to access due to your pull as L.  I’m still not sure why this information isn’t widely disseminated…”

Light’s eyes narrowed as he gave a derisive snort.  _I know he’s not stupid, so he must just be naïve…must be nice growing up as an Alpha…_   He thought as he viewed the young man on the screen before him.  _Fucking Alphas…_

So much was made clear…illuminated with this knowledge.

The injustice of what was being done.

“I’ll tell you why…”  Light purred dangerously.  “Who _runs_ the packs?  Who _writes_ the laws?”  He could feel himself becoming angrier by the second.

“Who’s in control?” 

“Who works _with_ the government?” 

“Who _runs_ the fucking government?” 

“Who _puts_ those people in control of the government?  The Alphas!”  The brunette realized he was yelling, but damn it if he cared at the moment. 

“So…why would _anyone_ in a position of power want information that an _Omega_ could take and use to their _advantage_ to be out there for public consumption?  It’s counterproductive to keeping us all under your thumbs and flat on our backs.”  Light snapped out. 

The room was silent, neither Alpha saying a word as they absorbed the young man’s accusations.  The brunette felt his cheeks burning, frustrated with himself for getting so worked up, his fists clenched tightly in his lap.  _Do they not see it?_

After a long half minute, Near spoke.  “Would you like me to keep going, or…?”

 _I can’t…_ “Uh, go ahead without me.  I’m sure L can catch me up later…”  Light mumbled and stood, squeezing L’s hand reassuringly before quickly exiting the room.  He ran a hand anxiously through his hair as he strode through the house in search of Quillish.  The Omega needed to not think for a while and he knew the older Beta would help him out in that regard.

***

L watched Light go with worry in his eyes, but trusted that his mate simply needed some time to cool down.  He turned back to Near, something the young man said stuck in his mind from before…

“Wait… _multiple_ …as in _more_ than two Alphas bonded with one…?  How is that…?”  L asked in surprise.

“Apparently the Omegas, males in particular, that have traits towards exemplary pheromone control, higher intelligence levels, along with a few other smaller traits, are able to handle bonding with several Alphas at once.  It is noted that no matter how strong the Omega is, it can be a strain on them.  There are obviously emotional, psychological and physiological connections that often accompanied each bond and can vary.  It’s not an exact science.”

“But it can be done…”  L murmured softly.

“Four is the maximum though it appears.  One at each wrist and each throat gland.”  Near concluded.

 _Holy crap…_   The Alpha sat back in his seat stunned.  “Alright…so you mentioned the strain on the Omega…what kinds of side effects do the additional bonds have on them?”  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Light.  _No matter how much I want to be bonded to him…_

“The most notable change is…uh, an increase in sexual appetite and attempted dominance or challenging of their mates.”  Near looked up from his notes with a smirk that in no way belonged on the innocent young face before the raven. 

“Apparently it becomes a stronger instinct than usual for a dual bonded Omega to _*ahem*_ provoke his mates to, uh…action.”  Near twisted his hair around his finger, trying to act nonchalant as he flipped to the next page of his report quickly. 

 _Okaaay…so what I’m getting from this is that if we bond, Light might need to be fucked more often and with more of a…what?  Firm hand?_ L ran his thumb across his lower lip.  _I think I can handle that..._ He grinned.

“There’s some theorization in here that the Omega’s reaction may be due to the influx of an additional Alpha’s personality to the mix.  Not because of the specific individual’s own attitude, but simply given that our dynamic typically has a more aggressive mindset.  The suggestion was that perhaps the Omega takes on a bit of that…becomes more dominant, instead of submissive by adding Alpha bonds.”  Near paused to scroll through something in the documentation. 

“Ah, here’s one interesting quote:  “It takes a strong set of Alphas to control a dual bonded Omega.  Such a relationship should not be entered in to without serious consideration.”

L nibbled his thumb in consideration.  “I wonder how you get around the natural aggression between Alphas…”  He murmured thoughtfully, recalling the time Watari came for a visit during Light’s heat and he flipped out on the older man.  _Hmm, and he’s a Beta.  I can’t even imagine if it had been Near or Mello…_   His eyes narrowed at the very idea.

“L?”

The Alpha let out a low snarl, suddenly aware that he’d been growling for the last ten seconds.  _Fuck…what the hell is wrong with me lately?_   He ran a hand over his face before gazing up at the screen where Near waited with a controlled blank expression.  _Nice poker face kid...hmph._

“I’m fine…just…send everything over and I’ll look at the details with Light.  We’ll get back to with any questions.”  L pulled his knees up to his chest, head cocking to the side as he heard a loud bang ring out from the far lawn area.  His lips curved into a slight smile.  _At least he’s blowing off some steam in a way that doesn’t involve me hunting him down with a game of hide and go seek._   L turned his attention back to the white haired Alpha on the screen.

“One last thing Near…”

***

“Pull!”  L watched as Quillish sent the small clay target flying through the air upon Light’s request and the young man fired the shotgun, causing it to explode mid-air on contact.

The older Beta pointed behind him with a smile and the younger man lowered the gun to the ground, tossing his shooting glasses and earplugs down along with it.  L was glad to see the happy look on Light's face, clearly already feeling better after taking part in the activity that Quillish had introduced him to earlier in the week after finding out the brunette was interested in some sort of target practice.

“It’ll be therapeutic.”  The young Omega had assured them with a broad smile.  “I’ll just imagine it’s whomever I’m mad at exploding into a million little pieces.”  Both men had just nodded with wide eyes and agreed to let Light give it a ‘shot’.  Apparently those times he’d gone to the shooting range with his police officer father had paid off and he’d found a shotgun was not too hard to adjust to. 

Negative thoughts were obviously far from Light’s mind now, as he strode forward to let L wrap his arms around him and began nuzzling the raven’s neck affectionately.  “You ok?”  The older male asked softly as Light’s fingers traced along his collarbones, his actions betraying him as the tips of them sought out the small freckle at the base of L’s throat.  Light nodded, mouth quickly latching on to L’s neck and suckling to bruise, pulling away only when he received an obscene moan of pleasure from the detective. 

“I want you…now…”  Light whispered in his ear, squirming deliciously in his arms.

 _Fuck…alright then…_   L gave a low grunt of assent, so turned on by his mate at the moment that he had a hard time forming words as he pulled the younger man along by his hand into the house and up to their bedroom.  Conversations about bonding, medical procedures and pheromone serums could wait.  Right now, L’s focus was wholly on his mate and his only priority was making Light cry out in pleasure.

***

“We’re such a cliché…”

“I am completely fine with that at the moment…”  The Alpha smirked as he ran his fingertips along the smooth, silky skin of Light’s back, watching as the glow from the fireplace painted warm colors across the long expanse of unblemished perfection bared before him. 

The brunette gave a slight shiver, his eyes opening and closing lazily as they met charcoal hued orbs.  He grinned contentedly back at his mate, who quickly pulled up one of the many blankets making up the soft nest surrounding them to cover Light.  “Hmm, that’s better.  I can’t have my Omega catching a chill now, can I?”  Beyond whispered playfully, as the brunette leaned in for a kiss, gently tugging on B’s lower lip and letting out a sweet little moan.

“You’re ridiculous talking like that…”  Light teased, moving to burrow against his throat, breathing in deeply as he pressed the barest of kisses in a trail along the pale column of flesh that began to vibrate with suppressed laughter at the younger man’s words.  “You’re going to be one of _those_ Alpha’s, hmm?”

“No…just _your_ Alpha.”  The voice rumbled out darkly.

Light grew quiet as his lips reached the base of Beyond’s throat and moved outward along his collarbone before resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

“This is a good memory…”  Light whispered softly.  “…but it isn’t real.”

Beyond ran his fingers through the young man’s hair, before turning his gaze to meet Light’s own.  His sad eyes were now a rich burgundy hue as they met strained gold flecked amber irises.  The dark haired male ran his fingers along the brunette’s jaw, a myriad of emotions running through them both as they saw through the hazy, crumbling edges of their shared recollection of the evening that had become their current dream. 

“I miss this…”  He murmured, thumb grazing Light’s cheek before he looked away. 

“Can we…stay a little longer?”  Light asked quietly, continuing to rest his head on B’s chest and letting out a resigned sigh.

“Yes…”

***

Light woke slowly with a smile on his face and a sense of contentment, until the details of his dream came rushing back to him.  The Omega’s eyes darted to L sleeping next to him and his hand flew to his mouth to keep a cry from sounding out in the room, nausea rising up inside of him, propelling him swiftly from the bed.  He barely reached the bathroom in time to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet. 

 _What…what was that?  What am I doing?_   Light thought frantically, wiping his mouth off with a tissue and flushing the evidence.  He brushed away a few errant tears that had fallen and took deep breaths, his head in his hands as he sat on the floor.  _Was that real?  It felt…_

 _No._   He decided firmly, pushing himself up off the floor and giving a last little sniffle before starting to brush his teeth at the sink.  _It was just a dream…a bad dream._

**_I miss this…_ **

Light shook his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut to dispel the voice in his head.

_Not real…not real…not real…_

“Light?”

The young Omega whipped around at L’s voice in the doorway, guilt twisting in his gut.

“What’s not real?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: Hey B…get the fuck out of bed…  
> B: Five more minutes… *grumbles and throws knife without looking, narrowly misses AF*  
> AF: *stares at knife embedded in the wall next to head* Okaaaay…I’ll come back later! *runs from room*
> 
> Feedback me, oh dear readers…I doth need it… ;)  
> I’m on Tumblr! Follow me there for fic update info, original fic aesthetics, and DN blog postings.  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	15. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this AU, the following definition has been provided.
> 
> Bonded etheric connection/cord: A connection solidified during the heat bonding process between an Alpha and Omega, made of astral and etheric energy. The ‘cord’ stretches unseen between those who are bonded and transfers emotional energy and chi between the two.

 

_Old but I'm not that old_

_Young but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

_I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

 

_Counting Stars – OneRepublic - Native_

 

* * *

 

L sat straight up in bed at the sound of Light flushing the toilet in the bathroom.  He wasn’t sure if it was that or the odd mixture of scents coming from the Omega that pulled him from sleep.  Either way, he was out of bed within moments and quietly padding across the hardwood floors to check on his mate.  The raven heard the water in the sink running as he snatched up Light’s robe from where it lay on a chair on his way, feeling a chill in the cool morning air. 

 _Something’s not right…_   His brow furrowed in concern as he stepped inside the bathroom door, which had been left wide open in Light’s haste.  The young man gripped the toothbrush he was using tightly in one hand, the other he was using to brace himself against the counter, his eyes shut tight as he shook his head.

“Not real…”

 _Oh god…is this what Near was talking about?_   L’s eyes widened as he recalled the tail end of his conversation with the white haired Alpha the previous day.

_“One last thing Near…”_

***

“Were you able to find anything out about breaking bonds?  Aside from the…”  L fought back a growl.  “…gland removal option.”

Near pulled up a report with a sigh.  “Unfortunately there are few options and even the gland removal route doesn’t guarantee breaking the bond and can have severe side effects.”

“Are you serious?”  L hissed out.  Not that he thought they’d ever agree to that kind of extreme option, but…

Near nodded.  “They’ve found that the etheric connection for a bonded pair is almost as difficult, if not impossible to sever as the physical due to its intangible nature.  Essentially, the gland…what’s a good way to put this…it’s the point of entry and where the bond mark is, yes, but once a pair has been tied together through the mutual sharing of bonding bites and blood during the heat ritual...it’s more than that…”  Near trailed off

 _Fuck…_   L thought bitterly.  _No, I can’t give up. **We** can’t give up…_

“That’s why the death of the partner is usually the only way the bond breaks, because the mate can’t connect with or _feel_ their partner anymore through the etheric cord between them on any level, not just through the physical sense of pheromones pinging back and forth when in one another’s presence.”  Near explained.

L had been so engrossed in his mate, that he hadn’t really thought too much about it this last week.  He knew the basics around how bonded mates worked, but since Light hadn’t mentioned _feeling_ anything through an etheric connection with Beyond, he hadn't thought to bring it up.  His eyes narrowed as he decided he should probably do some additional research into the topic.

“Of course the strength of the connection varies from pair to pair…”  Near tried to reassure, looking at the screen with wider eyes than usual. 

“Moving along…”  L muttered sourly. 

“Right…As I was saying, once a mate loses a bond partner they go through a very difficult transition.  Gland surgery can trigger the same sort of severe reaction I mentioned earlier.  It is particularly hard when an Omega feels the loss of their bonded Alpha, than the reverse for some reason.  Theories abound regarding why this is and there have long been conflicting arguments on the topic.  But they typically become violently ill, emotionally unstable…and often suicidal…approximately eighty-three percent of bond-broken Omegas worldwide ended their lives last year.”  The young man said the last quietly.

 _So much loss…_   L anxiously tucked his knees up tighter to his chest.  “I can’t take the chance…”  He mumbled aloud to himself, eyes haunted.  He’d seriously considered simply killing Beyond if he could get ahold of him.  But now he was actually worried about Beyond getting killed.  He fought back a fit of laughter that tried to escape, head falling into his hands and resting on his knees.  It was just too funny…

“L…there’s something else to keep in mind...” The raven looked to the screen once more, giving Near his full attention.

“More?  Oh good…”  L replied dryly, rubbing his closed eyes wearily.

“A prolonged absence from one’s bond mate can also incite the body to believe it needs to grieve.  It’s a slower reaction than actual bond loss, because mentally, the mate knows their partner is alive and can feel the etheric connection still exists.  In Light’s case, he obviously doesn’t care if Beyond is there or not, but the body will still react to the perceived absence of the mate.”

“Abandonment Syndrome…fuck…”  L’s eyes snapped open as he ran a hand through his hair, standing from his seat.  There’s so much that he never thought to worry about regarding Omegas and bonding.  He never thought he’d even be mated and now he felt utterly unprepared. 

He began to pace the room, then stopped and spun to face the monitor.  “Wait…won’t this affect Beyond too?”  It’s not like he knew nothing on the topic.  _I remember reading something on this subject awhile back…_

“Not necessarily…maybe?”  The other Alpha replied.  “As I mentioned, Omegas are the hardest hit when it comes to bond loss and perceived bond loss.  Yes, Alphas typically don’t abandon Omegas due to the heavy sense of responsibility inherent in their nature and the etheric connection they feel with their bonded mate, but a lot of that is due to the feelings they had for each other at the time the bond was made.”

“So, since all of this was just an act for Beyond, he’ll probably be just fucking fine.”  L muttered angrily, kicking the chair across the room with a loud crash.

“L…”  Near said calmly, bringing the detective’s attention back to the screen.  “There are a few options.  My best recommendation is that you bond with Light at his next heat if that’s something that you both want.  The modern information on Abandonment Syndrome is geared towards the belief that Omegas can only bond with one Alpha.”  The young man’s voice was tinged with an uncharacteristic hint of anger that surprised the raven.

“What are you suggesting Near?” L asked curiously.

“That I don’t think Light was that far off in thinking that the packs are keeping quite a bit that could be helpful to Omega rights under wraps and I think it’s something that we should consider exploring further in the future.”  Near’s eyes narrowed as he tugged on the piece of hair he had twirled around his finger. 

“For example, there wasn’t a single case I found of a dual or multi-bonded Omega going through AS when faced with the loss of one of their mates, the other mate or mates act as a preventative it seems, helping steady their Omega through the fallout, hence my suggestion…”

“Shit…”  L swore lowly.  He’d never liked the kind of secrecy inherent within the packs and withholding information like this was incredibly negligent.  _Of course, many Omegas aren’t strong enough to dual or multi bond, but what else are they keeping hidden regarding what they can do?_  He thought back to Light’s pheromone pulse that swept through the grounds at Wammy’s. 

“Ok…I’ll talk to Light about the bonding at his next heat.  That was my hope anyways…”  L replied. 

“I figured as much.”  Near smiled slightly. 

“Back to his connection with…Beyond.”  L couldn’t help the growl that spilled forth, but quickly swallowed it.  “Is there anything that I should be watching for regarding the bond that you learned in your research?  How soon will he be affected by their separation?”

Near quickly scrolled through several pages of documents on another laptop as L nibbled on his thumb impatiently.  “Ah, here…”  The young man frowned.  “This is a big reason why newly bonded couples are given leave from work, not sent off on active duty…they need time to truly connect in close quarters together…”

“So is this is a good thing?  That they weren’t able to connect-”  L started to ask hopefully.  Near shook his head.

“No, this just means their bond is probably going to feel the effects faster because it’s being strained so soon after forming.  The etheric cord will always connect them, no matter where they are.  Even if they are on opposite sides of the planet.”  L bristled at the thought, hated being reminded of Beyond being connected this deeply to Light.

“Though they obviously wouldn’t feel each other at that sort of distance like they do when they’re in the same room…but it’s still _there_.  By separating early on, the cord is being forced to accommodate the space between them, however far that might be and it will begin to take a toll.”

L was speechless for a moment and cleared his throat before continuing.  “What kind of timeframe and what symptoms are we looking at?”

Near looked up from the documents he was reading, concern clear in his eyes.  “I’d say the emotional and psychological effects might come in to play at any time…it varies from Omega to Omega based on what I’m seeing here.  You could be looking at mood swings, insomnia, nightmares, lethargy…there’s mention of hallucinations...”

“Dammit…”

“Actually, you may be able to delay onset a bit.”  Near murmured thoughtfully.  “You probably already are.  I’m wondering…if Light is linked to your pheromones through the bond that B created, then being around you constantly has probably helped tremendously in regard to avoiding early AS.”

L hoped that was the case.  That he could do something for his mate.

“Just get him through the next couple of weeks L…”

***

Near’s voice echoed in his ear as he gazed at Light.  _Just get him through this.  It’s going to be ok.  He doesn’t understand what’s happening to him…_

“Light?”

The younger man spun around to face him, drying tears on his cheeks, and an indecipherable emotion in his eyes.

“What’s not real?”  He asked softly as he walked forward, hands outstretched to pry the toothbrush gently from Light’s fierce grip and set it on the sink.  No sooner had he done that and the brunette’s legs buckled as he let out a choked sob.

“It’s ok…it’s ok…I’ve got you…”  L scooped Light up and let out a rumbling croon as the shaking Omega buried his face against the raven’s neck, nuzzling the scent gland as he was carried back to bed.

“L…” His fingertips brushed along the base of the detective’s throat.  “It’s you…”  He whispered brokenly as L set him down and climbed in to lie alongside him.  Light suddenly looked up into his eyes, panic clearly evident as he searched them for something until slowly the hysteria seemed to dissipate.

“It’s me Light.  I promise.”  L’s voice soothed.  “Do you want to talk-“  Light shook his head vehemently and rolled over.

“No, no…I’ll-I’ll be fine.”  He sniffled.

While L knew that some of the information from Near was worrisome, the sooner that he shared it with Light, the better.  Having the facts about why the young man was feeling this way and creating a plan to face things head on would likely reassure his mate.  He pulled the brunette close, wrapping an arm around his waist and crooning softly until he felt Light relax into his embrace with a sigh.

“If you don’t want to talk Light, you can just listen, ok?”  L found the Omega’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  “I think I should probably tell you about the rest of the things that Near and I spoke about yesterday after you left…”

***

Light took a sip of coffee as he scrolled through the last of the documentation Near had sent over.  He felt like he understood his options…their options…everything, more fully now after their conversation in bed early that morning and now having read through all of the report.  He sighed and closed the laptop, sitting back to take in the beauty of the grounds under the mid-day sun from where he sat on the patio.  The brunette heard L’s footsteps approaching and was comforted, instantly more at peace as the Alpha’s hands came to rest on his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze and placing a soft kiss on Light’s neck.

 _If he knew what you were dreaming about…_   A little voice whispered in his head.

 _No…_   He reassured himself as he reached his free hand up to hold one of L’s.  _It was just a nightmare…or hallucination…it wasn’t real…not my fault…just like L said._     Light turned his head to the side to smile up at his mate. 

_My mate…_

_Yes… **this** is my mate…not-_

“Hi there…”  Light murmured.

L smiled and leaned in to capture Light’s mouth.  One of his hands moving to the young man’s jaw, fingers caressing the planes of his face as the kiss slowly began to build, a smoldering fire that L stoked with languid touches.  His thumb trailed down Light’s throat to massage his scent gland as his tongue found entry between his panting lips with a pleased hum.   

 _This is happiness…this is love…I won’t ever give this up._   Light let out a soft moan as their lips parted, gazing at L with half-lidded eyes.  _No…he doesn’t need to know about..._

“I love you.”

***

Light sat cross legged in the middle of the bed in a pair of cozy grey pajama pants and a white t-shirt, watching L as he toweled off his hair, fresh from a quick shower.  He fidgeted nervously, trying to decide how to start the conversation he wished to have.

“Light?  I can feel your anxiety from here…please tell me what’s wrong.”  L asked calmly, glancing over as he tossed the towel aside before heading towards the bed.  Light instantly smiled at the haphazard mess that his mate’s hair presented and reached out for L to climb up to join him, arms outstretched to bring him closer.  _I don’t want to deal with it right now…just want to be with him.  We can talk later._

L chuckled softly, foregoing his usual habit of tucking up his knees against his bare chest and instead crossing his legs as Light was, allowing the Omega to run his hands through the messy raven locks.  L’s eyes closed as he leaned into the young man’s touch with a contented sigh, apparently happy to let Light do what he wanted, pushing the damp strands back from his face until he was satisfied with the overall effect.

“Hmm…I suppose you’ll do…”  Light grinned playfully, uncrossing his legs to scoot closer and drape them over L’s knees.  _I wonder if he’s wearing any…_   Light ran his hands along the Alpha’s throat, splaying his fingers across his chest before heading further down his torso…

L let out a rush of breath as Light tugged at the drawstring of his pants, loosening the waist band as he slipped his hand within, wrapping his fingers around his cock.  _Nope, no boxers._   He thought gleefully.

“Not that I’m complaining…Mmnh…”  L groaned as the brunette began to stroke his swiftly hardening length.  Light watched in rapt fascination as the Alpha’s eyes glossed over, enjoying every moment of the delicious display of having the man he loved fall apart beneath his touch.  “But uhm…is someone perhaps…ah…avoiding whatever they wanted to…oh god, yes…ngh.”

“Shh…we can talk later.  Right now I want to see you come for me…so just enjoy this, okay?”  Light smiled naughtily.

“Light…”  L groaned out as he leaned in to bite and nip at the Omega’s lips.  He broke away with a gasp, pressing his forehead to the younger man’s.  “You’re so hot…dammit…I can’t…”

“I love your cock L…gets me wet just thinking about having you inside me.”  Light murmured, pleased when L let out a low whine.  The almost submissive tone to the sound caused Light’s breath to hitch in surprise. 

The Omega was emboldened by the reaction and began to stroke faster now, as copious amounts of precum soaked his mate’s straining erection, darkening the tenting fabric.  He couldn’t help the illicit words that poured from his mouth. 

“It’s so thick…fills me up every time, feels so good…fucking my tight little hole nice and deep.”  He breathed out against the shell of the Alpha’s ear.

“Oh shit…”  L growled out, his head falling to Light’s shoulder, hot breath coming out in short, rapid puffs against the Omega’s collarbones.  The young man was thrilled that he could have this kind of effect on L and wondered how he could take it further.  He suddenly recalled an erotic romance novel he’d read once…ok, maybe twice…as he lay convalescing in the Bude house.  Bored out of his mind, he’d finally resorted to perusing the subletting owner’s bookshelf…

He remembered how his eyes had darted up to the doorway every time he thought he’d heard footsteps, paranoid that L…no, Beyond, he reminded himself…was coming to check on him, knowing that he’d never hear the end of it if he caught him reading something like that. 

Light had burrowed deeper and deeper into the fluffy white comforter with wide eyes as he pored through the bodice ripper and learned quite a few things that he figured may or may not come in handy at some point in the future…

He hid a wicked grin as one idea in particular came to mind.  _Damn, I bet he’ll completely lose it if I say that._   Light quickly decided that he was going to go ahead and see if he could push L over the edge in record time.  His lips brushed along the lobe of L’s ear as he spoke.

“Sometimes I just want to climb into your lap while you’re working at your desk and beg you to put that big, fat Alpha cock in my ass…so I can keep it nice and warm until you’re ready to fuck me.  Would you like that?  If I was your slutty little cockwarmer?”  He whispered dirtily, panting and half-erect himself now; turned on by the heady scent of lust ridden pheromones and his mate’s reactions to his dirty talk.

L seemed to stop breathing for a moment as the last words came out of Light’s mouth.  Then moments later he was coming with a strangled groan, pulsing in the Omega’s grasp as he released hot and thick in Light’s hand while the young brunette continued to stroke him through it.  The raven shuddered as the last of his orgasm died down, his breathing ragged even now as he tried to pull himself together.

“Holy shit…w-where did you learn to talk like that?  Oh my god…that was...”  L sputtered out, finally lifting his head from Light’s shoulder to gaze at the young man with a blissed out expression.

 _Oh crap…I can’t tell him that…_   Light gave him a sexy smirk, forcing himself not to surrender to panic as he slid his hand out of L’s pants and brought it to his lips.  _I’ll just distract him…maybe he’ll drop it._  

He took a page from the other man’s book, sliding one long finger in his mouth, sucking it clean as he tilted his head to the side, gazing at him through a heavy fringe of dark golden lashes.  The Alpha’s jaw dropped open slightly as he watched Light move on to the next come soaked finger.

“I think you’re trying to kill me…”  He mumbled in a daze, staring hungrily as he watched Light fellate his own fingers. 

“And I think you probably need to take another shower…”  Light winked and looked down towards the stained crotch of L’s pants.  When he looked back up, he barely had a moment to catch the mischievous glint in the Alpha’s eyes and the other man was dragging him by the ankles to the end of the bed to toss him over his shoulder.

“L!  I don’t need a shower!”  Light yelled, squirming and thrashing about as the blood rushed to his head.  The raven swatted his rear and chuckled.  “Oww!”

“Bath…not shower and we’re not done yet little mate…”

***

“Mmm…”  Light let out a soft sigh as L pressed lingering kisses along his neck.  He laid back against the other man’s chest in the steaming tub, a contented smile on his face as L’s arms continued to hold him, wrapping possessively around the young man’s body.

L was pleased to see Light so relaxed.  His only goal and focus was to ensure that the next couple of weeks were as easy for his mate as possible.  _Until his next heat, when we can…_   L placed a kiss directly upon the unmarked scent gland, nuzzling Light affectionately.  _I can’t wait to make him mine and to be his completely as well._   He was glad that they were both on the same page, having discussed it after looking at all of the research this afternoon.

They loved each other, so why not now to ensure Light’s health and well-being too?

The Omega languidly turned in his arms, slippery limbs sliding along one another as he found a comfortable place to settle, resting his head on L’s chest.  The Alpha felt that touch of anxiousness rising again from the brunette that he’d picked up on earlier in the bedroom, but just as he was going to ask about it, Light spoke instead.

“L…I want to get the cosmetic surgery for bond mark removal, not the gland, just the mark…as soon as possible.  Can we meet with a doctor when we get back to England?”  He asked quietly, peering up at the Alpha, face heated as he looked away.  “After all, I don’t think either of us should have to be reminded of this embarrassment daily-“

“Light…”  He interrupted in an admonishing tone.  “The only thing I’m reminded of when I look at you is how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you in my life.”  Light looked up at him, eyes quickly filling with unshed tears.

“You sound like a sappy romance novel right now L…” _*sniffle*_  “…I’m going to have to slap some sense in you…” _*sniffle*_  “…if you keep it up.”  The young man quickly laid his head back down, avoiding L’s eyes.  “Ridiculous…”  Light pouted half-heartedly.

“Yes, I’m _ridiculously_ in love with you…”  L cooed teasingly.

Light let out an amused huff and began to shake with poorly suppressed laughter in the Alpha’s arms.  “Oh…my…god… okay, that’s it!  Calling the whole thing off…”  He mumbled playfully before pressing himself closer to his mate.  L grinned and ran his hands up and down the silken skin of Light’s back.

“We’ll head back whenever you want.”  L kissed the top of Light’s head.  “Like I said earlier today…I know this is all a lot to take in, but I’m here for you and we’re in this together, alright?”  L felt Light’s fingers interlace with his own, bringing their hands to rest on his chest as he nodded in agreement.

“Together…”  The Omega echoed, letting himself drift.  The sound of L’s heartbeat a steady rhythm, pulling him under…

***

Light opened his eyes to the master bathroom in the Bude house, but he still felt the familiar body beneath his own, one hand interlaced with Light’s as their free hand languidly skimmed up and down the brunette’s spine.  Light lifted his head and the other man opened his eyes in response, a lazy smile on his face.  The hand on his back halted in its movement and confusion filled the burgundy hued eyes as he looked around. 

“What is this?”  Beyond whispered.

“It’s not real…”  Light replied softly.  The dark haired male reached up to cup the young man’s cheek in his hand.

“It feels real… _you_ feel real.”  His fingers trailed down to the bond mark on Light’s neck and the ghost of a smirk graced his features.  “This…is real.”

“Not for long.”  Light retorted sullenly.  The brunette could feel the tension singing through the body beneath him right before the hand wrapped itself around his throat with the barest of threatening pressure, thumbing the mark in a circular pattern.  The sensual motion against the gland caused Light to gasp at the pleasurable sensation.  He quickly bit back a moan that threatened to escape.

“What are you talking about?”  Beyond purred dangerously, his eyes glittered darkly.  Light hadn’t seen him like this before.  His body was vacillating between terror and arousal, a need to submit or to flee.  He whimpered and the other man seemed to come back to himself, gaze softening as he grasped Light’s face in both hands to look in his eyes.  “Whatever you’re thinking about doing Light, don’t…you’re mine, until I decide otherwise.”  He murmured lowly.

_It’s not real…_

_Not real…_

“Got it?”

_Submit to your Alpha…_

Light nodded and Beyond smiled, sending a wave of happiness through the young man that he was able to please his mate.  The Alpha’s hands slid down Light’s back, fingertips digging in, greedily traveling the length of his body, ensuring they both _felt_ every touch.  “God, it feels like it’s been forever…”  He muttered desperately as his hands grasped Light’s thighs, spreading the young man’s legs to straddle his body. 

“I…I…oh…God…”  Light mumbled as his head lolled to the side.  He was losing himself.  To the demands of the dream world they were inhabiting at the moment and to the bond between them that wanted to tie him closer than ever to the man beneath him. 

This was both the man he had come to know and not.  Light could immediately see there was a darkness to him that had been carefully hidden during their time together in Bude.  The young man shivered as Beyond’s thumbs stroked his inner thighs purposefully, smiling darkly at his reaction before sliding his hands towards his hips, then his rear.  “I know all those spots you like best, don’t I sweetheart?”  He whispered knowingly.

_Not real…_

“Can’t wait to bury myself in that sweet, hot little cunt.”  Beyond growled out, kneading Light’s ass cheeks as he shifted to position the thick blunt head of his cock at the brunette’s entrance.

“B-but…you didn’t p-prep me at all…”  Light stammered out, a sudden fear running through him, his eyes widening.

“Like you said, _It’s not real_ …remember?”  Beyond snarked back, jutting upward into the tight heat as he dragged Light’s ass down until he was fully seated on his cock.  “Fuck babe, you feel so good…”  Light moaned at the rush of pleasure that flowed through him at the feeling of his mate’s entire length spearing him. 

_It’s not…_

Beyond sat up further, his cock shifting deliciously inside of Light, whose arms wrapped around the Alpha’s shoulders, trying to hold onto something as he felt himself fall apart.  Beyond palmed the supple globes of Light’s ass, lifting them up and down, fucking the brunette on his rigid length.  He alternated with slow grinding circular motions, holding himself deep inside Light as the bulbous tip massaged his prostate.  Everytime it seemed Light got close to orgasm, Beyond would slow down just enough to keep him from going over the edge. 

“Damn…so perfect, like you were made for me.  I just want to fill you up with my come again and again until you’re dripping with it, so everyone can smell me on you, what we did.  They’d all know every inch of you is mine…”  He snarled as he gave a hard, deep thrust before slowing once more, capturing the younger man’s lips in a kiss, which Light eagerly accepted from his bonded mate.

_…real…_

“You’re so damn beautiful Light…”  There was an incomprehensible emotion in Beyond’s burgundy eyes as he rolled his hips slowly now, kissing the brunette again.  Light rocked downward to meet every thrust.  His hands wove into the other man’s hair, tugging roughly as he drank down the moans of pleasure that spilled from Beyond’s mouth.

“I love you.”

“I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light: You know L…we never got to finish that game of chess on our flight from Japan…  
> L: We didn’t properly utilize that bed in the back either…  
> AF: Eww…just…go be all adorbs somewhere else *gestures dismissively towards them* I’m trying to write over here!  
> Light/L: *run from the room excitedly*  
> AF: *gets back to writing, mumbling to self* Now…let’s see…exactly how best to describe the knife in this scene…
> 
> Feedback me my lovelies…the savage writing beast inside my soul demands satisfaction…lol  
> I’m on Tumblr! Come find me there for writer insights, custom fic aesthetics, DN fan art, memes, etc.  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	16. I Hate Myself for Losing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Death Note or the Kelly Clarkson song quoted within.

 

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying_

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_I Hate Myself for Losing You – Kelly Clarkson – Breakaway_

 

* * *

 

 

“Light?  The water’s getting cold…Light wake up…”

The brunette jerked his limbs violently, gasping and disoriented as his eyes flew open.  The Alpha tried to gain purchase on his mate’s slippery skin to keep him from hurting himself as he thrashed about.  Finally, Light went limp against him, only serving to scare L further, as loud panicked breaths emanated from the Omega in his arms.  _Holy shit…what the hell was that?_  

“Light?”  The raven murmured cautiously, eyes wide with concern.   Light let out a low whine and curled in on himself.  L immediately wrapped his arms around the younger man’s now shuddering form, pulling him back closer to his chest and crooning.

“Shhh…shhhh….it’s going to be okay.  What happened?”  Light shook his head.  L bit back the frustration he felt bubbling up inside at his mate’s self-imposed silence.

“Light…don’t shut me out.”  L implored, running his hands soothingly up and down the brunette’s arms.  “Please…”

Light let out a choked sounding cry before lifting his head and wiping away a tear.  He looked over his shoulder at L, panic clear in his features.  “I-I don’t know if I’m awake…am I?  Can you tell me?”  His voice cracked at the end as his eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings. 

L forced himself to smile even as he felt an icy stab of terror in his heart.  “Yes Light, you’re awake.  Must’ve had a bad dream is all, probably has to do with the AS Near mentioned.”  The young man nodded rapidly.

“Not real…”

The Alpha wiped his eyes and kissed his cheek.  Light sighed and nuzzled closer.  “Let’s get dried off…”  He said softly, to which Light simply smiled weakly and gave another brief nod of assent.

***

Beyond growled, ripped from the dream at the same time Light had awoken.  A primal instinct surged through him, best described as feeling like something precious had been stolen from him.  _My mate._

“Mine.”  He snarled in the silence of his apartment, eyes flashing red in the darkness as he lingered on the edge of dream and reality for several moments.  Looking for an opponent to face, to rip to shreds.  Beyond sprung from the bed pulling on his jeans and grabbing a black short sleeve t-shirt as he tried to ignore the throbbing need that coursed through his entire body from leaving things with Light…unfinished. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and looked away in disgust at the wild eyed and desperate figure he hardly recognized.  The emotions he’d seen in his reflection in that moment spoke of something that he’d sooner ridicule than acknowledge.

 _Tch…this is stupid.  I just need to get out, take a walk._   He slipped his boots on as he sat back down at the edge of the bed.  The Alpha rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes in frustration, trying to ignore the pulsing warmth radiating from the mark on his scent gland.

 _What the hell was that?_   He tried to go back to the details of the dream, which were less and less clear with every waking moment.  All he was sure of was that it had something to do with his bond with Light and that it had been no ordinary dream. 

 _I need to do something about this…and soon._   Beyond thought bitterly as he slid a switchblade in each pocket before grabbing his wallet, keys and throwing on a black hoodie.  The Alpha pulled it up before stepping out the door in anticipation of needing to shield his face from the CCTV cameras that he was sure L had his merry little band of geniuses monitoring throughout the London metropolitan area.

His burgundy hued gaze darkened as he headed down the dim hallway and exited the building of the Brixton apartment complex into the cool spring night air.  _Maybe someone will be stupid enough to start shit._   Beyond smiled ominously, eager to let out his pent up frustration on someone. 

His expression quickly soured as a flash of concern regarding what Light would think if he hurt someone popped in his head.  “Shit…that’s so _not_ fucking ok.”  He growled out under his breath, annoyed at the uncharacteristic crisis of conscience he was suffering as he made his way along the gloomy street. 

Beyond moved along quickly, free from fear of the inhabitants of the seedy neighborhood.  The Alpha knew he was likely the scariest monster anyone was likely to happen upon at the moment after all.  As he strode along, he found himself lost in thought, developing a set of criteria in regards to violence that he’d never considered before…

_If someone is complete scum, a criminal of the worst kind…it would be acceptable to fight them, hurt them, kill them even…right…yeah…_

_Or if someone attacked me first, it’s self-defense to fight back, hmm…yes…_

_Can’t feel bad about getting rid of people like that…under those circumstances, right?_   He rationalized all of this quickly and his mood instantly lifted as his guilt regarding Light’s potential disappointment in him abated.  The Alpha continued to walk another ten minutes or so until he finally came to a stop in front of bar whose neon window signs cast sickly colors on the pavement at his feet.

 _Oh yes, this is perfect…_   Beyond smirked and headed into the dodgy establishment.  He’d been avoiding this particular hole in the wall after scoping out a mile wide radius around his apartment over the last week.  The Alpha knew it was owned and run by some of Max’s crew, however at the moment he was spoiling for a fight and it seemed like the ideal place to find one. 

The dark haired male sidled up to the bar and slid the hood from his head, ordering a whiskey as he waited with open ears.  He knew he was just asking for trouble, begging for the inevitable drama that would come from hanging around a place like this and exposing his face to Max’s underlings.  But he couldn’t find it in himself to care, welcoming the familiar sense of controlled chaos with open arms. 

Of course there was another part of him that hated to wait and was seriously contemplating the idea of simply taking the fight straight to someone, rather than waiting around for it to find him.  _Or maybe I should just go find Max specifically…_ He let out a snort of laughter, chuckling under his breath.  _I told him not to have his little wolves looking for me, but he clearly chose not to believe me._ Beyond had been monitoring the Syndicate’s activity very closely over the last week and there was no sign the troublesome Mr. Volkov had heeded his warning about backing off.

He turned the glass in his hands thoughtfully, staring into the amber liquid like it was some sort of murky crystal ball that would hold the answers if he gazed long enough.  _Why not?  That could be fun…a bit impulsive for my taste, minimal time to plan, but it might be worth the trouble._ He fought back a giggle, hand twitching in anticipation of a blade in its grip.  He could practically feel the blood of the man already, painting his fingers red, spilling hot and wet from the other Alpha’s throat. 

Beyond swallowed hard as he took a drink.  A raw, nearly visceral pleasure shot through him at the idea of hurting the other man.  At the forefront of his mind was everything that Light had told him as he’d comforted the young Omega through his recovery in Bude. 

How Max had touched Light, how he’d fought against it, how terrified he’d been as he’d fled bleeding from the man’s room.  The dark haired male was forced to take a deep calming breath as a spike of anger flared within, hand shaking around the glass.  _I’d be fully justified in taking revenge for my…_  

“I’m calling Volkov…”  He caught someone whispering urgently to another.

 _Yes…someone please come play with me._   Beyond downed his whiskey.  _God knows sleep doesn’t seem to be an option for me lately, might as well make the most of it..._

The bartender swiftly approached a minute later and the Alpha noted the nervous gleam in his eyes.  “Another?”  Beyond gave him a carefree smile and nodded, watching out of the corner of his eye with amusement as the man went off to make it. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Beyond’s mouth as a new plan swiftly formed in his genius mind.  _Oh yes…that will be so much more interesting._

“Here you go.”  The drink was set in front of him and the dark haired male picked it up, inhaling the scent of whiskey.

“Bottoms up.”  He murmured as he held the glass up in toast to the bartender, who wisely scurried away at a rapid pace.

***

L handed Light a cup of tea where he sat bundled up in bed, wrapped in several soft blankets.  He smiled gratefully at his mate.  “Thank you.  I already feel better.  I honestly don’t even know what came over me…”  The Omega murmured apologetically.

The raven sat down next to him and gave Light’s other hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling softly.  “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, besides, I love taking care of you…when you let me.”  He was pleased with the chuckle that he received from Light at that.

“Well, don’t get used to it.”  Light whispered playfully as he smirked at the Alpha, leaning forward to kiss him gently.  The brunette sighed and took a sip of tea, tapping a finger on the rim of the cup as he looked into the liquid thoughtfully as if it held whatever answers he sought.  “I want to go home…”  His eyes darted back to L’s nervously.  “Can we go back tomorrow?  Is that ok?”

L felt a swelling of happiness inside at his mate calling their place back in the UK their _home_.  “Of course.  I’ll message Quillish, ask him to make the arrangements when he’s up in the morning.  Do you want to try and go to sleep after your tea?”

Apprehension was clear in Light’s eyes as they glanced around the room, avoiding L’s own.  “I…suppose I can try…”

***

Max Volkov had very few reasons that he found acceptable for waking him up at 2 o’clock in the morning.  Having Beyond Birthday stroll into one of his associate’s establishments qualified as one of them. 

The Alpha sat up in bed as he heard his phone ringing on the bedside table and quickly shook off the last remnants of sleep before answering it.  “What is it James?”  He asked in a clipped tone that clearly implied that whatever it was better be good.

“Beyond’s here Max, at my fucking bar…”  The Beta muttered nervously, already well aware of the imminent potential for danger after what had happened to Marco and a recent meeting where Max had explained exactly what they were facing with regard to the murderer.

Max was thrilled that this opportunity was finally presenting itself.  “Calm down for godsake.  What is he doing?  Is he drinking?”

“Yes, and I’ve already had the bartender slip the sedative in his drink that you gave all of us, in case this happened like it did at Marco's.”  James replied.

“Good…well done James.”  Max felt some tension leave his shoulders.  He wanted to avoid another alley way massacre if at all possible.  “Believe me, the last thing anyone should do is confront him directly.  It should work fast.  Be prepared to-“

“Just a second boss…”  Max heard talking on the other end between James and another person before the man returned to line with a chuckle.  “You weren’t kidding, one of my men just found him passed out on the floor of the loo.”

The Syndicate leader felt a surge of excitement run through him.  “He’ll be out for hours.  Bring him here.  Use the back entrance…and put him in the black room.”  The Alpha hung up smiling slightly in the dark of his room as he eagerly anticipated some one on one time with the other man.  He rose from the bed and turned on the light, heading to the bathroom.  The ebony haired male knew he had several hours before his imminent guest was lucid once more, but he doubted he would be able to sleep. 

As he turned on the shower and divested himself of his pajamas, Max recalled all of the horrible things Beyond had said about the way he’d treated Light before returning him to L.  He thought about Nick, a man who had been like a brother to him, dying violently just down the hall from where he now stood at the hands of the vicious killer.  He saw Marco’s face, full of terror in the picture he’d received after Beyond had slashed his throat. 

His fists clenched tight as he caught sight of his new straight razor on the counter, the old one having disappeared that night over a month ago, along with the hooded man, and he nearly choked on the rage that washed over him.  There was an underlying current of guilt that he couldn’t ever seem to shake as well.  He would always blame himself for letting this happen, especially in regard to Light and Nick’s fate. 

 _If I had been in better control, not let my dominant instincts get the better of me with Light that evening…maybe none of this would’ve happened.  Maybe…I could’ve protected them both._   He looked up into the quickly fogging mirror and averted his gaze almost immediately, unable to stomach the expression of loss that painted his features.  

He turned and crossed the few feet to the shower, stepping beneath the heated spray and hoping for some of his sins to be washed away, for some small of measure of forgiveness for what he’d done, for what he hadn’t done, for what he was going to do.

 _All I can do now is punish those who carry blood on their hands from this whole mad situation besides myself…_   He thought resignedly as he leaned his head against the cool tile with a sigh.

_I’m going to make you suffer for what you’ve done Beyond._

_I’ll make you tell me where L is too, so I can make sure Light is safe._

_Eventually, when you’re begging me to let you die, then and only then am I going to kill you._

***

“Take him down the hall and take a right, the black room’s the second door on the left.”  James ordered his men as they climbed out of the back of the van at the back entrance that led down to the basement, quickly unloading their unconscious cargo.  The larger of the two men tossed the lifeless dark haired form over his shoulder with a grunt.

“Heh…sure don’t seem like much.  Not sure why we’re going to this much trouble-“

“You heard what he did to Marco, Jean and Will.”  The Beta snapped angrily.  “Just get him secured in the chair while I let Max know we’re here.”  He pulled out his phone and dialed, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Yes.”  The voice on the other end answered coolly. 

“We’re putting him in the room now.”

“Wonderful, no problems with transport?”  Max asked curiously.  The Beta let out a snort of laughter.

“No.  That’s some good shit Max.  He’s out cold.”  James sighed and watched his breath fog slightly in the crisp night air.

“You and the guys should go ahead and crash here.  It’s late and there are plenty of extra rooms, so feel free to stay over and relax, sleep in if you can.  I’ll let the kitchen know we have guests.  Excellent work tonight James.”  The man grinned, pleased to receive such praise from the Syndicate leader.

“Anytime Max.  I’ll let the guys know.  Did you need us for anything else before we turn in?”  He closed the doors on the van and headed down the stairs into the basement, looking forward to some much needed rest at the end of this long night.

“No, it’ll be several more hours before I can get started anyways.  I want him fully aware for what I plan to do to him.”  James shuddered at the dark tone the Alpha’s voice took on, swallowing hard before answering.

“Well…um…good night and uh, yeah, let us know if you need anything.”  The Beta stared at his phone for a moment after he hung up and slid it in his pocket before continuing quickly down the hall to gather his men. 

The less time any of them spent near the black room, the better.  As much as he respected and admired the man, James had to admit that the Alpha also scared the shit out of him.  He was more than happy to let Max play _all by himself_ if that’s what the man wanted.

***

“Quillish said we could have the jet ready to take off as soon as mid-morning or we can wait until this evening if you’d like.”  Light paused in his packing to consider his mate’s question as he strolled through their bedroom door.  He’d managed to sleep through the rest of the night without incident before waking as the dawn broke across the sky.  The Omega had felt restless ever since and after consuming a quick breakfast while chatting with the older Beta in the kitchen, he’d started packing to head home. 

“Morning is fine…I’m sorry for this being so sudden-“  L silenced him with a kiss, smiling as he pulled away.

“Don’t make me start saying sappy romantic shit right in the morning Light…I’ll do it if you make me…”  The Alpha murmured warningly.  His eyes had a playful gleam to them as he reached up to cup the young man’s face in both hands.  “Things like ‘I don’t care where I am, as long as I’m with you’.”  He cooed.

Light blushed and tried not to grin stupidly.  He failed miserably as his face grew hotter under the other man’s gaze.

“You’re such an idiot.”  Light replied, biting his lip as he peered at the older male shyly.

“Actually my IQ is-“  It was the Omega’s turn to silence L as he captured his mouth this time.  The detective put up no resistance, a willing victim to the young brunette who had them both panting when he finally drew back.  “-quite a bit lower when you do things like that.”  L muttered breathlessly, a lazy grin on his face.

Light just smirked and raised an eyebrow in response.  “I know.”  He whispered conspiratorially before reluctantly sliding from the other man’s embrace and gathering the last of his things to pack in his suitcase.  He looked around their bedroom, awash in Tuscan reds and cream and sighed happily as L’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

 _I’m so glad we came here.  I feel closer to him than ever.  I can’t wait until my next heat…it’s just going to get better after that._  He turned his head languidly to the side, packing forgotten as his mate gently nuzzled at his throat.   _God, I love him so much.  It doesn’t matter how I feel about Beyond, as long as I have this with L, I know I’ll be alright._  

***

Max had thrown on a pair of black pants and black t-shirt before heading down mid-morning to the basement of his estate.  He’d wanted to give his guest plenty of time to wake up and think about what was in store for him.  To sit alone in the dark and wonder exactly what was going to happen, where he was.

A smile spread across his face as he strode down the hall.  He’d already called Anna and told the woman to cancel all of his appointments for the day and that he was not to be disturbed.  The Alpha had long been considering how he wanted to start off with the other man and figured that a direct and to the point approach would likely yield the quickest results he desired.  Of course he couldn’t help that he also really wanted to draw out the man’s suffering as long as possible. 

He was curious to see if Beyond had the balls to take some of the pain that he was so willing to dish out to his prey.  _Let’s see just what you’re made of Mr. Birthday._   He took a deep calming breath as he reached the door to the black room _.  Have to keep under control in there…remember, you still need answers.  Can’t just kill him outright, that’s not the plan._

The green eyed male pulled open the door and watched as two burgundy hued irises peered at him from behind a mane of wild black hair.  The single light from above shone down on the man where he sat bound to the chair in the center of the room, grinning maniacally. 

“Oh thank fuck…it’s about damn time you tease...”  Beyond drawled, bursting into a fit of giggles as Max stepped inside and closed the door.   The Syndicate leader smirked in the pitch black darkness and headed over to the table where he knew his tools and toys were carefully laid out.

“I think we’re going to have a lot of fun together Beyond.”  He ran his fingers along the table, searching for what he wanted and found that some of the items seemed to be out of place.  He finally wrapped his fingers around a familiar knife, but was already full of frustration.   _Dammit, did those idiots mess with my things when they brought him in- fuck!_  He stumbled as his foot caught on something.

Something soft…and large…and-

 _Oh god…_  He felt the other Alpha’s hot breath against his neck and gripped the blade tightly in his hand, body immediately tensing in preparation to defend himself.

“I think so too.”  Beyond whispered darkly against the shell of Max’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnotes:
> 
> AF: Ok boys… *eyes narrow at Beyond and Max* I want a clean, fair fight-  
> *stops and sighs resignedly* Oh who am I kidding…just have at each other.  
> I’ll go get a mop to clean up the mess when you’re done… 
> 
> I’m on Tumblr! Come find me there for story/author insights, fic aesthetics and DN postings.  
> User: AnimeFanime  
> #Treatyfic


	17. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I know what you're all thinking...first a Chambers update yesterday, now a Treaty update today...has AF gone crazy? No...I'm just on vacay, which means I have more time to write! So enjoy! :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

_Did you think we'd be fine?_

_Still got scars on my back from your knife_

_So don't think it's in the past_

_These kinda wounds they last and they last_

_Now did you think it all through?_

_All these things will catch up to you_

_And time can heal but this won't_

_So if you're coming my way, just don't_

 

_Bad Blood – Taylor Swift - 1989_

 

* * *

 

“Uh-unh…really wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  Beyond said in a lilting tone as Max tried to lift the arm with the knife in it.  He sighed softly and rested his chin against the Syndicate leader’s shoulder, digging in hard and smiling as he teasingly ran one of the man’s own blades against his stomach.  Letting him know how easy it would be to gut him.  _Oh, I will Max…but we’re going to have so much fun first._

“A little sensitive Max?”  He asked mockingly as his other hand guided a dagger towards the man’s crotch and prodded.  “After what you did to Light, trying to force yourself on him that night.  I should cut this off and feed it to you.”  He growled out, eyes flashing red in the darkness.

“Tch…Like you’re one to talk, after everything you said you did to Light?  You can go fuck your-”  Max grew silent as the hand with the dagger moved swiftly to his throat, a vicious, feral growl building up in Beyond’s throat. 

“Not smart to piss off the guy with the knife Maxi-poo…”  Beyond’s focus narrowed down to a single instinctual purpose as they stood there in the dark.  Punishing the person who’d hurt his mate.  He decided that delayed gratification was highly overrated as he impulsively drove the knife that still rested near the man’s stomach deep into his side and relished the gasp of pain that spilled from the other Alpha’s lips as warm blood covered his fingers.  “That’s it baby, give it up for daddy.”  B giggled, twisting the knife roughly.

“Fuck…you…”  Max choked out, grabbing the hand at his throat and twisting B’s wrist painfully to the side, away from his body.  Beyond growled lowly, but continued to drive the blade deeper into Max’s abdomen.  “Thanks for the offer…but no thanks.  Haven’t you heard?  I already have a mate, we’re bonded too.  Hot, incredibly _fuckable_ piece of ass.  Goes by the name of Light-”

“You’re lying!”  Max roared, elbowing B viciously and causing him to lose his grip on the blood slicked blade sticking out of the Syndicate leader’s side as he staggered back several steps.  The green eyed Alpha viewed him warily as he pulled out the knife and tossed it aside to clatter on the floor of the room.  Max still gripped the blade he’d originally grabbed from the table tightly in his other hand.

 _Oh my…this is too much fun.  But he really does need to grasp that he has no place being concerned when it comes to Light._   Beyond knew he couldn’t have asked for a better playmate in lieu of being able to mess with L’s head. 

A few years ago, he would’ve gladly toyed extensively with someone like Max to pass the time.  Psychologically terrorizing him, launching assaults on him, killing his people over the course of months…until the man was so fucked up in the head that he’d be begging for death when it finally came. 

But Beyond was well past such trivial pursuits, and he knew it.  The Alpha smiled darkly and took a step back into the lights near the chair in the center of the room as he brought his blood soaked fingers to his lips, licking one of them languidly as Max watched him in the darkness with undisguised loathing. 

“You don’t believe me?”  His voice drawled mockingly as he trailed his finger from his mouth down his throat to pull back the edge of his hoodie, exposing his bond mark.  The sharp intake of breath from the other man was sweet music to his ears.  “I told you before…baby boy just couldn’t get enough.”  Beyond grinned wickedly, raising an eyebrow at the seething man who suddenly strode forward.  _That’s it…come and get it._

***

The seatbelt sign turned off and Light hopped out of his seat immediately, rounding the table with a smile that L knew meant the young man was up to something.  He just wasn’t sure if it was a good something or a really good something yet…

Light tugged on his arm and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  “Plane sex.”

 _Okay…so it’s a really, really good something._   The Alpha grinned and tried not to trip over his own feet as he scrambled out of his seat to follow his mate to the bedroom in the back of the plane.  They passed by Quillish in the kitchen on the way and L called out to him as he hurried eagerly after Light.  “We’re, umm, going to take a nap.”  Light let out a laugh, which he quickly tried to stifle as he gave L a backwards glance.

“Smooth…real smooth.”

“You think he bought it?”  L gave him a lopsided smile as they entered the room and Light turned to lock the door behind them.

“Not for a second.”  Light smirked and shoved him down on the bed.  “Close your eyes and don’t peek.”

L gazed at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow slightly before closing them with a small huff.  He heard a rustling sound and peeked one eye open curiously to see Light removing his shirt and tossing it aside.

“L!  Eyes closed!”  He hissed as he caught him.  “Or no plane sex for you!” 

“Okay, okay…”  He placated.  The Alpha couldn’t help smiling as he heard the sound of more clothing being removed.  “You do realize I’ve seen you naked before right?  Not that it isn’t tantalizing every time…”

“Shut up L.” 

The raven felt Light’s hands gain purchase on his ankles before they began to travel up his legs and let out a shuddering breath as he nodded in agreement.  “Okay…shutting up now.”  He murmured as the bed dipped and Light crawled atop it, moving to straddle him.

“Keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them, or I’ll walk right out of here, got it?” 

L nodded again, incredibly turned on by how Light was taking charge of the situation.  “Fuck…do you even realize how hot you are right now?”  He swallowed hard as he felt Light lower himself to his groin with a soft sigh, resting against L’s cock where it lay inside his jeans, already thick and rigid for the Omega above him. 

“Mmm…I’m getting a pretty good idea…”  He murmured breathlessly as he slowly slid back and forth, grinding his hips against L.  The brunette took the Alpha’s hands in his own and guided them to his thighs.  “So umm…I got you something when I went shopping in Milan with Quillish on that daytrip we took…”

L grinned.  “I love presents from you.  They’re always so very…interesting.”  He gave a slight roll of his hips, eliciting a soft moan from the Omega.

“Well…”  Light drawled out, as he slowly drew L’s hands further up the supple skin of his legs, inching closer to exactly where the Alpha wanted to touch most.  “I figured what honeymoon would be complete without…”

L’s questing fingers brushed against silky fabric and it took everything the detective had not to come on the spot as Light groaned lowly.

“…lingerie.”

“Please let me open my eyes.”  L begged, past the point of caring if he was squirming pathetically under the delectable Omega who owned him body and soul.  He would gladly follow this angel from heaven to hell and back again for just a taste of what he evoked at the very core of him.

“Okay…”  Light’s voice was nervous and reluctant suddenly, which only made the situation even fucking sexier as L opened his eyes and took in the blush that colored his adorable mate’s cheeks.  The Alpha was proud of himself that his eyes went to Light’s face first, before trailing down to view the sexy white silk and lace panties he wore.

“God…you’re just perfect…”

***

Red…that’s all he could see.

Blinding red…like the blood covering Beyond’s fingers.  The rage was a red, hazy film before his eyes as he thought of Light being bound to this monster.  _He’s mine…mine…mine!  How dare he!_   He growled as he attacked the other Alpha and slammed him backwards, wiping the smirk off his face as they fell towards the floor.  The scent of strawberries and vanilla rose up off of the Alpha and now he knew without a doubt that the man wasn’t lying.

Max felt a dark smile creep across his face as B’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting the tackling blow as it knocked the wind out him upon impact with the ground.  The Syndicate leader didn’t waste a moment, working purely on instinct as he raised the blade in his hand.  He knew this was as good of a chance as he was going to get to kill Beyond.  _He took what I wanted.  He took Light…_

_Light…_

It was his thoughts of the Omega as he drove the knife down towards the other Alpha’s body that had him shift slightly to stab him through the meat of his upper chest and shoulder instead of his heart at the last second.

_Oh god…what was I thinking?  If he’s telling the truth…_

He heard the wounded man cry out below him in pain, but was unworried, focusing instead on pinning him down with the blade and knocking the man’s own weapon away with a swipe of his hand.  Max felt the horror wash over him at what could’ve just gone so terribly wrong, remembering the bonded Omega husbands and wives over the years who’d wasted away and died or committed suicide after their Alpha partners had been killed inadvertently as members of the West Bank Syndicate. 

It was one of the things he’d worked hard to avoid with his current regime since taking over from his father.  He abhorred placing Alphas who had bonded Omega partners in known life threatening situations.  Because he knew you weren’t just risking their lives.  You were almost guaranteed to be sentencing their Omega to follow them in death…as well as orphaning any children they may have together. 

He had Anna spin his need to protect bonded couples within his organization to maintain his stoic, uncaring image.  Making it seem as if it was just about him not wanting to deal with the hassle of any orphans left behind, but the woman knew better and covered for him.  His father on the other hand, had never given two shits…

Maybe it was because his mother had refused to ever bond with him. 

Until Max had met Light, he’d never even considered the idea either.  It simply seemed too great of a risk given his position.  He’d fuck Omegas, yes.  Mate with one someday, yes. 

However, bonding with one and potentially dragging them into death with him seemed…irresponsible.  But the young Omega had opened his eyes to just how much he wanted to connect with another that way, given him a glimpse of what it might feel like to…

“You stupid fuck!”  He hissed out at the man below him, who glared angrily as the blade continued to dig into his shoulder.  Beyond snarled and punched him in the side, connecting directly with the knife wound he’d inflicted earlier.  Pain radiated through Max’s torso, sending him rolling off the other man with a grunt.

Beyond scrambled to sit up, eyeing the other man warily and wincing as he briefly examined the knife still impaled in his body.  Max felt around on the floor in the dark and his hand wrapped around a knife discarded on the floor.  He wasn’t sure which one it was, but something was better than nothing at this point.

They stared at each other for several long moments, both men injured and bleeding from stab wounds they’d exacted on one another.  Finally Beyond smiled weakly and slowly stood, backing away slowly towards the door. 

“I’d suggest getting that looked at.  Nasty…”  Max held his breath as B opened the door, giving him one last glance before allowing it to close.  “You were right Max…this _was_ fun.”  He grinned.  The door swung shut and the Alpha felt his whole body relax, even as the pain from his wound shot through him.

He quickly pulled out his phone and called Anna.  Max didn’t want anyone to approach Beyond and risk getting hurt or killing him and subsequently Light.  _I’m going to have to change my tactics…can’t kill him now, dammit._

“Max?  I thought you’d be busy-”

“Listen Anna, Beyond escaped-”  He heard her gasp and recalled the woman’s terror after B’s last attack.  “Anna!  Stay with me, please!  Don’t let anyone come to the basement.  Just tell the staff to stay away and monitor the cameras.  I think he’ll leave out the back.  Once you’re sure he’s gone, bring a couple of the guards to help with clean up…I’ve got multiple bodies down here.”

“Alright.”  She replied tightly.  He could hear her on the move and smiled proudly at how she was handling the situation.

“Oh, and call the surgeon we have on call…I’ve been stabbed.”

“What?!  Max-”

The Alpha hung up and put his phone back in his pocket before rising, grunting in pain as he went to the table to grab a towel to press to the wound and try to staunch the bleeding.  He sighed wearily as he finally grasped it in the dark, bumping once again into a body on the floor and wondering who it was.  _I’m so sorry…_

“Nngh…”  Max’s eyes widened as he heard the groan near his feet and knelt down to feel around.

“Who is this?  Are you ok?  Where did Beyond injure you?”  He asked worriedly.  _I might need an ambulance to come out here...or another doctor._

“It’s James…fuck my head hurts.”  He moaned out, slowly sitting up.  “Where is that asshole…I’m gonna-”

“He’s gone, we fought-” They heard a rustling and sound of pain in another dark corner of the room and Max had a moment to wonder why his men were still breathing before he and James made their way over to check on him.

From what he knew of Beyond Birthday, he could be quick, efficient and most importantly, deadly when he wanted to be.  He’d easily killed the guards in the entry of his home in mere moments just over a month ago, so why not these men?  Why had he let them live?

 _I can worry about it later._   He thought as Anna opened the door to the black room, a worried look on her face.  The doctor and several guards following close behind.  He gave her a small smile and felt the last of the adrenaline from his fight with Beyond fading from his system as the pain from his injury overwhelmed him and he slumped to the floor.  In the light of the doorway he could finally see exactly how much blood soaked his shirt and pants, now the towel he held.

 _He was right…that is nasty._   He thought as his eyes drifted closed and unconsciousness took him.

***

Light felt what he knew was a ridiculous grin spread across his face as L nuzzled against his throat, placing soft kisses along the smooth column of exposed skin and inhaling deeply of his scent.  He settled further back into his embrace and sighed happily, trying to shut his brain down and just drift. 

It was easier said than done for a mind like Light’s.  He had never been a touchy-feely Omega, but over the last week or so of their impromptu honeymoon in Italy, he’d found a growing desire to be held and be close to his mate.

He was wondering if this was simply that he was building a closer connection with L or due to the situation surrounding his bond with Beyond.  _Am I overly needy because of Abandonment Syndrome?_   Light opened his eyes, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to rest and that the flight wasn’t very long anyways.

“L?”  He turned his head to look at his mate.

“Mmm?”  The raven responded sleepily, eyes peering open at him.

“We should see how long until-” Light grew silent as he felt his bond mark grow warmer, aching as a feeling of foreboding slowly built in his gut.  _Something’s wrong…_   A little voice inside of him whispered.

“Light?  Light…can you hear me?”  The Omega blinked slowly, swallowing hard as he nodded his head.

“Yeah…I think my ears are just…uh…from the altitude.  I’m…going to get dressed now.”  The brunette sat up and swiftly pulled on his clothes, leaving his concerned mate scrambling to catch up.

He reached the bathroom before L could ask any questions and locked the door behind him, going to the mirror to examine the mark.  _Nothing seems different…_   He thought as it continued to simmer at a low heat.  Light felt a sharp, dull throbbing begin in his upper chest, near his shoulder and rubbed at the area gently, wondering if it wasn’t connected to what he was feeling.  _Is something happening to Beyond?_   He felt a wave of anxiety wash through him and quickly swallowed it down, where it sat like a weight in the pit of his stomach.

“Stop it!”  He hissed lowly at himself in the mirror.  _I don’t care.  I don’t care.  I don’t-_

Light felt the nausea roil up inside him and barely made it the few steps to the toilet before he was sick.  He flushed quickly, knowing L would pick up on the scent in the confined space of the aircraft if he wasn’t careful.  _He has enough to worry about lately taking care of me._

He pulled open the medicine cabinet and was thankful to find the new toothbrush packages and toothpaste stored there for longer flights.  He swiftly used one and tossed it in the trash.

_*knock knock*_

“We’re going to be landing soon.”  L’s voice murmured.  “Are you alright?  Is there anything I can get for you?”  Light bit back a sigh.  It was clear that the other man knew he wasn’t well.  Light should’ve known better than to try and hide something from the detective.

He opened the door and smiled sheepishly at L before wrapping his arms around his neck, letting the Alpha pull him in close.  “I just need you.”  Light whispered into the crook of L’s neck before resting his head against the man’s shoulder.  “Just you.”

***

He’d stolen the van still parked out back at Max’s.  Cursing nearly non-stop and occasionally screaming in sheer frustration as he drove straight out of the city, not stopping until he reached a wooded area just north of London where he knew he could park without notice and survey his wound.  He couldn’t take a chance that Max would report the van stolen and it could be tracked and he didn’t dare risk going back to his apartment at the moment.  The Alpha would have to ditch it as soon as possible.  He needed to disappear and heal. 

Beyond sighed wearily.  His eyes wanted to close due to a lack of sleep and blood loss combined, but he fought it off, focusing on the pain to keep him alert as he stumbled unsteadily to the creek with the first aid kit he’d found in the back of the van.   

The Alpha sat on a large rock at the edge of the water and set the kit down.  He looked at the knife still sticking out of his shoulder and gripped it with the hand of the opposite arm.  Beyond took a deep breath and pulled the blade from his body in one careful movement, a choked cry escaping as blood spilled fresh and hot from the wound. 

 _Shit…_   The dark haired male removed his hoodie, biting his lip as he slid his arm from the sleeve and blinding pain shot through him.  _Mother fucker…_   He thought about gutting Max and that made him feel slightly better, a delirious giggle bubbling up from his throat before he realized that he still had to get his shirt off. 

Beyond grit his teeth and reaching for the hem of his shirt _.  I can handle it…pain.  I’ve had worse.  Do it quick…like taking off a band-aid and all that shit._   He swiftly dragged it up over his head, gasping as he yanked it off, sending his hair into further disarray.  The Alpha panted, trying to calm his breathing and refusing to pass out as his vision swam.

He looked at the wound.  He’d already known that he was going to have to either give himself stitches or worst case scenario, cauterize it if that’s all he could get his hands on, in the near future.  Right now though, he needed to clean himself up and stop the bleeding long enough to allow him to get to a place where he could obtain supplies without drawing attention. 

He wet his t-shirt in the creek to clean the excess blood off his torso as best as he could before opening the kit and using the sterile bandages and gauze to wrap his shoulder up as tightly as possible.  The Alpha stood when he was done, taking his shirt and hoodie with him to throw away at the next opportunity.  He set the first aid kit back in the rear of the van and carefully slid on a charcoal grey fleece hooded jacket that one of the men had left behind when they’d carried him into Max’s the previous night.  It was a little big, but at least there wasn’t too much of the man’s scent on it either.  Beyond still wasn’t sure why he’d let those men live…

It just hadn’t held any interest for him he supposed.  Not like the idea of killing Max had.  Beyond closed the back of the van and returned to the driver’s seat, eyes growing heavier by the moment as the early afternoon sky shone down.  He felt the mark at his throat throb and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as the scent of strawberries and vanilla filled his consciousness, stealing some of the pain away. 

His eyes finally closed and he drifted in a state of half-consciousness as a whirring sound of helicopter blades slowly filled his ears.  A quick flash in his mind of the expansive lawn at Wammy’s, a brief glance of the stairs leading up to the patio doors of L’s home…

He could feel Light’s confusion mingle briefly with his own before the connection was lost.  _Well that is certainly new._   He thought curiously and opened his burgundy hued eyes.  _I think it’s time we had a talk little mate…_

And B knew just where to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnotes:  
> AF: You’re finally back home! How exciting!  
> L: Yes, I’m really glad. I think it will be nice for us to have some nice quiet time together in a familiar setting before Light’s heat, just the two of us.  
> AF: Yeah…let me know how that works out for you…  
> L: What was that AF?  
> AF: Nothing L… *smiles innocently*
> 
> Feedback me my lovelies...give me some sugar...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	18. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any rights to the Veruca Salt song quoted within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for patiently waiting for this update! Today marks a bit of a milestone for me and the Treaty series. One year ago today, I published my first chapter of fan fiction ever...Treaty, which eventually became Treaty: Claim. 
> 
> Thank you all for your positivity and support over the last year. I can't tell you how much it means to me.
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

_I've never sunk this low_

_It's better if you go_

_When you're nearby_

_I see you and want you to try_

_To love me like a monster_

_One last time_

_Control me like a father_

_One last time_

_Stay with me till I'm stronger_

_One last round_

_To kick me when I'm down_

_Don't kick me when I'm down_

_One Last Time – Veruca Salt – Eight Arms To Hold You_

 

* * *

 

L smiled as he ascended the patio steps, following Quillish as he opened the French doors ahead of them.  He glanced back at Light to take his hand, worried when he realized that the Omega was stopped in the middle of the lawn, eyes glazed over and disoriented as he swayed on his feet slightly.

“Light?”  The Alpha called out cautiously as he walked back towards his mate, who suddenly seemed to come back to himself, eyes filling with recognition of his surroundings.  L could scent the distress wafting off of him, along with the scent of pomegranate, more potent than usual.

The young man reached out to take his hand and smiled tightly, letting L pull him into his embrace.  “Are you alright?”  Light nodded, burying his face against L’s throat and inhaling deeply.  The detective could feel the calm washing over the brunette and was pleased that he’d been able to help in some small way as he held him close.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Light sighed and shook his head.  “Not really.”  He leaned back to give him a sexy pout.  “What I want is to take a bath...care to join me?  We still need to clean up after that fantastic inflight service…”  The Omega’s lips curved into a smile as they brushed against L’s own.

“Mmm…I think you might be on to something.”  L replied before running his tongue along the seam of Light’s mouth and eliciting a soft moan from the younger man.  “I may just have to work on getting you dirty as often as possible if I can use it as an excuse to get you-”  The raven’s words were cut off as Light captured his lips once more in an absolutely filthy kiss, delving into L’s mouth with his tongue as his fingers laced through his hair and tugged.

The Alpha thrilled at the awe-inspiring confidence of his Omega as Light dominated the kiss.  Finally, L decided he couldn’t wait any longer and broke free.  The action elicited an amusing whine from Light as the young man panted breathlessly, eyes glazed over for all the right reasons as he looked at L. 

 _He’s stunning like this.  I’d do anything for him…_ The detective felt his heart skip a beat as he dragged Light inside the house and towards their rooms.  The scent of pomegranate was a distant memory as he tore the clothes from Light’s body, pressing close once more as they lost themselves in one another.

***

Beyond downed several pain pills from the bottle inside the backpack.  He’d recently retrieved the bag from its home in one of several storage spaces he rented throughout the area.  There were many things he’d learned from Wammy’s…and being prepared to handle a variety of situations was definitely one of them. 

He scowled, knowing that the pills were not going to be nearly as effective as he might like them to be on his Alpha metabolism.  He dug around in the pack until he found a bottle of whiskey.  “Always be prepared…”  He muttered, smiling ruefully as he opened it and took a long pull that he hoped would help dull the pain somewhat. 

 _But I can’t let myself get disoriented, I need to be focused and in control if I’m going to see him, I…_ He reminded himself as he packed the bottle away again.

Beyond still wasn’t sure what he wanted to say when he saw Light for the first time since that night nearly two weeks ago, he just knew it was something he had to do.  _It feels like it’s been so much longer than that…_

B’s fingers traced along the bond mark on his scent gland and suddenly gritted his teeth as a wave of throbbing pain rushed through him from the movement.  The Alpha’s shoulder pulsed with a burning ache that stole his breath. 

 _Why aren’t I healing faster?  Handling the pain better?_ Beyond had always had an incredibly high restorative ability, even for an Alpha, so this was unusual to say the least. _Fuck…I just need to…_

_I just need…_

He felt it rising up inside, the instinctive desire to have the Omega…his Omega, with him.  There to ease his pain, to care for his wounds, lend his strength, soothe him. 

 _Yeah, right…like he wants anything to do with me after what I did to him._   The thoughts came unbidden, along with a pained sound of discontent that slipped past his lips, a call for his mate. 

“Stop it.”  He growled out lowly.  _I’m acting like some Alpha who’s been separated from their bond mate for months, not weeks…_

Beyond’s eyes darkened in realization, the full understanding of just how tied they were…how influenced by the young brunette he might be, hit him completely.  He was suddenly riddled with disgust at what he was letting himself become…

 _No, what I’m letting him do to me.  This stops now.  I’m going to fucking end this.  I…I should kill him…and then L.  Yeah, that sounds like a damn good plan to me._ He decided as he started the motorcycle he’d pulled out of storage and headed down the dark road towards Wammy’s.   _I-I’ll just rip off the band-aid so to speak…it’ll hurt less that way._ He told himself. 

_Then everything can go back to normal…_

He could taste the young Omega’s scent like candy on his tongue, feel Light’s skin under his fingertips, hear his voice whispering softly in his ear.  Beyond swallowed hard and shut it all out, hiding behind the walls he’d built inside himself long ago to keep from feeling, to keep from caring…

Blood still seeped slowly from the injury that Max had inflicted, however the most deadly wounds of all in the Alpha’s estimation were the less visible ones.  The ones that Beyond had unwittingly inflicted upon himself during his time with Light in Bude.  The ones he had no idea how to begin to heal.

***

Beyond was coming.  Light knew it in the marrow of his bones.  He could feel the other man growing closer by the second, had felt the tension grow and thrum all afternoon and into the evening…

He’d sensed the murderous intent in the man earlier.  Towards him, as well as his mate.  It was only a brief glimpse, before he’d lost the connection, but it had been enough. 

_I won’t let you hurt him.  You chose the wrong Omega to fuck with asshole._

Light’s eyes narrowed, deep in thought as he slid on a pair of dark wash jeans over his boxer briefs.  He glanced back at his sleeping, fucked out mate where he lay curled around Light’s pillow.  The Alpha nuzzled the fabric that was saturated with the young man’s scent and smiled, causing a wave of guilt to rush through Light as he quickly put on his jacket and shoes before leaving the room and softly closing the door, setting it to lock from the inside as he did.  _Just in case Beyond gets past me…_

Light made his way to L’s office and quickly found what he was looking for.  He pulled several micro GPS trackers out of one of the drawers and affixed them to his clothing, leaving an extra one of them prominently on L’s keyboard, knowing the detective would figure it out quickly if he happened to be abducted again.  He then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and shoved them in his jacket pocket, along with a pre-programmed burner phone from the extras L and Quillish kept on hand.

The young Omega stifled a gasp as the bond tugged at him like it was a tangible thing, connecting him and Beyond.  _He’s close…_   Light tried his best to shut out the other man, not wanting B to have any advantage or glimpse of his emotional state as he made his way out of the office and down the hallways to the living room. 

The brunette kneeled by one of the bags they’d yet to unpack from their journey and smirked as he pulled out what he was looking for, giving it a once over before standing and turning off the alarm on the keypad by the door.  He took a deep calming breath to steady himself. 

“You can do this.”  He murmured quietly.  _I’m not letting him hurt L._   He reset the alarm as he exited the house and strode out on to the patio, closing the doors silently behind him.  The Omega let the cool night air wash over him and walked out onto the grass, letting instinct guide him, letting the bond lead him to wherever Beyond was.  He ignored the aching part of him that wanted to run to the other man, to throw himself in his arms and just drown in-

 _No.  He’s dangerous._   Light reminded himself firmly.  _Don’t forget, he’s likely here to kill you, to kill L.  I can’t trust him.  He lied to me, fooled me, deceived me…took so much from me._   Light felt himself getting angrier and angrier as he shoved away the part of him that whispered about all of the good times they shared, the special moments, the passion, the kindness and affection. 

_No…It was all faked.  Beyond’s only purpose, only goal, was to hurt L…he never loved me._

Light glanced down at the shotgun in his hand that he’d retrieved from the bag.  This was a prime reason why he’d been so keen to take up the ‘hobby’ while they were on their honeymoon when Quillish had suggested it.  Not only did it give him a chance to practice using a gun, it gave him an excuse to have unfettered access to one if a situation like this arose.  

There had been a part of the young man who had expected something like this might eventually happen and he knew being prepared was half the battle.  _Come out, come out, wherever you are…_ He thought as he strode towards a cluster of trees not far ahead across the expansive lawn. 

The scent of pomegranate and the pull of their bond told him without question where Beyond was concealed as they were driven by that connection to reunite, whether they wanted to or not.  _I’m tired of you messing with my head.  Soon I’ll be bonded with L and you can go rot in a hole somewhere for all I care._

***

 _Oh my…_   Beyond chuckled softly and winced as the simple motion caused pain to flash through his upper body from his wound.  _Someone’s angry._   He thought as he felt the waves of frustration rolling off the young Omega heading across the lawn towards him.  B scented the air and snarled as L’s apple tinged aroma filled the air along with Light’s strawberry and vanilla laced one. 

 _Dammit._   He hadn’t expected the brunette to bring L into the fray, given his self-sacrificing nature.  Beyond wasn’t sure he could take them both in his current state.  The Alpha peered around the tree he was behind and his gaze filled with confusion upon seeing only the Omega approaching. 

 _L must be here somewhere.  Is he hiding?_   _What a coward…_   He smirked.  _You can’t hide from me Lawli-kins, I’ll find you…eventually._   Beyond’s lips curved into a grin as he saw the shotgun Light carried at his side in one hand as he drew to within about 5 yards of the trees.  _Damn…that’s kinda hot._  

“You look good with a gun in your hands sweetheart…suits you.”  He called out playfully to the younger man, biting back a chuckle at the startled curse the Omega muttered.

“Why don’t you come out and have a closer look, _honey_?”  Light replied with a cutting saccharine sweetness that would make even L’s teeth rot to pieces. 

“I don’t give it up that easy, babe…”  Beyond’s words trailed off as the brunette suddenly released an assault of a different kind on him, sending out a pulsing wave of his pheromones that had B gasping with a strong need to submit, an overwhelming desire to please his mate.  _What the hell?  I’ve never…where did he learn to…_  

“Light…”  He murmured, swaying on his feet as his eyes glazed over.  _Dear god…he’s so…_

His fingers scraped and dug into the tree bark, body straining as he tried to gain a grasp on reality, prevent himself from going to the Omega.  Every fiber in his being was telling him to do so, wanting to crawl on hands and knees if necessary to seek out the delicious scent of his bonded mate. 

“You like that _babe_?”  Light cooed sarcastically, growing closer now, his scent stronger.

A sharp blinding agony ripped through the fog enveloping Beyond, as his wound was aggravated with the stress he placed on his body by resisting.  He could feel a wet warmth spreading across his shoulder as the bandages grew soaked with fresh blood.  A pained groan escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

“Beyond?”  Light called out, a wavering in his voice now.

 _Shit…who was I kidding?  I never stood a chance…_   A small rueful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth in resignation as the world began to go gray around the edges and he felt his legs grow weak, barely registering that the ground was growing closer before there was only darkness.

***

 _Hurt…_   Light’s eyes widened as he strode forward quickly upon hearing the sound of pain emanating from the Alpha, ceasing his outpouring of pheromones as he raised the shotgun defensively.  Not willing to take a chance that it was a trick of some kind to get him to let his guard down. 

 _He would try something like that, wouldn’t he?_   Light thought to himself as he peered around the trees seeking Beyond.  On the third one, he almost missed it, before glancing down to see the Alpha sprawled lifeless on the ground.  A wave of distress ran through the Omega and he quickly told himself that it was just instinct…his bond to the other man causing a knee-jerk reaction as he swiftly kneeled down by his side and pulled out the handcuffs.

 _What happened to you?_   He thought curiously as he cuffed Beyond’s wrists, not willing to take any chances if he woke as he was assessed for injuries. 

 _I’m not even sure where to start._   Light thought about the aching in his shoulder on the flight home and reached for the zipper of the Alpha’s jacket, noting the man’s paler than usual skin, darker than normal circles under his eyes. 

 _He looks like hell…_   Light worried for a moment, before scowling at his own weakness.  _Good, he deserves it._  He decided firmly as he unzipped the jacket and pushed back the fabric. 

His jaw dropped open as the other man’s shoulder was revealed, a whine escaping involuntarily to see the glistening material of the black t-shirt he wore, a bandage peeking around the edge of the collar.  Light reached a shaky hand out to touch the shirt and confirm his suspicions.  As he held his fingers up into the moonlight and saw they were painted crimson.  _Oh god…_   He thought as panic shot through him.

Light pulled the burner phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed one of the pre-programmed numbers with shaky hands.  As it rang, the brunette reached out without thinking and ran his fingers through the Alpha’s hair in a comforting gesture, snatching it away as Beyond whimpered and leaned into his touch.  A mix of conflicting emotions ran rampant through him: loathing, affection, disgust, passion, hate, lo-

“L.  What do you-”

“No, Quillish, it’s Light.”

“Is everything alright?  Are you okay?  Is L?”  He asked rapidly, his voice full of concern.

“L is sleeping…”  Light took a deep breath.  “I need your help…”  He replied quietly.  “I can’t involve him…yet.”  He gazed down to the unconscious form, deathly pale in the darkness, and suddenly felt like he couldn’t draw air into his body. 

 _I fucking hate you._   He mouthed silently at the Alpha and sighed before continuing. 

“I promise it will all make sense once you meet me out by the patch of trees across the lawn, near our house.  Trust me, okay?”  Light waited anxiously for the older Beta to respond.

“I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Thank you Quillish.”  Light hung up, his eyes flitting over to the unconscious Alpha once more, not looking forward to the judgment he was going to face, neither from the older male once he arrived, nor from L in the morning.

_He’ll understand…he has to…_

_Who am I kidding?_   He snorted derisively, swallowing back a mad laugh that threatened to bubble up from within at the ridiculousness of the situation.

_Even I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing…_

***

“I’ve sedated him…heavily, to be on the safe side.”  Quillish murmured as he removed the needle from Beyond’s arm.  He’d rushed to procure it after they’d carried the unconscious man inside between the two of their collective efforts and settled him on top of one of the guest room beds.  Light quickly unlocked the handcuff from the arm on his injured side, re-cuffing his other arm to the sturdy headboard as an additional measure.   

“Now…I can take a look at the wound…without concern that he will wake during the examination.”  The Beta reached out to take the dark haired male’s wrist, checking his pulse again.  The older man’s eyes narrowed as something akin to worry flashed through them. 

“A shoulder wound you said…correct?  Once I’m through checking him over…”  His voice trailed off, eyes widening as he peeled back the jacket and saw the amount of blood soaking the shirt. 

“Dear God…”  Quillish’s gaze immediately darted to Light’s.  “I didn’t realize…”  He muttered, yanking out his phone to make a call, placing it between his ear and shoulder as he reached into a nearby desk drawer with now bloodied hands to retrieve a pair of scissors. 

When he returned, Quillish began to deftly cut through the fabric of Beyond’s jacket and shirt, pulling them away to expose the red soaked bandages and skin.  The Omega’s hand flew to his mouth in horror. 

_So much blood…_

“Hartley…yes, I know, but I need you at L’s now with surgical equipment to treat a…just a moment.”  The Beta cut the gauze enough to get a look at the wound beneath.  “Looks like a stab wound of some kind to the shoulder.”

As Light heard the man on the other end of the line speaking rapidly, his eyes slowly trailed downward and he realized he had taken Beyond’s hand in his own at some point.  He released it immediately and took a step back from the bed.  _What am I doing…?_

“We’ll use the surgical room we prepared onsite in case something like this ever happened…no…it’s not L, but we can’t use the Wammy facilities.  I don’t want this person near the children.”

“The patient will likely need blood, so I’ll need you to bring some from storage.  Call one of the onsite nurses to assist with getting everything here if necessary.  His blood type is….”

Light couldn’t hear anything from that point on, as white noise filled his ears and he stared down at the pale form splashed with bright red.  The Omega’s breath came fast and panicked as the scent of his distress filled the room. 

 _Mate.  Hurt._   He let out a soft whimper and looked to Quillish, tears filling his eyes as all of the emotions within spilled forth in a tidal wave.  “I don’t understand what’s going on…why I feel…this way.”  He whispered fearfully to the Beta as he hung up the phone.  “I hate him so much…”

The older male took Light’s shaking hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  “I know without question that you love L to an unfathomable degree Light.  Have faith in that, be honest with him…and _accept_ that there are things that you will have to work through in regards to…your feelings about Beyond.”  He smiled sadly.  “He did a truly horrible thing to you, but you can come out the other side of this a stronger person Light, I’m sure of it.” 

The older male glanced briefly at the Alpha on the bed and sighed, returning his gaze to the young man.  “I wish I could say the same for him.”  He gave the Omega a wistful smile before turning away again.    

“I…should probably get cleaned up.”  He glanced at the blood on his hand from earlier before turning to leave the room.  The brunette paused in the doorway briefly and glanced over his shoulder at the older Beta.  “I’ll be back later, after you and the doctor have had a chance to treat Beyond’s injuries and I’ve talked to L.”

“You did the right thing calling me Light.”  Quillish reassured the Omega once more as he walked out, closing the door behind himself and making the long walk to the master bedroom.

He felt the unmistakable weight of the bond trying to pull him back towards Beyond…

It was like a rope tied around his waist, tugging at him, as he struggled for each step. 

Until finally, he leaned against the hallway wall, knowing he hadn’t the strength to continue walking in the opposite direction.

Light let his eyes fall closed, exhausted as he stood there for several long minutes in the early morning hour, stuck between moving ahead and falling back into the past. 

_Choose…_

L’s smiling face as they lay in bed in Tuscany…

_Decide…_

Beyond’s unconscious form as he leaned into Light’s touch, seeking the young man out…

_No…_

Light was tired of not being in control…stumbling in the dark for some semblance of the life he’d known where his decisions were his own to make, not forced upon him by treaties and mating claims and bonds and overbearing Alphas…

Light’s eyes narrowed as he slowly placed one foot in front of the other, heading for the bedroom once more, towards L.  No longer focused on whether he was moving forward or backward.   _I'm not going to be a slave to my dynamic.  Period.  I can make my own decisions..._  

He quietly unlocked the door and went inside as he reached the room, half expecting the Alpha to be sitting and waiting for him.

However, L still lay curled around the young brunette’s pillow, seemingly unmoved during the time Light had been gone.  The Omega smiled at his sleeping mate, soaking in the sight, unsure if L would smile like that again around him for some time once he woke and learned what had happened.  That his greatest enemy was there, in their home…and Light was the one who let him in.

_I have to have faith in our feelings for each other.  Trust what we share.  We’ll figure this out…together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L: *yawns* What's for breakfast this morning Light?  
> Light: The truth?  
> L: That's a nice change of pace...can I get a side of justice with that? 
> 
> Feedback me readers! Your love fuels my writing fire...burn baby burn...
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for author insights, death note and custom fic aesthetics and death note fan art postings!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #treatyfic  
> #chambersfic  
> #angelusfic  
> #illuminationfic


	19. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Hozier song quoted within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your Sunday worshipping pleasure...AF's gonna take you to church :) Enjoy sinners...
> 
> And a BIG thank you to the fantastic WizardPartyForever for beta'ing this chapter for me on short notice, so I could get it out to you today!!!

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick_

_But I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Amen_

 

_Take Me To Church – Hozier_

* * *

 

“L…”  The Alpha smiled knowing there could be no sweeter sound to wake up to then the voice of his mate coaxing him from his slumber.  Light’s hand ran along his side as his body pressed up against him from behind, wrapping himself closely to the detective and laying kisses at the nape of his neck.  “L…?  Wake up…”  The Omega spoke softly as his lips brushed along his skin.

The raven grew more alert as he scented the air and picked up a lingering hint of distress, mixed in with…  _Jasmine?_ He peeled open his eyes and saw how dim the room still was, given the early morning hour.  _Did he take a bath?_   L rolled over to face the younger man and noted the slightly damp hair. 

“Light, are you alright?”  He murmured, his voice slightly rough from sleep.  L reached up to brush away the wet strands that had fallen into his mate’s face and could feel the thrum of anxiety start to roll off of him in waves.  The detective was immediately alarmed by Light’s reaction and pulled the Omega into his arms.

“What’s wrong, what happened?  It can’t be all that bad…”  He whispered between kisses to Light’s throat.  The young man burrowed tighter into his arms, as if he couldn’t get close enough.

“Well, I’d say it’s a good news/bad news situation…but, umm, promise me you won’t freak out…”  Light leaned back to look at him.

L smiled reassuringly at him.  “I promise I won’t.  Now what is it you wanted to tell me?”

*******

“I can’t believe this…”

“L!  Stop!”  Light chased after the Alpha, whose eyes flashed with a fury the young man had never seen in the detective’s gaze before, the rage filled pheromones rolling off him in waves.  L stormed for the bedroom door, barely sparing the Omega a hurt and betrayed backwards glance before throwing it open and flying down the hall towards the guest room.

“L…”  The brunet felt tears welling up in his eyes as he ran after the other man, darting out into the hallway.  _God, I’ve fucked everything up._   He thought as L’s rapidly disappearing form rounded the corner down the hall ahead.

Light breath hitched in panic, swaying on his feet as the corridor seemed to grow impossibly longer and he let out a quiet whine.  He felt lost. 

 _Mate…gone…_   Everything began to fade out around the edges of his sight and as he reached for the wall to brace himself, his hands met nothing but air, and he was falling. 

He kept falling…

Until suddenly he wasn’t.

Light floated along in the familiar dark waters…feeling listless, tired, sad. 

A set of burgundy eyes soon began to trail behind him, watchful as always…  “Light…”  The voice called out.  “Please…”

For once, the young man said nothing in response.  Instead, he turned away from the hovering presence…into the waters, letting himself sink beneath the surface, far below into its depths where no sound could disturb his silence.

*******

_How could Light do this?_   L thought furiously as he strode through the hall.  _After everything Beyond did to him?  To us?_  

As L passed the door to the kitchen, a flash of rage ran through him as he thought again of the other Alpha’s attack upon him in his home.  Being pinned down, the knife digging in, blood...   A continuous growl emanated from his throat until he reached the guest room and forced himself to take a deep breath.  His hand shook with anger as he gripped the handle. 

He couldn’t give Beyond the satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten so riled up.  The detective waited until he had reasonably calmed before opening the door, expression guarded as he took in the sleeping figure that was currently restrained quite extensively where he lay on the bed.  Quillish had brought in arm, leg and torso straps that attached to the bed.  Even L had to admit, the other Alpha didn’t look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Quillish glanced at L as he continued to check Beyond’s pulse, before nodding to himself, as if pleased with whatever results he’d received.  L reluctantly drew closer, eyes widening as he took in the extensive bandaging on the other man’s shoulder. 

He bit back a growl.  His first thought being that B’s recklessness could’ve led to Light’s death if he had been so unfortunate to have been killed doing whatever had caused his injury.  _You have some serious explaining to do B._   _This is unaccep-_

Beyond let out a groan, his head falling to the side on his pillow restlessly, lips moving ever so slightly, breathy words nearly imperceptible.  “Please…”

L snorted derisively.  _You’ll get no sympathy from me Beyond.  No matter how much you plead…_   The detective turned to Quillish now that he was confident his former successor was appropriately contained, eager to give the man an earful.  As he did, L took in the concerned, quizzical look the man gave him, returning it with a scowl.

“What?”  He snapped.

The older man’s eyes narrowed. “Where’s Light?”  He asked in a reproving tone.

L looked around in surprise.  _I was so distracted…_   A wave of guilt washed over the raven as he realized just how harsh he’d been with his mate now that he was calmed down.

L’s head hung in embarrassment as he nibbled on his thumb anxiously.  “I might have been…I didn’t exactly handle the news well-”

“Ahh! Hngh…”  Beyond’s burgundy hued eyes suddenly snapped open as he let out a gasp and pulled against the restraints holding him to the bed.  His expression was dazed, clearly still under the influence of the sedatives and pain medication that had been administered during the surgery as he let out a desperate whine.

“Beyond.”  The older Beta said in a clear, sharp voice as he held down his arms to try and prevent the man from hurting himself inadvertently.  “You need to calm down.”  He seemed to be able to cut through the madness that gripped the Alpha as he stopped his struggling.  The dark haired male’s eyes were wild and unseeing before they slid closed once more. 

“Have to help him…needs…help…”  He muttered deliriously.  “…mate…”

L couldn’t help snarling at that particular word coming out of Beyond’s mouth.  _How dare he call him his-_   The raven’s eyes widened in panicked realization as they met with Quillish’s own.  “Oh god…Light…do you think something…”

“Go…find him.”  He replied urgently, worry clear on his face.  “I have this under control.”

L nodded, running from the room and retracing his path down the halls to their room in search of Light.  As he came round the last corner, his heart dropped as he darted forward to pull his collapsed mate from the floor and into his lap.  _Please be ok, please be ok, please…_

“Light?  Please wake up…”  He reached down to grasp the brunette’s wrist.  Light’s pulse was slow, but steady.  However, the faint scent of distress continued to emanate from his body. 

“I’m sorry I acted stupid earlier.”  He choked out, trying to swallow down his overwhelming fear before standing and picking up the young man to carry him to Quillish to examine further. 

“I love you too damn much…”  He murmured as he nuzzled against Light’s cheek while walking down the hall.  “…you have to be ok.”  The distressed scent was quickly fading as he held his mate in his arms.  The younger man soon leaned into L’s touch, tucking his head under the Alpha’s jaw as he let out a pleased sigh and began releasing his normal scent once more, free from any hint of stress.

L smiled and stood there in the hall outside the guest room, gazing down at Light, somehow knowing that everything was going to be ok-

“What just happened?”  Quillish asked as he opened the guest room door.  “I couldn’t calm him the entire time you were gone and then he just suddenly…settled.”

L glanced down at Light curiously.  “Let’s worry about Beyond later…I’m more worried about Light right now.”  He muttered as he hurried into the bedroom and laid his mate on a chaise in the sitting area of the room.

“How did you find him?”  The Beta asked as he brought his medical bag over started checking Light’s pulse, listening to his heart, checking his blood pressure…

“He was unconscious.  Just outside our room in the hall.”  L cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  L thought through all of the details of the scene, not wanting to miss anything that might help.  “His scent was distressed, even unconscious, but it got better once I held him and carried him…”

Quillish smiled slightly and patted a spot on the chaise next to Light.  “I think, no, I know that this was a very upsetting situation that Light was worried about telling you about this morning.  He’s dealing with the strain of an injured and estranged bond mate…the emotional, physical, etheric toll seem to be making their mark.”  The older male paused, as if carefully choosing his next words. 

“Regardless of whether you are literally bonded yet L, there is clearly a deep connection between you two.  To have the added stress of his _chosen_ mate, the man he loves, being angry and pushing him away…well, it may have been a bit much for him.  Being physically close to him again likely triggered him on an instinctual level, even unconsciously, that you were still there for him.”  Quillish concluded.

“Omegas…they are such precious gifts to this world and we don’t treat them nearly as well as we should.  It’s so easy to forget the true extent of what they need to stay happy and healthy…”  L murmured as he took Light’s hand in his own and placed a soft kiss upon the back of it.  He glanced back towards the bed where Beyond lay peacefully resting on the bed and sighed resignedly. 

 _I have to do what’s best for Light right now._   He thought as he looked to Quillish once more as the man finished checking the young man over, examining his head for any indication that he’d hit it upon collapse.

“His vitals look good, no sign of physical injury either.  I might run a few more tests, just to be certain…and I think that we should monitor him very closely.  You should stay with him at all times.  That will help to reassure him of your presence.  I think that will help him more than anything else to pull out of this.”  The Beta smiled as he stood.

“Quillish…”  He took a deep breath and let it out.  _I can’t believe I’m even considering..._  

“Would it help if…um, both of us, stayed close?”  He asked through gritted teeth as he gestured towards the bed.  _Please say no, please say no…_

The older man’s eyes briefly widened in surprise before he schooled his face into an unreadable mask.  “Well, now that you mention it…”

*******

As Beyond woke, it seemed like he was still floating along in his dream…detached.  He felt dazed, fuzzy headed as he stared at the unfamiliar ceiling with half-lidded eyes and found he couldn’t really find it in himself to worry about where he was, how he got there.  His mind was sluggish…

 _Drugged._   He thought briefly, letting out a small huff in the silence of the sunlit room.  Beyond took a deep breath.  He felt a dulled twinge of pain that reminded him of his injury, but at the same time, he inhaled the faint, sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla.

The Alpha’s eyes filled with tears until they spilled out the sides, trailing down his face in hot salty tracks to stain the pillow below.  _Stupid, so stupid…I…_  The dark haired male tried to raise his hand to wipe away the evidence and found himself unable to move, tugging to no avail. 

 _What the…_   His head lolled tiredly to glance down his body and view the multitude of restraints holding him in place on the bed.  _Fucking L…must be…_   Annoyance spiked through him, as he finally picked up the familiar apple scent in the air, even in his disoriented state. 

His frustration swiftly dissipated however, as he belatedly came to notice the form tucked under a blanket lying next to him.  His gaze traveled upward along it, until he finally took in the face of the slumbering Omega next to him.

 _Light._   Beyond couldn’t breathe for several long moments.  It was as if something shifted inside the core of who he was, clicking into place.  B knew without a doubt that there was no way he could leave the young man again.  _Can’t ever hurt him like I did before…_

Guilt twisted inside of him.  The sedatives only amplifying his regret further.  His eyes turned into glistening pools once more, and although he knew on some level that he was being affected by the medication, he was powerless to stop the flood of emotion pouring forth.  He blinked his eyes clear and simply stared at the young man, cataloguing every nuanced line and curve of his angelic visage. 

 _Was he always this beautiful?_   He wondered, as he followed the slope of Light’s cheekbones, admired the thick fringe of dark golden lashes that he knew hid stunning honeyed eyes, and longed for a taste of the young man’s enticingly soft lips once again.

Beyond was so enraptured in his observation, that he was considerably startled when an arm suddenly curled around Light’s waist from behind, a few strands of familiar raven hair becoming visible from behind the younger man’s head on the opposite side of the bed as the mattress shifted slightly with movement before going still once more. 

 _You’ve got to be kidding me?  What kind of fucked up slumber party is this?_   He felt anger lance through to the core of him.  A typical response regarding the detective.

 _It’s not fair._   The Alpha growled lowly.  _That he gets to hold him and I don’t._   He knew he was being irrational on some level, but he didn’t care at the moment as his fingers curled reflexively into the fabric of the blankets beneath them. 

The agony he’d experienced the night before was coming back in pulsing waves now as he struggled to remain still, an overwhelming and instinctual need to touch and be even closer to his mate filled his entire being.  Beyond tried and failed to bite back a pained groan that escaped his lips.  He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fresh tears that painted tracks on his skin.  _I’m so weak…why would he want a pathetic Alpha like me anyw-_

He gasped softly, thinking he must be hallucinating at first, as he felt the Omega snuggling closer against his side.  The calming scent of strawberries and vanilla once again filled his senses.  Beyond didn’t even mind the apple scent that layered in with his mate’s own, as it laid to rest whatever driving need was trying to stir inside him to reclaim what was his. 

The Alpha let out a shuddering sigh, pain disappearing with the young man’s comforting touch.  Beyond felt sleep swiftly pulling him under and glanced at Light with glazed over, half lidded eyes.  The dark haired male’s burgundy hued orbs met L’s cautious charcoal gaze from over Light’s shoulder as they slid closed, impossible to keep them open anymore. 

 _Oh Lawli-pop.  I think we’ve both been completely outclassed by this little one here…_   A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he fell into unconsciousness. 

*******

L lay in stunned silence observing the dark haired Alpha, trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed.  The other man’s movements had stirred L to wake, and Beyond had remained seemingly oblivious to him for nearly a full minute while he watched him struggle, then calm, before finally seeming to take note of him as he passed out moments ago.  L looked at his mirror image, stained with drying tears, and had a startling moment of déjà vu.  _Where have I…_  

The detective’s heart clenched involuntarily.  _No…I will not feel sorry for this monster._   L knew exactly why this scene looked so familiar to him.  This was exactly what he’d looked like when he woke every morning while Light was gone.  _This is simply karma…_

_Justice…yes…_

L gazed down at the young Omega he still had an arm wrapped around, now curled closer against the other Alpha and sighed resignedly.  _But is it what’s best for Light?  Beyond’s suffering is ultimately Light’s suffering at this point..._

 _But if he feels this way, does this mean that Beyond actually cares about Light?  No…he’s not, he can’t..._ L tried to tell himself.  _It must just be the bond affecting him._

The door to the room opened quietly as Quillish entered, an anxious, concerned expression on his face upon seeing Light’s still unconscious state.  He walked towards the bed on Beyond’s side. 

“Have either of them woken at all?”  He whispered as he carefully held Beyond’s wrist to take his pulse.

L nodded.  “Beyond.”  He murmured in reply.  “Just a bit ago.  I hate to admit it, but I think having Light here might have helped him fall back asleep though.”

“Makes sense.”  Quillish said softly as he pressed buttons on the IV machine to administer more pain medicine for Beyond.  “A bonded mate’s pheromones can act as a natural comfort for an injured partner.  Just as an Alpha’s crooning can help an Omega when they’re hurt even without being bonded…actually, that might be worth trying with Light as well.” 

L ran his fingers through Light’s hair and smiled sadly before looking back up at the Beta.  “Yes, I’ll do that.” 

The white haired older male took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes upon completing his examination of Beyond.  His expression was serious as he gazed at the detective.  “L…There are a few other things we need to figure out how to deal with once they wake up…”

*******

He was cocooned in warmth, safe.  Light never wanted to leave this place.  What did he have to go back to anyways…

“I love you too damn much…you have to be ok.”

_Why would you hurt me like this if that’s true?_

“I love you Light…god…I do…”

_Why did you choose to abandon me if that’s the case?_

There was nothing to go back to, the Omega quickly decided as he let himself sink deeper and their voices became a distant memory.

He wasn’t sure how long he drifted in silence, but eventually he became aware of a soft rumbling croon that tugged at the core of him, coaxing him at an instinctual level to rise closer to the surface of his consciousness.  As he did, the combined scent of apples, rain and pomegranate mixed together to tempt him, remind him of exactly what he might be missing…

That there were good times with the bad…comfort, care, love, affection, laughter, passion…

 _Is it enough to outweigh the endless challenges we seem to face?_   He asked himself, as he hovered just below the surface, on the edge of sleep and waking.

“The first time we met…you were in a pretty tough situation, but you fought back.  You’ve always struck me as the kind of person to rise to a challenge.  Never giving up.”  He heard L murmur distantly.  “That’s how I know that you’ll make it through this as well.  Please come back to me Light.  I love you.”

 _He’s right…when have I ever given up in my life?_  He admitted.  _Can’t start now…_

Light’s lips curved into a smile as he fully woke and felt L placing a soft kiss upon his throat.  “Hey…”  The young man whispered, startling the Alpha, whose arm tightened around his waist and pulled him around to face him. 

“Light?”  The raven asked anxiously.  “Are you awake?”

The brunette nodded slightly before finally prying open his eyelids.  He was thankful for the drapes being closed against the bright afternoon sun, casting the room in a low, warm glow.  L grinned broadly and pulled him close once more, wrapping his arms around Light and attacking him with kisses. 

“Scared the shit out of me…love you so much…so glad you’re ok…and awake…I’m an idiot…so sorry…”

 _Jeez, how long was I out?_  He wondered, as he ran his fingers comfortingly through the Alpha’s hair.  “Shh…I’m here…I’m okay…”  He murmured, glancing at their surroundings curiously.

_What are we doing in the guest ro-_

He didn’t even need to turn around to know who else lay in the bed beside him.  He felt the bond that tied them together all too well and was suddenly acutely aware of the intoxicating scent of pomegranate that had begun to invade his senses.  The Omega leaned back to look at L with narrowed eyes.

“So…care to explain to me how I ended up tucked in bed between you and Beyond?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light: L…how did I become the Omega meat in an Alpha sandwich while I slept?  
> AF: Oooohh…  
> L: Uh…um…it was Quillish’s idea…yeah… *laughs nervously, avoids eye contact*  
> AF: Jeez, throwing your Beta under the bus…wow L…just wow…  
> Beyond: *yawns and opens eyes* So, what did I miss?
> 
> Feedback me readers! Drama, angst, fluff…gah! Give me some sugar babies :)  
> Come follow me on Tumblr for author insights, DN and Fan Fic aesthetics and DN fan art postings!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #treatyfic  
> #chambersfic  
> #angelusfic  
> #illuminationfic


	20. i hate u, i love u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I do not own any rights to the GNASH song quoted within this chapter.

_Feeling used_  
_But I'm_  
_Still missing you_  
_And I can't_  
_See the end of this_  
_Just wanna feel your kiss_  
_Against my lips_  
_And now all this time_  
_Is passing by_  
_But I still can't seem to tell you why_  
_It hurts me every time I see you_  
_Realize how much I need you_

_i hate u, i love u – GNASH – Us_

* * *

 

“…I just…sorry, but this is a bit much to take right now.” 

The familiar voices argued back and forth in hushed low tones that seemed garbled for the most part as Beyond lay under the weight of sedation.  The frustration rolling off the young man in the bed next to him was finally enough to ignite his protective instincts towards the Omega and drag him from his sleep with a pained groan. 

“Is he awake?”  He heard Light murmur.  Beyond managed to pry open his eyes to half mast, burgundy hued irises peering at the brunette perched next to him before drifting to the detective hovering close behind him. 

 _Just fucking great…_ He thought before taking in a sudden sharp breath at the throbbing in his shoulder.  The air rushed through his parched throat and set off a bout of violent coughing.  Pain shot through his body, tears gathering involuntarily at the corners of his eyes as he squeezed them tightly closed in his agony.  Each heave of his chest rattled his wound, sending fresh waves of suffering through him. 

“L…go get Quillish…”  Light urged the other man.

“I’m not leaving you alone with-”

“Just go!  And hurry.”  Light snapped at the other man.

Beyond barely sensed the bed moving when L hopped off, as the coughs continued to wrack his weakened form.  The man’s footsteps rapidly faded, the door banging as it was flung open and bounced against the wall in his haste.   

“Oh, okay…here we go.”  A few moments later, he felt a hand behind his head, lifting it slightly off the pillow as a straw was held to his mouth. 

The Alpha sipped eagerly, not even caring if he was being fed poison at that point, as long as it would sate his thirst before taking his life.  As the cool water hit his tongue, he could only feel gratitude as he continued to consume it.  

Eventually, he dared to open his eyes again and gazed up at the young man who sat next to him.  It was just the two of them as Light’s fingers curled slightly in the dark wild strands where he held Beyond’s head.  The Omega was looking over at the door worriedly. 

“C’mon…hurry up.”  He murmured anxiously, before his eyes darted back down to the Alpha, concern in his gaze.

B’s eyes glazed over as he took in the sight before him.  He continued to drink the water and wondered if this wasn’t another one of his dreams of the young man.  Light looked impossibly beautiful as the last of the day’s fading sun lit up the room and hit the young Omega’s hair, making it glow golden.   

 _Well shit…_ He thought dazedly.  _It’s not fair when he does that._ He pouted childishly as he released the straw from his mouth.  _All fucking pretty…smelling so good…_   He stared up at him and all he could think as the world continued to fade in and out around the edges, was that he must be either hallucinating or dreaming.  _Yes, that’s it…_  

“Are you real?”  He whispered, leaning his head into Light’s soothing touch as it continued to lull him.  The young man’s scent flared at the comment and further intoxicated the dark haired Alpha as it filled the air.  “Please be real this time…”  Beyond murmured.

“I…”  The brunette gasped softly at his words, eyes widening before quickly darting away.  Light began to withdraw his hand from where it was still nestled in Beyond’s hair. 

“Don’t stop…please…”  B urged, the words escaping before he could help it.   _Just let me stay in this dream a little longer, stay with him…_

“Doesn’t hurt…s’much an’more…” His words slurred as his body’s instincts took over, pumping out a high level of endorphins to override his pain receptors, a natural reaction to his bonded Omega’s scent when injured.  _Yup, definitely not real…feel too good to be real…all floaty…_

Beyond struggled to keep his eyes open, blinking tiredly and giving off the impression of a child trying to force himself to stay awake long past their bedtime.  The Alpha was worried the brunette would disappear if he lost sight of him. 

“Don’t leave…m’kay?”  He had a sudden, desperate need to see more of the Omega before him, but found it an impossible task as his eyelids soon slid closed once more and stayed that way. 

He heard Light let out a snort of amused laughter and the corner of the Alpha’s mouth tugged upward at the sound, even if it was at his expense. 

“S’not funny…”  He managed to huff out, feeling almost drunk on the rush of pheromones that buzzed through him from being around the Omega.  _Mmm…smells so good…mine…_

“No…it really isn’t.  None of this is.  God, it’s so fucked up.”  Light murmured softly, sadness and anger mingling in his tone, even as his fingers continued to thread through Beyond’s hair.  “You have no one to blame but yourself, you know…”  He muttered accusingly.

The dark haired male’s throat was impossibly full all of a sudden as he tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in it.  _Stop it…don’t act stupid…_   He fought to stay strong, but he was just so tired. 

Tired of fighting these feelings.

Tired of pretending not to care.

Tired of being away from his mate.

It was like all of his walls had been brought down and he was defenseless.

He gave a slight nod of his head in agreement with Light’s words.  Beyond felt the familiar pull of sleep tugging and knew it wouldn’t be long before he was dragged under its weight again. 

“Hmm…was worth it.”  He replied deliriously as he thought of their time together, a small smile gracing his lips.

“You fucking assho-”

“..’stake was giving ya back…why’d I do that?  Love you…”

***

Light stared at the man, jaw slightly ajar, not sure what to think.  His eyes narrowed suspiciously.  _This is probably all part of some game of his…_

“Light, how is he?  Are you alright?”  L asked as both Quillish and he strode quickly into the room.  The detective eyed the now slumbering patient, following the path of Light’s arm to where his hand disappeared to cradle Beyond’s head. 

“L…I just…”  The Omega began nervously as he met his gaze.  L just gave him a tight smile and sighed, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“I’m not mad…”  He murmured reassuringly against Light’s skin before pulling away.  The brunette hoped that truly was the case as he turned to watch Quillish check B’s vitals and adjust the IV fluids being pumped in him.

“There…that should help to hydrate him.”  He muttered as he finished up.  “I don’t think he’s been taking very good care of himself.  To be honest, even in bloodwork he’s showing symptoms of early separation Abandonment Syndrome…”

L scoffed.  “Quillish…you can’t be serious.  There has to be another explanation.  He’s an Alpha for godsake-”

“Are you telling me that you don’t think you’d react the same way if you were separated from Light shortly after bonding?”  Quillish raised an eyebrow knowingly at the raven, who opened his mouth to retort, only to close it with a scowl moments later.

“Fine, I might be able to see your point.  _But only if it were me_.”  He emphasized the last part.  “You’re implying a level of emotional depth and commitment that Beyond is incapable of.”  L glared at the older Beta who pointedly ignored him and turned to Light with a smile.

“Light, I’m so happy to see you awake.  Do you mind if I check you out while I’m in here?”  The white haired gentleman asked kindly, drawing his attention away from the frustrated Alpha male.  “Just want to make sure we don’t have anything to worry about.”  He gave L a disapproving glance.  “Right?”  The detective’s head hung low in contrition as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, nodding.

“Right.” L replied softly.  Light knew this was hard for L, but this was difficult for him too and he needed the Alpha to be understanding as they figured out how to disentangled him from Beyond. 

Light gave Quillish his arm to check his pulse, his blood pressure.  As the older Beta completed these tasks, the Omega couldn’t help but think about the idea that Beyond was showing signs of AS. 

 _What he said to me…about being real.  So much like my dream, but there’s no way…right?_   The Omega glanced down again at the sleeping doppelganger.  _Is he truly incapable?  That would be sad…_

The young brunette looked over at L and experienced a moment of déjà vu, before quickly gazing back at Beyond, then back to L, then-

“Holy shit...you really are…”  Light muttered with wide eyes.  L looked at Light curiously as the young man’s honeyed irises shot to take him in again, a hysterical laugh escaping from his mouth as Quillish released his arm and gazed with concern. 

“I-I’m ok…I’ve just never had the chance to really compare you both together before and…”  Light’s eyes filled with tears he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in.  It was a fear he’d kept buried.  A blame he’d unknowingly continued to place on himself every day since he’d come home.  He felt L climb up on the bed and wrap his arms around him, a soft croon calming him as the hot tears silently fell. 

“I thought maybe I missed…something.  That it _should’ve_ been obvious to me, no matter what the pictures I’ve seen since then in files have shown me that you are identical in appearance...”  He leaned his head towards L’s, nuzzling him as he continued in murmured tones. 

“How could you have been that similar, right?  But now, seeing you both…physically in the same room with one another…”  Light gave an internal sigh of relief and smiled ruefully at the other man through bleary eyes.  “I just couldn’t let it go until I saw it with my own eyes…”  His voice cracked as he trailed off.

***

“Oh Light…I wish I’d been able to do something more…”  L replied, holding him close.  Light shook his head and wiped at his tears before patting his arm reassuringly.

“I’m ok now, that’s what’s important.”  Light’s stomach growled loudly in the sudden quiet of the room.

L chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.  “Hmm, I don’t think you’ve eaten since dinner last night.  Perhaps Quillish could get you something while I meet with Mello.”

“Mello?”

“Yes, I interrupted them just a bit ago.”  He looked to the Beta.  “I’ll be in the office.  Is the medical advice from our earlier talk still the same regarding Light?”  He asked as he hopped up from the bed. 

“Yes.”  Quillish replied, with an expression that conveyed that he wasn’t budging on this.

 _Fucking hate this_.  “Fine.  I’ll be back as soon as possible then.”  He snapped as he started to turn to go, but not before noticing the bewildered look on Light’s face.  The Alpha turned back with a sigh and came to the edge of the bed.

“I’m not angry at you, I’m frustrated with the recommended treatment for your AS symptoms as well as prevention of further problems until your next heat.”  He murmured apologetically.

“What is it?”  Light eyed them both suspiciously.

Quillish cleared his throat.  “The most effective proven treatment is simple, spend as much time as possible in close proximity to your bond mate.” 

Light’s eyes shifted to glare down at the sleeping Alpha.  “I fucking hate you.”  He muttered at the prone body before sighing resignedly.  “This sucks…are you sure there aren’t other ways to-”

“Honestly, this is the best route and the safest, for both of you.  It will also help Beyond heal faster, as Alphas are known to recover much better when their bond mate is nearby.  That’s likely why you were able to soothe him before we could get here.”

“But I didn’t do anything…”  Light murmured.

The Beta gave him a small smile.  “Ah, the mysteries of dynamic medicine.  Your bodies know each other are there, Light.  Those etheric connections can feel it and your scents set off certain chemical reactions based on what you or your bond mate need at the time from the other person.  It’s truly remarkable.”

***

L strode down the hall to his office, having left Light in Quillish’s capable hands.  He was curious to see just what Mello had to share, but he was also eager to get back to his mate, not wanting to leave him alone for long with B.  _I guess I’ll have to accept it’s going to happen sometimes though…I can’t be there every second and he is strapped down securely._

The blond spun in his chair as he entered, an excited look on his face. 

“Mello…I hear you have something to share.”

“Yes, well as you know I’ve been continuing to monitor the schedule that Anna keeps for Max using the program Matt built.  Keeping an eye out for anomalies and shit like that.”  He replied as he began to pull it up on the screens before them. 

Ever since the operation to retrieve Light, they’d stayed on the periphery and monitored West Bank, keeping it very low key to avoid drawing attention.  Aiber had disappeared from their ranks, having given the story that he went with his girlfriend when she moved out of the country. 

So they’d gotten out clean overall, but L had wanted to keep an eye on Max’s movements, regardless.  The man was still a threat and L figured they could step up surveillance a notch again later if there seemed to be a need.

“Okay, here we go.”  Mello pulled up Max’s schedule showing the prior week, appointments, meetings, lunches, dinners, etc.  “Everything was business as usual until…here.”  The blond pointed to the previous day onward. 

L eyed the blank, empty spaces curiously…and the next day and the next day and-  _What the hell?_

“Figured some serious shit hit the fan, because the bitch started cancelling all of his appointments and I mean everything…pushing them out a couple of weeks.”  Mello said taking a bite of chocolate before showing him a back-up snapshot of the schedule taken before the changes were made. 

“So I asked Matt to check the cameras for the last couple of days.”  They’d had them installed across the street from the entrances to Max’s property in an effort to monitor who came and went from the premises over time. “You wouldn’t believe what I found…”  Mello chuckled and turned to queue up a video. 

“To fully appreciate this, I think I have to show you a couple of these…tells quite the story.”  The blond Alpha muttered.  The first one showed a van arriving and driving through the back gates.  L was grateful in that moment for the incredible clarity of the video available on the cameras that Matt chose for them to install.  Even through the windshield, he recognized James Petrov, one of Max’s inner circle.

“Hmph…when was this?”  L asked as the van disappeared within and Mello pulled up the next video.

“Uhh…not sure down to the minute, but I can get the timestamp for it when we’re done…”  He replied as he pulled up the next video on another screen.  “What I can tell you is that it was early in the morning the night before last…and that isn’t even the best part.  Check this out.”  The next video popped up and it was daytime, same back entrance gate.  “This is from yesterday…mid-morning, several hours after the first video.”  Mello murmured. 

L watched as the same van began to pull out of the gate and the blond paused it.  _Shit._   L fought back a growled.  As he took in Beyond’s unmistakably familiar visage.  _What have you done, B?_

“Based on who arrived not too long after B left, I’d say Max might not be doing so hot at the moment...”  Mello gave a huff of amusement and pulled up a shot of another car arriving, carrying a man that they’d long since identified as a mob doctor of sorts.  He was a very talented surgeon.  Willing to stitch up West Bank’s dirty little secrets during his off hours…for a handsome price.

“So…”  Mello turned to look at L, who was barely reigning in his desire to go shake the other Alpha awake and demand answers.  “Max is probably injured, just guessing on that, but it seems likely.  We clearly have no idea if he managed to hurt Beyond or not based on the limited view we were able to get…but I figure this is at least something that confirmed my theory that Beyond was still in the area and might even still be, right?”  He looked to the detective hopefully.

L stared at him blankly for a few moments before he burst into laughter, startling the younger Alpha.  “Beyond _was_ injured, stabbed actually…” L rubbed at his eyes wearily as Mello’s attention darted back to the computer, pulling up the video image again to see if he missed something the first time. 

“How can you tell?”  The blond muttered as he squinted at the screen.

“Well…”

***

The older Beta smiled warmly at the young man as he walked into the kitchen after going to change.  “I’m just finishing up dinner.  Give me a moment and we can take this back to the room.” 

Light tugged nervously at the sleeves of the oversized and super soft light grey sweater of L’s that he’d thrown on over a black t-shirt and black lounge pants.  He finally gave in and brought it to his face, inhaling the Alpha’s scent while Quillish wasn’t looking.  Light immediately felt calmer, steadier. 

 _I can do this_.  He thought determinedly, forcing himself to walk across the room and see what the other man was preparing.

“So…what’s all of this?”  Light gestured to the tray with several covered plates.

“Oh, a few different things.  I figure you can take what you want…and I was going to try to get Beyond to eat if he was awake.”  The white haired male shrugged.  “He needs to eat to heal and besides strawberry jam, I have no idea what he likes-”

Light walked to the counter and lifted the lids one by one.  “Ok…yes, he’ll eat that.  I’d say maybe on that one…but it’s worth a try.”  He lifted a third lid and chuckled.  “Oh god no, he’d murder you…but I’ll definitely eat it.”  He smiled at the other man and picked up the tray, breezing out of the room before Quillish could respond, leaving him with a stunned expression.

 _See.  I’ve got this under control, no big deal._   He thought with a smile as he opened the bedroom door and closed it behind him.

As Light turned to face the bed, his gold flecked irises met a sleepy pair of wine red eyes from across the dim room.  They blinked slowly several times as he approached, eyeing him warily as he set down the tray on the bedside table and turned on the lamp there, illuminating the swiftly darkening room.

“Water?”  Light asked him, grabbing a cup with a straw off the tray when the other man gave the barest of nods in agreement.  He lifted his head slightly before guiding it to Beyond’s lips and letting the man drink his fill. 

The tension was palpable as B sipped and they took one another in.  Light’s eyes drifted across the pitch-dark circles under the man’s eyes, the paler than normal skin, the extensive bandaging on his shoulder.  He shook his head at the mess of an Alpha before him as he drew the straw away.

“You look terrible.”

“Well…what with the stabbing and all, I didn’t exactly have time for a spa day sweetheart.”  He muttered, voice rougher, darker than Light recalled it from their time in Bude together.  “Could you recommend a good one for me?”  The Alpha smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck you.”  Light retorted brightly, a smile spreading across his face as he reached over and opened one of the trays, picking up half of one of the sandwiches inside.  “Mmm…so good.”  He leaned back and swallowed before licking his lips, trying not to laugh as B’s mouth fell open slightly, eyes darting to the tray he could see at the edge of the table

“Light…”

“Give me a moment…I’m enjoying this immensely and you’re interrupting.”    Light replied as he took another bite, making a sound of obscene pleasure at the taste and not even glancing at the Alpha when he spoke. _You are not in control here B…better to figure that out now._

“Light…please.”  Beyond huffed in annoyance.  Light fought back a grin.

“Oh…I’m sorry, did you want some?  I was distracted, trying to think of a spa to recommend-”

“Alright, I get it okay? Sorry…”  B mumbled.  “Can I have some now?”  He pouted.

“I suppose…”  Light put the half eaten sandwich down and grabbed one of the extra pillows, leaning in closer to prop B’s head up further.  The Alpha scented the air curiously as Light drew away, eyeing the sweater he was wearing.   

“Still in the habit of borrowing clothes, Light?”  He drawled. 

Light froze, reminded of all the times he did that in Bude, curled up in one of B’s shirts or sweaters…  He made sure his hands weren’t shaking as he set the plate of food he had just picked up back down and turned to gaze at the other man, noting the possessive glint in his eyes. 

“You smell like-” The Alpha began to mutter.

Light started to laugh, interrupting the other man.  _Oh my…he really didn’t mean to do it.  He has no idea…_

“What’s so goddamn funny, Light?”  He growled out.

“The fact that your little plan had an unexpected twist you never anticipated, _sweetheart_.”  He bit out angrily as he proceeded to take off the sweatshirt, tossing it aside.  Light leaned in close, hovering above him slightly on the bed as he tilted his throat towards the Alpha, so he could truly scent the bond mark.

“You smell that?”  Light murmured accusingly.  “Something went wrong with your little scent altering experiment, B.  It doesn’t matter if I’m wearing L’s sweater or not.  I could be stark fucking naked and I’d still smell like all three of us.”  His voice twisted bitterly. 

Light felt a surge of lustful pheromones rise up from the man below him as Beyond’s lips pressed a kiss to the bond mark on his throat.  Light let out a soft moan, as the mark grew warmer, causing him to release an answering pulse of pheromones to his bond mate. 

The Alpha let out a contented groan as his tongue ran along Light’s scent gland, sending a shiver through the young brunette that finally managed to bring him back to his senses.  The Omega jerked away in shock, eyes slightly dazed as he tried to figure out what had just happened.  How he’d lost control of the situation.  _What the hell?_  

“Hmm…”  The Alpha’s pupils were dilated, a blissed out smile on his face as he licked his lips.  Light glared at him.  “I don’t see a problem…seems to me that you still taste absolutely delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnotes:  
> B: So…stark fucking naked, huh? I’d love to help test that theory of yours Light. *grins wickedly*  
> Light: *snorts derisively* In your dreams…  
> B: *smirks* Meet you there in an hour.
> 
> Feedback pretty please my lovely readers… *puppy dog eyes*  
> Everyday I’m Tumbl’n – Come find me there!  
> User: Animefanimefic  
> #treatyfic  
> #triggerfic  
> #angelusfic  
> #illuminationfic


	21. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throws a 5K word chapter of Treaty: Bond at y'all...
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I own no rights to the Selena Gomez song quoted within this chapter.

_No heart, no hands, no skin, no touch_  
_Can get me there, nowhere enough_  
_To love me like you do, to love me like you do_  
_No kiss, no lips, no feel, no rush_  
_Can keep me high, I swear no one_  
_Can love me like you do, can love me like you do, oh_

_Nobody - Selena Gomez - Revival_

* * *

 

A low growl sounded out from the doorway.  Light’s eyes darted to it, filled with embarrassment at the compromising situation.

“Wow…your mate is a fucking slut, L,” Mello muttered in clear disgust to the detective, glaring across the room from where he stood just inside the open door next to L.

“Hey!”  Light cried out, highly offended by Mello’s insinuation.  The room was chaotic as angry, low growls poured forth from the Alphas towards one another.  The young Omega’s gaze swung between the two men.  L looked hurt and angry regarding the whole situation, B just looked seriously pissed upon hearing Mello’s insult as he strained against the bindings holding him down.

“Seriously L, you can do better than this tra-” 

“Get out NOW, Mello and don’t speak a word of this to anyone.”  L snapped, sending the young man scurrying from the room. 

“I’m gonna kill that little blonde bitch…pathetic excuse for an Alpha…feed him his balls…how dare he…”  Beyond’s eyes slid closed as he muttered deliriously, clearly exhausted from the exerting himself, finally trailing off.  “… _mine_ …can’t say that…”

“Idiot…”  Light whispered under his breath at the now passed out Alpha before heading across the room to L with an apologetic expression on his face.

“I’m so sorry.”  Light began.  “I got carried away with taunting Beyond.  I rubbed it in his face that I smell like you now too and…”  He looked down nervously at his hands as he stood before his mate, hoping that he would-

L’s arms encircled him, a gentle croon washing away any concern he had about the other man’s feelings.  “It’s okay Light…shhh…”  The brunette laid his head on L’s shoulder with a sigh and basked in his warmth.  A feeling of peace washed over him as the Alpha ran a hand along his back. 

“Takes a lot more than a mouthy successor and bad timing to get rid of me…”  He chuckled softly before leaning back to gaze into the Omega’s honeyed irises.  “You might be stuck with me.”  He gave Light a playful smile, to which the young man answered with his own.

“I think I can live with that.”  The brunet murmured happily. 

“Forgive me if I’m overprotective, especially at the moment.”  L said quietly as he lay a trail of soft kisses down the young man’s throat.  “You are the most important thing in my life, and if anything happened to you, I’d never-”

“Shh…”  Light carded his fingers through L’s hair as the Alpha continued to nuzzle and scent him.  _He’s been so on edge lately, concerned about me…_

L lifted his head, gazing over Light’s shoulder and catching sight of the tray of food near the bed.  “Did you eat something?”  He asked worriedly.  “You had dinner right?” 

“Uh…maybe half a sandwich?”  He replied sheepishly.  “But I’ve kind of lost a bit of my appetite after all of that…”

“You need to eat,”  L replied as they walked over.  “Was some of this for Beyond?”  He asked as he peered under the trays, recoiling in disgust upon viewing one with macaroni and cheese.

“Oh my god! Ha…”  Light burst out in a fit of laughter, startling the Alpha who had immediately put the lid back on and backed away from the dish.

L seemed unable to help smiling as he watched Light practically crying from laughing so hard.

“What’s so funny…”  Beyond mumbled, woken by the commotion.  His eyes blinked slowly open, confusion registering briefly as he took in L standing no more than a few feet from him.  Panic flashed across his eyes momentarily, until his gaze settled on Light and he calmed instantly.

 _What was that about…_   Light wondered, eyes narrowing as he took in the other man and was suddenly struck with an idea.  _I think it’s time for some payback for earlier.._.  He thought gleefully as he glanced to the tray of food again.

***

“Well, I could tell you B…”  Light replied as he picked up the covered plate of mac and cheese to bring it closer to the immobilized Alpha.  “But I think it’s soooo much better if I just show you.”  He grinned and pulled off the lid, holding it inches from his face.

“Fucking hell!  Get it away!”  He pleaded with wide eyes.  “You promised Light!”  Beyond whined pathetically, turning his head away as much as possible, trying to gain some distance.  The brunette chuckled darkly and looked over his shoulder at L. 

“You might want to look away if you’re as bad as he is…oh, by the way…”  Light said as he picked up a spoon from the tray and pointed it at the raven, who stared with wide eyes at the scene unfolding before him.  “You’re going to tell me the story behind why you both hate _this_ particular meal so much someday.” 

Light turned back around and sat in the chair next to the bed, facing B now as he scooped up some of the food from the plate.

 _Shit,_ _he’s not playing around._ B’s eyes darted briefly to L before looking swiftly away to hide the involuntary plea for help in his gaze, lips pressed together tightly in repressed frustration. _Wow…I’ve never seen…_

“I made some mac and cheese one day for lunch and was eating it at the kitchen table, just minding my own business…”  Beyond eyed the spoon in Light’s hand in terror while the brunette smirked and continued his story.  “…and B came strolling in from the office…well, he just lost his shit.”  The young man let out a huff of laughter.

“He wouldn’t kiss me for _the rest of the day_.  Made me brush my teeth three times before he’d come near me.”  Light grinned.  “I promised I’d never make it again, and technically I didn’t, Quillish did.” 

“I’m hoping this acts as a deterrent from any more of your inappropriate behavior towards me for a while Beyond…”  L watched as Light slowly brought the spoonful of food to his own mouth and he’d like to say he could’ve handled it, that he was stronger than B on this particular matter, but…

L turned around swiftly to avoid having the imagery burned into his brain.  Instead, he listened to the alternating sounds of Beyond gagging and Light happily sighing every time he took a bite.

The detective grimaced at the thought of what Light was ingesting but tried to set his feelings aside.  _At least he’s eating…I did want him to eat…_

“So….ugh…fucking gross…closing my eyes now.” 

“Fine, then I’ll feed it to _you_ instead…”

“Okay! Okay!  Fine, my eyes are open…can you _please_ stop soon?”  The dark haired Alpha begged, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

L chuckled and recalled the epic macaroni and cheese incident so many years ago at Wammy’s…

_God…the vomiting, half the school must’ve been sick…_

After performing a thorough investigation, the detective had eventually discovered that one of the older students had slipped a little something extra into the cheese sauce as a prank…

No one thought it was funny.

Especially not the prankster once Beyond got a hold of him.  They’d found the kid naked and crying the day after he was identified.  He’d been outdoors most of the night hanging by his ankles from the branch of a very prominent tree you could see from the dorm room windows…

Everyone secretly thought it was hilarious.

 _Quillish must have forgotten after all these years, given that I rarely eat regular meals anyways._ It’s not like he would’ve had an occasion to remind the older Beta just how traumatizing that dish was.

“Light…”  L murmured before he could stop himself.  Trying to figure out exactly why he was speaking up.

“Yeah?”

“I think that’s enough.”  He replied.  “After all, we don’t want him becoming ill and somehow affecting you after all.”

“Shit…didn’t think about that…”  L heard Light set the plate down and turned around to face the bed once more.

***

“Wait…what are talking about?”  Beyond asked, eyeing Light warily as he picked up a sandwich this time and started breaking off a small piece of it.  “What’s th- mpmh!”  Light shoved it in Beyond’s surprised mouth before he could argue further.

“It’s peanut butter and _strawberry_ jelly.  You’ll like it.”  Light replied coldly.  “I told Quillish I’d get you to eat, so you’ll eat.”  He muttered as he pulled off another bite-sized piece and crammed it in.  Beyond swallowed quickly and turned his head to the side before Light could force feed him again.

He bit back a hiss of pain as the movement tugged on his shoulder wound.  He tried not to flinch as it flared through him, not wanting to show weakness in front of the other Alpha.  Beyond had too many questions and concerns about what Light had just revealed to stay quiet as he faced him again. 

“But what were you saying before about-mpmh!”  B’s eyes flashed with anger as another piece was shoved in and he chewed furiously to swallow.  L just smirked in amusement.  _Oh, fuck you too Lawli._

“Oh umm…”  Light avoided meeting their eyes and instead focused intently on breaking off another section of the sandwich.  “Well, like when you got stabbed…I’m pretty sure I _felt that_.”  He muttered.

“What?!”  Both Alpha’s exclaimed in unison.

 _He couldn’t have…_   Beyond thought about the agonizing pain he was in and the idea of the Omega feeling even a fraction of it made him sick.  _No…I didn’t think…_

“Light…why didn’t you tell me?”  L said softly as he placed his hand on the spot where B’s injury would be if it had been inflicted on the brunette.   

“It was when you said you weren't feeling well on the plane, right?”  L asked, received a nod from Light in response.  L’s eyes immediately flashed to Beyond, anger spilling out of the charcoal-hued irises. 

“That would’ve been about the time you were at Max’s, right B?  Care to fill us in there?”  L scowled.

 _Dammit,_ _how did he…_

“Seriously?”  Light stared at Beyond for several long seconds and set the sandwich back on the plate.  “What happened B?” 

“No more pb and j?”  He mockingly pouted and batted his eyes.

“Hmm?  What was that?  You want some mac and cheese?”  Light replied sweetly, a shit-eating grin on his face that told B the young Omega was more than excited at the prospect of terrorizing him with cheesy pasta if given the chance.

“You’re no fun…”  Beyond muttered.  “Well…it seems that L might know more about Max’s current condition at this point than I do.”  He drawled in response, raising an eyebrow at the detective.

“Let’s just say we had a really good time in that super fun torture chamber of his downstairs.”  He was doing everything he could to mask the guilt that continued to gnaw at his insides at the idea of hurting Light inadvertently, worried that L would somehow find a way to take advantage of a show of weakness. 

“The black room…”  Light murmured, brow furrowing with concern.

“Hmm, yes, must have been.  I remember you telling me all about how Max killed those guards in there, right?”  B replied nonchalantly, kicking himself mentally as he watched Light pale at the mention of the deaths of the two bodyguards.  He knew it still haunted the young Omega and it was careless of him.

He gritted his teeth and fought to maintain a calm façade, even though it felt like his shoulder was one big ball of agony now as he continued.  “After his lackeys hauled what they believed was my unconscious body downstairs from the van to prep me for dear old Maxi-poo to torture, I knocked them all out-”

“Why didn’t you just leave then?  Why did you stick around to mess with Max?”  L rubbed his eyes with both hands in clear exasperation.  “You didn’t leave in the van until later than morning…”

_Huh…video cameras.  I should’ve known to look out for that.  Well, I had just been stabbed…_

“You should have just escaped after you’d incapacitated them!”  L asked accusingly.

“I wanted that fucker to pay for what he did to Light!”  Beyond snapped angrily, surprising himself at the venom in his tone as he glared up at the other Alpha. 

“He hadn’t stopped looking for him, did you know that?”  The dark haired male asked.  L’s eyes narrowed in response and a gleeful, dark grin spread across B’s face at the reaction.  “Don’t worry Lawli…I made it _crystal fucking clear_ that Light is off limits-”

“At the risk of Light’s life!”  L growled out, taking a step forward, fists clenched tightly.  “Do you realize what would’ve happened if Max had killed you?  Light could’ve died as well because of the bond.”

B scoffed, even though the accusation shook him to the core.  He was determined not to let the other Alpha get to him.  “That wasn’t going to happ-”

“But it could have, just look at you!”  The raven gestured to his injury.  “It was stupid and unnecessary!”  L snarled, angry pheromones rolling off him in waves.  “I normally couldn’t care less if you have some kind of death wish, but I’m not going to allow you to drag Light down with-” 

“Stop.”  Light interrupted, as he placed a hand on the detective’s arm and his soothing scent filled the air. 

 _God…how does he…it’s so…_ The combination of their scents mingling as they pulsed from the Omega was stunning.  Experiencing it in such close proximity in his weakened state was like opening the floodgates to all emotion and feeling inside of him, as his pain melted away and the idea of this gorgeous creature, his bonded mate, dying, hit him like a freight train.

_He really could’ve died…_

“Light…I…I’m sorry-” B whispered apologetically, unable to meet those golden eyes, trying to swallow around the fear that choked him…of what could’ve happened if Max hadn’t turned the knife away at the last second.

“Nevermind that…”  Light suddenly replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.  Beyond looked up curiously to see a wicked smile slowly spreading across the brunette’s face as he released L’s arm and leaned forward. “Just please tell me you gave worse than you got.” 

_Huh?_

“Please tell me you made him fucking bleed…”  The young Omega muttered lowly.

“Light!”  L’s eyes were wide in surprise. 

 _Oh, this is too precious…not as sweet and innocent as you thought, is he Lawli?_   Beyond chuckled internally as he assessed the blood-thirsty brunette before him.  _Fuck, that’s hot…_

“Yeah, sweetheart.”  He couldn’t help grinning, the sweet scent of Light’s pheromones still lingered in the air as he took a deep breath and sighed happily.  “Stabbed him right in the gut…”  B whispered conspiratorially as the young man listened in rapt fascination.  “…twisted the knife for good measure too.”

“Hmph…”  Light nodded as if pleased and leaned back once more in his seat, seemingly thoughtful as he absorbed the information.

Beyond glanced at L, who eyed him suspiciously.  “I guess some of us actually take action when the ones we care about get hurt.”  He taunted.  “Rather than hide behind a computer screen.”

***

Beyond’s laughter continued to echo in his ears as L quickly strode from the room.  _I am so done with this shit-_

“L…wait…”  Light followed him out into the hallway and slammed the door, narrowing his eyes at the raven as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and pulled him close.  The Alpha felt like the breath had been knocked from his body, feeling Light this close, so suddenly.  The Omega buried his face in the crook of L’s neck, nuzzling his scent gland and eliciting a soft moan from the Alpha’s lips.

The detective’s hands moved with purpose as they dragged downward along Light’s body, to slip beneath his shirt.  _How long has it been since I’ve had him…feels like too long…god, an hour sometimes feels too long…_  The backs of L’s fingers, teasingly stroked the soft skin of Light’s stomach, trailing down to slide along the waistband of his pajamas. 

“Ngh…L…”  Light whined quietly, as the older male slipped a single, long finger along the inside of his pants, leaving a burning trail from one hip to the other as he explored.  L felt his own arousal building to a fever pitch as the young man shuddered with pleasure and nipped at his scent gland.

“He’s an idiot…”  Light murmured as his teeth scraped along L’s throat, breath hot and panting.  “I know how hard you looked for me, what you did, all of the efforts…both when Max took me and then when Beyond did.”  Light leaned back to look at him with eyes full of admiration mixed with lust. 

“I love you L Lawliet…”  Light smiled and pressed their foreheads together.  “No matter what anyone else tries to say, tries to do to get in our way…there’s no changing that.”  He kissed him softly, the barest brush of lips that left L wanting more, so much more.  “I think you might be stuck with me.”  Light teased playfully.

“I think I can live with that.”  The raven murmured happily in response.

“C’mon…” Light tugged on his hand as he pulled away, dragging him down the hall with a naughty smile on his face. 

 _Damn…_   L couldn’t help himself, lunging forward to scoop up the Omega, who quickly wrapped his legs around the raven’s waist with a chuckle as he was carried to their bedroom.  The Alpha sighed with pleasure as Light peppered his neck with kisses.

“I need you so bad right now…”  Light whispered needily, hitching his hips tighter to L’s as the other man kicked the door closed behind them.  “I love you…”  He murmured as L laid him on the bed, the scent of his arousal spiking sweetly in the air around them.

L drank in the sight of his mate and felt like he was drowning in the depths of everything he was feeling.  “I love you too Light.”  He took the young man’s face in his hands, worshiping the angelic features with his gaze, his thumb grazing a sculpted cheekbone. 

He leaned over him and climbed up on the bed as Light scooted back slightly, still happily positioned between the Omega’s thighs as he captured his mouth, delving inside.  He moaned as their tongues played against one another, hot and wet, sliding against one another in a seductive rhythm.  He still sometimes found himself unable to believe that anything could be this good, could feel this amazing.

“L…fuck…I’m so wet for you.”  Light rutted up against him and tugged at the hem of the man’s shirt, trying to undress the Alpha.  “Want you…”  L’s breathing was heavy as he pulled back to absorb the delicious creature coming undone beneath him, honeyed irises peering out from a half-lidded gaze.

“Mmm…”  L grabbed the hem of Light’s shirt and slid it up the Omega’s body to pull it over his head, sending his brunette locks into a delightfully messy just fucked disarray that spoke of what was to come. 

“You look absolutely wrecked already…I love it.”  He gave Light a lopsided grin as he quickly removed his own shirt and tossed it aside as well, before descending to wrap his lips around one of the younger man’s tempting exposed nipples.  His hand sought out the other pert bud and teasingly rolled and tugged it between his fingertips.

“Ngh…yes…”  Light groaned out.  L felt himself grow impossibly hard as Light’s fingers carded through his hair and tugged.  The Omega’s wanton moans spurred L on further as he writhed beneath his touch. 

 _Too many clothes dammit…_   L reached for the waist of Light’s pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, tossing them away carelessly before swiftly unzipping his jeans to release his straining length, which sprung free eagerly.  Light reached out, his fingers wrapping around L’s rigid cock with a teasing squeeze before he could even get his jeans all the way down his thighs.

“Light…shit…”  The detective choked out, bucking into his grip as the young man sat up, smoothly stroking the thick shaft.  The brunette looked up at him with lust filled eyes as he brought his lips to the dripping tip of his cock and kissed it.  _Fuck…_

As Light pulled back slightly, he made a show of licking the pre-cum from his lower lip as he gazed into L’s eyes before flicking out his tongue along the sensitive underside of the man’s length and proceeding to take the Alpha in his mouth 

“Oh god, I love your fucking mouth…”  L muttered lowly as Light grasped his hips, taking his cock deeper and deeper down his throat each time.  His head bobbed along the length, soaking it with his saliva until finally the brunette’s full, soft lips were able to press against L’s groin.  Light moaned as he held himself there for several moments, throat vibrating and convulsing around L’s cock so wonderfully that the Alpha almost came right then and there.

“Hngh…Light…I…”  He mumbled, at a loss for words as he pulled out of the Omega’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside his mate.  He struggled to keep it together as he finished removing his jeans, seconds seemed liked minutes as the young man whined prettily on the bed next to him.

“L…hurry…”  Light panted as he rolled onto his stomach and tucked his knees under his chest, resting his head on the bed as he placed himself on full display for his mate…submissive and perfect for his Alpha.  It set off something primal and instinctual in L to see Light this way, and no doubt the young man knew that even in his lust-addled state. 

The raven wasn’t about to turn down such a gift from his strong-willed Omega mate.  He’d felt the young man’s pheromones during his heat, was aware of how he could dominate an Alpha if he so chose. 

L knew that Light submitted because he wanted to.  That’s what made it so beautiful to see and experience.  It was a choice.  L smiled at the thought, appreciative of the body before him as he ran his hands along Light’s torso, finally coming to rest as they reached the taut globes of his ass.  He kneaded them gently as he parted them to take in the view of his Omega’s slick, waiting entrance. 

Light moaned softly, squirming in his grasp as L’s thumb teasingly circled his slippery, twitching rim.  The Alpha leaned down and ran his tongue gently across the tight, pink pucker.  He reveled in the gasp from his mate and felt like he was drowning in desire as the sweet taste of Light’s slick coursed through him.

 _Oh,_ _fuck that’s good._   L lost himself in the moment as he went back for more of those sounds, more of that taste…

His tongue circled and lapped at the hot little hole, eliciting the most beautiful groans and moans of pleasure from Light’s body as the young man begged for more.

“L…shit…oh god…I’m gonna come…”  He whined desperately.  This only served to excite the Alpha further, as his tongue dipped inside the softened, relaxed rim, diving further into his heat again and again.

“Ah-hnh…ahh…”  Light cried out as he was pushed over the edge at L’s insistence, spasming around the Alpha’s tongue as he came across his stomach. 

L felt a prideful rush of satisfaction run through him at pleasing his mate and could hardly wait to repeat the process. 

 _I wonder how fast I can make him come again._   He grinned, placing a kiss on each firm, bouncy cheek as he rose up behind the prone and panting Omega lying on the bed before him.  He positioned his now painfully hard cock at Light’s entrance and pressed steadily inside.

“Ngh…yes…”  Light groaned beneath him as L slowly worked himself balls deep inside the clutching heat.  The raven grasped the young man’s hips tightly and pulled him back on his cock, ensuring Light felt every inch filling him up. 

The Alpha bit his lip at the sensation of being sheathed entirely within his mate, feeling Light’s silken walls clench and pulse around him.  _Being inside him is heavenly…_ He thought with a sigh, before slowly pulling almost all the way out.  The slick tightness gripped his cock, trying to keep him locked inside the Omega’s warmth.  It was as if Light’s body just didn’t want to let him go.

“Please, please, please…”  Light mumbled deliriously into the bedspread beneath him.  L had never been able to refuse the young man and drove in deep, immediately setting up a steady rhythm.

“You feel amazing…dripping wet for me, so nice and tight on my cock.”  He smiled knowingly as he felt Light squeeze and ripple around him, gasping softly in response to his dirty praise. 

“More…”  Light pleaded breathlessly.

The Alpha pulled Light’s upper body up off the mattress, pressing his chest to the younger man’s back as he held him close in his lap.  L rested back on his own bent legs and proceeded to drive up hard and fast, dragging Light’s hips down to fill him even deeper than before in this new position. 

“There we are…that’s just what you needed, hmm?”  L asked as his teeth found purchase on the younger man’s earlobe and tugged.  Light moaned and swiveled his hips as he sat there, speared on L’s thick cock.  The movement elicited an immediate reaction from the Alpha, as he groaned at the sensation.  The Omega let out a huff of laughter and did it again.  “What?”  He murmured playfully.  “Didn’t think I had any tricks left to-” 

L pulled out slightly and drove in hard, rolling his hips and effectively silencing the young man, who quickly devolved into a trembling mess in his arms. 

“Cheeky little thing…”  L whispered in amusement, lips brushing along the shell of Light’s ear before making his way down the brunette’s throat and latching on to his unmarked scent gland to suck a dark, bruising mark there.  

He felt the tension coiling in the young man’s body as Light tightened further around his cock.  L knew he was close as well, and wrapped his hand around the Omega’s erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts.  “That’s it…come Light.  I want to feel you.  God, I love you so much…”

Light’s back arched as he let out a strangled cry, coming all over L’s hand and tipping the older male over the edge.  L groaned as his hips bucked up into the Omega, shooting his hot load deep inside his mate.  His arms wrapped tightly around the other man’s body as they both shook and twitched in the aftermath of their orgasms.  The Alpha carefully guided them both down onto the bed, spooning the younger man as they lie there.

“I love you too.”  Light said belatedly with a soft yawn, causing L to smile fondly as he reached to pull a blanket over both of them, neither caring at the moment about cleaning up or anything else besides just holding one another close as they drifted to sleep.

***

Beyond’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated.  His panting gasps filled the dimly lit room as he tried to calm down.  A thin sheen of sweat had spread across his body as a sudden wave of arousal hit him. 

 _What is going on…_   His gaze narrowed as he recalled similar but much weaker feelings from around the time of Light’s heat after he'd left him for L to find.  They had reached him back then, even when he’d been much farther away in London...

 _God dammit!_   He gasped as a surge of desire pulsed through him.  The Alpha closed his eyes briefly and was hit with a flash of imagery.  He was looking up at L as the other man smiled and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside then-

Beyond’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh, hell no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond: This sucks…  
> AF: Are you positive? *grins slyly* Why don’t you close your eyes again, just to be sure...
> 
> Feedback my lovelies! Feed the muse…No mac and cheese though…
> 
> Every day I’m Tumbln’  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	22. Hurts

_My tears don't fall too often_  
_But your knife is cuttin' me deep_  
_Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep_  
  
_Baby, I'm not made of stone_  
_It hurts_  
_Loving you the way I do_  
_It hurts_  
_When all that's left to do is watch_  
_It burns_  
_Oh baby, I'm not made of stone_  
_It hurts_

_Hurts – Emeli Sande – Long Live the Angels_

* * *

 

Beyond wasn’t sure what hurt more at the moment.

The knife wound in his shoulder or being forced to take a front row seat to witnessing the man he loved being fucked by another Alpha.  As Light’s arousal, passion, and satisfaction only grew, Beyond’s frustration at his current position increased.

_This is some kind of sick fucking karma…being forced to watch-_

> _“L…I need you…”_

Beyond let out a low whine, tugging at his bonds instinctively as his mate’s desire called to him, telling him to go to the brunette.  The dark haired Alpha knew he should stop, that he was pulling on the stitches that had been placed so carefully by the surgeon and Quillish, but it was like he just couldn’t help himself as his struggling reached a fever pitch.

“Light…”  He gasped out in the silence of the dim, empty room.

> _“Please, please, please…”_
> 
> _“You feel amazing…”_

The burgundy-eyed male was on the verge of screaming for Quillish to come sedate him when he felt the emotions coming from the young Omega reach a whole new level and was stunned as they washed over him.  He’d been so overwhelmed by the initial onslaught of lust that he hadn’t seen what lay beneath it, maybe he hadn’t wanted to see it…

It hurt too much…

 _Love…  So much love for L…_   Beyond lay there trying to wrap his head around it, to understand it.  The Alpha’s growled lowly as he realized what this meant for both him and Light…how difficult it would make things for him to-

 _No, I’m not giving up yet._   He decided as a plan formed in his mind regarding his mate and the detective. 

_I don’t like it, but I don’t see any other way to-_

> _“God, I love you so much…”_

Beyond groaned, his heart skipping a beat as he felt Light come so fucking hard it was nearly painful.  At that moment, all the dark haired male could think was that he wished he were there.  The Alpha couldn’t have cared less if that meant sharing him with the raven-haired detective, and that realization disturbed him almost as much as anything else. 

It went against nearly every ingrained instinct of his dynamic, but it just didn’t seem to matter anymore. 

The knife was in too deep for him to pull it out now.

Removing Light from his life would surely kill him. 

 _I can’t lose him.  Not now.  Not when I’ve finally realized that I want something **more**._   The Alpha considered the path he’d been on in recent years and how much things had changed for him in just the last month and a half. 

 _God…I didn’t even see it coming._   He thought with wry amusement.

It had snuck up on him.  He’d fallen in love with his own lie and made it a reality…the mask he wore became his true face.   Then he’d thrown it all away.  Thrown Light away, back to the other Alpha when the emotion became too much to handle.  Thinking that would fix everything, that he could go back to the way he was before.

 _You ruined my final game with L, little troublemaker._   He thought ruefully.  _It was all supposed to be so much simpler…_

 _But have I really changed that much?_   The dark haired male’s eyes narrowed in consideration.  He would still kill now.  There was no question of that.  He’d murder without remorse if necessary, but his reasons for such acts were no longer what they used to be. 

There was no need to bait L anymore.  That years-long game had been thoroughly played to Beyond’s satisfaction, regardless of the complications with his emotional entanglement with Light.  The crowning achievement of taking and bonding with the other Alpha’s mate was something to hang his hat upon…a final ‘fuck you’ to one up the other man.

_Nope, nothing left to prove there…_

Beyond sighed in relief as the aroused sensations began to fade away.

 _No, I really haven’t changed that much I suppose._   _My priorities and potential targets have simply…shifted._  He thought back to his fight with Max in the black room.

 _That little situation will need to be resolved if he lives through the wound I gave him._   The Alpha smiled darkly, knowing from past experiences that it was likely he did serious internal damage. 

 _I can’t let him come after us-_  Beyond startled slightly as the door to the room opened.

As Quillish entered the room, he took in the dark haired male’s exhausted expression from the strain of the secondhand sensory experience of Light and L’s lovemaking and immediately took a syringe out of his pocket and uncapped it as he swiftly approached the bed.

“I’m going to give you just a bit more pain medication Beyond.  I think your metabolism is burning through it quicker than I expected.”  The man’s eyes held concern, clearly thinking the Alpha’s appearance was a result of discomfort from his injury as he injected the medication into the IV port, before setting it down and picking up the cup of water Light had left behind on the tray of food and holding the straw to the Alpha’s lips.  The man sipped gratefully as he felt the meds already singing through his veins, seeking to dampen the ache in his shoulder. 

“Thank you.”  The Beta nodded absently and set the cup back down. 

“I’ll check your bandages later.”  Quillish glanced at the food tray.  “Did you get something to eat?”

“Most of a sandwich, but then I made L mad and Light ran after him…”  B felt the effects of the drugs kicking in and giggled.  “Please don’t make mac and cheese again, ok?  Remember when everyone got sick at Wammy’s and-”

“Oh God, I’d completely forgotten.”  The Beta muttered, eyes wide as he no doubt recalled the incident.

“Probably better that you did.”  B chuckled softly, eyelids growing heavy.  Quillish let out a huff of amused laughter and grabbed the tray.

“I’ll be back to check on you later when you wake and see if you can eat more.”

“Mmm-hmm…”  The Alpha replied sleepily as he was dragged under.  His eyes slid closed and when he opened them, he was staring up into a blue sky speckled with white clouds.  Beyond smiled as he felt the soft flannel of a blanket beneath his body and turned his head to take in the sleeping form of his mate next to him. 

He startled at first as he lifted his hand to brush away a piece of hair that had blown into the brunette’s face, realizing happily that he was able to touch, to move…unrestricted by the bindings of reality, where he was held tightly to the bed.

 _This day…_   Beyond lifted his head and bit back a chuckle at the sight of the picnic basket, the Bude house in the distance from where they lay in the nearby grassy field.  He gazed at the younger man, who looked so beautiful it made his heart hurt.  The Alpha was unable to resist leaning in to place a soft kiss on Light’s slightly parted lips.

As he pulled away, two golden brown eyes stared back at him in surprise.

“Do you remember this day?”  Beyond murmured, running his fingers through Light’s hair.  The other man nodded as he nervously looked away.  The Alpha smiled and brought a finger under Light’s chin to tip his face back his direction.  _Might as well lay it all out there…nothing to lose._

“I think I was in love with you even then,” B admitted without reservation, knowing there was no room for half-measures anymore.  The Omega’s gaze widened.

“Beyond, I…”

“I know you love him.”  The Alpha interrupted.  “I can literally _feel it_ Light, how much…”  Beyond swallowed hard and found he was the one looking away now, unable to meet the brunette’s eyes as tears pricked at the corners of his own, as his heart ached with the need to hold the other man in his arms…even if it was only in his dreams.

“I’m so sorry for ever abandoning you, but…” Beyond hesitated and took a deep breath.  “I wouldn’t trade being bonded to you for anything.  I can’t apologize for that.”  He whispered.

The silence drew out between them for what seemed like forever, until finally, Beyond felt Light’s hand on his jaw, raising his face up so he could look at him.  The Alpha clenched his fists, gazing at him defiantly, daring the younger man to mock the unshed tears that filled his burgundy-hued eyes.

“You made me want more Light.”  The Omega’s breath hitched.  “There was a time when all I longed for was to see the death of the world.  To watch it burn...”  Beyond murmured thoughtfully.  _How could I ever have wanted that?  When there are such beautiful things like him in the world…_

“I can’t even imagine that now.”  The Alpha shook his head at the thought.  “You haven’t simply changed me.”  He sighed and smiled softly at the younger man.  “You’ve made me _want_ that change with everything I am.”

**xxx**

L felt a stirring beside him and sat up as he watched Light rise from the bed.

“Light, are you alright?  Do you need anything?”  The Alpha asked in the darkness as he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.  His eyes widened at the sight of his stark naked mate as he reached the other side of the room and started to turn the door handle. 

 _What the hell is he doing?_   “Light!”  He called out as he leaped up out of the bed, grabbing both of their robes and following the brunette into the hallway.  The raven swiftly caught up and came to stand before the younger man to hand him the robe. 

“Light, what are you doing?  You need to-” The Omega looked right past him with half lidded, glassed over eyes and simply tried to walk around L.

The Alpha hesitated and considered trying to wake him for a moment, hoping that Light wasn’t headed where he expected he might be.  In the end, he moved aside to allow the brunette’s forward progress.  He carefully watched his mate for any sign of distress as he slipped Light’s unresisting limbs into the sleeves of the robe.  L wrapped it around him as they shuffled along, even managing to haphazardly tie it around his waist.

He sighed heavily as they approached the door to the guest room and Light reached for the handle, immediately entering.  Quillish glanced up briefly as they walked in, but didn’t seem to notice Light’s altered state with how engrossed he was in checking Beyond’s bandages as the Alpha slept. 

“Quillish!”  L hissed out, gaining the man’s attention as Light climbed atop the bed and crawled until he was able to lay his head on the pillow next to Beyond and curl up against the injured man’s side.  With that, the Omega finally seemed content to settle. 

“Did he sleepwalk here?”  Quillish whispered to L curiously.  The raven nodded, nibbling anxiously on his thumb as he considered the situation.  “It’s possible that his body is unconsciously telling him he needs the physical contact and close proximity to his bonded mate.” The older man continued.

L bit back a growl and simply narrowed his eyes at the Beta.  The raven wanted Light to be healthy, wanted what was best for his mate, but he was having a hard time coming to terms with _this_ type of behavior.  L watched as Beyond leaned his head towards Light in his sleep and his features relaxed, a peacefulness overtaking them, something that he’d never witnessed on the dark-haired male’s face before.  Even as a young man at Wammy’s…

 _Fascinating._   He thought with a measure of wonder as he drew closer.  _I’ve been so intent on how this affects Light, I never truly thought about how this experience has changed Beyond._   The Alpha considered the tears and emotion he’d witnessed the other morning as Light had pressed close to the other man in his sleep.  At the time, he’d written them off as Beyond’s reaction to pain from the injury, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Make sure he’s strapped down tightly when you’re done checking his wound,” L muttered to Quillish.  “I’m going to check to see if there’s any news on Volkov.” He turned and forced himself to leave the room.  There was a lot to consider and he knew he needed some space to do so.

**xxx**

Light gazed into Beyond’s eyes as the breeze whipped around them, so real, as if they truly were back in the field that day.  The Alpha finally blinked and the tears spilled, wrenching at something in the young man’s heart, something indefinable.  He brushed them away with his thumb as the other man let out a shuddering breath he’d been holding in.

“Don’t deny that I have carved out a place in your heart as well, Light.”  He murmured, placing a hand on the brunette’s chest and pressing him back onto the blanket until he hovered over him, like a dark cloud in the otherwise idyllic sky. 

“Let me in…”  He whispered.  “Neither of us will be able to live without each other…admit it.”  B gave him a wry smile.  The Omega eyed him suspiciously.

“Well, I can’t live without L either.”  He bit out.  “And you two don’t exactly get along Beyond.”  Light replied accusingly.  “You’ve tried to kill him before-”

“I couldn’t do that now.”  The Alpha stated firmly, face serious as he gazed down at the younger man.  The Omega raised an eyebrow skeptically and Beyond rolled his eyes.  “I couldn’t do something that would hurt you like that.”  He assured Light as his hand slid slowly down from his chest, along his torso.

“You’ve hurt me plenty already-” He huffed out angrily, gripping B’s jaw tightly once more before finally releasing it.

“I’m sorry…I’ve made some big fucking mistakes.  I know that.”  He growled out lowly, an edge of lust to his voice that reverberated to the core of the Omega’s body.  “But don’t you get it Light?  I can tell how much you care for him, love him.  I just want to do whatever it takes to be a part of your life.” 

“If that means playing nice with L to get me there...”  He slid one of his legs between Light’s, spreading them further as he leaned in close, heated breath on his face.  “I’ll do it.”  He whispered, unable to hide the desperate undercurrent of need in his voice.

“B…”

“Please…”  The Alpha’s lips brushed tentatively against his own.  Light felt a warmth building inside of him, a sense of rightness as Beyond’s mouth sought his again, delving deeper this time, leaving the taste of him on the brunette’s tongue.  “Please…”  He murmured as he shifted to slot himself between Light’s thighs. 

“Tell me what to do…” Beyond breathed out as he languidly kissed down along the Omega’s throat to find the bond mark on his scent gland.  Light moaned softly, eyes gazing up into the blue sky above as B rolled his hips. 

“Anything…I’ll do it…”  He promised the younger man.

The brunette’s eyelids fluttered closed as the older man’s mouth licked and teased at the sensitive spot, making him writhe beneath the Alpha.  It felt so good, unbelievably good.  Light hadn’t realized just how empty he’d felt inside, the hole that had been aching to be filled in his bond mate’s absence.  Now that he was here...

 _I can’t give this up._   He thought despondently as he opened his eyes to take in a fluffy white cloud that floated by above as Beyond’s hands slid further down to grasp his hips.  _But I can’t give up L either._  His gazed narrowed thoughtfully.

 _Maybe I really don’t have to…if he truly means what he says._  Light’s fingers carded through the dark strands of the other man’s hair and tugged to draw his attention.  Burgundy eyes full of heated desire peered at him curiously.

“Prove it to me.”  Light demanded.  “Show me you’ve changed through your actions, not just your words.  That’s what I need from you.”  Beyond stared at him with a stunned expression on his face. 

“And never doubt how much I love L.  How much he means to me,” Light continued.  “Because if you ever hurt him or anyone else I care about Beyond, I will _personally_ end you and take my chances surviving the loss of a bond mate.”  The Alpha swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. 

“I truly believe you would…” B murmured, a small smile slowly crept across his face as if he was pleased with Light’s threat of violence.   

“Good.  I wouldn’t want there to be any misunderstandings between us.”  With that, Light loosened his grip on the other man’s hair and ran his fingers through the soft locks.  The Alpha lay his head on the brunette’s chest and sighed happily as Light’s hand continued to play with his hair.

“This really was a beautiful day.”  Light remarked, closing his eyes to listen to the birds chirping in the distance, scattered amongst the trees along the edge of the field.  The sun was warm on his face as he enjoyed the fleeting illusion of their dream world.

The Omega opened his eyes once more and was startled at the very real sight of the guest room, of Beyond lying next to him.  He bolted upright in his disorientation and looked around, down at his body, wrapped in a robe.

 _How did I get here?  Last thing I remember, L and I were asleep.  Did he move me in here for some reason?  Did I have another episode where they couldn’t wake me and they thought being near Beyond would help?_   He looked to the empty space to the other side of him and frowned.

_Where are you L?_

“Light?  Are you okay?”  Beyond’s voice rasped out softly, concern in his sleepy gaze.  The Omega nodded and carefully reached across him, not wanting to jostle his injury as he grabbed the water cup and guided the straw to his mouth.

“I need to make sure we’re on the same page and that I’m really not imagining things…”  Light told him as he set the cup back down and eyed him seriously.  “What did I ask you to do in the dream, Beyond?  You wanted something.  What did I say you needed to do?”

_Please let it be real…that I haven’t been completely cracked having these dreams for the last-_

“To prove it to you,” Beyond stared him straight in the eyes as he replied.  “To show you I’ve changed through my actions, not just my words.”  Light smiled, unable to help himself, and received an answering grin from Beyond in return.

“And I will Light, just give me a chance and I’ll show you how much I love you,” Beyond promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnotes:  
> Beyond: This bondage thing has been fun, but uh, do you think you can…? *wiggles slightly and pouts*  
> AF: I don’t know B…letting you loose is risky…  
> Beyond: Moi?!?! But I’m as helpless as a kitten right now…  
> AF: Riiight…a kitten with very sharp claws.
> 
> Everyday I'm Tumbln'  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	23. Never Be Like You

_I'm only human can't you see_  
_I made, I made a mistake_  
_Please just look me in my face_  
_Tell me everything's okay_  
_Cause I got it (ooh)_  
_He'll never be like you_  
  
_I'm falling on my knees_  
_Forgive me, I'm a fucking fool_  
_I'm begging, darling, please_  
_Absolve me of my sins, won't you?_  
  
_Never Be Like You – Flume (feat. Kai) – Skin_

* * *

Light’s fingers ghosted over the injury to Beyond’s shoulder and he let out a low sound of frustration.  His eyes meeting the Alpha’s own as he scowled at the older male.

“Please promise me you won’t do something like this again…”  The young Omega asked quietly, averting his eyes now to avoid Beyond’s gaze.  Light squirmed anxiously as he bit his lip, looking down at his hands where they now lay in his lap.

“Sweetheart…he needs to die.  He’ll just keep coming for you…for us.  He’s fucking obsessed-” Beyond argued.  Light’s protective instincts suddenly flared for his mate as a burst of pheromones pulsed from his body, cutting the other man’s words off in his throat.  The Omega glared at him in warning.

“Then we’ll handle it…from a nice safe distance.”  Light muttered through clenched teeth.  “I’ll see what options L has for us to-”

“Riiight…”  Beyond rolled his eyes as he regained a bit of his earlier composure, letting out a derisive snort.  “Don’t hold your breath.  He’s never has had the stomach to do what is necessary-”

“If you can’t learn to respect L, this isn’t going to work Beyond.”  Light snapped out angrily, eyes flashing a molten gold that had the Alpha speechless at the strength of his strong-willed bond mate.  _He’s amazing, truly…_

“I think if you were actually able to read some of the cases where he’s had to make some of those tough decisions that you’ve had no visibility to, you’d think differently.  You’ve never been able to hack in that far to get to his case files, have you?”  Light raised an eyebrow and smirked as he leaned in closer until the Alpha could feel his heated breath wash over him.

The Omega nuzzled Beyond’s cheek with his own.  The stubble that had taken hold of the older male’s face after several days grazed along the soft skin of the brunette’s face as B leaned into the small bit of touch he was being gifted. 

Light placed a soft kiss at the place where his ear met his jaw line and Beyond couldn’t help the shuddering breath that escaped him in response.  He licked his lips, mouth dry as the heat of desire rushed through him.

“No…” Beyond sighed out.  “Never could break past the last firewall before I was shut out.”  He admitted sourly.

“I did.”  Light murmured teasingly in his ear before leaning back to take in the surprised expression in the Alpha’s face.  “What?  Like it’s hard?”  He asked playfully.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy…”  Beyond growled out, a dark smile spreading across his face.  Light let out a huff of amusement.

“Hmm, well, don’t get too excited that I’m pulling something over on L.  He gave me all the passwords the next day before he found out I’d done it.”  The brunette’s eyes narrowed slightly, head cocking to the side as he examined the man before him thoughtfully. 

“Actually, the first case file I read from front to back was yours.”  Light cleared his throat as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, glancing away.  “I figured it was important to know who my enemy was…”  He whispered.  The Alpha swallowed hard upon hearing those words aloud. 

“So I know every horrible thing you’ve done Beyond.”  The Omega finally met his gaze again, gold-hued eyes unflinching now as they captivated his own burgundy irises. 

 _Then there’s no chance, no way he could possibly love me…_   The Alpha felt his heart sinking, but there was still that sliver of hope he held on to.  _I have to try…_

“And I also know just what you are capable of accomplishing when you put your mind to it…your potential is so vast, Beyond.”  Light’s hand reached out to cup his cheek with a smile.  “You’ve brought so much pain to others.  The only way I can see you having a chance at being in our lives is by working to help put other criminals away, save lives rather than take them.” 

Beyond stared at him with wide eyes, unbelieving what he was hearing from this young man before him.  His wisdom and maturity in that moment were incomprehensible for an eighteen-year-old.

“It’s what you were meant to do Beyond…before this all went sideways with you and L.”  Light murmured as he ran his fingers through the Alpha’s dark strands, pushing them out of the way, so he could look more clearly into his eyes as B nodded wordlessly in agreement.

How could he not after all?  Light believed in him.  His mate believed in him.  He would try…

 _For both our sakes._   He thought with a smile that the brunette returned in full.

**xxx**

L couldn’t decide how he felt upon receiving confirmation that Max Volkov was alive from their various sources with ties to the Syndicate.  The Alpha’s eyes darkened as he thought about what Beyond had mentioned earlier, that the man was still looking for Light... 

The detective hated to admit that Beyond may be correct and it was time to take measures to remove the Russian from his place of power as the head of West Bank.  L’s biggest concern with any possible plan for getting rid of Volkov was potentially leaving an opening for a different, unknown threat to step up to take his place. 

 _Better the devil you know sometimes…_  L thought to himself as he strode down the hall towards the guest room from his office.  The last thing anyone needed was someone in charge who would incite more violence, gang activity and instability within the neighborhoods that the Syndicate already had a foothold in.

The Alpha sighed as he quietly opened the bedroom door and peered inside.  Light turned to look over his shoulder with a smile on his face, looking more rested than he had in some time. 

 _This really is something he needs…the difference is stunning._ L smiled back and walked towards the bed as Light continued to run his fingers through Beyond’s hair.  The Alpha resisted the urge to growl, swallowing it down in favor of pleasing his mate.  He took a deep breath and let it out, finding that as he drew closer and the scent of the young Omega filled his senses, he grew even calmer.

The raven took Light’s other hand as he reached for him and Beyond eyed him carefully.  The Alpha simply gazed at him impassively before turning his eyes to the brunette once more, not willing to be the one to break the peace that had settled upon them all.

“How are you feeling?”  He asked worriedly as he looked his mate over.  “Do you remember anything?” 

“Huh?”  Light gave him a puzzled look that made him chuckle.

“You sleepwalked in here earlier.”  Light’s eyebrows raised to heights previously unknown at L’s admittance.

“No way.”  He muttered in disbelief, as his brow furrowed like he was trying to recall the event.  Light’s cheeks then flushed pink, eyes darting to meet L’s as he cleared his throat nervously. 

“Please tell me that **I** put this on…”  He whispered pleadingly.

L tried his hardest not to laugh, biting his lip as he shook his head, not trusting himself to say a word without losing it completely as he watched the young man turn an even lovelier shade of pink. 

_I could tell him, but this is too cute…_

Light’s eyes suddenly grew even wider, jaw dropping open as he seemed to come to a new realization.

“Oh god…Watari didn’t-”

It was Beyond who started laughing now, clearly having figured out the issue his bond mate was struggling adorably with.  However, he was almost immediately silenced as he groaned, wincing in pain from how the motion aggravated his wound.

“Don’t worry,” L assured him finally.  “I caught you as you tried to streak down the hall and threw the robe on…your reputation is intact-” Light scowled and tugged his hands away from both of them, crossing his arms and pouting so prettily that it should’ve been illegal. 

 _Everything he does is a temptation._   _When he’s even the least bit mad like this, I can’t help but want to please him.  I’d do anything for him._   The Alpha spared a glance at Beyond, eyes widening as he saw a look of pure adoration in the man’s eyes as he gazed up at Light, a lopsided grin on his face.

 _Maybe I’m not the only one._   He wondered, and for the first time, L had to seriously consider if that might not necessarily be a bad thing…

_I’ve failed Light several times now in keeping him safe on my own in the past…_

_Perhaps there is safety in numbers…_

**xxx**

“L…I want to try taking the restraints off Beyond.”  Light gazed down at his hands in his lap as he murmured softly in the quiet room.  When the young Omega looked up, he took in the hard set that the Alpha’s clenched jaw had taken upon hearing his request and sighed, reaching out for the raven’s hand.

“He’s not going to hurt me…”  Light assured him.

“I actually agree…I don’t think he would.”  The Alpha replied coolly as his gaze turned to the injured man in the bed.  “I do, however, think he would hurt…others.  Kill those around you…and I can’t take that chan-”

“I’m not going to hurt anyone L.”  Beyond insisted.  “I don’t want to piss you off right now, but I can’t think of another way to say this other than if you were bonded you would get it,” L growled angrily at the other man in warning, but B continued anyways.

“You would _understand_ that I can’t do something that would _hurt_ him.” B snapped right back at the snarling Alpha.  “And hurting you or anyone else he cares about…making him unhappy in general, it...”  L’s eyes widened as the man’s voice trailed off, taking in this new information and quickly schooling his face back into a blank mask.

 _Don’t hide L…please…_   Light thought to himself as he watched the exchange between the two men take place.

“I can’t change what I’ve done,” Beyond admitted sullenly.  “But I can make different choices, better decisions going forward.  All I want is a chance to prove myself through my actions.” 

Light’s heart skipped a beat at those words that reminded him of their earlier discussion and reached for Beyond’s hand, smiling encouragingly.  He knew this wasn’t exactly easy for the other man to say all of this to L, but he was willing to do it because he loved him.

“Do what you have to do to monitor me.”  The Alpha pleaded to the detective.  “I’ll do anything.”

“You’re seriously trying to say that you won’t kill at all anymore?  Hurt anyone?  It’s a fucking miracle, Beyond Birthday is fully reformed now, hmm?”  L sneered in disbelief.  Beyond smiled darkly in response.

“Oh, I’d definitely kill or hurt someone.”  The dark haired Alpha replied without hesitation.

Light’s breath hitched, not knowing how to take this admission from the other man.

 _Did he lie to me about wanting to change?_  

“But those peopleare now limited to anyone who would hurt my mate and by extension, anyone my mate cares deeply about.”  Beyond winked at the other man. 

“Looks like you get a reprieve by association L.”  He continued.  “It’s a good thing he loves you so fucking much.”  Light bit back an amused smile, knowing his other mate wouldn’t appreciate it at the moment. 

The Omega’s eyes widened at the direction of his own thoughts.

At how easy it had become to start referring to them both as his mates in his mind.

 _But really, isn’t that what they are?_   Light felt a warmth filling him at the realization.

 _Mine…_ The brunette thought possessively as something instinctive shook him to his core, telling him this was right, this was how things were supposed to be…

L’s eyes narrowed as his thumb traced across his lower lip, observing Beyond thoughtfully as he considered the man’s words.  His gaze finally tore away from the convalescing Alpha to meet Light’s unwavering gold-hued irises.  The older male’s expression softened slightly before turning to a scowl as he let out a huff of frustration and ran a hand through his hair as he pulled out his phone.

“Quillish…Do we still have the monitoring equipment from the Cartwright case?  Yes, all of it…that too,” L pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the Beta. 

“It’s for Beyond…I know, I know...” Light’s hand tightened around B’s and felt an answering squeeze in return as L continued his conversation in hushed tones, moving across the room.

“You have your work cut out for you…”  Light murmured to the Alpha as he watched L pace anxiously.

“Well, I happen to think you’re worth it, sweetheart.”  Beyond replied softly, drawing Light’s eyes back to him as he gazed up with a tired smile on his face.  The man’s eyelids were beginning to fall closed once more, even as he made a valiant effort to keep them open.  The Omega began to stroke his hair.

“Go ahead and sleep…everything is going to be ok.”  Light whispered and was pleased as the dark haired male allowed himself to drift off with minimal encouragement, letting out a sigh as he went under without another word.

 _That’s better…_ He thought, looking at the end of the bed to where L now stood watching them with a curious expression on his face.  Light smiled broadly and crawled carefully toward him, meeting him there and drawing up on his knees to wrap his arms around the Alpha’s neck to hold him close.

“Why do you put up with me?”  Light whispered softly as he felt L’s arms encircle him.

“Hmm, excellent question.”  He replied with a low growl as he gently pulled the brunette tighter against his body.  The Omega’s fingers stroked languidly through the raven hair at the back of Ls head, enjoying the feeling of just being held as his mate’s hands soothingly stroked along his back.  Light smirked as he felt a contented soft croon start to rise from the other man under his touch.

“You know…I never did have a bath after, um, earlier…”  Light placed a kiss against the pale column of L’s throat.  “Want to help me get all the hard to reach places?”  He asked playfully.

“Mmm…that’s true…” L’s breath was heated against his ear.

“You’re absolutely filthy…” The Alpha drawled out as he hauled Light the rest of the way up off the bed.  The dark tone of his voice sent a shudder through the brunette as he quickly wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist before being carried to their master suite’s bathroom.  He tried not to giggle stupidly as he clung to the wonderful man who was brave enough to give this madness he was proposing a chance.

To give Beyond a chance.

Light said a silent prayer that neither of them would regret the decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF: Wow...uh, B, that's certainly- *looks at monitoring devices*  
> B: Shut up *pouts*  
> AF: It's not THAT bad, and it's for a good reason right? You'll build their trust in you then-  
> B: I said shut up AF *grits teeth angrily*
> 
> Feedback my lovelies???
> 
> Everyday I'm Tumbln!!!  
> User: Animefanimefic  
> #treatyfic


	24. Starving

_The more that I know you, the more I want to_  
_Something inside me's changed_  
_I was so much younger yesterday, oh_  
  
_I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_  
_Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_  
_By the way, by the way, you do things to my body_  
_I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

_Starving – Hailee Steinfeld & Grey_

* * *

“Light, do you have a moment?”  Quillish stood in their open bedroom door, the early morning rays illuminating the smile on his face. 

“Of course,” Light replied with an answering grin, nodding as he slid his watch on.

“This arrived yesterday,” Quillish murmured as he held out a box for the young man.  “With all that was going on, I wasn’t able to give it to you then.”  Light grinned and eagerly took it from the older gentleman.

“He’s in his office?”  The brunette asked curiously.  The Beta nodded and Light opened the box, breath catching as he viewed the ring Quillish had helped him custom order while in Florence, unbeknownst to his husband.

“It’s just right…”  He whispered excitedly.  “Thank you Quillish.”  Light murmured as he closed the box once more and strode from the room towards the office.

If the last month or two had taught Light anything, waiting for a special moment to be romantic was ridiculous.  What they had could be snatched away at any second by tragedy or unforeseen circumstance.  If he wanted to let L know how much he loved him…He didn’t need to wait for a special occasion to do so.

The brunette felt a bout of dizziness hit him and grasped clumsily for a nearby window sill, steadying himself for several long breaths before he felt well enough to continue on.

 _I’m just tired.  It’s been a rough couple of days and I haven’t had breakfast yet either…_   The young man avoided the other obvious reason.  That he probably should’ve slept in the guest room the prior night to soak up his bond mate’s presence and alleviate the AS symptoms that continued to plague him.  It had been near impossible though once he’d settled in next to L, warm and cozy from their bath together…

As Light stepped inside the office, L glanced over his shoulder with a smile on his face.  The young Omega took a deep breath and tried to contain the overwhelming tide of feelings that rose up within him.

 _God, I love him so much…how is it possible to love someone this much?_   He thought as he walked towards the Alpha in question and grasped the back of his chair, turning it around so he could sit down sideways in his lap.

“Mmm…Good morning to you too,” L murmured, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, a grin on his face as they parted.

“I thought you’d want to know that Quillish sent the monitoring equipment over to Matt before he went to bed last night to be recalibrated, so we should be able to-” Light interrupted him with another kiss, wrapping his arms around the raven’s neck.  L let out a soft moan of surprise, responding eagerly as his arms tightened around Light’s body, hands grasping hungrily. 

As they finally drew away, breathing ragged from their combined efforts, Light gazed into L’s charcoal-hued eyes with wonder.  He was still in disbelief that this man was willing to take the risk he was asking of him.  Even if Light was confident in the safety of Beyond’s release from his current restrictions, he knew that L was taking a big leap of faith…

“I love you, L.”  He whispered, blushing slightly as he pulled the box from his pocket, turning it over and over in his hand. 

“And I had this made for you to…um…wear…”  Light opened the box and looked nervously to his mate once more.  He felt his throat grow tight at the love that shone out from L’s eyes, a broad smile spreading across the raven’s face.

“It’s beautiful…god, Light.” His voice was full of awe as he took in the sight of the dark brushed titanium ring, set with a thin line of black diamonds along the center.  L gave him a teasing smile and playfully held out his hand for the Omega.

“Could you put it on me please, my love?”  Light let out a snort of amusement, nuzzling his cheek briefly before pulling the ring from the box and taking L’s hand to slide it on his finger.  There was something very satisfying about doing so.  He may not be able to bond with L until his next heat, but for now, this was a symbol the Alpha could wear to mark him as Light’s…

“It’s perfect.  Thank you.”  L murmured, admiring it for a few more moments before reaching up with the same hand to cup Light’s jaw and lean in for a kiss.  “I love you, Light.”  He said happily as their lips parted.

**xxx**

“What’s that?”  Beyond muttered as he woke to the sight of Quillish injecting something into his IV port.  The older man smiled ruefully as he shook his head in a mild sign of disappointment.

“Still don’t trust me, do you Beyond?”  The Beta murmured, side-eyeing him briefly before returning to his task.  “Not even after I helped save your life?”  The Alpha snorted derisively at the older gentleman.

“I don’t trust anyone.”  He grumbled bitterly.  _Why would I?  It’s not like anyone has ever-_

“Not even Light?” 

Beyond opened his mouth to answer and found himself shutting it sullenly without saying a word.  He couldn’t deny that the brunette was one of the only people he’d ever felt he could trust.

“To answer your question.  This is an antibiotic and _this one_ ,” Quillish picked up a second syringe and sent it racing into his blood stream via the IV as well.  “Is a serum to promote enhanced healing in Alphas.”  The older man’s eyes met his own as he recapped the second syringe.  

“It has many benefits…and knowing your predilection for pharmaceutical experimentation, I’m sure you’re well aware that if it’s administered soon enough after receiving a serious wound it can do wonders.”  Quillish paused, his gaze narrowing slightly at the younger man.  “For example, it’s a major reason why L has little to no scarring from your attack several years ago.”

Beyond looked away at being reminded of that night, unable to meet the other man’s accusatory gaze. 

“Quillish, I-”

“You don’t seem to be healing the damage from your shoulder wound as quickly as a typical Alpha.”  The older man cut him off as he continued.  “And since I happen to know you actually have a much faster healing rate than average based on our medical records from your time at Wammy’s, that’s rather disconcerting…”  He hesitated, clearly holding something back.  This time it was Beyond who narrowed his eyes at the older gentleman.

“Just tell me…”  The dark haired Alpha muttered.  Quillish sighed heavily and sat in the chair next to the bed.

“I think…that part of the reason for your sluggish healing could be due to the strain put upon your body from separating so harshly after just bonding.”  The Beta set the used syringe on a tray on the nightstand.  “Both you and Light need to spend time repairing that connection…” 

“It’s-”

“Quiet, I need to do this…”  Quillish ordered as he reached out to grasp the younger man’s wrist, looking at his watch as he took his pulse.  Beyond glared angrily at the other man while he waited for him to finish.

“Obviously, there are some things you are aware of due to your…surveillance…”  He raised an eyebrow at Beyond, his distaste at the Alpha’s tactics painted clearly on his visage.  “Like the fact that Light didn’t recover well from his first heat.” 

The dark haired male blanched as he recalled how the young man had laid incredibly still and unmoving for so long.  Eventually, he had seriously wondered whether L was going to walk in to find a corpse in his bed…  He shuddered slightly at how callous his thoughts had been towards Light at the time.

“Unfortunately, I can tell you that the aftermath of his second heat wasn’t much better, especially given the emotional state he was in at the time.”  The white haired male pursed his lips in disapproval and the Alpha cringed internally at being further reminded of his past behavior towards his bonded mate.

“I know…and I’m going to be making it up to him for a long time if he’ll let me.”  B assured the other man, who nodded in response as if pleased with his answer.

“Nevertheless, Light has another heat coming up in a couple weeks and he needs to be in peak health at that time or it could be very dangerous for him.”  Beyond’s eyes widened as fear stabbed at his gut.

_Dangerous?_

“What about going on suppressants again?  To prevent-”

“He’s not interested and quite honestly, considering how long he was on them previously, it might be just as dangerous to try putting him back on them so soon.”

Beyond nodded slowly in understanding, even as his mind raced for an answer.

“This whole situation has taken its toll on him physically and psychologically…if he goes into it already weakened or unwell, I worry for him coming out of it.”  Beyond looked to him with concern.

“What can I do?”

Quillish smiled a little too broadly and reached down next to the bed.

The dark haired Alpha growled when he saw what the white-haired older gentleman held in his hands as they became visible once more.

“You’re shitting me…”  Beyond bit out angrily.  The Beta shrugged in response and swabbed the inside of the younger man’s forearm where it was strapped down to the bed.

“I’m not a fucking animal dammit.”  He snarled as Quillish eyed him coolly while placing the subcutaneous injector against Beyond’s skin.  It was a device that the Alpha knew from his own research on the topic in the past was used to place trackers in human beings.

“Alright Beyond, if you say so...”  He replied calmly as he focused on adjusting a few of the settings.  A pinging sound indicated the device was ready and he glanced back to the younger man, raising an eyebrow in challenge.  “Prove it.”

The Alpha knew that the other man was right and that this was the only way, but it was just so…

“It’s your choice, of course, but this is a non-negotiable condition if you want out of these restraints.”  Quillish waited patiently. “What’s your decision?”

“Fine.”  He snapped.  “Do it.”

**xxx**

As they walked towards the guest bedroom, Light scratched at an odd tingling that had been lingering on the inside of his left forearm for the last hour or so.  He forced himself to stop and took L’s hand once more instead, smiling as he felt the metal of the new wedding ring encircling the other man’s finger.

He was looking forward to getting Beyond freed and based on what L had told him about the monitoring devices being recalibrated, he knew that Quillish was already working on some of it.  Light was appreciative of the hurried effort.  There was something in his gut that told him this was going to help…

The Alpha opened the door for him as they arrived and his breath caught in his throat.  He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Quillish and one of the nurses who’d assisted with Beyond’s surgery helping the exhausted looking man back into bed, his hair still slightly damp from washing.  Light looked in surprise at L, who shrugged as the corners of his mouth twitched upward against his will at the younger man’s reaction.

“Figured I’d let Quillish get a head start…”  He murmured softly.  The Omega smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand before turning his attention once more to the bed.

Light felt a near visceral response race through him as he looked at Beyond again.  He hadn’t realized how much it was bothering him to see his bond mate strapped down until now when he was free from such restrictions. 

A sound close to a whimper rose from his throat and the other man’s burgundy-hued eyes immediately snapped up to seek him out, concern flashing through them at the noise.  A pained cry came from the dark haired male as he fell back against the pillows, unable to gather the strength to come to him in his injured state.

_Mate…hurting…_

Light took a lurching step forward and stumbled, nearly falling to the ground as L’s arms caught him, holding him up and stroking his back as he assured the brunette that everything was okay. 

“Thank you…”  The Omega whispered softly against L’s shoulder as the Alpha’s soothing croon washed over him and he felt himself being swept up, carried over to the bed and laid down on the fresh sheets next to Beyond.

The scent of pomegranate wrapped around him like a warm blanket that felt like coming in from being out in the cold far too long.  Light’s eyes filled with tears as he breathed in Beyond’s scent, unable to get enough of something his body had received only small measures of over the last day or so. 

_Too long…too long…_

He shuffled ever closer until he was able to press his face against Beyond’s skin.  Light slid an arm across the Alpha’s bare torso, tightening his grip in a covetous manner as he fell into a haze and soaked in his bond mate’s pheromones.

**xxx**

Beyond let out a happy sigh and grasped one of Light’s hands, bringing his wrist closer to his face to allow him to scent the intoxicating strawberry and vanilla fragrance. 

“There you go…”  L murmured softly as he ran his fingers through Light’s hair and smiled.  The Alpha gazed up at the detective with begrudging thanks in his eyes, which the other man acknowledged with a simple nod as he and Quillish pulled the comforter back up the bed to warm both of them. 

L’s brow furrowed briefly before he began to pull away and Beyond felt Light stir against him, the faintest scent of anxiety rising from the Omega at the loss of L’s presence, even in his half-conscious state. 

 _I promised Light I’d try…_  Beyond told himself, swallowing down the flicker of annoyance at the idea of sharing time with the young man. 

“Stay…” 

As his rasping whisper reached the raven’s ears, the man’s eyes widened briefly in surprise, before narrowing in suspicion.  To his credit, Beyond managed not to roll his own at the reaction and swallowed down his pride in favor of doing what he knew was best for Light.

“He’ll do better if you’re here too…especially when he becomes more…uh, lucid.”  He murmured in explanation.

“I agree,” Quillish confirmed quietly as he checked Beyond’s bandages and sighed, apparently not pleased with what he found.  He glanced at Light who appeared blissed out, having continued to curl around the Alpha’s side, clinging so he was now plastered to the man’s side and hooking his leg over Beyond’s own. 

“I’m going to closely monitor both of your bloodwork over the next two days and see if this…uh, course of treatment, so to speak, improves the situation for both of you.”  The older Beta took Light’s arm to obtain a blood sample and paused as both men growled protectively.

“Oh god, Quillish…I’m sorry, I know you didn’t…I just…”  L mumbled, rubbing his eyes with an exasperated sigh.  His expression was apologetic when he next gazed at the other man and gestured for him to continue. 

Beyond didn’t feel like being quite so kind as he eyed the needle, glaring at the older gentleman as he searched Light’s arm for a good vein.

“Be fucking careful…If I see a single bruise on his skin, I’ll-”

“Stop it.”  L hissed out in warning as Light began to stir and whimper, reacting instinctively to Beyond’s rising anger. 

B took a deep calming breath, staring at the ceiling as he willed his racing heart to slow, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful Omega.  The young brunette soon settled once more and before long, Quillish was packing up the vials of both of their blood samples to take to the lab to run a baseline panel.  The white haired male smiled encouragingly at L.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him back to where he needs to be before his heat.”  He said reassuringly as he left the room. 

**xxx**

Light yawned softly, cocooned in warmth and safety.  He felt something tickle his nose and reached to brush at it, but found he was unable to move his arm.  The Omega’s eyes opened to take in the sight of his wrist caught in Beyond’s grip, held close to his face so he could scent the younger man. 

 _He looks so peaceful._   Light felt a tugging on his heart.  He hadn’t realized just how much the other man was affected until the emotions were drained away from his face at rest. 

 _The circles under his eyes are so dark now…_   He thought with a concerned sigh, thinking about how they had diminished greatly during their time in Bude.    A mix of emotions ran through the young man upon thinking about the month he’d spent being deceived by this man before him.  It was terribly confusing and conflicting to feel this way.  He wanted to hate Beyond…loathe him…

But he just couldn’t…not fully at least.

Light let out a soft snort of amusement at his predicament.

 _The heart wants what it wants, hmm?  How stupid and cliché…_   He thought scornfully, even though he knew it was true.  What he wanted may not make any sense, but it was what he apparently needed. 

 _Will things change for us once I bond with L?_   He eyed Beyond curiously.  _Maybe then…maybe I’ll be able to let him go-_   Light felt his throat tighten at the mere thought of it, a near panic rushing through him as his heart beat faster.

 _No…I can’t…_   The Omega sat up a bit and leaned forward to lay a soft kiss upon Beyond’s lips, pliant and easily molding to his own in sleep.  He felt something click into place in his mind, a fundamental shift at the core of his consciousness. 

The brunet’s base urges rose to the surface, need overriding everything else as he sought another kiss.  His tongue dipped into the Alpha’s mouth slightly for more and felt Beyond start to respond, lips moving in tandem with his own.

“Light…?”  He breathed out in confusion, burgundy gaze half-lidded as he looked up into the Omega’s gold-hued irises. 

“Shh…I need…unh…god, just shut up…”  He gave up trying to explain as he captured the man’s lips once again, the hunger inside him taking the driver’s seat and abandoning logic on the side of the road. 

Beyond groaned quietly, his hand releasing Light’s wrist and falling to the side on the bed in surrender.  Light immediately took advantage of his new found mobility, running his freed hand through Beyond’s hair to elicit a moan of pleasure from the older man.

“Yes…”  Light hissed out, eyes darkening as he breathed in the heady scent of Beyond’s arousal.  It made the Omega want to claw at the other man’s skin, peel back the layers until he reached the source of the delicious aroma. 

 _That’s what we need…_   The urge to satiate the bond he’d been denying for so long was maddening.

_Too long…_

Light’s mouth trailed down the pale column of Beyond’s throat before he kissed his way across it to the opposite side as he sought out the bond mark made only weeks ago.  Light’s teeth grazed the skin as he fit them perfectly into the space he’d carved out for himself there.  The Omega let out a low purr of satisfaction, a surge of his berry-tinged fragrance pouring forth to engulf both of them.

 _Yes…Mine._ He thought darkly as Beyond let out a shuddering breath, faced with the onslaught of his mate’s powerful influence.  _Not leaving again…_

There was a hint of anger at the core of Light’s possessiveness…a lingering indignation that he couldn’t shake from B’s prior abandonment of him.  He found his teeth dug deeper at the thought, Beyond’s pulse like candy on his tongue.

“Light…please…”  The Omega growled lowly in warning.  The bond between them needed to be reclaimed and he would not be denied... 

The young brunette felt a near primal desire licking along his skin as he finally broke the skin, blood trickling down onto the sheets as the Alpha pressed weakly at the younger man.

“Light…”

_Mine…make all better…_

_Be good for me…_ He thought towards the Alpha, releasing another intoxicating burst of his scent as Beyond continued to struggle against him.

A gasping moan that Light could feel vibrate against his teeth escaped Beyond’s lips and in the next second, the Alpha went lax below him.

_Good mate…_

Light didn’t even register the guest room door opening as he stayed latched tightly to the other man’s throat, nor the sharp intake of breath that followed as footfalls sounded swiftly towards them.  The bed dipped and someone’s hands were at his waist, trying to separate him from Beyond.

The brunette snarled at being interrupted, holding on to B with an iron grip that made the injured man cry out in pain and confuse the Omega momentarily.

 _I’m_ _hurting mate?_

Then everything flashed white behind Light’s eyelids as a dominating swell of Alpha pheromones drove him into submission. 

“Ngh…”  Light groaned as his entire body went limp in response.  He mewled softly, yielding to L’s familiar strong presence as it began to wash away the confusion that clouded his mind.  The Alpha’s scent called to him and Light found he was unable to resist succumbing, nor did he want to fight it…he didn’t understand…

 _Why am I…?  How is he...?_   Light wondered in a daze, peering up at him through thick dark golden lashes as he was gently cradled in the man’s arms before being laid back once more next to Beyond. 

L had been able to affect him prior to this, of course.  After all, he was a powerful Alpha.  His standing in the packs, along with his professional accomplishments were what had designated him as the representative from the UK to mate with Light for the treaty in the first place.  But everything the brunette had experienced before paled in comparison…it had never felt like _this_ …

Light sighed happily, drunk on everything that L was projecting towards him, warming him to the core.  The raven had never been one to dominate with fear or anger, though Light had no doubt he could.  No, his method had always had a coaxing flavor about it that made Light _want_ to submit. 

He gazed into the other man’s charcoal-hued eyes and wondered why he looked so worried, as he reached up to touch his cheek with his fingertips and smiled. 

_You’re mine too…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnotes:  
> AF: Damn… *grins wickedly* Never been submissive a day in your life my-  
> Beyond: Shut the fuck up AF!!!
> 
> Feedback my lovelies??? 
> 
> Every day I’m Tumbln’!  
> Come find me there for author insights, custom fic aesthetics and story sneak peeks.  
> I'll be posting a pic of L's wedding ring inspiration on my Tumblr, come check it out :)  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #Treatyfic


	25. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE END NOTES WHEN YOU'RE DONE!!!

_Momma_  
_Come here_  
_Approach_  
_Appear_  
_Daddy_  
_I'm alone_  
_'Cause this house don't feel like home_

_If you love me  
Don't let go_

_Unsteady – X Ambassadors – VHS_

* * *

L growled lowly as he wiped away the last of the blood from Light’s lips.  The Omega’s pupils were blown out, high on pheromones as he smiled lazily up at him from time to time, blinking slowly.

“Is he okay?”  Beyond mumbled weakly.  L’s brow furrowed as he gazed down at his younger mate, unsure what to think.

“I’ve never seen him like that…”  L muttered in confusion.  “…be affected by my-  I didn’t mean to-” He glanced over to the injured Alpha, guilt-ridden eyes widening as he took in the copious amounts of blood coating the man’s throat for the first time. 

“Holy shit…”  He murmured, starting to reach out to check on it, unable to see the full damage from where he sat.  L quickly stopped himself, pulling his hand back as he realized what he was going to do…

Provide care for his enemy.

 _No, I need to try…_   He resolved as a wave of protectiveness washed over him.  The drive to safeguard this other man that his beloved cared for.  L swallowed hard at the conflict that raged within him.  Pre-existing issues and negative feelings towards Beyond conflicting with the overwhelming need to help Light.

_It’s normal to want to help.  Light is my mate.  I need to protect him at all costs and if that means taking care of Beyond, then so be it._

_Mate._

_Protect._

L forced himself to prioritize, assessing the situation with the Alpha before him.

“Do you mind if I…?”  L gestured to the man’s throat.  Surprise flashed briefly through Beyond’s eyes before he hid it away behind an uncaring mask of indifference. 

“You’ll need to come over to this side.”  He replied quietly.  “I don’t think I can turn my head…it pulls too much at my shoulder and the bandages when I do.”  Beyond avoided meeting his eyes, clearly uncomfortable allowing any sort of assistance from the other Alpha.

The detective pulled a blanket up over Light, who seemed content at the moment to curl up quietly against Beyond.  L knew he couldn’t take any more chances and planned to keep a much closer eye on the young Omega from now on. 

He hadn’t even been gone long…just the time it took to quickly shower and change his clothes.  When he’d picked up the siren call of Light’s pheromones from all the way in their room, so much like that day after he’d returned…sending out waves of pheromones in the heat room…well…

Needless to say, L had come running, knowing that _something_ wasn’t right.

L pulled out his phone to message Quillish as he walked around the bed, letting the Beta know they would need fresh bandages as soon as possible.  The detective gazed at the other Alpha warily as he drew closer to examine the wound.  He forced himself to steady his hands as he faced his mirror image, reaching out to move some of Beyond’s hair aside to view the injury better.

“I’m just going to…”  He warned the other man as he slowly placed his hand on the skin of Beyond’s neck.  The dark-haired Alpha’s eyes flashed angrily, a defensive need to protect his throat before another Alpha sparking momentarily before he could rein it in. 

“Almost done…”  L murmured in understanding as he gently probed the bloody area, seeking to assess the damage.  From what he could tell, it appeared that the wound should be right… 

 _No…_   His eyes widened as he drew his hand away, staring at the blood on his hand, then back to Beyond’s neck once more.  _How is the bite almost healed already?_

**xxx**

“What?  It’s bad, isn’t it?”  Beyond asked as L stared at his neck before reaching down tentatively to run his fingers over the place where Light had bitten him once more.  He was surprised it didn’t hurt, but maybe that was his mate’s pheromones lessening the pain…

Actually, he was surprised about a lot of things at the moment.  In particular, how his mate had been able to control and dominate him so completely.  Was it because he was weakened from injury?  Either way, he didn’t like it.

“Quillish…good, I don’t know what to make of _this_ ,” L waved him over as he entered the room, uncharacteristically unhinged by whatever he was seeing on B’s neck.  “Have you ever seen anything like it?”  Beyond growled.

“If someone doesn’t start telling me what’s going on, I’m-”

_Rest, mate…_

Beyond’s felt all the fight drain from his body as a soothing wave of Omega pheromones washed over him.  There was something different that he couldn’t explain as he breathed in the delicious fragrance. 

He could taste a heightened level of seductive sweetness in the siren song that spilled from the younger man’s body, as the scents of strawberries, vanilla, apples and rain combined in a soothing melody to lull him. Light snuggled in even tighter against him and the Alpha sighed happily, all problems forgotten as his eyes fell closed…

“Oh, God…Light…”  The raven gasped out, clearly affected by the surge as well.

“Beyond?”  The dark-haired male barely registered Quillish’s voice as he succumbed to his mate’s wishes to rest, to heal, to bond.  “Beyond…”

**xxx**

Light drifted in a haze, slowly becoming more aware as he watched L and Quillish work to care for Beyond while the Alpha slept, checking over his injuries.  The brunette knew they still had work to do to repair the damage that time and distance had done to their connection, but he could already feel how much steadier and solid the bond was, even though he still wasn’t quite sure what had happened before.  It was all a bit of a blur…

“Is he okay?”  He murmured, as L paused in his discussion with Quillish to run his fingers through the younger man’s hair.  Light leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly.  He felt almost weighed down by some sort of invisible force and knew that moving from where he lay currently, would be a feat itself.

“We think so,” L eyed Quillish nervously. 

“We’re assuming the only reason he’s still unconscious now is because of your pheromones,” The elder Beta added.  “They seem to be primarily focused on providing a sort of sedating effect.  It’s forcing his body to focus on healing, which is something that he seemed to be having difficulty with up until this point.  I’d found it odd considering that he has one of the fastest healing metabolisms of any Alpha I’ve ever met.”  The older man muttered as he secured a fresh clean bandage into place on Beyond’s shoulder.

"You don't think it's the serum you gave him kicking in?"  L suggested.  Quillish shook his head.

“No, it wouldn't work this rapidly.  However, I did see something like this once before, back when I was working in British Intelligence.  One of our agents was severely injured during a mission and we were in route to obtain further medical care for him, but it didn’t look good…”  The Beta seemed deep in thought as he recalled the events, frowning as he threw away the old bandages and continued.

“His Omega literally ambushed our small group as we neared HQ, tearing her way into the transport van like a person possessed…overwhelming everyone with dominating pheromones, like she was an Alpha.”  L’s eyes darted to Light before looking swiftly back to Quillish, avoiding his gaze.  The brunette’s stomach dropped.

 _Did I do that?  Like when I was in heat?  Was I acting like that again?_   Light tried again to recall what had happened, but it was like trying to see things through a thick fog, he couldn’t remember-

“We honestly thought she’d lost her mind with grief, feeling her mate in pain.  A few of us were aware of this specific agent’s high-ranking Alpha status, but I don’t think any of us had realized his Omega was quite this…strong.  He had mentioned once to me over drinks that they had a powerful connection and it had been ‘love at first sight’…”  Quillish sighed in amusement and continued. 

“So it was understandable why she might’ve sensed that he was injured once we got close enough to where she was in London.  But I’d never witnessed a reaction like that before.  Mates calling the office to check on their Alpha because they have a ‘bad feeling’…things of that nature, yes, but this…”  The Beta’s voice trailed off, eyes darkening as he remembered the day so long ago. 

“Anyways, none of us were going to fight off this practically feral mate if she wanted to cling to her dying Alpha.  We could allow that…like I said, it wasn’t looking like he was going to make it-”  Quillish glanced down at the Beyond for several long moments before letting out a chuckle.

“But the funny thing is…he did.”  The older man shrugged.  “When we reached the medical wing ten minutes later, we expected a man on the cusp of death, but instead, his heartbeat was stronger, breathing steady...even his wounds looked better.  It was remarkable.”  Quillish murmured.

“Needless to say, no one dared try to separate them, particularly because she seemed ready to rip the throat out of anyone who would attempt such a thing.  She even stayed on a gurney alongside him during his surgery, holding his hand.”  Quillish smiled softly. “It all seemed _very_ romantic by the end of the whole ordeal...”

The brunette couldn’t help but smile as well and reached out for L’s hand.  The detective grinned, clearly moved by the story too as their fingers interlaced.  Light gave a gentle tug, hoping to convey how much he needed him close right now.  The Alpha nodded and carefully climbed over Beyond and Light to settle on the other side of the bed, never letting go of the younger man’s hand for a second as his warm body slid up against his from behind and held him close. 

Light felt something right click into place, something that had been aching for L, to have his mate with him like this.  The Alpha wrapped his arm around Light’s waist, the simple touch of their interlaced hands resting against his stomach further settled the unrest inside of him.  L nuzzled gently at his nape, a soft croon emanating from the raven, like a lullaby to soothe him as the thumb of the Alpha’s hand moved against his stomach in small circles.

“Love you…so much…”  L whispered as Quillish continued to gather and put away the last of the supplies.  Light melted into his embrace even further.

“You are a big softie Mr. Detective, and I love it.  I love you...”  Light murmured, turning his head so he could receive a kiss from the other man.  L’s eyes were filled with passionate longing as their lips parted, leaving no doubt regarding what he was thinking about. 

Light grew flushed and warm under the other man’s intense gaze.  He quickly turned back to view Quillish, who was just finishing up and had politely chosen to ignore their little interlude on the bed.

“So…everything worked out okay, right?”  Light tried not to let the anxiety creep into his voice, but it was hard when he thought about this kind of loss of control…could it happen for him again?  And again and-

“As far as I know, but of course he…”  Quillish’s voice trailed off as he glanced over, examining them curiously where they lay on the bed, L’s arm wrapped protectively around his mate.

“Quillish?” L said worriedly, snapping the older man out of his thoughts as he looked at his watch before meeting their gaze once more, expression grave.

“I need to go check on something.  I’ll be right back…don’t leave Beyond.”  He ordered Light sternly as he turned to leave.  Light looked at the bedside clock and noticed it was nearing mid-day.

_There was something I was supposed to do today…_

Light was quickly distracted by L as the Alpha sighed happily and returned to nuzzling Light’s neck.

“I just have to say, you really do smell amazing.  You always have, of course, but I didn’t think it was possible for your scent to get any better…wow,” L mumbled against the skin of Light’s throat.  He breathed deeply of the Omega’s fragrance as he pressed up against him. 

Light blushed furiously and squirmed, which only seemed to excite his mate, as he felt L grow hard against his back.

“There’s something different, sweeter.  It must be our scents mixing,” L calculated, his arm tightening further around the younger man possessively.  “Makes me want to eat you all up…”  L whispered, teeth grazing along his unmarked scent gland.

**xxx**

As Beyond’s burgundy-hued eyes opened, he found himself back in the house in Bude, standing in the middle of the sun-warmed kitchen.  The Alpha surveyed the room and observed the remains of breakfast on the counter, an empty champagne bottle…

 _This was the morning of the day he went into heat._ He quickly realized. _But where is Li-_

The older male breathed deeply as the younger man’s tempting scent called to him, reminding him that they had a game of hide and seek to play.  He smiled, a thrill running through him for the opportunity to try once more to catch the Omega.

 _Alright, little mate, let’s play…_   He growled excitedly, stalking forward quickly to the first place he knew he’d checked before, hoping that this time he would catch up to Light before he could flee.  Beyond threw open the closet and still found nothing.

 _Dammit…where did he go next, ah, yes…_   B’s eyes trailed upward.  _Will he go upstairs again?  Or somewhere else-_   A brief fit of soft laughter from the far side of the house made him grin as he made his way on silent feet through the living room, towards the study. 

The Alpha felt a burst of adrenaline rush through him, hunting instincts kicking in.  He was lost in the moment, surrendered to the world they were in. 

As he grasped the study’s door handle, there was nothing he wanted more than to find Light and show the brunette just how much he meant to him.

Beyond opened it and startled slightly as a second door that had not existed in the real Bude house’s study suddenly clicked shut on the opposite side of the room.  Beyond’s gaze narrowed in curiosity as he strode towards it, fingers running down the wood before he finally let out a quiet chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all.  He had to credit his mate with finding a way to alter their dream world to suit his own needs.

 _Light, you never cease to surprise me…_   He thought as he shook his head, a wry grin on his face as he sighed and grabbed the handle, annoyed when he tried to turn it and found it locked.

_Well, shit…what am I supposed to do-_

_*creak*_

Beyond’s eyes flew upward and he was out of the room in a flash, running upstairs, taking them two at a time as he hurried towards their bedroom.  He beamed, confident he’d find Light there.

After all, that’s where he’d found him last time…

_Something’s not right…_

_Something’s different…_  

The burgundy-eyed Alpha felt a tugging in the back of his mind as he walked into the bedroom, trying to figure out what it was that felt…off.  He walked towards the bathroom where he heard the water running in the sink, feeling more apprehensive about finding his mate by the moment.

 _What the hell?_   Beyond gazed in confusion at the empty bathroom and reached to turn the water off at the sink.  There were no extra doors here…no way Light could have escaped from this place.  The Alpha walked out and looked around their bedroom once more, rumpled sheets, a novel lying next to the bed, a discarded robe over the back of a chair... 

_*plink…rattle…plink*_

Beyond looked down as his foot sent a prescription medication bottle skittering along the ground a few feet away.  He rolled his eyes and picked it up, setting it on the dresser without a second thought before continuing his search.

 _This is getting ridiculous…_   He grumbled, scenting the air and picking up Light’s heightened fragrance once more, so potent and sweet.  Beyond smiled, eyes glossing over as his worries left him. 

 _It’s wonderful._  He thought with a happy sigh as he walked down the hallway, following the aroma like a trail of breadcrumbs left by his mate to his destination.  The Alpha smirked as he stopped in front of the heat room.

 _Why am I not surprised?_   Beyond thought as he opened the door and stepped inside with a broad smile on his face, excited to finally see Light.

 _Huh?_   He stopped in his tracks, confused by the sight before him.  This wasn’t the heat room.  This was the small guest room, but it was different. 

The furniture, the decorating, it was…  Beyond’s eyes widened, darting to where Light stood across the room with his back to him, looking out the window. 

The sun spilled in, illuminating his locks so they glowed like burnished gold as he glanced over his shoulder at Beyond.  His honeyed gaze stole the Alpha’s breath away as he drew closer.  The Omega’s eyes filled with a sadness that felt like a knife to the man’s heart as he realized-

“You forgot what you did…”  Light murmured, eyes downcast now, as he turned and walked away from the window. 

“I’ll never forgive you for this…”  The brunette whispered, fingers absently running along the edge of the crib in the center of the room.  “How could you take this choice from me?” 

Tears fell from Light’s eyes as Beyond dropped to his knees in shock before the younger man, reaching out to place a shaking hand over the full rounded belly of the pregnant Omega.

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light: *flips a fucking table* Goddamn cliffhangers AF!!! *storms out of room*  
> L: What’s his problem? *takes a bite of cake*  
> AF: *shrugs and hands L another slice* Don’t worry about it…you’ll find out in the third book…  
> Beyond: *whispers to AF* So, uh, is he really pregnant or was it just a dream or…???  
> AF: *pinches B’s cheeks and cooes* Aww, you’re so darn cute when you’re trying to figure things out…
> 
> Feedback??? Hides in the cave at the base of the cliff I’ve hung this story on…
> 
> Sooooo…How do y’all feel about trilogies? Yup! You heard me right :)  
> After working through what the story looks like from here on out, there’s no way that I can fit it all into this book and honestly, I kind of had a feeling this might happen from the start of Bond. So, don’t worry, there will be more Treatyverse to come soon! One way to track on the release of the new story is to follow me on Tumblr OR subscribe/bookmark the Treaty series. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic  
> #treatyfic


End file.
